The Clash of two worlds
by TatsuyaGoldWolf123
Summary: The two worlds are facing a great crisis. Reborn sent Tsuna to Fiore advert this crisis. There Tsuna found Fairy Tail and something unexpected
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Chapter One: A New World**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

**Opening: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail in youtube ****(yes I have one)**

**A/N: This story happened before the 'Curse of the Rainbow Arc' and after the "Edolas" Arc.**

* * *

**-In a room with unknown where abouts-**

"Reborn-san here are the results of the investigation." says the stout man, somewhat bold a wearing a tuxedo in an odd vehicle.

"Thanks Giannini … I knew it." said the child in a black tuxedo, with a red T-shirt underneath, with a yellow pacifier, and wearing a fedora hat with a green chameleon on it which apparently is named Reborn.

"If it continues at this pace the two worlds will collide." said Giannini with a worried face.

Reborn with an unhappy expression on his face said "Well there's no other choice …. Get ready Tsuna" in the last part reborn smiled.

After a couple of days we come to a place called Namimori Middle School.

* * *

**Namimori Middle School.**

Now we come to a scene where a teenage boy with spiky brown hair wearing the a black sweater vest and under that he was wearing a white long sleeves T-shirt, and a blue tie, he was also wearing grayish pants, whose name is Tsunayoshi Sawada or Tsuna for short, is in his room basically packing up his things.

"Judaime" said the silver haired teen wearing a long sleeve black T-shirt and under that is a white T-shirt and a blue tie, with grayish pants Tsuna.

"Yo, Tsuna" said the spicky black haired teen with a black sweater, under that is a T-shirt, with a blue tie, and wearing grayish pants as well.

"Oh, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun" said Tsuna.

"So Tsuna you want to hang out" said Yamamoto.

"Don't talk like that with Juudaime Baseball-freak!" said Gokudera but Yamamoto responded with a laugh.

"Well ok-" Tsuna answered. Then Tsuna remembered something.

_**Flashback: About early in the morning before Tsuna gone to school.**_

"Ah Dame-Tsuna before you go I have something to tell you before you go" said Reborn.

"Yeah what's that? " asked Tsuna.

Reborn tilted his head forming a shadow on his face "If you don't come back early after school…." The chameleon on Reborn's head instantly turned into a green pistol"I think I might shoot you"

Tsuna without any choice agreed and went off.

_**End of flash back.**_

With a worried face Tsuna "Ughh, on second thought I have to refuse"

"Why?" asked Yamamoto.

"Reborn asked me to come home early" said Tsuna.

"What a shame, maybe next time Juudaime." said Gokudera.

"Ok I'm off" said Tsuna. Rushing of he ran through the school. He then passed by a Light brown short haired girl, wearing a black sweater vest, under that is a whit long sleeves and a red ribbon and a grey skirt.

"Oh Tsuna-kun" the girl said.

"Uh … Kyoko-chan" said Tsuna while jogging in place.

"Tsuna-kun would you want to go to a movie with me?" asked Kyoko.

"_Going to the movies with Kyoko-chan_" Tsuna's face was blushing while looking up, but he shuck his head, and answered "Sorry Kyoko-chan but I have to go home immediately"

"Oh, if that's the case don't let me keep you … see you Tsuna-kun" said Kyoko and leaving the scene.

"_Darn that reborn, making me go home immediately after school, and just when I was invited by Kyoko-chan_" said Tsuna then he con tinued to run. While running he shouted "Darn you Reborn!"

So Tsuna was able to go home quite fast.

* * *

**-Tsuna's House-**

Tsuna then opened the door and entered his of house and was greeted by his mother.

"Welcome back Tsu-kun" said Tsuna's mother in an apron.

"Welcome back Tsuna" a small Chinese girl said, while bowing.

"Hahaha Tsuna play with me" said the five year old boy with an afro and wearing a cow suit.

"Sorry but I can't" said Tsuna, he took of his shoes then rushed to his room.

* * *

**-Tsuna's house: Tsuna's Room-**

"REBORN! What was so important for me to rush home after school?" said Tsuna after slamming the door of his room.

"Chaosu, Dame-Tsuna so how was school." said Reborn.

"Don't 'how was school me!'" said Tsuna angrily.

"Ok, but first change your clothes." said Reborn.

"Well ok." said Tsuna. After a few minutes, entering his own room Tsuna is now wearina a blue jacket, and light brown pants. "So I changed my clothes so now what…, huh?" Reborn thrown a back pack at Tsuna and he caught it "What's this backpack for … and why are there clothes in here?" asked Tsuna in a nervous voice.

"You'll see, Giannini" said Reborn. Then Giannini came in with a giant pod like machine.

"Hello 10th" said Giannini.

"Oh hello Gianni-"by then Tsuna was kicked from behind by Reborn "Gahhh" expressed by Tsuna. Tsuna was kicked in the unknown machine. "Awww, Reborn what is this "said Tsuna as a glass sheet covered the entrance of the machine.

"Start the machine" said Reborn.

"Sorry 10th" said by Giannini while pressing the button.

"Reborn! Reborn what is this, Reborn!" exclaimed by Tsuna as the pod filled with smoke "Reborn!"

"…. It's for your training Dame-Tsuna" said Reborn before the pod filled up with smoke.

"Training!" said Tsuna. After awhile the smoke cleared.

* * *

**-Fiore-**

"Where 'cough 'the 'cough' heck am I" said Tsuna. When Tsuna stopped and observed his surroundings he noticed that he was floating in the air about cloud level but not for long because he then plummeted to the ground, knowing that he'll die if he didn't go in HDW mode. So he quickly searched himself but couldn't find his pills or his gloves.

"HIIIIIIIII!" Tsuna shouted "Come on where is it" said Tsuna with a worried voice searched for his gloves and pills. He then noticed that he was going to land in a dessert but that didn't help much so he desperately looked for his gloves and pills and by then he was to late he then crashed on the ground with a big puff of smoke and a large crater in the sand Tsuna opened his eyes.

"What? I'm alive? I'm alive, Yahooo!" shouted Tsuna while hands in the air with joy. But when he looked behind he now knows why he survived. A giant jelly like monster rose up in the center of the crater looking very angry because something crashed into it.

Tsuna then ran for his life grabbing his backpack on the way."HIIIIIII! What the heck is this?" Tsuna ran and ran until he lost it "Huf, huf, what was that thing Reborn what did you put me up to now?" Tsuna then looked at the content of the backpack that Reborn gave him and behold his pills and mittens were there. Then Tsuna then noticed a note attached to his mittens.

_Dear Dame-Tsuna_

_ If you are reading this you must be alive. So you must have noticed by now you're in a different place but actually you're in a different world. This is part of your training, to survive in this new environment for a few days. If you're going to try to come back before your training is over you can't for two reasons, if you happened to return I will personally make your life miserable and unfortunately Ganini hasn't made a device that brings you back so you're stuck there. Your guardians may or may not join you soon. So that's all good luck to you Dame-Tsuna._

_See ya _

_Reborn_

_Ps: Don't let the locals know you're from mafia and Vongola ok._

"Hey what do you mean new world…. sigh" said Tsuna. Knowing that nothing could come out from shouting at a note then took the shoes that were in the backpack and started walking out of the dessert. He walked and walked which seemed like days. He traveled in a straight line across the desert. He almost fainted, but for a dessert it was actually quite cool. When it was night time Tsuna just slept on the ground even though he known in night desserts were very cold but here it was somewhat worm. But when he woke up in the morning he continued to walk.

Until he stumbled upon a forest he then sighed again and went in. In that forest Tsuna saw weird plants and animals that he never seen before and Tsuna thought "_Where the heck am I_" After hours of walking Tsuna then noticed a camp and some people talking, so he snuck up behind a tree drooling over the food since he didn't eat for quite some time now Tsuna observed them.

He noticed that there was a blue cat with a green pack that was talking actual words. Tsuna was in shock, he then noticed a spiky dark blue almost black haired guy with no shirt on or any pants just black boxers. Tsuna then turned and saw a blond girl with long hair and part of that hair was tied up in a pony tail with a blue ribbon, she was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a blue cross, and she wore a blue skirt an black long boots, and right beside her was a teen with pink to rose colored hair wearing an open black vest, with a matching black cloth on his waist, and white pants. He also wore a white scarf with a scaly pattern. All of them had a strange marking on parts of their body that looked like a wing.

The pink haired teen then lights his hand on fire. Tsuna was amazed he taught only Xanxus was the only one who could do that. Then the Teen thrown the fire or now is a fireball at the tree that Tsuna. Tsuna then backed up and fell because of the shock.

"Hey who are, and why are you spying on us" said the pink haired teen.

"_F-fire! How can he do that" _iswhat Tsuna said in his mind.

"I said why are you spying?" shouted the pink haired teen. With fist covered with fire, he then jumped in the air and down hitting the ground in front of Tsuna making a small crater. Tsuna made a scared face then ran for his life.

"Hey, hey come back" said the pink haired teen while chasing after Tsuna.

Tsuna ran and ran dodging the mystery boy's blows, left to right. From the corner of his eye he saw small explosions. He also saw the pink haired teen making them, jumping around with a clenched fist cover to what Tsuna presumed to be flames

"HIIIIII!" Tsuna then ran even faster.

"Come back here!" said the teen.

Until a big explosion that sent Tsuna flying to an open field. He landed at the far side of the field. Tsuna then stood up and faced the teen.

"So you done running away now" said the pink haired boy while smashing his fist to his hand.

Knowing he had no other choice than to fight he put on his mittens and earphones, swallowed his pills and gone to HDW mode. His mittens turned into red gloves with the 10th genaration Vongola symbol on the backhand of his gauntlets and a red ring is attached to his leg thigh muscle and is link to his belt with a chain, with rings of text circling around him but soon disappeared, his hands enveloped in orange sky flames and so does his forehead. He then faced the pink haired teen.

"So you serious now huh?" said the teen

What will happen to Tsuna now? Who will win this fight the 10th Vongola boss or the pink haired teen? Find out next time.

Chapter One End


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Chapter 2: Tsuna's New Friends**"

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

**A/N: I spelled Tsuna's box animal Nat-tsu so that there is no confusion with Natsu Dragneel**

* * *

**-Fiore-**

Wow is that fire magic? I'm getting excited, Here I come!" said the pink haired teen, he then jumped at Tsuna, hands on fire, he sent a flurry of fists at Tsuna but he used his speed to dodge them.

"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" said the pink haired teen. The tip of his elbow ignites with fire and used that to thrust his arm for a punch, but Tsuna shifted to the side to dodge it

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" said the pink haired teen. Igniting his hands with fire, producing a stream of fire and using it as a whip. Tsuna used his flames to propel him away from the guy.

"Hey stop dodging my attacks!" said the pink haired teen angrily. With one last attack from the teen, Tsuna back flipped backwards dodging the attack. Using his flames to float or fly in the air.

"Looks like I have to fight, ok!" Tsuna's hands covered with sky flames dove in and attacked the pinked haired teen.

"Ha! You think fire can hurt me? I will just eat it-" discontinued by the teen because hit his face with his fist. "_What? Why can't I eat his flames?_" the teen thought to himself while being punched continually by Tsuna. With one last punch Tsuna sent the teen backwards.

"Hey! Hey you! Explain why I can't eat your flames? Tell me right now" shouted the teen.

"_What is he saying, no one can eat fire?_" Tsuna thought to himself

"Ok then I'll just force the answers out of you! Roar of the-" the teen inhaled a lot of air, his head then bloated, with Tsuna's hyper intuition he knows something big was coming so he charged up for his move.

"Operation X" Tsuna murmured to himself.

"Understood boss, X burner shooting guide system activated." A mysterious robotic lady voice said. The two both charged up and released at roughly the same time.

"Fire Dragon!" the teen placed his hands in front of him, he then exhaled and he breathed fire like a real dragon.

"_Damn it only five percent I guess it has to do _X burner" Tsuna with one hand at the back expelling soft sky flames, and with the other at the front expelled very powerful flames.

"_I have to end this quickly_" said Tsuna. The two attacks collided and burst.

The teen was amazed at the power of that attack, and then he saw Tsuna coming right at him from the smoke. The teen then jumped back a little from the shock and heard.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First edition" said Tsuna. Then the pink haired teen was incased with ice, it almost reached his head but 'Grugurgrpgurrghghghg' Tsuna's belly said and he fell down on the ground.

"What? Hey how can you use ice and fire magic, Hey! Hey!" asked the teen.

"Magic, what are you saying?" asked Tsuna while lying on the ground.

"You know the thing you did-" then the teen was interrupted by both of them making a gurgling sound from their stomachs. "Hehe Hey my names Natsu, Natsu Dragneel what's yours?"

"Oh, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna for short" said Tsuna.

The flames on Tsuna's Head were extinguished.

"Natsu!" said the blonde girl that came out of the forest.

"You're really more trouble than your worth you know that flame brain!" said the teen with only boxers on.

"Oh? Lucy! Gray!" said teen named Natsu.

"Natsu why are you incased in ice?" said the blond girl Lucy.

"Well I didn't do it" said the teen named Gray.

"Yeah that's because this kid did it" said Natsu.

"So he's a Ice wizard like me" said Gray.

"Yeah, probably" said Natsu.

"Probably, why so?" asked Gray.

"Cause he can also use fire magic to!" said Natsu

"WHAT!" said both Lucy and Gray.

"He can both use fire and ice magic" said Lucy.

"But that's impossible!" exclaimed Gray.

While the three were talking Tsuna was thinking "_What are these people talking about? Magic? _" Tsuna thought to himself while lying down until.

"Hey kid! Tsuna right? Why were you spying on us" asked Natsu.

"I … wasn't spying … I was just-"and then the moment that Tsuna was about to continue what he was going to say 'Grugurgrpgurrghghghg'

"So you were hungry huh?" said Gray.

"You can have some of our food if you want" said Lucy.

"Really" said Tsuna. From a lying position he went to a sitting position.

"Yeah you can have some of our food, but first, GET ME OUT OF HERE!" shouted Natsu.

"Oh yeah yeah" Tsuna swallowed another pill and his flames came back and used them to melt the ice covering Natsu's body.

"Yahoooo! I'm free" shouted Natsu.

"How can you not break free from that ice? Are you really that weak" said Grey.

"No way it's like my fire couldn't melt that ice" said Natsu, he then squat down in front of Tsuna and asked "Hey why didn't your ice melt"

"Stop hounding him Natsu!" Lucy shouted at Natsu "You don't need to explain now, you must be hungry" Tsuna just simply nodded and they went back to camp. We come back to camp and see that Natsu devouring two leg which Tsuna presumed to be pork, while Tsuna was just nibbling on a piece of meat. Then out of nowhere a flying blue cat charged towards Natsu

"Natsu you're so mean, you left me!" said the blue cat with wings.

"Oh, Happy I knew something was missing. Huh? Tsuna what's with that face?" asked Natsu while looking at Tsuna's confused face while pointing at Happy.

"Th-the c-at c-can ac-tually talk an n-not only that he-he can fly to-too!" said Tsuna.

"Ah so you never seen an exceed well that's usual for people who see Happy" said Lucy

"Oi Natsu who's this" asked the cat named Happy while hovering over Tsuna.

"Oh that reminds me we didn't properly introduce ourselves my name is Lucy … Heartfilia" said Lucy. Tsuna noticed that Lucy was hesitant with her last name.

"Well my name is Gray Fullbuster" said Gray.

"Um … Lucy-san is Gray … always … undressed" asked Tsuna.

"What do you mean? Oh that, yeah he's always like that" said Lucy.

"What do you mean Lu-"then Gray looked down "Wow I forgot" and now he notices he has no clothes. Everyone laughed.

"_He didn't even notice?_" said Tsuna in his mind.

"Hehehe and you already met Natsu and the cat is" said Lucy then Happy cut in.

"Hi I'm Happy I'm an Exceed and I love fish" said Happy well happily.

"Well Happy's my partner" said Natsu.

"…hehe" said Tsuna.

"Hey what's so funny Tsuna" asked Natsu.

"Well you guys remind me of my partner" said Tsuna.

"You have a partner too where's he?" asked Natsu.

"Well he's right here" Tsuna raised his hand and his ring shined a bright light. Then a figure came out of it. As the light faded the image cleared up and a small lion cub with sky flames as its mane and the tip of his tail, with red armor on its head like a helmet with horns and red armor on its legs is seen.

"Gao" said the cub. Then when the cub saw the new faces then he hid behind Tsuna.

"Wow!" every one said except Tsuna of course.

"Was that summoning magic?" asked Natsu.

"What?" asked Tsuna.

"What's his name?" asked Lucy.

"Well" Tsuna picked up the cub and put it on his lap and said "His name is Nat-tsu"

"Really his name is Nat-tsu" said Gray. Nat-tsu was shivering in fear.

"He has the same name as me wow" said Natsu in amazement.

"Oh he's cute "said Lucy

"Nat-tsu is actually a scared little lion if he's not fighting, some people actually say that he's like me" said Tsuna.

"Hehe I guess so, and one other person here" Grey then looked at Natsu.

"What are you implying Squinty eyes?" said Natsu.

"What pinkie?" said Gray

"You heard me ice brain" Natsu replied. They were both in each other's faces they looked like they were about kiss.

"Hey Nat-tsu want to play?" said Happy.

"Not now Happy" said Natsu while his face was on Gray's.

"Not you! So Nat-tsu wanna play" said Happy while Natsu gave a blank face but returned to his angry face after a few seconds.

Nat-tsu looked at his master then Tsuna nodded in confirmation "Rawr" then Nat-tsu jumped of Tsuna's lap and played with Happy while Gray and Natsu was fighting.

"Well all that's left is Erza" Lucy muttered to herself.

"Erza?" asked Tsuna.

"Well she's-" Lucy said, and then they heard footsteps or more like the sound that comes when you step on leaves and twigs. Then Lucy said "Speak of the devil"

"Literally" Happy said who happens to overhear while playing with Nat-tsu.

"Huh?" said Tsuna then he turned to where the sound is coming from and sees a woman with long scarlet red hair. She's wearing armor on her chest and arms and a blue skirt. And with Tsuna's hyper intuition he sensed she was a person you shouldn't mess with.

"Natsu, Gray are you two fighting?" the woman Erza said with a demonic look. Tsuna then looked at Natsu and Grey and fell down anime style at what he saw. He saw both of them having their arms over each other.

"N-no, were just having a friendly spat" said Natsu

"Y-yeah" said Gray. They were both shivering.

"Well small fights always occur with friend, those fights make friends closer" said Erza while crossing her arms then she looked at Tsuna "Huh? So who's this?" asked Erza.

"Oh this is … Uh, what's your name again?" asked Lucy.

"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, but call me Tsuna" said Tsuna.

"Nice to meet you Tsuna, my name is Erza Scarlet" said Erza. Then Nat-tsu came back to his master's side.

"Oh, I forgot this is my partner Nat-tsu" said Tsuna.

"Nat-tsu?" said Erza with a little smile on her face."Ok then, so Tsuna what brings you here".

"Well after Natsu attacked him we offered him some food because he's hungry" said Lucy.

"What! Natsu you attacked this innocent child!" said Erza, Erza looked angrily at Natsu, and he was shaking. Then a light flashed from Erza's hand and appeared a sword. Then Erza attacked Natsu, after a few hits and flashes we see Natsu with bruises on his face. Tsuna was immediately pictured Reborn when he sees Erza."And Gray put on some clothes"

"Yes mam" said Gray while saluting.

"Sorry about that so Tsuna where you from" said Erza.

"I come from Namimori" said Tsuna, and he noticed that everyone was looking at him.

"Tsuna stop kidding, where you really from?" said Gray.

"As I said, Namimori in Japan" Tsuna reassuring his answer. But everyone just gave him a blank look.

"_Ok these people aren't as smart as I thought they'd be, well I'm not one to talk even I don't like social studies that much but everyone must know Japan_" Tsuna then remembered what Reborn wrote on the note '_So you must have noticed by now you're in a different place but actually you're in a different world' _

"HIIIIIII!" Tsuna shouted "_I can't believe you reborn!_"

"Uh, Tsuna is there something wrong?" asked Lucy.

"Ugh, it's nothing forget everything from earlier. Well I-I was actually a resident of a town far east from here" then Tsuna.

"You mean Clover town" said Erza

"Yeah, you see I have a tutor and actually lived with him until one day he sent me out for some errands and when I came back he left me all of our belongings gone and only a note was left saying that this was part of my 'training'" said Tsuna.

"I can't believe he's that cruel that tutor is even scarier than you Erza" said Lucy.

"What does that mean Lucy" said Erza.

"Ah nothing" said Lucy.

"In any case since you don't have a home why don't you come with us to Fairy Tail?" asked Natsu

"Fairy Tail?" said Tsuna.

"Yeah why not? You can stay in Magnolia and we can help you find that 'tutor' of yours" said Gray.

"Well, ok but I have a question. What's Fairy Tail?" said Tsuna.

"What!" said everyone

Everyone was in shock of the words that Tsuna said. What will happen next? Tune in next time.

Chapter Two End

* * *

**Ending: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail ending in youtube (yes I have an ending too, and if you don't notice this signifies the end of a episode)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Chapter Three: What's Fairy Tail?**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

******Opening: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail in youtube****  
**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

* * *

**-Fiore-**

"What!" said everyone.

"You don't know Fairy Tail!" exclaimed Gray.

"Why" asked Tsuna.

"Well Fairy Tail is a guild in the Fiore kingdom, it's a very famous Wizards Guild, it's known for its guild members and for the havoc they create" said Lucy.

"Well I must have forgotten" said Tsuna. "_If only Gokudera-kun is here he could help me understand this_" Tsuna thought in his mind.

"Well it's not like we're famous for our safety" said Gray.

"I have another question, what's a Guild" said Tsuna.

"Well-" said Lucy.

"I'll explain" said Erza as she stepped forward

"Ok then" said Lucy.

"A guild is basically a gathering ground where wizards come to do jobs and gain money. You can't become a full fledge wizard if you don't join one." said Erza.

"_So it's like a famiglia_" thought Tsuna.

"That's basically it so any more questions" said Erza.

"Wow this kid is quite dim, right Natsu" said Gray while standing beside Natsu, while Natsu was staring seriously at Tsuna.

"Oh I remember now, Tsuna what magic do you use again" said Natsu

"What do you mean, I don't use magic and what do you mean by magic" said Tsuna

"WHAT!" said everyone.

"What do you mean? You don't know magic! You used magic when we fought" shouted Natsu.

"Don't hurt me" said Tsuna, then he covered his head with his hands.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, then Natsu backed off "Well don't mind him. I'll explain it to you what magic is but you have to answer our question's ok" Lucy said as Tsuna nodded "Magic is basically the way of life in this world we all use magic. We use it in everything we do from the food we eat to the battles we face. There are two kind of magic caster and holder type magic. Caster magic is the magic that's inside the body, while holder type magic requires a wizard to use an item. Examples of magic is my Celestial magic, Erza's Requip magic, Gray's Ice wizard magic, Happy's Aera magic, and Natsu's Dragon Slayer magic and that's a brief explanation on Magic" said Lucy

"Well I can get an image on it, thanks Lucy" said Tsuna.

"No problem, ok now it's our turn-" said Lucy.

"How the hell did you do that if that's not magic!" Natsu interrupted Lucy.

"Hey" said Lucy

"Well I can't say if this is magic but … when I swallow these pills and activate my Dying will Flames and go to Hyper Dying Will mode and do what I did to Natsu I guess" said Tsuna

"So it's like holder type magic" said Gray

"Well I guess" said Tsuna with a hesitant voice.

"Well why couldn't I eat those flames?" said Natsu.

"Nobody can eat flames and beside my dying will flames aren't the normal fire, it's more like life force" said Tsuna.

"Oh I get it" said Natsu.

"Dying will flame magic never heard of it" said Gray.

"Well I guess you could say that" said Tsuna.

"Ok then it's getting late, we should probably get some rest, we'll go back to Magnolia tomorrow" said Erza

"Yeah I'm a little tired" said Gray.

"Good night" said both Natsu and Happy, and they all went into one of two tents.

"Tsuna-kun you'll be sleeping in the boy's tent ok" said Erza.

"Yeah ok" and then Tsuna went in the tent and layed down between Gray and Natsu. He then closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

'Snore' said Happy

'Snoooore' said Gray

'Snooooooooore' said Natsu

Then Tsuna got up and said "How can I sleep like this!" with widened eyes.

_**The night passes-**_

Coming out of the tent Tsuna with Nat-tsu on his shoulder said "Ohaio (good morning)"

"Ohaio Tsuna-kun your early, couldn't sleep" said Lucy.

"Yeah, those guys were snoring like crazy 'yawn' I couldn't sleep" said Tsuna.

"Well don't worry it happened to me to" said Lucy.

Tsuna saw a cauldron at the center with soup "'Yawn' Huh, you're preparing breakfast"

"Yeah, come on sit down its almost ready" said Lucy.

Then Tsuna looked to his right and saw three torches on fire "Uh, Lucy what are those for" Tsuna pointed to the torches.

"Oh there for Natsu" said Lucy.

"Don't tell me Natsu can really eat fire" said Tsuna.

"Yeah he can" said Lucy.

"Whaa!" said Tsuna.

"He was actually raised by a dragon, Igneel and he taught Natsu how to use Dragon Slayer Magic so eating fire is somewhat of a bonus in becoming a fire dragon slayer, but one day Igneel disappeared and Natsu has been searching for him ever since" said Tsuna.

"I see poor guy … hey wait why someone would teach someone how to kill their own kind" said Tsuna.

"Hehe, I don't know and even Natsu when I asked him. Ok the only thing left is the meat, Erza should be coming back soon" said Lucy.

"I'm back" Erza came back with a giant dead pig or boar. Tsuna's jaw dropped.

"Uh E-Erza I think that's too much" said Lucy.

"I don't think so" said Erza.

"R-right ok I'll go prepare breakfast" said Lucy.

"Lucy-san let me help you" said Tsuna.

"Ok" said Lucy. In about a half hour breakfast was ready. It was soup and apparently roasted pig. The smell actually woke up the three that was still sleeping.

"WOW I smell something good" said Natsu.

"I'm so hungry" said Gray.

"Ohaio Everyone huh wheres the fish?" said Happy.

"Well I didn't get any" said Erza.

"Why didn't you?" said Happy.

"Well if you want fish get it yourself" said Erza.

"Ok then Nat-tsu come with me lets catch a fish" said Happy.

"I don't want to" said Natsu.

"Not you, come on" said Happy

"Gao" said Nat-tsu, then Nat-tsu leaped down from Tsuna's shoulder and followed happy. Natsu had a blanke face and everyone giggled a litte.

So everyone started eating. Natsu and Gray started a competition on who could eat the most food, but in the end they started fighting who ate the most food, and of course Erza stopped them. Happy and Nat-tsu was able to catch a fish and shared it when Happy was done Nat-tsu gave him some of his fish.

"Really" said Happy. Nat-tsu just nodded

"Thanks, this is a sign of a great friendship Nat-tsu" said happy while patting Nat-tsu's shoulder.

With that, the team went off; the camping gear was put on a giant wagon that Erza dragged along. Gray and Lucy were in front of Tsuna with Nat-tsu on his shoulder, Erza up the rear and Natsu and happy in the front, until Tsuna overheard a conversation of Gray and Lucy.

"Man the weather these days its unpredictable now" said Gray.

"Yeah the other day it started snowing in the middle of a heat wave, the weather is odd, oh and gray your clothes" said Lucy.

"Woah" Gray looked down and notice he only had boxers.

After that Tsuna continued walking. About an hour past and Tsuna noticed a lot of thing new to him, but relatively similar to the world he lives in. Time passed and they were able to come across a town.

* * *

**-Kunugi-**

"So is this Magnolia." asked Tsuna.

"No, this is Kunugi we need to go on a train to get to magnolia" said Lucy.

"What a train-" said Natsu and he instantly panicked and ran of fortunately Erza caught him and dragged him by the scarf.

"What?" said Tsuna.

"You'll see when we get on the train." said Lucy.

So the bought tickets and got on the train there Tsuna saw why Natsu didn't want to go on the train, because when the train started moving Natsu's face changed and looked like he was going to barf. Tsuna beside Lucy, with Erza and Gray with his clothes in front of them, and Natsu lying down on another seat with Nat-tsu and happy sitting in front of him.

"Lucy-san" said Tsuna.

"Yeah Natsu has you could say the worst motion sickness that a person could ever have" said Lucy.

"Really _wow he's like Gokudera-kun when he sees Bianchi-san._" said Tsuna.

Hours past and not that many things happened. Just a couple conversations, but other than that not that much happened. Eventually Tsuna just dozed off. Then Nat-tsu tired, returned to his master's side and slept on his lap. Time passed.

* * *

**-Magnolia-**

"Tsuna-kun, Tsuna-kun wake up" said Lucy.

"Ugh, Nat-tsu wake up" said Tsuna while rubbing his eye and waking up Nat-tsu.

"Gao" Nat-tsu said while yawning. Then Tsuna went out of the car and there he saw Magnolia. Even though it wasn't the full perspective of Magnolia Tsuna saw a lot of things. Tsuna saw people on the street selling, kids playing, and many stores.

"Tsuna-kun we should go now" said Lucy.

"Ok" said Tsuna.

So Tsuna followed the group. With Natsu, Lucy, and Gray in front and Tsuna almost right beside Erza. Tsuna also noticed that some people were staring at him but he just continued walking. They walked for a couple of minutes until they came across a giant building with a billboard saying Fairy Tail.

* * *

**-Magnolia: Fairy Tail-**

"Welcome Tsuna to Fairy Tail" said Natsu and the team went in with Natsu in front saying "Were back!" then a litttle girl wearing a blue sundress with white lining and a white belt, she has blue hair and she's wearing her hair in a pony tail. At her side was a white cat like Happy she was wherein a red dress.

"Natsu-san, Gray-san, Erza-san, Lucy-san welcome back." said the girl.

"Hey Wendy" said Natsu. Then the girl Wendy tipped her head and saw Tsuna.

"Ano (umm) Natsu-san who's that person" said Wendy.

"Well this is Tsuna, he's going to stay with us for a while" said Natsu.

"That's what we need another rowdy member" said the cat

"Carla, don't mind her hi my name is Wendy Marvel nice to meet you Tsuna-san" said Wendy while extending her hand

"Oh nice to meet you to Wendy-chan" said Tsuna said while shaking the hand of Wendy.

"Oi Natsu" said the guy in a sleeveless black tunic, with feathers on the right shoulder, and he's also wearing light brown pants, and black boots. And right beside him is a girl, one wearing light blue striped shirt with green shorts, and a black cat like happy with a scar on his face, white paws and green pants

"Welcome back Natsu" said the girl.

"Oh hey Gageel, Lisanna, and Lily" said Natsu.

"So who's the kid" said the guy named Gajeel.

"His name is Tsuna, he's really strong!" said Natsu.

"Huh, how strong" said the cat named Lily.

"Well I'll introduce myself, see you later Natsu" so Lisanna ran off to Tsuna.

"So how strong was he?" said Gajeel.

"He's really strong he was like this …. and this " said Natsu while he was reenacting the battle he had with Tsuna, he also said "Oh and he can also fire and ice magic" then a big guy white spiky hair in what you may say dark blue old Japanese uniform.

"He uses fire and ice magic, no way he could do that, be a man" said the white haired man.

"Lu-chan" said the blue haired girl in an orange dress and she hugged Lucy.

"Levy-chan" said Lucy.

"… huh, Lu-chan who's that" said the girl who seemed to be named Levy.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna for short, and this is my partner Nat-tsu" said Tsuna.

"Wow realy his name is Nat-tsu" said Lisanna.

"Wow he's so cute" said Levy. Then a bunch of girls clumped up where Tsuna was and were saying that Nat-tsu was really cute, and can I pet him and more. Tsuna came out crawling from between a couple of girls.

"Gao!" said Nat-tsu while being surrounded by girls and you can tell that he wanted help from his voice; while Happy had a worried face for his new friend. Tsuna then got up.

"Oh hello" said the little old man with a vest and wearing a white coat, he was also with a girl with long silver hair on her forehead was a tied part of her hair, and in a long red dress.

"Hello there I'm Mirajane, have you come here to join Fairy Tail?" said the girl named Mirajane.

"Uhhh, I don't know yet?" said Tsuna

"Well don't rush it" said the old man

"Help" said the mysterious man from the door. Then a man came from the door wounded and said "Help" and fell down the floor, and everyone was in shock.

Who's this man? What happened to him? Tune in next time.

Chapter Three End


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Chapter Four: Where's Boss?**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

**A/N: Thank you to the people who are reading this fanfiction this is my first fan fiction. I choose this crossover with Hitman Reborn and Fairy Tail because there both my favorite Animes and I wanted to make a story involving both of them. Oh and if you guys think the Natsu mix up was funny, wait until later in the story.**

* * *

**-Magnolia: Fairy Tail-**

People have crowded around the wounded man; Mirajane is in the center taking care of the man.

"Mister, Mister are you all right" asked Mirajane, while tending the old man.

"Old man what happened" said Natsu.

"Help, people are attacking the eastern part of the city" said the wounded man.

"Eastern part got it, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Tsuna" said Erza.

"Me too?" said Tsuna.

"Ok" said Lucy, Gray, and Natsu.

"Happy!" said Natsu.

"Aye sir" said Happy.

"Let's go!" said Erza and then they all ran outside.

"Nat-tsu lets go" said Tsuna then Nat-tsu came out from the crowd of girls and jumped on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Gao" said Nat-tsu.

"Ok" said Tsuna, then he and Nat-tsu ran to the door, but while he was running he saw a part of the old man's clothing come off and is consumed in red fire and Tsuna said "Please no"

* * *

**Meanwhile back in Namimori (about the day after Tsuna's coming to Fiore) -**

* * *

**Namimori Middle School**

(Ding, dong, ding, dong) "Ok that's the end of this class" said the man in a suit in front of the class who seems to be the teacher.

"Ugh teach" said Gokudera while raising his hand.

"Not again Gokudera-kun, I'm telling you, Tsunayoshi Sawada called in sick, class dismissed you may now take your lunch" said the teacher then the students started their lunch break.

"Maa maa(now now), Gokudera there's no need to be angry." said Yamamoto.

"Well there is Baseball-freak, Juudaime has been absent for a day now, and I have a bad feeling about it" said Gokudera while having a worried face and sulking.

"There's nothing odd in being absent for a day because you're sick" said Yamamoto.

"WELL THERE IS! I must be by his side I'm his right hand after all … ok that's it I'm going to go to Juudaime's house after school" said Gokudera.

"Well I'll come too" said Yamamoto.

"No way!" said Gokudera.

"I want to know what happened to Tsuna too" said Yamamoto.

"Well ok" said Gokudera.

"Great Enma you should come too" said Yamamoto while calling a red haired red eyed boy eating a bar, wearing black open uniform and black pants, there are bandages on his nose.

"Huh" said the boy named Enma.

"Wait, no he can't" said Gokudera.

"Well if Tsuna is sick he needs friends by him side right" said Yamamoto.

"Uh, I guess you're right, Oi Enma want to come" said Gokudera.

"Well ok, why not" said Enma.

"Ok it's decided after school, well go to Juudaime's house" said Gokudera, and Yamamoto just laughed.

_**So school ended-**_

"So let's go" said Gokudera. So the three went out of the school and was nearing the gate before a tall woman with black hair tied into a pony tail with a part of it dangling in front of her head, she's in a black long sleeve uniform and black skirt, came close.

"Enma where you going" said the tall woman.

"Oh Adelheid" said Enma.

"So where you going" said the girl named Adelheid.

"Oh I'll be visiting Tsuna-kun" said Enma.

"Oh I heard he's sick, Ok, but be back before dinner ok" said Adelheid.

"Ok see ya" said Enma.

"You all set" said Yamamoto.

"Come on don't lag about Juudaime is waiting!" said Gokudera.

"Maa maa, Gokudera. Tsuna won't go anywhere" said Yamamoto

"Ok let's just hurry" said Gokudera. So all of them started to walk to Tsuna's house. A few minutes later they arrived at Tsuna's house. While they were at the front gate Reborn was at the window, and he just gave of a sinister smirk.

* * *

**-Tsuna's House-**

'Knock, knock' "Anybody home" said Gokudera.

"Mrs. Sawada you home" said Yamamoto. Then the door opens and we see Giannini.

"Oh it's you guys please come in" said Giannini.

"Giannini why are you here and where's Mrs. Sawada" said Gokudera

"Well Mrs. Sawada, Lambo, Bianchi, Fuuta, and I-pin are having a vacation in Singapore. So I'm house sitting with Reborn for them" said Giannini.

"So where's Tsuna-kun" asked Enma.

"Oh 10th he's upstairs please wait in the living room while I get you some tea" said Giannini.

"Ok" said Gokudera, so the trio sat down in the living room for some time, then Giannini brought some tea.

"So how's Juudaime!" said Gokudera.

"Oh you'll have to wait a while more … excuse I have some business to attend to" said Giannini. So the trio waited for a few minutes, then minutes became hours.

"What the hell, what's taking so long" said Gokudera

"Well I have to go home know it's getting late" said Enma

"Fuck this I'm going to Juudaime's room now" said Gokudera. So Gokudera ran to Tsuna's room.

"Gokudera wait" said Yamamoto, then he followed Gokudera to Tsuna's room.

"Hey, wait for me" said Enma, he panicked and just followed the two.

* * *

**-Tsuna's House: Tsuna's Room-**

"Juudaime!" said Gokudera but what he saw wasn't what he expected; instead he sees is Reborn drinking tea.

"Chaosu" said Reborn.

"Reborn … where's Judaime." said Gokudera while looking around.

"Gokudera don't run off like that" said Yamamoto.

"Huf, huf where's Tsuna-Kun" asked Enma.

"Hey Yamamoto catch" said Reborn, then Reborn thrown a sword at Yamamoto.

"Hey this is my sword" said Yamamoto.

"You guys want to see Tsuna right" said Reborn.

"Yeah where's Juudaime" asked Gokudera.

"Oh you're looking for Tsuna well he's training right now" said Reborn.

"But he's sick" said Yamamoto.

"No I told that lie so that Tsuna can train" said Reborn.

"So where's Tsuna-kun now" asked Enma.

"You really want to know?" said Reborn.

"Yes if Juudaime's training I want to train with him!" said Gokudera.

"Just the answer I was looking for, Giannini!" said Reborn, then part of the wall of Tsuna's room rotated and we see Giannini sitting down on a chair next to a giant machine.

"The new and improved transport pod, now it can transport two people" said Giannini.

"Now get in, if you want to see Tsuna" said Reborn.

"Ok" said Gokudera, and he went inside the machine no questions asked.

"Looks fun I'm going too" said Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto" said Reborn. Then Reborn thrown a letter to Yamamoto, and he caught it.

"What's this?" said Yamamoto.

"It's a letter for Tsuna, give it to him when you see him, he'll know what to do" said Reborn, then he gets a bag of books "Take this as well I don't want Tsuna to lag with his studies"

"Roger" said Yamamoto, He catches the bag.

"Hey Baseball-freak you coming!" said Gokudera.

"Ok coming" said Yamamoto. Then he stepped into the machine

"Start" said Reborn.

"Starting" said Giannini, then the machine was enveloped with smoke and the two disappeared.

"Now it's your turn Enma" said Reborn.

"Well I have to go now Adelheid must be waiting" said Enma, but when Enma turned around Reborn just kicked him to the machine, and started the machine.

"I don't want to" said Enma, while this was happening Gokudera, and Yamamoto was in Fiore.

* * *

**-Fiore-**

'Cough cough' "Where are we" said Gokudera.

"Hahaha, Gokudera, I suggest you don't look down" said Yamamoto.

"Why? What the hell!" what Gokudera said when he looked down. So the both of them fell instantly. They were about to crash into a forest but that didn't help. So they crashed in to the forest.

"Woah, we survived" said Yamamoto.

"My body hurts so much" said Gokudera, but when he said that, something crashed into them, when the smoke cleared.

"What" Enma said while searching for anything wrong with his body "I'm alive wahoo! And it didn't hurt" said Enma while raising his hands for joy.

"That's because you landed on me" said Gokudera with a scary 'I'm going to kill you' face. Enma was scared, "DIE!" and he put out his dynamite.

"AHH" shouted Enma with a scared face.

"Guys, Guys! Look" said Yamamoto while looking around and waving at Gokudera, and Enma.

"Huh" said both Enma, and Gokudera, and both stopped fighting and were amazed where they were.

"Where are we" asked Enma with a shocked face.

"I don't know" said Gokudera with a shocked face.

"I don't know where we are too, but this looks like an adventure hahaha" said Yamamoto with a smile.

Then Gokudera looks around and sees a tubby and curvy figure "Huh, what's that? Is that a U.M.A.!" he said that while his eyes sparkle. Then he dives into a bush near to the 'U.M.A.' so that he can observe it.

"Well looks like we'll be stuck here for a while, and it looks like Gokudera won't be any help" said Yamamoto while looking around.

"No I can't stay here Adelheid will kill me if I'm late!" said Enma with a worried face while crouching down with his hands on his head.

"Maa maa, Enma. It'll be fine we'll explain it to her later" said Yamamoto.

"Well ok" said Enma. Then he looked around his surouning to notice it was somewhat dark "Hey we should make a fire it looks like it'll be dark soon"

"You might be right" said Yamamoto while looking around. "Well lets start a campfire then"

_**Time passed-**_

"Woah that was exhausting" said Yamamoto, after an hour of trying to make a fire. "Hey Gokudera you should come by the fire" said Yamamoto.

"Yeah maybe later" said Gokudera.

"Ok, we should get some rest" said Yamamoto.

"Ok" said Enma, so eventually both of them went to sleep.

_**Night passes-**_

'Yawn' Yamamoto then got up and saw Gokudera "Gokudera have you been there the whole night?"

"Yeah, I've been watching this U.M.A. all night" said Gokudera.

"Really, Hmmm" then Yamamoto got close to the 'U.M.A' and said "This is no U.M.A, It's just a statue of a racoon"

"What!" then Gokudera got up to confirm it and it was just a statue and it was. It was a ctatue of a fat raccon looking quite lazy "It is a statue" Gokudera sulked and shouted to the air "Who would leave this statue out in the forest!"

"Maa, maa Gokudera" said Yamamoto.

"You guys!" said Enma while running.

"Oh Enma what's up, where have you been?" said Yamamoto, Gokudera was silently crying.

"Well I've been scouting the area and I found a city near here" said Enma.

"Really well we should go there, right Gokudera" said Yamamoto. But Gokudera didn't answer "Yeah we should go there lead the way Enma"

"Ok" said Enma and he led the way to the city. After a few minutes of walking they reached the city.

* * *

**-Magnolia-**

We then come to a scene where Yamamoto and Gokudera with Enma at the back was walking the streets of Magnolia with people walking by. "Wow this is a nice place right Gokudera" said Yamamoto then he looked at Gokudera "Ugh, Gokudera is there something wrong?" said Yamamoto.

"I can't take it any more" Gokudera then took out his dynamite "Im going to blow everything up" he then activated his Buckle of the Storm version X. Then a little cat with storm flames coming out of it ears, armed with a strap of dynamite at its waist, armor on its legs and sunglasses with the 10th generation Vongola symbol on it.

"Ehhh, Gokudera settle down" said Enma with a worried face.

"Now Gokudera lets not be hasty here" said Yamamoto while trying to reason with Gokudera.

"I'm doing it! Uri Cambio Forma!" shouted Gokudera.

"Hiss!" shouted Uri then light enveloped his body and then he jumped to Gokudera, then his body was enveloped with light and the Vongola symbol appeared around Gokudera's body but sonly disappeared. His body was then covered with straps of dynamite with armor on his legs and right arm, and rings of text circling around him but sonly disappeared.

"Gokudera" said Yamamoto, then Gokudera thrown his dynamite and boom. A few minutes later

"I'll blow everything up!" said Gokudera. Then Natsu, Grey, Erza, and Lucy arrived, seeing part of the city destroyed.

"Hey you, why are you destroying our city" said Natsu who arrived in the scene.

"Don't mess with me I'm really pissed off!" said Gokudera then he took out more dynamites "I'm going to destroy this-"

"Gokudera-kun!" said Tsuna.

"Judaime!" said Gokudera, He sees Tsuna standing a few feet behind him, staring at him, he then dropped his dynamite.

So Tsuna found his friends and Gokudera found his boss what will happen next? Tune in and find out.

Chapter Four End

* * *

**Ending: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail ending in youtube**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Chapter Five: Joining Fairy Tail**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

**Opening: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail in youtube****  
**

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this took so long!(I said while bowing down repeatedly but soon stopped) I've been caught up with my school work and couldn't find that much time to write. From now on I'll do my best in posting weekly. So again I'm so sorry. Anyways thank you all for reading my fan fiction and keep tuning in for even more crossovers, but for now please enjoy this one, and thank you for liking the other ones. Oh and please review, I want to hear your comments on this fan fiction.**

* * *

**-Magnolia-**

"Gokudera-kun" said Tsuna while facing Gokudera.

"Juudaime!" said Gokudera then his Vongola gear disappeared and gone back to his normal state with Uri beside him.

"You're dead!" said Natsu while jumping towards Gokudera, with his fist covered with fire.

"Natsu no!" shouted Tsuna.

"What? … woah!" Natsu was about to connect before Tsuna stopped him, he then lost his concentration then fell. Natsu then stood up and shouted "Tsuna! What was that for?"

"Juudaime it's so nice to see you" said Gokudera who ran to the side of Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun why are you here?" said Tsuna.

"Well I asked Reborn to bring me to you so here I am" said Gokudera.

"Yo! Tsuna" said Yamamoto while waving to Tsuna.

"Yamamoto! Enma-kun!" said Tsuna. "_Why did Reborn send these guys?_"

"Tsuna, do you know these people" said Erza.

"Juudaime is this woman bothering you" said Gokudera he then took out some dynamite.

"Gokudera-kun no, 'sigh' yes there my friends" said Tsuna.

"Wow so these are your friends Tsuna" Happy said while flying in front of Tsuna.

"Is that cat flying" asked Enma.

"And is it talking" said Yamamoto while pointing at Happy.

"Is he a U.M.A.!" said Gokudera and then he got beside Happy looking at him with anime sparkle eyes.

"Ugh, what's wrong with this guy?" Happy said as he shifted to the side moving slightly away from Gokudera.

"Haha they were you friends, you should have told that earlier Tsuna" said Natsu smiling and patting Tsuna at the back.

"Stay away from Juudaime!" Gokudera then got between Natsu and Tsuna.

"Hey … Juudaime?" said Natsu.

"Oh I-it's nothing, Juudaime is just a name that Gokudera-kun calls me hehehe" said Tsuna.

"Juudaime?" said Gokudera with a worried face.

"Ok so these are your friends right so what's there magic, is it the same as Tsuna" said Natsu.

"Magic?" said Enma, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

"Hahahaha Enma-kun, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto come with me … don't mind us" said Tsuna while pushing the three.

"Oi" said Yamamoto while being pushed by Tsuna.

"H-Hey" said Enma. Then after a few feet they all crouched down to hear what Tsuna wants to say.

"Listen guys I'll explain everything that I know to you guys, basically this place that Reborn sent us to, is a world of magic" said Tsuna.

"Magic!" said the three.

"Yes, this world basically revolves over this so called magic and these Guilds, and our flames don't exist here, so technically were in a different world now, it's not the world we know, that's all I know" said Tsuna.

"A magic game this looks fun haha" said Yamamoto.

"Shut up Baseball-freak, Juudaime I'll help you understand this strange new world" said Gokudera.

"I'm sure you will Gokudera-kun" said Tsuna.

"So who are those people Tsuna-kun, and what's with the cat?" said Enma

"Yeah is he a U.M.A.?" Gokudera asked.

"Well, there good people they helped me survive this world, and Happy is some sort of species here" said Tsuna.

"Well if Juudaime says their good people there good people" said Gokudera

"Uh Tsuna anything wrong" asked Gray.

"Oh, it's nothing" said Tsuna as the four of them stood up right.

"Ok, so you didn't answer my question do you, or do you not have magic" said Natsu.

"Well they use the same magic as me" said Tsuna.

"Really show us!" asked Natsu.

"Well this isn't the time for that" said Erza.

"Why?" asked Natsu

"There he his" said a enraged citizen.

"The Fairy Tails, is he a member?" said another citizen.

"Pay for the damages" said another angered citizen.

"Get him!" said a very angry citizen.

"Oh crap" said Grey.

"We should run now" said Natsu.

"HIII! Run!" said Tsuna. So all of them started running from the mob of angry people.

"EEEH! Why are we involved in this" screamed Lucy while running frantically.

"Stop talking and start running" said Erza right behind Lucy.

"That's what I'm doing" said Lucy, so the group ran, and ran until they got to the Fairy Tail building. They shut the giant door and pushed behind it with their backs, they were all pushing the door back, Uri was beside Gokudera sitting down and licking its paw and Nat-tsu was on Tsuna's shoulder.

* * *

**-Magnolia: Fairy Tail-**

"Oh what's wrong? Did you guys catch the guy who attacked Magnolia." said the short old man.

"Master" said Erza.

"Master?" said Tsuna.

"Yes he's the master of the Fairy Tail Guild, Master Makarov" said Lucy.

"What's the matter … Huh?" said Makarov. Hearing the strange noises from the outside Makarov went outside.

"Master you shouldn't go outside" said Grey, ignoring Grey's words Master Makarov went outside, and closed the door.

"How are you going to compensate the damages!" said an angry woman.

"Pay for what they did" said an angry old man.

"Wow those people are angry at us" said Natsu as they heard the fight behind the door.

"Well it's all because of that guy" said Gray and all of them looked at Gokudera.

"What did you say!" shouted Gokudera at Gray. "Sorry Juudaime I'm sorry it's all my fault, I was so angry I took it out on the city, I don't deserve to be your right hand" he said as he bowed down to Tsuna.

"Don't say that Gokudera-kun" said Tsuna. Gokudera stopped bowing.

"Ok … ok … we'll be paying for the damages … ok" said Makarov, and then the angry citizens dispersed. Then Makarov went inside

"Master" said Lucy.

"Fairy Tail is a guild of honor and hope, what you did wasn't that at all" said Makarov, while everyone was staring at Gokudera.

"Sorry I did it all" said Gokudera.

"But, Fairy Tail is also a guild of compassion and pride, and that's…" Makarov then raised his hand and pointed to the sky "… And that's how to be a Fairy Tail wizard!"

"Wahoo!" said everyone in the Guild.

"So what Gokudera-kun did isn't bad" said Tsuna.

"Yes it is bad, but with mistakes come resolution" said Makarov.

"Ok" said Tsuna.

"Everyone we will have a party for our new members" said Makarov.

"Yeah!" said everyone.

"Wait! What? We didn't say were joining" said Tsuna.

"Come on Tsuna lets party!" said Natsu. Then the guild members started to party, people eating, drinking, and having fun.

**After a few minutes of partying-**

We see Wendy with Carla and Lily nearby coming closer to Yamamoto, Enma, and Tsuna who were sitting together in a table with Gokudera standing up "Hi I'm Wendy Marvel" said Wendy.

"Nice to meet you Wendy, I'm Takeshi Yamamoto" said Yamamoto

"Nice to meet you I'm Enma Kozato call me Enma instead" said Enma standing beside Yamamoto.

"Pleasure meeting you Enma-san and Yamamoto-san" said Wendy.

"Great more trouble makers" said Carla crossing her arms together.

"Well it will be more interesting around here" said Lily, and then Happy flew by.

"Carla, Lily!" said Happy, he then landed by the two.

"Wow even more U. " Gokudera said with anime sparkle eyes.

"Stop calling me that, and what does U.M.A. mean!" said Happy.

"U.M.A. means Unidentified Mysterious Animal" said Levy who was nearby came to the group.

"What! You're saying were aliens" said Happy with the background of aliens but disappeared as Happy sulked into depression being compared to an alien and whispered "I'm not an alien, I'm not"

"Poor Happy" said Carla nearby Happy.

"He'll get over it" said Lily nearby Happy.

"Hehe, my name is Levy McGarden" said Levy extending her arm for a hand shake.

"Well my name is Hayato Gokudera" said Gokudera as he shuck hands with Levy.

"Levy" said two odd men squirming. One of them had orange hair, wearing a big brown hat with a brown coat a purple T-shirt under and both of them had fur trimmings and black pants. The other one had black hair with part of it curving upward, wearing a white long sleeved shirt with two yellow belts crossing his chest and dark green checkered pants.

"Wow I like this place a lot" said Yamamoto, while on a table with Enma, and Tsuna with Nat-tsu beside him

"I like this place as well, how about you Tsuna-kun" said Enma.

"Well …" said Tsuna while drinking some orange juice. Then the whole room's lights turned off, then a spotlight shined on the stage and we see Mirajane in front, on the stage with a guitar and somesort of flying mic.

"Hello every one I'll be singing a song for you all" said Mirajane and then she started to sing a song. It was a harmonic song.

"That's a beautiful song" said Tsuna, and then Mirajane finished singing.

"Thank you everyone" said Mirajane, then the spotlight turned off then after a few seconds it turned back on but Mirajane wasn't there instead we see Gajeel in a white suit, pants and fedora hat with a guitar and another flying mic.

"Eh? Who's that guy?" said Tsuna.

"Oh no its Gajeel!" said a guild member.

"I'm now going to sing a song ah-" before Gajeel could finish Natsu came in and kicked Gajeel out of the way, off the stage.

"No way" Natsu said while kicking, knocking out Gajeel and out of the stage.

"Hey what was that for!" shouted Gajeel at Natsu outside the stage.

"That was to prevent you from singing" shouted Natsu at Gajeel.

"And what those that mean!" shouted Gajeel at Natsu.

"It means you're a terrible singer!" shouted Natsu at Gajeel.

"What did you say" shouted Gajeel at Natsu.

"You heard me!" shouted Natsu at Gajeel, and they started fighting and shifting to the side.

"Well that's a bummer" said a guild member.

"Hey the new members should introduce themselves" said another guild member.

"Yeah" said another guild member.

"What, hey" said Tsuna while being pushed by a guild member with Enma, Yamamoto and Gokudera who was with Levy.

"Hey" said Enma being pushed by a guild member.

"Stop pushing" said Gokudera being pushed by a guild member.

"This looks like fun hahaha" said Yamamoto being pushed by a guild member. Then they were at the stage with a spotlight on them and everyone staring at them.

"Ugh, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna for short" said Tsuna as he bowed.

"My name is … Enma Kozato but call me Enma" said Enma.

"Hahaha my name is Takeshi Yamamoto" said Yamamoto

"Tch, Hayato Gokudera" said Gokudera while scratching his head with Uri beside him licking its paw.

"Hey show your magic" said a guild member.

"Yeah" said another guild member

"Uh, should we do it" said Tsuna.

"I don't know" said Enma.

"This looks like fun" said Yamamoto.

"Juudaime lets show them how powerful we are" said Gokudera.

"I'm ok with it, Tsuna-kun how about you" said Enma.

"'Sigh' ok but don't show off too much" said Tsuna then he looked at the other members and said "'Sigh' I guess it can't be helped" then Tsuna then put on his earphones and mittens. He then swallowed his pills and gone into HDW mode. While Enma rose his hand then activated his Shimon ring, black colored rings of text with a dark orange aura around it, and then black gauntlets started to form with a red crystal on both the back hands with the Shimon symbol on the right shoulder the gauntlet forms a wing like armor. "Enma" said Tsuna.

"Ok Tsuna-kun" said Enma, Tsuna then launched himself in the air then the Shimon symbol formed in front of his eye's and with one flick of his finger two tables flown up in the air.

"Wow" said a guild member amazed at what's happening

"Is that Telekinesis?" asked a guild member.

"Tsuna!" said Enma.

"Ok" said Tsuna, then a table gone straight at Tsuna then he punched it to pieces.

"Wow" said the guild members.

"Hey Gokudera lets show of a little too" said Yamamoto

"Ok then" said Gokudera.

"Kojirou, Jirou" Yamamoto took out his Necklace of the Rain X and it shined. Then a swallow with armor on both sides of his head covered with rain flames, and an Akita Inu breed dog with armor on both front shoulders with the 10th generation and rain flames coming out of its ears.

"Uri!" said Gokudera then Uri walked in front of Gokudera.

"CUTE" said some girls to the reaction in seeing Kojirou, Jirou, and Uri.

"Enma let go of the table" said Yamamoto.

"Ok" said Enma. Then Enma released the other table and see Kojirou circling around the table and it stopped because of the rain flames. Then Yamamoto launches at the table with his sword coated with rain flames, and with a flash it was in pieces, he then landed in front of some guild members.

"Wow your awesome" said a guild member, while other members started to admire him.

"Ok Uri it's our turn … Uri … Uri?" said Gokudera, then Uri jumped at Gokudera and started scratching his face "Ah Uri!" Gokudera fell then Uri started to walk to a group of women where Nat-tsu, and Jirou were being petted.

"Ah cute Kitty" said the girl guild member then started to pet Uri.

"T-traitor" Gokudera commented. Then Tsuna landed beside Enma and Makarov walked towards them

"So did you decide if you guys" said Makarov.

"Well we haven't decided yet" said Tsuna.

"Well will you?" said Makarov.

"… Well" said Tsuna, then he looked at Enma, Gokudera, and Yamamoto who gathered next to him.

"I don't mind joining this lively place" said Enma.

"I'll join if Juudaime will join" said Gokudera.

"Yeah I'll join" said Yamamoto.

"… Ok then, I like this place a lot" said Tsuna.

"Ok then your now part of Fairy Tail" said Makarov. So the four of them had their Fairy Tail symbol marked on them Tsuna's and Enma's mark is a orange color at their left shoulder, Yamamoto's is blue colored at his lower right shoulder, and Gokudera's is color red at his right side of the neck.

"Wow so this is the Fairy Tail Mark" said Enma.

"Well I'm just impressed that they have the same colors as our Flames" said Yamamoto.

"Yeah I noticed that too" said Tsuna. So the four of them continued to enjoy the party, but little did they know they were being watched

* * *

**Meanwhile on top of a building next to the Fairy Tail building-**

* * *

We see three mysterious dark figures outside the guild "Boss what should we do now" said the mysterious girl.

"They all joined Fairy Tail" said the mysterious boy

"So they joined that guild, how interesting" said the mysterious man.

Tsuna, Enma, Gokudera, and Yamamoto joined Fairy Tail and started to enjoy it, but soon they'll have to leave. What will happen next to our Mafia friend? Who're these mysterious figures? Tune in and find out.

Chapter Five End


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Chapter Six: New Home**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

**A/N: Here's another chapter of my Hitman Reborn and Fairy Tail crossover. Enjoy! And review. Oh and I put 'it' to describe Uri because, Uri's gender is unknown.**

* * *

**-Magnolia-**

We come to a scene late at night near to Lucy's apartment. With Lucy in front walking near to the edge of the river, with Tsuna and Enma at the middle, and Yamamoto and Gokudera at the back. Jirou hovering above Yamamoto and Kojirou is right beside Yamamoto. Uri on the other hand is far in front of Gokudera, and Natsu is at Tsuna's shoulder.

"Lucy-san are you alright with us staying at your house" asked Tsuna.

"Don't worry, you guys have nowhere to stay right so I'm letting you guys stay at my house, just until you find a real place to stay, Ok" said Lucy.

"Thanks Lucy-san" said Enma.

"You're welcome Enma-kun" said Lucy.

"This Lucy girl is really nice" said Gokudera.

"Yeah, hey why don't you guys return your box animals to your Vongola gear?" asked Tsuna.

"Well I want Kojirou and Jirou to experience this new world" said Yamamoto.

"Well Uri doesn't want to, let me demonstrate, Uri!" said Gokudera.

"Hiss" said Uri then it went farther ahead.

"See" said Gokudera as he turned to Tsuna.

"Hahaha" said Tsuna.

"Hey is there something wrong?" asked Lucy as she turned around.

"Oh nothing Lucy-san" said Tsuna.

* * *

**-Magnolia: Lucy's Apartment-**

"Ok then … well this is my house" said Lucy, and then she opened the door of the apartment and climbed up the stairs and unlocked the door to her room "… well this is my … WHY ARE YOU GUYS HEAR!" Lucy shouted when she saw Natsu, Gray wearing a white T-shirt with green pants, Wendy right beside Erza, and Erza without her armor but wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a crimped design and a blue ribbon on her neck. She was drinking tea on the table with Gray, Wendy, and Natsu.

"Oi Lucy" said Natsu as she raised his hand.

"You did it again!" then Lucy kicked Natsu sending him to the wall.

"Max said these are for you guys" said Grey, and then he extended a bag filled with clothes

"Well thanks" said Gokudera he then took the bag "What are these".

"Well we heard that you guys were staying with Lucy so we came here to drop of these, to the new members" said Erza.

"That's really kind of you guys. Ano, who were you again" said Enma

"Oh I didn't notice we haven't properly introduced ourselves, my name is Erza Scarlet" said Erza.

"Well my name is Gray Fullbuster" said Grey. All four of them were staring at Gray.

"What?" said Gray with a confused face.

"Gray your clothes" said Lucy to Gray.

"Woah!" said Gray as he jumped.

"And I'm Natsu Dragneel" said Natsu.

"Natsu…" said Enma, Gokudera, and Yamamoto at the similarity of the names of Tsuna's pet and the dragon slayer. Happy then got near Tsuna

"Nat-tsu lets play" said Happy.

"It's not time for that" said Natsu.

"Not you, Nat-tsu" said Happy.

"Gao" then Nat-tsu jumped off Tsuna and in front of Happy, then Uri, Kojirou, Jirou came close.

"Do you guys want to play too?" said Happy, the other animals nodded."Ok then let's play" said Happy. So all of them started to play, and again Natsu with a blank look.

"My house is not a play ground! 'sigh' well since you guys are here you might as well stay, I'm going to take a bath" said Lucy. So Lucy then got into the bath room and took a bath. A few minutes later she got out of the bath in her pajamas "I'm done so who's next?"

"Oh I'll go" said Tsuna he then stood up and gone past Lucy to go take a bath. So Tsuna took a bath "Ahhhhh, It's been a long time since I had a bath" Tsuna as he went in the bathtub then sulked a little down. "'Sigh' Reborn why did you send me here, I'm starting to get a little homesick here, but this world isn't that bad though, what will I do?" after a few minutes "Ok I'm done who's-" when Tsuna came out he saw Gokudera, and Gray on the floor.

"Serves you right!" said Lucy as she was holding a clump of paper.

"What happened?" said Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun, and Gray-san were reading a pile of papers and Lucy attacked them" said Enma

"Well it was pretty funny hahaha" said Yamamoto with a happy face.

"They were reading my story, and I don't want to let anyone read it" said Lucy as she put down the clump of paper.

"You're an author Lucy-san" said Tsuna.

"Well I wouldn't say that I'm a very good one but yes I am" said Lucy. Then Lucy turned around and saw Gray and Gokudera reading the clump of paper, then the scene changed to the outside of her apartment "I said don't read that!"

_**The Next morning-**_

* * *

**-Magnolia-**

The next morning we see Tsuna wearing an orange jacket and blue pants with Nat-tsu on his shoulder. Enma wearing a black shirt, over it was a red vest, he was also wearing brown pants. Gokudera was wearing a long sleeved gray shirt and black pants with Uri following behind. Yamamoto had an open long sleeved yellow T-shirt with a white shirt within; he also had blue pants with Kojirou on his shoulder and Jirou by his side, and Lucy with her normal clothing walking on the street, and we also see Gokudera's face filled with bruises and bandages.

"You know you asked for it" said Yamamoto as he looked at Gokudera.

"Shut up Baseball-freak! I was curious in what Gray was reading so I took a peek" said Gokudera as he shouted at Yamamoto.

"Curiosity killed the cat" said Enma as he turned to Gokudera.

"You and Grey seemed to be getting along" said Yamamoto.

"I will never be friends with that pervert!" said Gokudera.

"Hahaha" Tsuna laughed facing Gokudera. "Hey where did they go anyways? When I woke up they weren't there" asked Tsuna as he turned to Lucy

"Well they woke up early and left" said Lucy as she turned to Tsuna.

"Oh" said Tsuna.

"Anyways today I'll be helping you guys find a place to stay because you guys can't stay at my house forever" said Lucy as she turned around.

"Ok" said Tsuna, Enma, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

"So let's start by finding some ads" said Lucy as she looked forward.

"HELP" said a old man, then a carriage with two men in front pasted by Tsuna's team, with the old man trying to catch up he stopped in front of Lucy "Stop them my daughter is in that carriage" then a little girl climbed to the window.

"Daddy" said the little girl in the carriage.

"What, thieves these days" Lucy said that while reaching her keys.

"Lucy you don't need to do that" said Yamamoto as he looked at Yamamoto.

"What?" said Lucy as she paused.

"Don't you worry Lucy, Juudaime and Enma are already on it" said Gokudera.

"Huh?" then Lucy looked in front of here and didn't see either Tsuna, or Enma all she saw were streams of orange and a darker one. Tsuna and Enma were right beside the carriage, both in HDW mode.

"Stop!" said Tsuna to the thieves.

"Stop or else" said Enma saying it also to the thieves.

"What the" said one of the thieves.

"Faster, faster horses, faster" said the other thief. Then the carriage started going faster.

"Darn it" said Tsuna. He and Enma followed the carriage in a chase through Magnolia.

"Damn it I can't stop these things" said the thief.

"Abandon ship!" said one of the thieves. Then the thieves abandoned the carriage and they crashed into some crates, Tsuna and Enma stopped but still floating in the air.

"Tsuna what now?" said Enma as he faced Tsuna.

"We'll deal with them later right now we need to stop that thing" then Tsuna flew off to the carriage.

"Help!" said the girl in the carriage.

"Oh yeah I forgot" then Enma launched himself towards the carriage. When they caught up to it they got on the carriage and both turned off HDW mode.

"Tsuna-kun do you know how to stop this thing" said Enma as he faced Tsuna.

"NO!" said Tsuna as he faced Enma.

"What! I thought you know!" said Enma.

"How could I know, Ugh help me untie this" said Tsuna.

"Ok" said Enma. They both untied the rope connecting the carriage and the horses.

"Phew" said Tsuna as he laid back.

"Ugh Tsuna-kun" said Enma. Then Enma pointed in front of them.

"What …. HIIIII!" Tsuna screamed because even without the horses they were still going to crash into a building because of its momentum. "We're going to crash" they both turned back on their HDW mode Enma got off first then Tsuna but he when got off he got to the door of the carriage and open it "Hey there, come with me ok"

"Ok" said the little girl then she carefully got near Tsuna and grabbed his hand; Tsuna then took the girl and got out of the carriage before it crashed, Tsuna then landed in front of the wreckage. Enma also landed in front of the wreckage, Tsuna then put down the girl then the both of them collapsed from exhaustion.

"So tired" said Tsuna lying down exhausted.

"I don't want to do that ever again" said Enma lying down exhausted. Then after a few minutes Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Lucy came to the scene only seeing Tsuna and Enma lying down on the floor, with the little girl pinching and pulling Tsuna cheek.

"Oh my" said Lucy as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Juudaime!" said Gokudera, he then rushed to his boss' side. Tsuna and Enma then woke up and got up.

"Oh, Gokudera-kun" said Tsuna as he looked at Gokudera.

"You were great Juudaime you took down the thieves and rescued the girl, I'm so proud to be your right hand man" said Gokudera, while crying on his arm.

"No, no it's not like that" said Tsuna "The thieves just actually jumped off the carriage hey wait, what happened to them" Tsuna said as he looked around.

"Well I guess they were caught all ready" said Lucy as she turned.

"That's a relief" said Tsuna with a sigh of relief.

"Hanako!" said the old man as he ran towards Tsuna's group.

"Daddy!" said the girl whose name is Hanako, she then ran to her father and he picked her up.

"Thank you! Thank you kind people if there's anything I can do for you I will" said the old man carrying his daughter.

"Ahhh you don't need too" said Tsuna.

"I know do you guys need a place to stay? Why don't you guys stay at my apartment, the finest room, half off for saving my daughter" said the old man.

"What!" said Tsuna, Lucy, Gokudera, Enma, and Yamamoto with opened eyes. Then they huddled up.

"So should we take?" said Enma.

"I say we take it" said Gokudera.

"This is a great opportunity" said Yamamoto.

"Half off, that's a good deal, what do you think Tsuna?" said Lucy.

"Yeah we should" said Tsuna, then they broke the huddle and faced the old man "We would be happy to accept that offer"

"Oh that's great here's the address come there any time" he then gave a card to Tsuna, and left.

"Bye bye mister" said Hanako as she waved goodbye to Tsuna and left in the arms of his father.

"Bye" said Tsuna, waving goodbye also.

"So I'll be going now, see you in the guild" said Lucy. Then she left

"Bye Lucy-san" said Tsuna then Lucy left "We should go to this hotel now" Tsuna said as he turned towards his friends.

"Yeah" said Gokudera, Enma, and Yamamoto. After a few minutes they were able to find the apartment. It was a big apartment, from the view it would be a five star hotel.

"Wow we're very lucky" said Enma as he looked at the view of the hotel.

"Yeah hey where's Gokudera-kun?" said Tsuna as he looked around.

"I think we lost him a while ago" said Yamamoto as he turned to Tsuna.

"Ok well search for him later, we should register now" said Tsuna as he faced Yamamoto and then Enma.

"Yeah your right" said Yamamoto. So the three of them went in the apartment.

* * *

**-Magnolia: Five Star Hotel-**

We come to a scene where Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Enma were in the lobby of a five star hotel. "Oh it's you guys, so you came for your room right" said the old man from before at the counter.

"Yeah" said Tsuna as the three of them went to the counter.

"Ok then right this way" said the old man, Tsuna and his friends followed the old man to a room.

"WOAH" the three of said in amazement for seeing the room.

"Here's the key" said the old man, he then left. Then Yamamoto jumped to the bed, while Tsuna and Enma checked the rooms.

"Woah this is a really nice room" said Yamamoto as he laid on the bed.

"Yeah … Hey there are rooms here as well" said Tsuna as he opened a door then Gokudera came in carrying a lot of books. "Gokudera-kun … Whats with the books?" after he looked at Gokudera.

"Well I don't want us to stray from our studies, and I got some books so that we can learn more about this place" said Gokudera.

"HIIIIIIIIIII! I completely forgot about my studies and Mama must be worried about me by now" said Tsuna as he covered his head with his hands with a worried face.

"Oh don't worry Reborn said that you were sick and Giannini said that Mama, Lambo, I-pin, Bianchi, and Fuuta got a vacation at Singapore" said Enma after he turned to Tsuna.

"Really" said Tsuna "_Figures Reborn would do that_" said Tsuna in his mind.

"Well let's start" said Gokudera as he walked across the room to a table.

"Oh Tsuna I almost forgot …" said Yamamoto as he pulled out a letter from his pants. "I got a letter for you from Reborn"

"Oh, just put it there and I'll read it later I don't feel like reading it now" said Tsuna. Then Yamamoto put the letter down but it was stalked upon by the books of Gokudera.

"OK let's start" said Gokudera as the view went outside the appartmetn.

"Yay" said everyone in a sarcastic manner in the background.

So Tsuna and his friend's have a new home. What will happen next? Tune in and find out.

Chapter Six End

* * *

**Ending: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail ending in youtube**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Chapter Seven: First Mission**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them**

**Opening: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail in youtube****  
**

**A/N: { } on a text means that this text is narrated, by whoever is written at the last. Oh and I actually made an opening****. I posted it on youtube, just search (Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail opening (Read Description)) hehe hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**-Magnolia: Fairy Tail-**

We come to a scene at Fairy Tail with Tsuna in front of the request board wearing a blueish gray jacket over a blue shirt and light brown pants, with Nat-tsu on his shoulder {"_It's been almost a week since me Yamamoto, Enma-kun, and Gokudera-kun joined Fairy Tail. Since then we learned a lot about this world. Yamamoto is having fun with the other members, Gokudera-kun sometimes keeps to himself but gets along with others, me and Enma-kun do sometimes get teased on, but they don't call us 'Dame-Tsuna' or 'Loser-Enma' we get along with the members quite easily. To me Fairy Tail is a great place to be in_"} Tsuna narrated.

"Tsuna!" said Natsu in the background.

"Natsu" said Tsuna as he turned behind to see Natsu with Erza both in there normal clothing, Lucy in a blue top and skirt with her belt, and Gray in a white long coat and greenish pants walking to Tsuna.

"So you finding a job?" said Natsu.

"Yeah even though it's half off for each resident living in that room, it still costs a lot, we asked the owner to let us pay at the end of the week, and today's the last day" said Tsuna while sulking.

"Hehe, well what jobs will you take?" said Lucy.

"Well I don't know" said Tsuna while staring at the request board.

"Choosing your first job is hard" said Lucy

"Yo Tsuna" said Yamamoto in the background, then Tsuna turned around to see Yamamoto in a grayish green long sleeved open T-shirt over a white shirt with light brown pants and his sword equipped at his back, Gokudera in a black short sleeved T-shirt over a red shirt and blue pants, and Enma wearing a black closed vest and blue pants, got near to Tsuna. Kojirou on Yamamoto and Jirou by his side. Uri on the other hand is sleeping on top of his head; cat nip perhaps is the reason?

"So Juudaime what're you doing" asked Gokudera.

"Well I'm searching for a job for us" said Tsuna as he turned to the group.

"Well how about this" said Yamamoto, while grabbing a request sheet and Jirou off his shoulder "Capture the serial Killer Almarez"

"A serial killer, no" said Tsuna as he turned to Yamamoto.

"This one then" said Gokudera, he then took a request sheet "Kill the Dark Chimera" the sheet shows a very scary creature.

"I think that's too much for us" said Tsuna as he turned to Gokudera.

"Tsuna-kun How about this one, it's real easy" said Enma while holding up a request sheet saying 'Catch this fish, 100 jewels'

"That's not enough Enma-kun" said Tsuna as he turned to Enma. Then Happy took that paper shouting.

"I'll have that" said Happy while taking the sheet from Enma.

"Natsu-san" shouted Wendy while walking to the group, and Carla walking beside her.

"Hey Wendy" said Natsu as he turned to Wendy in a pink sleeveless top and purple skirt, her hair is in twin pony tails, she was also with Carla in a blue sleeveless top and skirt.

"So what are you guys doing" asked Carla.

"Well were helping Tsuna's team to find a job" said Erza as she turned to Carla.

"Oh really" said Wendy.

"Oh so you guys are finding a job correct" said Mirajane in her usual pink ballgown. Mirajane walked by with a piece of paper. "Well I suggest this one … Here" Mirajane extended a request sheet to Tsuna.

"Oh thanks Mira-san" said Tsuna. Then his teammates huddled by to see it "Let's see, Thank you very much-" right when Tsuna said that Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Lucy froze and turned white like anime style.

"Oh no" said Natsu.

"Not that" said Lucy.

"Please no" said Gray.

"My plays these days are a success but I need supplies for my props please gather the following materials at the back, thank you very much Labian" said Tsuna.

"This looks like a good job" said Gokudera

"And it pays well too" said Yamamoto.

"Yeah" said Tsuna then he turned to Erza "Ugh what's with Erza-san?"

"Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, Do, Re, MI, Fa, So" said Erza.

"Is she doing vocal exercises?" said Enma as he looked at Erza.

"I never want to experience that ever again" said Lucy.

"The bad memories are returning" said Grey. Then images of Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Natsu, and Erza doing jobs about a play and how terrible the experience it was. Also images in the desert, forest, fishes with wings and Natsu in the train having motion sickness.

"What do you mean" said Yamamoto. Then Natsu grabbed the request sheet and set it on fire, he then ate it.

"Hey why did you do that" shouted Gokudera at Natsu.

"Yeah that was a perfect-" said Tsuna then Natsu reached his hand to Tsuna's shoulder.

"Tsuna it would be best if you didn't know about it" said Natsu.

"Hahaha this reminds me of my first mission" said Wendy beside Mirajane far from the group.

"Hey Mira did you purposely give that mission to them" said Carla while pointing at Mirajane.

"Well I couldn't say that hehehe" said Mirajane while her hand is at her lower right face.

"I knew it" said Carla as she turned around and crossing her arms.

"Well with that out of the way let's find you a" but right then when Grey said that somebody shouted.

"GRAY-SAMA!" said a girl coming from the door to Gray. The group then turned to the door to see a girl with long blue hair tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a Fairy Tail stamp attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat. She dashed towards Gray, knocking them over, and they both fell to the ground

"Juvia" said Gray.

"Gray-sama I've miss you so much" said the girl named Juvia in a French accent.

"Ok, hey I haven't seen you for a week now, where were you" said Gray.

"You were worried about me Grey-sama I can't believe it you are actually worried about me" said Juvia in a French accent. "_Yes I'm one step closerI´_ said Juvia in a French accent. "Well I was out on a solo mission, it was a hard one but I triumphed in the end"

"Oh is that so" said Gray.

"Hey Grey is there a problem" asked Tsuna.

"Who are you guys" said Juvia in a French accent as she turned to Tsuna.

"Oh there new guild members" said Grey.

"Oh sorry, a friend of Grey-sama is a friend of mine my name is Juvia Lockser" said Juvia in a Russian accent while standing up.

"Well nice to meet you Juvia-san, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna for short" said Tsuna.

"Kozato Enma but call me Enma" said Enma.

"Tch the pervert has a girl, why am I not surprise" said Gokudera.

"What!" shouted Grey at Gokudera.

"Nobody talks to Gray-sama like that!" shouted Juvia in a French accent at Gokudera.

"Grey your clothes" said Lucy, while Gray only had boxers.

"Woah" said Gray jumping because he only had boxers.

"Maa maa Gokudera, Juvia. My name is Takeshi Yamamoto" said Yamamoto.

"Heh … Hayato Gokudera" said Gokudera

"Oh" said Juvia while blushing with a sparkly anime background on both Juvia and Yamamoto.

"Uh what's wrong" asked Yamamoto.

"Uhh, nothing" said Juvia with a French accent then she turned around and crouched "_What is wrong with you Juvia, Gray-sama is the only man for you_"

"Is something wrong?" asked Yamamoto.

"Oh it's nothing, nothing" said Juvia with a French accent as she turned around standing up.

"Enma how about this" said Wendy. She then rushed to Enma who is a distance away from the group.

"Oh, thanks Wendy" said Enma while receiving the request sheet from Wendy, he then red it "Let's see …. Huh Tsuna-kun"

"Huh? What is it Enma-kun?" said Tsuna. He then got near Enma and got the sheet from him. "Hey this is perfect"

"What" said Yamamoto, Gokudera, Natsu, Grey, Lucy, and Erza, and they gathered around Tsuna.

"'I need help guarding my food supply; it's for the festival coming soon here and there have been burglaries in the area. I fear that they'll try to steal the supply before the festival. I need someone to guard it until then please hurry' and the reward is …." said Tsuna.

"1,000,000 JEWELS!" said everyone that huddled up.

"That's a lot of money!" said Grey.

"Yeah it can pay rent for a long time, right Juudaime" said Gokudera.

"Yeah we should take it" said Yamamoto.

"It's perfect!" said Enma.

"Yeah, let's take this" said Tsuna then the group dispersed.

"Yeah! Just wait so that we can get our things" said Natsu while his arms are at the back of his head.

"So you're going to help us?" said Enma.

"Yeah were guild members right were suppose to support each other, and were friends right" said Lucy.

"Really" said Tsuna.

"Well it's not a play but it still works" said Erza.

"Natsu, let's have a competition on who can guard longer" said Gray with his clothes on, facing Natsu.

"Yeah and I'll win!" said Natsu, facing Gray.

"No I'll win" said Gray.

"STOP IT AT ONCE" shouted Makarov while sitting on a counter.

"Huh" said all then they turned to Makarov.

"Natsu, Lucy, Grey, and Erza will not come to the mission" said Makarov.

"Why not" said Natsu.

"Hah" said Makarov, as he climbing down the counter. "This is a guarding mission if I send the most destructive team in Fairy Tail, you might destroy the food supply and ruin the mission for Tsuna and his team"

"Yeah-h that would make sense" said Grey.

"Aww man" said Natsu.

"Hey Lucy-san what does Master mean by most destructive team" said Tsuna as he turned to Lucy.

"Well you remember I said Fairy Tail is known for its destruction … yeah it's partly because of us" said Lucy to Tsuna.

"Really hehehe…" said Tsuna.

"The only one I'll be permitting to go is …" said Makarov then he pointed to Juvia "Juvia and …" then he pointed to Wendy "Wendy".

"What!" said Juvia in a French accent.

"Well in both your professions you'll be a perfect match to this mission" said Makarov.

"Wait I didn't agree to this" said Juvia with a French accent.

"I'll do my best Enma-san" said Wendy right beside Enma as she turned to Enma.

"I hope so Wendy" said Enma as he turned to Wendy.

"Well I'll be leaving now" said Makarov as he turned and left.

"Master wait, Master!" said Juvia with a French accent, and crying.

"Well that's the old man for you, anyways good luck Juvia get along with our new members ok" said Gray to Juvia.

"Really Gray-sama!" said Juvia in a French accent who was instantly next to Grey "Ok I'll do my best" said Juvia in a French accent, and then she rushed to the door and shouted "Come on new comers we've got a mission to complete!" she said while waving to the group.

"Boy she's peppy" said Gokudera. Then he walked to the door.

"Well this looks like fun Kojirou, Jirou come" said Yamamoto while his hands are behind his head. Then he walked to the door with Jirou and Kojirou shortly behind.

"Come on Wendy" said Carla while holding Wendy's hand and running to the door.

"Wait Carla, wait" said Wendy while being tugged by Carla

"Come on Tsuna-kun" said Enma. Then he ran to the door.

"Coming" said Tsuna.

"Hey Tsuna wait" said Lucy.

"What is it?" asked Tsuna.

"Good luck" said Lucy.

"Thanks" said Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun come on" shouted by the door beside Wendy.

"Ok, bye guys" said Tsuna while running to his friends, and then they went out.

* * *

**-Magnolia-**

We then see Tsuna's group with Juvia in front, and Tsuna far behind "Come on hurry up" said Juvia with a French accent.

"Ok" said Tsuna as he caught up to the group. "Hey Juvia-san can we stop by our place to get some things"

"Ok but make it quick" said Juvia in a French accent, by the streets.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at Fairy Tail-**

* * *

**-Magnolia: Fairy Tail-**

We see Erza having a serious look "Erza is something wrong?" asked Lucy to Erza.

"We'll have to follow them, gather Natsu and Gray" ordered Erza to Lucy.

"Eh, Why?" said Lucy.

"This mission …" said Erza. Then we come to a close up to Erza's face where the top part is shadowed "… I have a bad feeling"

What is this bad feeling Erza is having? Will it affect Tsuna and the rest? Tune in and find out.

Chapter Seven End


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Chapter Eight: Farm work**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them**

**A/N: So sorry to post this late again. It's been hectic these days with exams and collage so I couldn't write that much. So anyways enjoy this chapter and please review.**

* * *

**-Fiore: A farm somewhere west of Fiore-**

We come to a scene with Tsuna's team with, Nat-tsu by Tsuna's shoulder Kojirou on Yamamoto's shoulder and Jirou by his side. Uri on the other hand is still sleeping on top of his head, together with Juvia and Wendy, in front of a farm. "This is the place" said Tsuna.

"Huge!" said Enma.

"So this is the place were guarding" said Gokudera.

"Hahaha, we'll have some fun guarding tonight" said Yamamoto.

"Come on let's talk to the owner, let's go" Juvia said in a French accent.

"Yes" every one shouted, and they went in via the open gate, and then a flash and some clicking sound were heard.

"Ugh" said Enma while being caught by the foot with a rope, hung up upside down by a pole.

"Ahh" shouted Wendy, while falling in a pit trap but caught by Carla.

"Ah" shouted Tsuna while being caught in a net.

"Uff" said Gokudera while falling because his foot was caught in something.

"Ahhhh" said Juvia in a French accent while falling in another pit fall, but Yamamoto caught her.

"Gotcha" said Yamamoto.

"Th-thank you" said Juvia in a French accent. She then was pulled up and brushed her clothes of dust. Their box animals on the other hand were all on one side, and Uri was sleeping on Jirou's back.

"We caught them!" said a kid running towards the group, in a farmers outfit.

"Take that and that and that!" said another kid while beating Tsuna with a stick, in a farmers outfit.

"Aww, aww, aww!' shouted Tsuna, while being beaten by a stick.

"Stay away from our farm!" said the other kid that is beating Enma with another stick.

"Ahh help" shouted Enma while being beaten like a piñata.

"Hey Stop beating up Enma, and Juudaime!" shouted Gokudera.

"Blee!" said the two kids, while sticking their tongues out and pulling down there eye sockets.

"Why you" said Gokudera.

"Hey Rio, Ian" said a middle aged man in a farmers outfit.

"Hey Nathan! We just caught some criminals in action" said the boy named Rio.

"Oh did you now" said the man named Nathan.

"Were not criminals we came here for a job" said Tsuna.

"Yes you guys sent a request to our guild" said Juvia with a French accent beside Yamamoto.

"Oh, sorry about that Rio, Ian helped them out" said Nathan.

"But" said the boy named Ian.

"Now!" said Nathan.

"OK!" said the two boys. They both helped the rest out of the traps. Rio helped Tsuna out of the net, Ian cut down Enma, while he plummeted to the ground, and Wendy softly landed down because of Carla's quick thinking.

"Phew that was close, be careful next time Wendy" said Carla while on the ground pointing at Wendy.

"Hey I kind of don't believe you guys do you have any proof" said Nathan. Then Gokudera turned his neck to show his mark, Tsuna, Enma, and Yamamoto pulled up their sleeves to show their marks, Happy lowered his green pack and Carla lowered her clothes a little to show their guild mark, Wendy just showed her shoulders to showed her mark, and Juvia raised her coat at the bottom to show her left thigh to show her mark. Nathan had a shocked face and replied "F-Fairy Tail!"

"So does this proves that were not criminals" said Juvia in a French accent.

"Y-yes" said Nathan n with a shocked face.

"FAIRY TAIL" said both the kids.

"Nathan let's call dad" said Rio as he faced Nathan.

"Yeah you guys do that" said Nathan.

"Ok" said Rio. He and Ian ran to the farm.

"Well, follow me" said Nathan. All of them agreed and follow Nathan, after a couple minutes of walking they reach the main building of the farm. "Boss a guild is here to fulfill the job" then an old wearing farmer clothes came out of the building.

* * *

**Meanwhile a distance away from the group-**

* * *

"They're going in" said Natsu while hiding behind a bush.

"Lets follow them" said Gray while hiding behind a bush beside Natsu.

"Hey Erza why did we follow them?" asked Happy, while flying beside Erza

"Yeah why did we follow Tsuna" asked Lucy while hiding behind a bush beside Natsu.

"I said It before there is an ominous wind blowing on this job" said Erza

"Ok" said Lucy

"Hey there going in come on lets follow them" said Natsu as he faced the two girls.

"Ok lets go" said Erza.

"Yeah" said Happy, Gray, and Natsu.

"Yeah" said Lucy saying it sarcastically, then they all went in, and then…

"AHHHH" said all.

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: Main Barn-**

We see Tsuna's group in front of a big barn and there was a old man in front of them in farmers attire "Oh Nathan who are these people" said the old man.

"These guys are hear for the quest" said Nathan then he moved aside "I'll take my leave now"

"Ok bye Nathan-kun" saying bye to Nathan while he leaves "So you're here to do my request right, thank goodness my name is Yosuke Amanagi the owner of this farm"

"Hi I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna for short" said Tsuna.

"Gokudera Hayato" said Gokudera.

"Yamamoto Takeshi" said Yamamoto.

"Wendy Marvell" said Wendy.

"Carla" said Carla.

"Juvia Lockser, sir you said 'thank goodness, why is anything wrong?" asked Juvia with a French accent.

"Well there is a problem" said Yosuke.

"So what is it" said Juvia in a French accent

"The festival is tomorrow" said Yosuke.

"What!?" said all.

"Yes sorry about that" said Yosuke.

"No problem Yosuke-san" said Wendy.

"Oh that's a relief, let me explain your job" said Yosuke "Your job is to protect the food supply" said Yosuke while pointing at the barn behind him "Tonight's the last night before the festival, it is also the last chance to ruin the festival. So that's where you guys come in, you'll be guarding the whole night to prevent anything from being stolen, but don't worry about guarding now, the whole farm is surrounded by traps made by my two sons"

"Oh-h there your sons" said Enma.

"How peachy" said Tsuna.

"Oh did they cause mischief again, I'm truly sorry for what they did they mean well" said Yosuke while bowing down to Tsuna and the rest.

"No it's ok Yosuke-san" said Tsuna.

"A-anyways back to your job the parameter of the farm is covered with traps, but even with that every night there have been reduction of the supplies, it's not enough to hinder the festival but it still worries me" said Yosuke.

"Don't worry we're on it" said Yamamoto.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you" said Yosuke, while bowing repeatable.

"Ok, ok Yosuke-san you can stop that" said Tsuna.

"Anyways since we have to guard at night we need to rest up" said Juvia in a French accent.

"Yeah we should, is there a place we can rest" said Carla.

"Yes there is" said Yosuke.

"Ok we should-" Tsuna was interrupted because Rio came in and took him by the arm "H-Hey"

"Mister Fairy Tail help me take care of the animals come on" said Rio, while tugging Tsuna.

"Oh, w-wait, wait!" said Tsuna while being tugged by Rio, and dragged out of the barn.

"Hey wait! Juudaime!' said Gokudera while running to Tsuna.

"This looks like fun wait for me, hey Juvia want to join us" said Yamamoto.

"Ugh no thanks" said Juvia in a Russian accent while blushing.

"Huh? Well suit yourself, Tsuna, Gokudera wait for me" said Yamamoto, then he ran towards his friends

"Ugh, Bye… Tsuna-kun, Gokudera, Yamamoto 'sigh' _good thing it wasn't me"_ said Enma, and then Ian came in and tugged Enma's arm "H-hey"

"Hey other Mister Fairy Tail, help me shovel the manure" said Ian while tugging Enma.

"What!?" said Enma while tugged by Ian, and dragged out of the barn.

"Enma-san" said Wendy.

"Don't do it Wendy or you'll stink" said Carla while crossing her arms.

"But" said Wendy.

"That's enough Wendy, let them do what they want, let's just get some rest before night falls" said Juvia in a French accent.

"Ok" said Wendy.

"Yosuke-san please, lead the way" said Juvia in a Russian accent.

"Ok, follow me" said Yosuke. Then the four of them left the barn.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna-**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: Animal barn-**

"Mister Fairy Tail can you please feed the animals, here" said Rio while giving a clump of hay to Tsuna covering his face "that should do"

"Ok" said Tsuna.

"Juudaime let me" said Gokudera.

"Oh, thanks Gokudera-kun" said Tsuna.

"Here" said Rio while giving a clump of hay to Yamamoto

"Oh, ok" said Yamamoto. So all of them went in the barn. "Hey where do we place this?"

"Just put some in the trays in front of the cage" said Rio.

"OK" so Yamamoto and Gokudera put some hey in front of the cages filled with animals that look like pigs, but it isn't. They placed the food on the trays, then Tsuna noticed Rio by a cow like animal but it was pink and had three eyes with a bucket nearby.

"Hey Rio-kun you need help" said Tsuna.

"Oh, Mister Fairy Tail yeah you can help me milk the cow" said Rio.

"Ok,_ cow?_ And it's not Mister Fairy Tail call me Tsuna" then Tsuna got by the cow and sat on the chair. Rio then moved the bucket nearby under the so called cow. "So how do you do this?"

"Oh it's simple just squeeze and pull" said Rio while standing behind Tsuna.

"Like this?" said Tsuna while doing what Rio said.

"Yeah … you're a natural at this Mister- I mean Tsuna" said Rio.

"This is easy, so you guys are really passionate about guarding this farm aren't you , you and your brother" said Tsuna then he accidentally squeezed the so called cow's so called otters.

"MOOOO" said the so called cow then he kicked Tsuna with his hind legs sending him flying.

"Ahhh" said Tsuna while being sent flying and landed on his back, "Aww that hurt" then the so called cow turned around and faced Tsuna.

"Ahh, Tsuna-san I suggest you run when the Cowni cow is angered, it'll go on a rampage" then Rio turned to Tsuna and say a anime style white outline of Tsuna blinking "Tsuna-nii?"

"HIIIIIII!" said Tsuna running away but the so called cow charged at Tsuna, the two ran out of the barn. They chased each other for a while, and then the cow's head managed to contact Tsuna's body, sending him flying and fall on his back with the so called cow in front of him "T-taskete! (H-help!)"

"Juudaime" said Gokudera while pulling out his dynamites but then Rio rushed out near from Gokudera was. "What was that" then Rio rushed to Tsuna while carrying rope and when he was near the cow he slide under it and tied its legs thus making it fall.

"Rio-kun" said Tsuna.

"Tsuna-nii" said Rio while extending his hand to Tsuna.

"Thanks" said Tsuna while being helped up by Rio, then Tsuna stood up.

"Juudaime are you ok" said Gokudera, running to Tsuna with Yamamoto.

"Yeah I'm all right" said Tsuna.

"That's a relief" said Yamamoto.

"Hey guys there one last thing" said Rio.

"What" said Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera.

"We need to carry the cow to the barn before dad finds out" said Rio.

"What!" shouted Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera.

"Hehe" said Rio.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Enma-**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: Manure house-**

We see a scene with Enma shoveling manure and he was crying.

_**The day passed-**_

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: Yosuke residents-**

We come to a scene where the team sitting down on the table with Mr. Yosuke, with Nat-tsu on Tsuna's shoulder, Uri still with Jirou, Jirou by Yamamoto, and Kojirou on Yamamoto's shoulder and Enma came in with new clothes and a towel on his head."I think I got the stink out" said Enma.

"Nope it's still there" said Carla while pinching her nose.

"Well it's not my fault!" shouted Enma. The Jirou walked to Gokudera

"Ruff" said Jirou.

"Oh Jirou, huh Uri?" said Gokudera, he then grabbed Uri by the back on Jirou's back and raised him to his face. Then when Uri was in front of his face, Uri then opened his eyes.

"Hissss!" said Uri then he began scratching Gokudera's face.

"Ahhh" screamed Gokudera.

"I'm leaving, it's night time so I'm going to take the first watch excuse me" said Juvia in a Russian accent, while leaving the table and the room.

"Hey Juvia I'll join you" said Yamamoto while leaving the table and following Juvia.

"Huh?" said Tsuna while looking around and asked. "Hey where are Rio, Ian, and Nathan?"

"Well Nathan is outside and the kids are guarding the storage shed to protect it from the burglary" said Yosuke.

"H-hey stop" said Gokudera then he pulled Uri of his face. "Hey old man how long have the burglaries been going" with his face all scratched up.

"Gokudera-kun" said Tsuna.

"No worries, the burglaries have been going on for about a week now" said Yosuke.

"Yosuke-san how do you know this?" asked Wendy

"Well it's around the time that Ken joined the farm" said Yosuke.

"WHAT!?" said everyone.

"Juudaime do you think" said Gokudera.

"Yes" said Tsuna nodding at Gokudera. "Yosuke-san where's Nathan right now!" asked Tsuna.

"Well he should be outside, right around this time he takes a walk. You don't mean that" said Yosuke.

"We have to warn Yamamoto" said Enma.

"That Baseball-freak, where is he when you need him" said Gokudera.

"We have to hurry" said Carla.

"_Yamamoto, Juvia-san please be alright_" said Tsuna in his mind.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Juvia, and Yamamoto-**

* * *

**-Fiore: A farm somewhere west of Fiore-**

We see Juvia walking away from the barn and Yamamoto running to her "Oi, Juvia wait for me" said Yamamoto while waving and running towards Juvie, who is currently a couple of meters away from the barn. Juvia then stopped walking so that Yamamoto can catch up. Yamamoto was able to reach Juvia. "Hey Juvia we should guard together-"

"Stop it now!" said Juvia in a Russian accent she then turned around and faced Yamamoto.

"Huh" said Yamamoto.

"Can you please stop it right now; you've been flirting with me from the start, Gray-sama is the only man for me!" Juvia said in a French accent while screaming at Yamamoto and blushing.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about" said Yamamoto then looking past Juvia.

"You know what I mean-" Juvia said in a French accent before she was interrupted by Yamamoto.

"Shhh" said Yamamoto while putting his finger in front of his mouth.

"Don't 'Shhh' me while I'm talking" said Juvia in a French accent while frantically waving her arm.

"Hey isn't that Nathan?" said Yamamoto while pointing behind Juvia.

"Don't change the subject" said Juvia in a French accent. She then looks behind her. "Oh it is … why is he here this time of day" the both of then noticed Nathan enter the woods, then Yamamoto face changed to a very serious one.

"Yeah why is he here?" said Yamamoto.

Who is this Nathan character? Is he friend or foe? And is he the reason why the food supply is slowly deteriorating? Tune in and find out.

Chapter Eight End

* * *

**Ending: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail ending in youtube**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Chapter Nine: Traitor**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Opening: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail in youtube**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them**

**A/N: Another chapter for this cross over, hope you guys enjoy, and as always please review.**

* * *

**-Fiore: A farm somewhere west of Fiore-**

We come to a scene where Tsuna is flying in the air while in HDW mode with Nat-tsu on his shoulder, looking around. After a few looks he then landed on the ground, where Gokudera with Uri in front of him, and Wendy plus Carla were running to. His flames were then extinguished "I couldn't find him" Tsuna said.

"We couldn't find him by the animals as well" said Wendy.

"I didn't find him as well" said Gokudera then Enma who was in HDW mode landed by the group and his flames were extinguished.

"He wasn't in anywhere I searched" said Enma.

"AHH, wheres that Baseball-freak, we need the extra hands" said Gokudera while scratched his head with both his hands.

"_Yamamoto, Juvia-san where are you guys_" Tsuna said in his mind.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Yamamoto, and Juvia-**

* * *

We then come to a scene where Yamamoto and Juvia are following Nathan while hiding behind the bushes, with Kojirou by Yamamoto's shoulder and Jirou by Yamamoto's side. "Where is Nathan going?" said Yamamoto.

"Juvia is curious why he is going through the forest at this time" said Juvia in a French accent.

"Oh he's moving" said Yamamoto.

"Come on lets go" said Juvia in a French accent. Then the two of them continued to follow Nathan that progressed deeper in the forest. After a few minutes of walking, Nathan stopped in a blank spot of the forest.

"He stopped" said Yamamoto.

"Yes he did … wait whose that" said Juvia. Then a mysterious man in a cape came out of the other side of the forest.

"Well tonight's the big night, don't screw it up" said the mysterious man.

"Yes I know that tonight my guild is going to raid the farm" said Nathan.

"What did he say a guild … and did he say raid?" said Juvia in a French accent.

"So he was the one who's stealing the food supply" said Yamamoto.

"Ok I hope that you accomplish this request, for your sake and your guild's" said the mysterious man.

"Haha, do you know who you're talking to my guild will accomplish this request in a snap" said Ken while snapping his finger.

"Well, well, we'll see" said the mysterious man then he turned around. "Oh I heard that Fairy Tail is taking the job of your boss"

"Are you kidding me? Those fairies won't be able to interfere" said Nathan.

"Damn him, he's insulting our guild" said Juvia in a French accent, while having an angry face.

"Well ok then. I'll be leaving now" said the mysterious man, he then turned around and moved a couple of steps before he said. "Oh before I forgot take care of the flies ok" then he snapped his finger and the ground under Yamamoto and Juvia, started to crack and then the cracks shine.

"What the!?" shouted Juvia in a French accent.

"Oh no" said Yamamoto. Then the ground exploded

"AHHH" said Juvia in a French accent.

"Gahh" said Yamamoto. Then the two of them with Yamamoto's box animals flew into the air and landed in front of Nathan.

"W-what the" said Nathann.

"Take care of them ok" said the mysterious man, and then he disappeared.

"What the" said Nathan.

"Ok then with that out of the way" said Juvia with a French accent while standing up with Yamamoto and Kojirou flying by Yamamoto and Jirou by his side. "We're here to stop you"

"So you we're the one who was stealing from the farm" said Yamamoto while drawing out his sword.

"Who are you anyways" said Juvia in a French accent.

"…. Hehehe, ok I'll entertain you. My name is Nathan but what you don't now is that …" said Nathan then he removed his clothes revealing a new set of clothes. Nathan is now wearing the standard cowboy outfit with a fedora hat showing a black cowboy hat symbol on his front hand. "… I'm from the Cactus Cowboy guild"

"Cactus Cowboy?" said Yamamoto.

"It's a newly formed dark guild. Even though it's a new dark guild there already known in Fiore" said Juvia in a French accent.

"I see that our reputation is outstanding as usual" said Nathan.

"To bad we have to stop you" said Yamamoto, while pointing his sword at Nathan.

"Your plans will not succeed" said Juvia in a French accent, while the both of them jumped at Nathan.

"I don't think so" said Ken while tipping his hat, then a wall of earth came out from the ground. They manage to stop before they hit the wall.

"What the?!" said Juvia in a French accent.

"Woah" said Yamamoto, as both of them stopped before they hit the wall.

"Haha, you think it would be that easy, you guys are facing the Cactus Cowboy guild" said Nathan, he then raised his hand. "And you happen to face its strongest member!" he then slammed his hand on the ground. From the rock wall lines formed on the ground shining green, then a square formed around Yamamoto, and Juvia.

"What is this?" said Juvia in a French accent.

"This doesn't look good" said Yamamoto.

"Terrascape" Nathan shouted, then square formed more lines making a grid system reaching far into the forest behind the two of them. "Grand Castle!" Then the ground started to raise, wall forming ceilings covering. Before they knew it they were in the air in a complex looking structure, and the ground under them formed a crater, because most of the earth formed the structure. Nathan then turned around and said "Good luck fairies" then he started walking.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Grand Castle structure-**

* * *

**-Fiore: Grand Castle structure-**

We come to a scene where Juvia and Yamamoto and his animals lying down in a dark room only lighted up by small holes letting the light of the moon and stars come in "'Cough, cough' Huh where are we" said Juvia in a French accent, while looking around.

"I don't know" said Yamamoto while sitting down with Jirou and Kojirou on his shoulder, then Juvia stood up and started walking "Hey wait for me" Juvia then turned around and shouted

"Stay away from me" Juvia said in a French accent then she turned around started to run but before she can take one step a cracking sound was heard and she stopped and looked up, seeing that a rock was about to fall on her. "AHHH" she screamed.

"Watch out" said Yamamoto while he extending his hand. Juvia just closed her eyes, then a flash and a huge puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared we see Juvia in Yamamoto's arms and Kojirou by his side. "'Phew' that was close"

"Ugh, thanks" said Juvia in a French accent while blushing, then she pushed Yamamoto aside "L-lets continue on"

"Hehe, ok" said Yamamoto.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna, and the rest-**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: North end-**

We come to a scene where Tsuna is flying around in his HDW mode with Natsu on his shoulder, after a few seconds he then notices something. "Huh?" said Tsuna, he then sees a hole and he hears cries for help. He then flew to that hole and his flames were extinguished.

"Help!" said Natsu, in the hole.

"Is somebody there" said Grey in the hole.

"Tasukete! (Help!)" said Lucy.

"I can't believe we'll end like this" said Erza.

"Hey is anyone there?" said Tsuna. Then Tsuna went closer to the hole. And saw Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu at the very bottom of a pit fall nearing some dangerous looking spikes

"Tsuna is that you" said Erza.

"Oh thank goodness, Tsuna-kun help us please" said Lucy.

"Hey is that Tsuna?" said Grey.

"Help us now Tsuna!" said Natsu.

"Ok …" said Tsuna while a anime sweat drop formed behind his head.

_**Few moments later-**_

We then come to a scene where Tsuna is standing up with Erza by his side, while Natsu, Lucy, and Grey sitting down. "So ugh …. Why are you guys here?" said Tsuna.

"Were just concern about you guys with this mission" said Erza.

"So, you guys don't think we can do this mission" said Tsuna, while sulking.

"No, no, it isn't like that" said Lucy.

"So why are you guys here anyways?" said Tsuna.

"Well that's difficult to answer" said Lucy while her eyes are shifting away from Tsuna.

"Well Erza had a bad feeling so we followed you guys" said Natsu.

"You guys came … because of a bad feeling?" said Tsuna.

"Gao" said Natsu.

"Huh …yeah where's Happy he's usually with you guys right" then everybody froze and turned white like anime style.

"That traitor" said Natsu.

_**Flashback: About early in the morning.**_

"AHHHH" said all. Natsu, Grey, Lucy, and Erza fell into a pit trap, with their arms and legs firmly gripping the interior of the hole and Natsu, luckily Happy was flying.

"H-Happy help us up" said Lucy.

"Come on Happy help us out here" said Natsu while looking at the spikes in front of him.

" … Nah" said Happy.

"What did you say Happy" said Gray.

"Stop kidding around Happy" said Erza.

"I'd rather not, you guy's will be heavy especially Lucy" said Happy

"This is not the time for that" said Lucy.

"See yah I didn't even want to come here bye" said Happy, he then turned around and flew away, and in the background he hears Lucy shouting.

"Hey Happy, Happy!" said Lucy.

_**End of flash back.**_

"And that's basically what happened to Happy" said Lucy.

"So he deserted you guys" said Tsuna.

"He's going to pay when we get back" said Natsu while clenching his fist.

"Right …" said Tsuna.

"So did anything happen" said Grey while everyone stood up.

"Oh yeah we need to find Yamamoto and Juvia-san" said Tsuna, while everyone flinched.

"Juvia is missing?!" said Gray.

"Yeah and so is Yamamoto, we suspect that the worker of the farm is the one stealing the food supply" said Tsuna.

"So he was a spy?" said Lucy.

"Yeah-" said Tsuna. He was then interrupted because, a blast of magic came from the forest, and hit the ground next the group.

"What the" said Grey. Then a group of people of came out of the forest wearing the standard cowboy outfit.

"Their Fairy Tail members" said a Cactus Cowboy member.

"Kill them all" said a Cactus Cowboy member. Then Tsuna, Natsu, Grey, Lucy, and Erza changed their faces to a serious one.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Enma, and Wendy-**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: South end-**

"Ahh" shouted Wendy while falling down, Enma in front of her in HDW mode and Gokudera at the back. We then see many people in cowboy attire, with guns.

"Wendy are you ok?" said Enma while looking back at Wendy.

"Darn this hey Enma can you handle these guys, I'm worried about Juudaime" shouted Gokudera.

"Yeah I can" said Enma.

"Great!" said Gokudera. Then he left running with Uri behind him.

"Hey come back here! You're just going to leave us alone to fight these guys!" shouted Carla.

"Carla!" said Wendy.

"Wendy" said Enma.

"Huh" said Wendy while facing Enma.

"Run now! I'll take care of these guys, you need to run now" said Enma.

"But" said Wendy.

"Wendy I agree with him. We need to go, besides this is not the only place they'll attack so we need to guard the farm" said Carla.

"Yes that makes sense" said Wendy.

"Wendy go, I'll take care of these guys" said Enma.

"So you think you can beat all of us?' said a Cactus Cowboy member.

"He's a fool" said a female Cactus Cowboy member.

"Go now Wendy!" shouted Enma.

"… Got it" said Wendy.

"Quickly Wendy we must hurry" said Carla while pulling Wendy by the hand.

"… Ok she's gone" said Enma, he then closed his eyes.

"You insolent brat prepare to die" said a Cactus Cowboy member, then all of them jumped to Enma with their weapons in hand.

"Die!" said all the people who leaped to Enma. Then Enma opened his eyes and rings of text circled around the group that jumped and they were crushed because of the increase of gravity, while most of them are around the affected people was still in shock.

"Don't mess with the boss of the Shimon family" Enma silently said to himself. Wendy was now a few meters away from Enma.

"Wow Enma-san is really good" said Wendy while being tugged by Carla.

"Yes he is, but we need to woah!" said Carla, while tugging Wendy, she then was surprised and fell back with Wendy because there were a few Cactus Cowboy guild members in front of them.

"Ahh" shouted Wendy while falling down.

"Well, well what do we have here?" said a Cactus Cowboy member holding a club, while resting it on his shoulder.

"Looks like we have a loose fairy" said a Cactus Cowboy member with a sword in hand.

"Let's kill her" said a Cactus Cowboy member while extending his long tongue and holding a sword.

"Oh no" said Wendy while having a scared look.

"This isn't good" said Carla.

"Hyah!" said all three of them swung their weapons at Wendy.

"Ahh" said both Wendy, and Carla.

"Wendy!" said Enma while being surrounded by Cactus Cowboy guild members.

"Ahhh!" shouted the two girls, Wendy closed her eyes, then a flash and Wendy reopened her eyes and saw Enma with his right and left hands blocking the two swords and he used his head to block the club.

"I won't let you hurt Wendy!" said Enma while his head was bleeding.

"Enma-san" said Wendy.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna and Natsu-**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: North end-**

We come to a scene with Tsuna, Natsu, Grey, Lucy, and Erza was facing a group of Cactus Cowboy Guild members. "There are a lot of them" said Lucy.

"Oi Tsuna what were you going to say" said Natsu

"Let's talk about that later right now it looks like we need to fight" said Tsuna.

"Works for me" said Natsu while smashing his flaming fists together.

"Yeah, they look easy" said Gray, while taking of his shirt and joining his hands together, with his hands emitting icy wind. Lucy then took out a cylinder from her belt, while light came from Erza's hand and a sword appeared.

"Let's finish this quickly" said Erza.

"Attack!" said a Cactus Cowboy member, then the group of members charged, and so did Tsuna's.

Juvia and Yamamoto are still trapped in that structure. Who will win Cactus Cowboy or Fairy Tail? Why did Enma risk his life for Wendy? Tune in and find out.

Chapter Nine End.

* * *

We then come to a scene where we here Happy "Its Fairy Tail lectures with Professor Happy" said Happy in the background. Then we see Happy on a high desk in a coat and tie, carrying a book in front of a black board. "Tatsuya asked me to do this so that you can understand the new characters and magic that were showed in the chapter, so let's begin, first of all I'll introduce Nathan Kagoya he was a simple farmers boy that worked on Mr. Yosuke's farm, but that was a lie to hide the fact that he was stealing from the farm, he was later discovered to be the strongest member of the dark guild Cactus Cowboy. The Cactus Cowboy guild is a newly formed guild that specializes in steeling and destroying, it's similar to Fairy Tail well the destroying part, anyways lets move on to Nathan's magic Terrascape magic. Terrascape magic is a earth based magic that uses the ground to form structures, well that's all" said Happy "Stand" said Happy as he stood straight "Bow" he said as he bowed. "Bye!" he said as he threw the book that he was carrying and waved good bye.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Chapter Ten: Fairy Tail vs. Cactus Cowboy**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them**

**A/N: Another chapter for this cross over, hope you guys enjoy, and as always please review. There I re-uploaded this,so sorry for the mix up.**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: North end-**

We come to scene where Lucy, Natsu, Grey, Erza, and Tsuna with Nat-tsu on his shoulder were fighting the Cactus cowboy members. "Ice Make: Ice Lance" shouted Grey and then projectile like lances made of ice steamed from Gray's hands and hit the group of people in front of him.

"Fleuve d'etioles " shouted Lucy then a stream of blue with white, orange, and yellow highlights came out of the cylinder like object that Lucy was holding, it grabbed one of the dark guild members and thrown him into the group and crashed into them.

Erza was slashing the dark guild members with her two swords, after a Cactus Cowboy fell in front of her after being struck by Erza's sword, Erza shouted "Requip" then light enveloped her body and slowly disappeared revealing a black armor with wings, her hair also changed to a ponytail "Black Wing armor" with a sword in hand she dove in to a group of Cactus Cowboy members. After a few flashes and slashes the group dropped.

"With a flame on thie right hand and a flame on the left hand. When you combine the flames together, Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu chanted. Flames then covered Natsu's right then left hands. Natsu then jumped and smashed his two hands together then raised them in the air forming a giant orb of fire, he then throws it to a group of Cactus Cowboy members and it exploded.

"Ice Make: Ice Geyser" Grey then put his hand together enveloping them in ice magic then smashing them to the ground. The ice covered the floor and a path of ice went to a group of guild members and the ground surrounding them was covered in ice, and then towers of ice came out of the ice ground and impaled the guild members.

"Requip" said Erza then light covered her body and sonly disappeared revealing a silver armor with a long skirt and giant white wings "Heavens Wheel Armor!" then Erza summoned many swords and made them float around a group of Cactus Cowboy guild members and equipped two swords on her. She then sent the hovering swords to the group and Erza flew past them slicing them with her two equipped swords and shouted. "Blumenblatt" we then see Lucy returned her weapon back to her belt, and took out a gold key.

"Gate of the Golden Bull I open thee" said Lucy, while swinging the key to the ground. "Taurus!" Light then shined and when it disappeared a muscular humanoid black and white cow wearing what could be described as swimming trunks held up with a golden metal buckle, a gold cow bell, a brown fingerless gloves with his forearms covered with bandages, and a belt which was holding up a giant axe

"Wow Lucy your body is as beautiful as ever" said the cow named Taurus while he was squirming for Lucy with anime heart eyes.

"Just get rid of them ok" said Lucy.

"You got it" said Taurus he then jumped and grabbed his giant axe "Rampage" he then smashed its blade to the ground causing an earthquake, splitting the ground and hurling rocks in the air going to the Cactus Cowboy guild and sending them into the air.

"Was that ok Lucy" said Taurus, while he was squirming for Lucy with anime heart eyes.

"Yeah it was" said Lucy.

"So maybe you can let me-" said Taurus. He then was enveloped by light and disappeared.

"Not so fast big guy" said Lucy while swinging the gold key of Taurus. Tsuna was flying nearby as he saw what happened.

"So that's the reason why they thought Nat-tsu was a summoning" said Tsuna, he then flew into a group of Cactus Cowboy members making a stream of sky flames. We then see Cactus Cowboy members flying in the air because Tsuna was punching the living day lights out of them. He then landed in a clear ground not filled with enemies.

"Boy these guys are easy" said Natsu while holding a dark guild member's head then punching it and sending him flying.

"Juudaime!" said Gokudera while running to Tsuna with Uri at the back.

"Gokudera-kun" said Tsuna. Then Gokudera manage to catch up with Tsuna. "Gokudera-kun what happened to Enma and Wendy?"

"There guarding the south part of the farm" said Gokudera.

"And you just left them!" shouted Tsuna.

"Don't worry Enma is completely capable of dealing with them" said Gokudera.

"I guess your right" said Tsuna.

"Th-That's not our main concern the farm is completely unguarded from the right and left side" shouted Gokudera.

"Huh!" said Tsuna.

"Tsuna go" said Erza while blocking a Cactus Cowboy guild member's sword with hers. She then pushed the guild member aside and slashing him "Natsu, Lucy, go with Tsuna, me and Gray will take care of these guys"

"Got it" said Lucy.

"Hey Flame brain don't screw this job up" said Gray.

"Yeah don't screw yours Skinny" said Natsu, he and Lucy then ran to Tsuna.

"Okay, let's go" said Tsuna. Natsu and Lucy manage to catch up. Then all four of them ran to the barn, except Tsuna who flew there.

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: Main Barn-**

We then see a scene where Rio and Ian with long sticks trying to defend the entrance to the barn with their father at the back of them. "Go away" shouted Rio waving his stick.

"Haha, these kids are funny" said a Cactus Cowboy member.

"Get out of the way!" shouted a Cactus Cowboy member, he was going to swing his sword at the three of them, they flinched, and the screen turned black.

"Gate of the Scorpion I open thee! Scorpio!" shouted Lucy, then the screen returned back to normal and we see the Cactus Cowboy members flying with a brown sand tornado, and Mr. Yosuke, Rio, and Ian turned their heads and se Lucy holding another golden key and right next to her is a dark-skinned man with short hair that is red on one side and white on the other wearing a flower shaped red color with trimmed with gold also wearing a red sheet-like material around his waist that is being held up by a large belt with the Scorpio symbol on it, under that was black shorts, and he had a bandage-like material wrapped around his arms and legs, he crouched pointing his big metallic tail with the words 'Anteres' written on it to where the guys who were sent flying was.

"You were great Scorpio!" said Lucy while raising her hand in joy.

"We are, ok then Lucy I'm going to a date with my girlfriend soon so I'll be going early now" said Scorpio.

"Ok" said Lucy while swinging the key of Scorpio, and him enveloped in light and disappearing.

"Darn it it's a Fairy Tail member" said a Cactus Cowboy member who was left after Scorpio's attack.

"Let's kill her, she's alone so it'll be easy" said a Cactus Cowboy member who was left after Scorpio's attack.

"Hmph, I wouldn't say that I'm alone" said Lucy.

"Rocket Bombs!" said Gokudera from behind Lucy, then from behind her about 15 to 20 bombs came out in a fan pattern then when they were a bit far from Lucy the bottom of them exploded then all of them pointed at the enemies and propelled to them then exploded some were caught in the explosion and some were at the back watching what happened.

"What the!" said a Cactus Cowboy member surprised because of what happened.

"Yatta! (Yahoo! or I did it!)" said Gokudera then he walked by Lucy with a happy face.

"Why you!" said a Cactus Cowboy member.

"DIE!" said a Cactus Cowboy member holding up his weapon.

"Really" said Gokudera. Then Natsu, and Tsuna jumped from behind the two with Tsuna propelling him with his sky flames, and Natsu just jumped. Both of them punched a guild member in the face then knocking the person behind them causing a chain reaction knocking them all over.

"Tsuna-nii, Gokudera-nii" said Rio.

"Thank goodness you came" said Yosuke.

"No worries, Mr. Yosuke this is our job so we have to protect you" said Gokudera.

"That's a relief. Ugh, Gokudera-kun, Tsuna-kun who are these people" asked Yosuke.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia" said Lucy.

"Natsu Dragneel" said Natsu.

"Oh thank you all, you guys should go now, we can take care of the barn from here on out" said Yosuke.

"Yeah thanks to you guys we finished setting up the magic barrier" said Ian holing a small black box with a big red button, Ian pressed the button then a magic circle circled around the barn and a barrier started to form. After a few seconds the blue barrier was complete.

"See, you guys don't need to worry about us" said Rio.

"You may be right but even so we'll stay here just inca-" said Tsuna was interrupted because an explosion behind Tsuna happened. Tsuna then turned around and shouted "What the!?"

"That's where Erza and Gray are in" said Lucy while her hands were covering her mouth.

"Blast it!" shouted Natsu.

"What happened to Erza and that pervert!" said Gokudera.

"Damn it" said Tsuna then a hole in the barrier opened. "Huh" then Tsuna looked behind him to see the three of them smiling.

"Ganbattene (Good luck), Tsuna-nii" said Ian while giving Tsuna a thumbs up.

"You can do it Tsuna-nii" said Rio. Then Tsuna smiled.

"Thanks" said Tsuna, and then his face changed to a serious one. "But still you guys still need more than this barrier to protect you"

"Juudaime let me" said Gokudera.

"I'll guard as well" said Lucy while putting her chest.

"Ok, I'm counting you both" said Tsuna.

"You can count on us" said Lucy.

"Juudaime I'll do my best" said Gokudera, while clenching his fist.

"Right" said Tsuna, he then turned his head to Natsu. "Natsu let's go"

"Don't need to tell me twice" said Natsu while smashing his fist to his hand. Then Tsuna smiled.

**After a while of running-**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: North end-**

We come to a scene where smoke comes from the ground, and then we see Erza and Gray lying down on the ground. The Tsuna and Natsu came by and had a shock face. "Erza-san!" said Tsuna with a shock face.

"Gray!" said Natsu with a shock face. Then the two of them rushed to their friend's side. Tsuna then rushed to Erza, while Natsu with Gray. Tsuna helped Erza to sit up right, but Natsu didn't Gray just sat up by his own.

"Erza-san what happened?" asked Tsuna.

"Gray you ok" said Natsu.

"Yeah no thanks to you!" said Gray.

"So what happened" said Tsuna.

"We didn't expect his attack" Erza said.

"His attack came out of nowhere" said Gray.

"Who did this!" said Natsu.

"We did …" said Nathan out of nowhere, and then Tsuna and Natsu turned their heads and see Ken in cowboy attire, and behind him was a group of Cactus Cowboy.

"What!?" said both Tsuna and Natsu with an exclaimed face.

"We will get rid of you right now like what I did to those other fairies" said Nathan.

"What! Other fairies, what did you guys do to Yamamoto, and Juvia-san!" shouted Tsuna.

"Juvia?" said Gray.

"Yes those fairies did interfere, but soon they'll disappear" said Nathan.

"What!?" said Tsuna.

"Don't worry you will receive the same treatment" said Nathan, then he pointed to Tsuna's group. "You fairies will die here, this farm will be your grave!" then Tsuna's face turned to an angry one.

"_Yamamoto, Juvia-san what did they do to you_" said Tsuna in his mind.

The fight between Cactus Cowboy and Fairy Tail is still going on, Yamamoto and Juvia is still trapped, who will win? Tune in next time to find out.

Chapter Ten End

* * *

**Ending: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail ending in youtube**

We then come to a scene where we here Happy "Its Fairy Tail lectures with Professor Happy" said Happy in the background. Then we see Happy on a high desk in a coat and tie, carrying a book in front of a black board. "Hello again, its time for another Fairy Tail Lecture with Professor Happy,today we'll be disusing about Mr. Yosuke and his sons, Mr. Yosuke is the proud owner of the farm, his sons Rio and Ian are workers in this farm, with Nathan before we discovered he was a bad guy, the two brothers are skilled in making traps and will protect there farm no matter what, well that's all" said Happy "Stand" said Happy as he stood straight "Bow" he said as he bowed. "Bye!" he said as he threw the book that he was carrying and waved good bye.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Chapter Eleven: New Bonds**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

**A/N: I'm really sorry since the last update being mixed up with the previous chapter, it won't happen again. Aside from that I noticed that no one is reviewing this story, at least two people reviewed (even though it were mostly complaints) so from now on I have conditions for me to post the next chapter, it'll be on my profile page. So that's all, this is another chapter to Tsuna's new life and I hope you guys enjoy, and please review.**

* * *

**-Fiore: Terrascape structure-**

We come to a scene where Yamamoto and Juvia were walking inside the structure holding hands, with Kojirou and Jirou tagging behind. "We've been walking for a while now" said Juvia in a French accent while blushing because she was holding Yamamoto's hand.

"Yeah let's take a break" said Yamamoto, he then sat down on the ground then Kojirou sat on Yamamoto's shoulder and Jirou sat beside his master's side and Yamamoto just pet him and smiled. He then stop petting him and said "Well it seems like there's no exit here"

"Juvia agrees" said Juvia in a French accent.

"We might be trapped here for a while" said Yamamoto while smiling. Then Juvia's upper face was shadowed.

"_Trapped here, with Yamamoto_" said Juvia with a French accent while blushing and in the background was Juvia and Yamamoto hugging and drawn in a weird way, you can describe it as if they were drawn in an adult way.

"Well be together forever Juvia" said the Yamamoto in the background, while Juvia

"Yamamoto" said the Juvia in the background with a French accent. Then the Juvia and Yamamoto in the background face's came close as if they were about to kiss. Juvia's face then turn red and a puff of steam or smoke came out from her face.

"Ugh, is there something wrong Juvia?" asked Yamamoto.

"Ohh it's nothing" said Juvia with a French accent and with a red face while facing Yamamoto. Her face then returned to its normal color and she faced behind her "_If we can't find our way out_ I'll just make one!" then a blue magic circle with a wave of her hand the circle disappeared, then some lines of water appeared and Juvia shouted "Water Slicer!" then the lines of water jetted across the room and hit the wall but all it did was make some thin lines of damage. "What!?" Yamamoto then stood up.

"What happened!?" asked Yamamoto while Kojirou just took off from Yamamoto's shoulder but still near him.

"Juvia's attack should have destroyed the wall" said Juvia with a French accent, then her face changed to a pissed one. "This means that the wall is resistant to magic"

"So it's resistant to magic" said Yamamoto, he then stepped in front of Juvia.

"Hey what are you up too?" asked Juvia in a French accent.

"Well if it's resistant to magic" said Yamamoto, while taking out his sword and unsheathing it and pointed at the wall "_Since this is resistant to magic I'll just have to do this, but Tsuna said not to show off to much of our power so I have to be careful since Juvia is here_" Yamamoto said in his mind, then his Necklace of the Rain X was covered in rain flames and his sword was engulfed in rain flames, then Kojirou flew in front of Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto, what are you going to do?" said Juvia in a French accent.

"Shigure Soen 8th Offensive form: Scontro di Rondine!" said Yamamoto while he ran to the wall with both hands on his sword which was over his shoulder and Kojirou was in front of him emitting rain flames making a veil of the flames over Yamamoto while running. Then both of them attacked the wall and when the attack connected to the wall it exploded and caused a big puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared there was a big gaping hole in the wall that was showing only white and Yamamoto was standing beside it and Kojirou hovering over him. Then Juvia with Jirou ran to Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto" said Juvia in a French accent. "How were you able to make that hole?"

"Well lucky I guess hahaha" said Yamamoto.

"Wow so there must have been a great amount of magical power in that move" said Juvia in a French accent.

"Haha, you can say that" said Yamamoto, while smiling.

"Anyways we should get out of here-" said Juvia in a French accent, while she walked out the hole. As she took one step the white light faded and showed the night sky, Juvia had a shocked face and started to fall.

"Juvia!" shouted Yamamoto while extending his hand to Juvia but didn't reach her.

"_I'm falling_" said Juvia in her mind in a French accent while falling. "_I'm going to fall to the ground_" said Juvia in her mind in a French accent while falling. "_It's like that time_" said Juvia in her mind in a French accent while falling. Then a memory of Juvia falling from a big building appeared and Grey without his shirt sliding by the roof of that building. Back to Juvia falling from the complex structure. "_I'm going to fall and burst into many water droplets when I fall to the ground_" said Juvia in her mind in a French accent while falling. "Tasukete! Gray-sama!" she shouted in a French accent while falling, then someone grabbed her by the hand, and when she looked up and sees an image of Gray and the background was at the top of a building.

"Hang on!" said the image of Gray with the background at the top of a building.

"Gray-sama" Juvia whispered in a French accent. Then the image changed back to Yamamoto at the edge of the hole he made almost about to fall holding on to Juvia's hand.

"Hang on!" said Yamamoto holding on to Juvia's hand and at the back we see Jirou biting on his masters pants to prevent him from falling.

"Yamamoto…" said Juvia in a French accent.

"Hang on! I'll pull you up" said Yamamoto, then he pulled up Juvia and Jirou walked backward pulling his master back in. They both were able to get back in the structure sitting down by the hole. "'Phew' that was close, you almost died there"

"You, you saved my life twice now" said Juvia in a French accent while looking at Yamamoto.

"Hehe, don't mention it" said Yamamoto then both of them looked outside.

"This is troubling, we can't go out of this place if we don't want to plummet to our deaths" said Juvia in a French accent while having a little blush on her face, and then Yamamoto had a serious face looking outside the hole.

"Hmmmm" said Yamamoto, while looking seriously outside, and then his face changed to a happy one. "Huh! Yeah that should work"

"Huh, Yamamoto what is it!?" asked Juvia, then Yamamoto turned to Juvia with a smile.

"I have a plan" said Yamamoto with a smile.

"Huh" said Juvia in a French accent while tilting her head because of her confusion of what Yamamoto said.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna, Erza, Gray, and Natsu-**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: North end-**

We come to a scene where we see Natsu by Gray who is sitting up and Tsuna helping Erza sit up with Nat-tsu on his shoulder, and a group of Cactus Cowboy members in front of them with Ken in front of the group. "Nathan! … Hey Nathan why are you doing this, why are you betraying the job assigned to you!" shouted Tsuna.

"Betraying …" said Nathan then he covered his face with his hand and tilted his head "What do you mean? I wasn't by their side from the very beginning"

"What!?" shouted Tsuna, and Nathan removed his hand from his face and straightened his head.

"I was sent here by a request from my guild and assumed the role of a worker in this farm, and every night I steal from the food supply so that I can ruin the festival" said Nathan.

"Why, why would you do such a thing!" said Tsuna.

"Why? Weren't you listening it's because I was given a job so I must fulfill it" said Nathan.

"What sort of person would give a dark guild a request!" shouted Natsu.

"That's none of your business" said Nathan then his face changed to a serious one. "Enough of the chit chat let's begin the battle already"

"Those are the words I've been waiting for!" said Natsu while standing up and getting ready to fight in a battle pose.

"Tsuna leave us, we can fend for ourselves" said Erza.

"Ok" said Tsuna and he let down Erza, stood up and was about to go Erza interrupted him.

"Tsuna wait!" shouted Erza before Tsuna left.

"Huh?" Tsuna then turned around to Erza.

"Be careful, that guy he's tricky, He used a move on us that we didn't expect" said Erza.

"Yes, Thanks Erza-san" said Tsuna then he turned around and his face changed to a serious one. "Let's go Natsu"

"You don't have to say it to me twice, let's get him Tsuna" said Natsu

"Hm" said Tsuna then nodded in confirmation. The both of them then charged at the Cactus Cowboy members with Natsu running, and Tsuna flying by Natsu's side.

"He" laughed Nathan then he stepped back and then two guild members stepped forward.

"Don't worry Nathan-sama" said the Cactus Cowboy member.

"We'll take care of this" said the Cactus Cowboy member.

"Plant Magic: Ivy Wall!" said the Cactus Cowboy member. Then the two threw four to five unknown seeds each in front of them a few meters from them and near to Tsuna and Natsu's path. Then the seeds grew rapidly and formed a tall wall of presumably ivy about 20 feet tall.

"What the?!" said Tsuna while flying.

"Don't worry leave it to me!" said Natsu his fist then was covered in flames and hit the wall of ivy. Natsu's attack hit the wall, it then crumbled and some parts went into flames. "That took care of tha-, huh?" Natsu then noticed after destroying the wall that there were two Cactus Cowboy members a few meters away pointing magic guns at them.

"Snake Shoot!" shouted the two Cactus Cowboy members, then from their guns shoot snakes around 20 in each gun went flying to Tsuna and Natsu.

"H-Hebi! (S-Snake!)" shouted Natsu. Then Tsuna propelled himself in front of Natsu.

"I'll take care of this, Nat-tsu!" said Tsuna.

"Gao" said Nat-tsu "RAWR!" roared Nat-tsu, the shock wave passed the snakes then from head to the tip of their tails the snakes then turned to stone and fell to the ground.

"Wow nice one Tsuna, I never thought that your pet can do that" said Natsu.

"Gao" said Nat-tsu.

"This isn't the time for that" said Tsuna.

"Yes, I guess you're right, let's pound them to pulp Tsuna" said Natsu.

"Ughuh" said Tsuna then the two of them dove in to the group with their fists raised up high.

"Ahhh" screamed the Cactus Cowboy member. Then when Tsuna and Natsu's fists connect the group of dark guild members it caused a small explosion and caused a puff of smoke, but Nathan was able to jump out of the smoke cloud, when the smoked cleared a little.

"He escaped!" said Natsu while standing on the fainted Cactus Cowboy members.

"Hehe, you're not going to beat me that easily" said Nathan while in the air, he then landed down on the ground while skidding, while he was skidding he had his hand on the ground "Terrascape Magic: Stone Pillars!" then pillars came out from the line made from Nathan skidding hand. The pillars came out of the ground and were sent into the sky and they fell aiming at Tsuna and Natsu.

"Tsuna boost me" said Natsu while looking at Tsuna.

"Okay" said Tsuna, Natsu then ran to Tsuna, while Tsuna joined his hands. Then Natsu jumped and landed on Tsuna's hands, Tsuna boosted Natsu sending him into the air.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Edge!" shouted Natsu while in the air, his body then was enveloped in fire and attacked the falling pillars with a powerful head butt. When Natsu's attack and one of the falling pillars connected there was a big explosion. "Wahooo! ... Huh?" said Natsu, and then he looked down and panicked "Ahhhh" shouted Natsu while falling and then a flash.

"Gotcha" said Tsuna while holding Natsu's hand while flying in the air.

"Thanks Tsuna" said Natsu being caught by Tsuna.

"No problem" said Tsuna.

"Hey it was kind of strange" said Natsu.

"What's strange?" asked Tsuna.

"Well I needed to use twice my magic to destroy those things" said Natsu.

"That is strange" said Tsuna.

"Yeah, it usually takes one punch to destroy a pillar" said Natsu he then looked up at Tsuna. "Tsuna boost me again this time at that guy" said Natsu while using his other hand that was not being held by Tsuna at Nathan bellow.

"Ok!" said Tsuna, he then went higher and dove down and let go of Natsu sending him to Nathan.

"Here I come!" shouted Natsu with his fist covered with flames diving towards Nathan.

"Not so fast fairy" said Nathan then from his feet yellow waves came they soon disappeared when Nathan moved his arm forward around chest area and shouted "Terrascape: Guard wall!" then a giant wall came out of the ground in front of him.

"Ha, that won't protect you!" shouted Natsu he then punched the wall with such impact but it only caused a small crater with some cracks around where Natsu punched. "What!" then Natsu back flipped and landed on the ground in front of the wall, Tsuna then floated right next to Natsu.

"What happened? Natsu" asked Tsuna.

"I don't know why, but my magic didn't even work on that thing" said Natsu, then Nathan came out of the wall and leaned on one side

"Off course it wouldn't" said Nathan.

"Huh!?" said both Tsuna and Natsu.

"You see my Terrascape magic is a rare magic, I don't just form structures from earth, the structures are infused with my magic which makes my creations resistant to any magical attack" said Nathan.

"What!?" said Tsuna.

"Blast it, this is going to be harder than I thought" said Natsu.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Enma, and Wendy-**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: South end-**

We see a scene where Wendy and Carla on the ground, in front of them is Enma in HDW mode blocking a sword in each hand and he was blocking a club with his head which was bleeding.

"What the!" said a Cactus Cowboy member who is holding the club, the three of them retracted their weapons from Enma. Enma then slouched with his face tilted and upper part shadowed and his arm's dropped.

"Enma" said Carla with a shocked face.

"Enma-san…" said Wendy with a shocked face.

"Little brat we'll kill you!" said a Cactus Cowboy member who had his tongue out. Then Cactus Cowboy members started to gather and surrounded Enma,

"Hahaha, fairies that stray from the group should get their wings clipped" said a female Cactus Cowboy member.

"You fairies deserve to die" said a Cactus Cowboy member.

"I said" said Enma straightening his head and close up to his face with a serious look. "I won't let you hurt Wendy!" then he placed his arm in front of his chest and said "Gravita della Terra" then small orbs started to form around Enma forming a circle around him by the chest. Enma then snapped his fingers and the small orbs flew off in the air and started to grow about the time they were high in the air they were the size of a small house and they started to suck in big boulders and rocks even the ground under the Cactus Cowboy members started to be sucked in

"Ahh, what is this?" said a Cactus Cowboy member holding on to a collapsed part of the ground holding on to dear life.

"I don't know!" said a Cactus Cowboy member who was standing by the other member who was holding on to dear life and then the suction stopped then both of the members looked up and see the rocks hovering over them, then the orbs shrank down and went back to Enma's ring.

"Fall" Enma said quietly, then the rocks fell.

"Ugh, Ahhh!" shouted the Cactus Cowboy member as the rocks fell on them and left them buried under the rocks. Enma's body began to swing and he then collapsed and fell on his back.

"Enma-san!" shouted Wendy she and Carla then stood up, ran to Enma, and sat by his side. Enma then turned his head to Wendy "Enma, Enma are you ok!"

"Baka! (Idiot!) You shouldn't have done that!" said Carla.

"Here let me heal you" said Wendy then she extended her hands to Enma's head and blue to white light came from her hands. "Why, why did you risk your life to save me" said Wendy why blushing and crying, then Enma looked up in the sky.

"You could've died!" said Carla with an exclaimed face.

"Would you that believe me and Tsuna-kun weren't always friends" said Enma.

"Huh?" said Wendy and Carla.

"Me and Tsuna were enemies at one point, we fought to the death practically and almost killed each other because of a misunderstanding in the past, but Tsuna believed in me, he never lost faith in me and brought me back from the dark. Tsuna-kun is my best friend, and my greatest ally. Tsuna-kun saved me back then and taught me that I wasn't alone in this world. So I want to be like him, to protect my friends and family and everything precious to me." said Enma then he turned his face to Wendy "So that's why I saved you, I took the chance even though I knew what would happen" then Wendy and Carla looked like they were about to cry.

"Enma-san" said Wendy as she was about to cry.

"And beside, you remind me of my sister" said Enma, while looking at Wendy and smiling. Wendy was blushing and tears fell on her cheek

"You're such a loser, Enma" said Carla while tears started to form

"Enma … san" said Wendy while tears went down her cheek. "You should stop talking conserve your energy"

"Ok" said Enma, then the scene started to zoom out from them.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Natsu, and Tsuna-**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: North end-**

We come to a scene where Tsuna and Natsu are fighting Nathan. "Take this!" shouted Natsu while trying to punch Nathan.

"Ha! Worthless!" said Nathan he then extended his hand forward and then a wall formed out of the ground between Natsu and Nathan. Natsu then hit the wall and made some cracks. He then jumped back where Tsuna who was floating with his flames was.

"You ok Natsu" said Tsuna while facing forward.

"Yeah but my attacks aren't working" said Natsu.

"'Sigh' this is boring" said Nathan then he looked at Tsuna and pointed at him "Hey you, you haven't even tried to attack me, you seem interesting I'll fight you"

"Hay! Don't just ignore me!" shouted Natsu while frantically waving his arms and jumping.

"You're annoying" said Nathan, he then waved his arm and four walls formed around Natsu and another one shot out of the ground and landed at the top of the four walls forming a ceiling and the seams melded together.

"Natsu!" shouted Tsuna while looking at the structure formed around Natsu.

"Hey! You can't do this!" shouted Natsu in the small structure around him.

"Why you" said Tsuna while looking angrily at Nathan.

"So what do you say? You seem strong" said Nathan while extending his hand to Tsuna. Tsuna then smirked.

"Ok then" said Tsuna, then he propelled himself upward "Follow me then!"

"Hehe, ok" said Nathan then he slammed his hand to the ground and shouted "Terrascape: Sky Tower" then a tower came out of the ground towering up.

"I can still hear! Hey don't leave me here!" said Natsu in the small structure formed around him.

* * *

**Meanwhile to Tsuna and Nathan-**

* * *

**-Top of the Terrascape: Sky Tower-**

We come to a scene where a tower is quickly building and at the top is Nathan with his hand on the floor of the ceiling of the tower "Ha so fairy let's begin-" right then Nathan's eyes opened up because he saw Tsuna flying towards him and then he punched Nathan in the face. Nathan then he was sent back but quickly recovered and shouted. "What the!? How are you doing that?"

"You see I now know your magic's weakness" said Tsuna while zipping through the air while punching Nathan in the process. After a few punches Tsuna stopped zipping and just stayed in front of Nathan outside the tower hovering in the air because of his flames. "I know now how to beat you" he said while crossing his right arm across of his chest and with his left arm facing the opposite way downwards like he's ready to fight seriously, and Nathan had a angry look on his face while looking at Tsuna.

What is Tsuna up to? Can he really beat Nathan? What will happen to Natsu? And another thing what's this plan that Yamamoto has to let them get out of that structure safely? Tune in to find out.

Chapter Eleven End

* * *

We then come to a scene where we here Happy "Its Fairy Tail lectures with Professor Happy" said Happy in the background. Then we see Happy on a high desk in a coat and tie, carrying a book in front of a black board. "Hello again, its time for another Fairy Tail Lecture with Professor Happy, today we'll be disusing about Nathan's magic Terrascape, Terrascape is a form of Earth magic, like any other Earth magic it needs earth, but unlike other Earth magics the earth that is used is coated by the users magical powers, therefore it makes it resistant to magic, on the downside it can only form structures like walls and pillars, as Nathan said it's a rare magic so nt all people can use it, it's because of the fatigue it gives to the caster, well that's all" said Happy "Stand" said Happy as he stood straight "Bow" he said as he bowed. "Bye!" he said as he threw the book that he was carrying and waved good bye.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Chapter Twelve: The Lion and the Dragon**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

**A/N: So sorry for this being late, so anyways this is another installment of this crossover so I hope you like it and please review.**

* * *

**-Top of the Terrascape: Sky Tower-**

We come to a scene where Nathan on the floor of a really tall tower and he was facing Tsuna who was floating in front of him outside the tower in HDW mode and with Natsu at his shoulder, crossing his right arm across of his chest and with his left arm facing the opposite way downwards like he's ready to fight seriously. "What do you mean weakness my magic has no fault!" Nathan shouted while pointing at Tsuna, then Tsuna put down his arms to the side.

"Your magic isn't perfect and I'll show you!" said Tsuna he then jetted to Nathan and punched him sending him back a little, Nathan then turned around to see that Tsuna was behind him.

"One your magic is earth based and is limited to the ground around you" said Tsuna.

"So that's why you lured me here!" shouted Nathan.

"Yes, while you're here your limited to the earth of that tower" said Tsuna while pointing at the tower with Nathan on it.

"Damn you!" said Nathan then Tsuna let down his arm.

"And there's another" said Tsuna.

"What!" said Nathan, then his eyes opened up because Tsuna wasn't in front of him anymore because he was right behind him.

"I noticed that you never left the ground while you used your magic so …" said Tsuna behind Nathan. Nathan then turned around and in that instant Tsuna gave him an uppercut to the chin sending him flying back near the edge of the tower.

"Crap!" Nathan said silently, he then backed flipped before he was sent out of the tower and touched the rim of the tower; yellow waves came out from his finger to the tower. The tower started to crack and then burst to small boulders and filled the field in the sky with large rock. Nathan then landed on one of those rocks with his hand on the rock. "Terrascape: Floating Islands"

"As I thought" said Tsuna, then Nathan gave a pissed face. "Your magic can only activate if you're touching the ground"

Nathan was really pissed "Tch, who cares if you found my weakness you still can't beat me, as long as I'm touching earth I can use my magic!" shouted Nathan "From what you're saying, you seem to have not battled seriously yet!"

"I haven't" Tsuna replied.

"Why you" Nathan's face began to look more pissed "I'll show you! I'll show you the extent of my Magic!" then started from his hand yellow waves came out to the rock under him and the rock turned yellow and the other rocks around him became yellow. "Die fairy, Terrascape: Castle Cannons" then the yellow lighted rocks turned back to their normal color and joined together to form three separate, large blocks of walls with holes at the center of them was a square hole then a cannon came out of each of them. "Fire!" Nathan shouted as the cannons shoot a stone cannonballs that was heading to Tsuna, but Tsuna propelled himself upward with his flames, then he dove down to Nathan with Nathan having still an angry face.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Natsu-**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: North end-**

We come to a scene at the bottom of the tower where a cube like structure was in front of the tall building. Then the cube cracked and exploded, and Natsu with an angry face with his arms up high shouted. "Yes! I'm out!" then Natsu turned to the tower "I'm coming Tsuna" then he went through the open door which was conveniently in front of the tower. Natsu then started climbing up the spiral staircase with a pillar at the middle, and a one on the pillar. "Ahhhh!" Natsu shouted as he was running up the stairs, after a while "I'm coming Tsuna!" he shouted and a twenty one on the pillar. After a while "Almost there!" Natsu said while he was running a bit slower, and a fifty three on the pillar. After a while we see Natsu walking looking really tired "Boy, there's a lot of floors here 'huf' 'huf'" Natsu said while panting with an eighty six on the pillar.

* * *

**-Top of the Terrascape: Sky Tower-**

We see Natsu just crawling up "Huf, huf'' Where Happy when you need him?" he said with a one hundred and fifteen on the pillar. Then Natsu was able to get to the top still crawling. "'Huf' … I made it" Natsu said then Tsuna flew by him.

"Natsu!" Tsuna shouted as he turned to see Natsu.

"Tsuna" said Natsu while lying down on the stairs. Then Tsuna turned his head to see three pillars coming at him. But Tsuna raised his right arm to the side and propelled himself to the left, dodging the attack and flew himself near Natsu. He then faced Nathan who was all bruised.

"Don't turn your back on your opponent!" Nathan shouted then 5 boulders rushed to Natsu and Tsuna. The boulders collided with the formally tall tower causing a big puff of smoke. After a while we see a dome of sky flames protecting the two, inside it was Tsuna with his arm forward and expelling out the sky flames protecting the two of them.

"Natsu, are you all right!" said Tsuna after he turned his head to Natsu who was lying on the stairs, then Natsu stood up like his fatigue disappeared.

"Are you kidding I'm still full of energy" said Natsu with a smile, then he looked at Nathan "He looks beaten" he turned to Tsuna "Did you do that"

"Yeah, pretty much, but I can't finish him off" said Tsuna with a little of a smile on his face.

"Wow, cool Dying will flame Magic is awesome!" Natsu said looking happily.

"Are you two done talking" said Nathan. Both Tsuna and Natsu turned to Nathan.

"Natsu, I need your help" said Tsuna.

"You can count on me" said Natsu.

"If you're not going to attack I'll attack you!" Nathan shouted as five boulders floated next to him and was sent at Tsuna and Natsu.

"Let's go!" said Tsuna. Then both Tsuna and Natsu charged at Nathan. Tsuna flew but Natsu just jumped on the floating rocks. The boulders that were aimed at Tsuna and Natsu were about to hit them but Tsuna just propelled himself upward, away from them, and Natsu just smashed them with his fist. Tsuna then propelled himself to Nathan and was going to punch him but Nathan jumped backward to another rock to dodge him, Tsuna then moved back to reveal Natsu who was charging at Nathan. Natsu then jumped and his foot was covered with fire.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" Natsu shouted as he jumped kick towards Nathan, with Natsu's foot covered in flames, it was about to hit Nathan but he shouted.

"Not going to happen" Nathan said then boulders clumped together and formed a wall, the attack hit and caused the wall to move a little. "_This is good as long as I'm behind this wall I won't get hurt_" then the sound of cracking earth was heard and Nathan saw a small crack in front of him that was growing. "What!" then the crack grew and the wall burst open, Nathan saw Tsuna with his fist in front of him covered with sky flames, then Natsu jumped behind him with a stream of fire coming from Natsu's hand shouting.

"This is pay back Fire Dragon's Wing Attack" said Natsu as he used the stream of fire as a whip and attacked Nathan with fire sending him backwards sending him to a big boulder making a crater on the side of it, Natsu then landed on the boulder next to Tsuna who was floating. Nathan then opened his eyes and said.

"Why you" said Nathan, then a bottom part of the boulder broke off and went under Nathan and he got of the boulder and landed on the one under him. He then touched the Boulder behind him. "Terrascape: Gyro Fan" then a giant fan was formed behind Nathan from the boulder "Take this Sand Gyro!" then the fan started up and formed a sand tornado from the fan to Tsuna and Natsu. Both Tsuna and Natsu got caught in the sand tornado. "Haha, that's serves you right for facing the strongest member of, Huh?" said Nathan as he saw rays of light coming from the brown tornado and the tornado started to turn red. Then the tornado dispersed and Natsu with his arms up in the air.

"Haha" said Natsu.

"Damn, wait … where's the other one!" Nathan said as his eyes where opened. Then he looked up and saw Tsuna.

"Take this!" he shouted with his fist ready to punch covered with sky flames and was zooming towards Nathan.

"I won't let you!" said Nathan as he placed his hand towards Tsuna. Then boulders clumped up and formed a square wall moving towards Tsuna then on the wall formed spikes pointing towards Tsuna.

"That's not going to work" Tsuna shouted with his fist about the punch.

"What the!" Nathan shouted because from his point of view he saw cracks and the wall burst into smaller pieces.

"Hyaaa!" Tsuna shouted as he dove towards Nathan and punched Nathan in the face crumbling the boulder under him and sending him downward making him crash into another boulder. Tsuna then floated by where Natsu was, and Natsu was standing on a floating boulder. Nathan then stood up looking about to fall he then looked at Tsuna.

"Hey you! Why is my magic not affecting yours?" shouted Nathan.

"Well my buddy here is using a really powerful magic, the Dying will flame magic" Natsu said while patting Tsuna at the back while he's floating, and Natsu was smiling.

"Dying will flame magic, never heard of it!" Nathan shouted.

"Hehe" Natsu laughed, and then Tsuna turned to Natsu.

"Natsu I'm planning to finish this" said Tsuna, Natsu turned to Tsuna.

"Gao" said Nat-tsu.

"Oh, so you're going to use that move" said Natsu.

"Yeah" said Tsuna while nodding his head. Then both of them turned to Nathan "Can you distract him while I charge up"

"You can count on me" said Natsu as he bent over and Tsuna went backwards.

"Operation X" Tsuna said.

"Understood boss X burner shooting guide system activated" said the robotic woman voice from Tsuna's earphones. Tsuna then with his one hand at the back expelling a large amount of soft sky flames, and the other hand in front of his face.

"Here I come!" said Natsu as he leaped to Nathan then his fist was covered with flames.

"This is infuriating!" said Nathan as he swung his hand and the boulders around him formed into pillars "Terrascape: Stone Pillars" he said as the pillars lined up behind him "Jungle Gym!" and the Pillars floats and formed a crisscross pattern like a jungle gym.

"What the!" Natsu said as he smashed into the top part of the jungle gym and caused some parts of the gym to crumble.

"Haha, you fell into my trap!" said Nathan, then the jungle gym morphed into a cage, the pillars extending and forming into bars, then Nathan jumped on top of the cage.

"Why you! Let me out" Natsu said, while trying to pull out the bars.

"_That should keep him there for a while_" Nathan sad in his mind, and in the background we can here.

"Hey Let me out of here!" shouted Natsu in the background. Then Nathan looked at Tsuna expelling a large amount of soft sky flames.

"_Tch, I have to finish that guy off_" then Nathan jumped off the cage and jumped on a large pillar that grew beside the prison and rode it to Tsuna.

"Crap he's after Tsuna!" said Natsu grabbing the bars. "_If I don't do something he'll hurt Tsuna_" Natsu said in his mind "I'm not going to let you!" Natsu shouted then a flash and the cage was destroyed.

"I'm coming for you fairy!" shouted Nathan coming closer to Tsuna.

"15,000 FV… 16,000 FV" said the mysterious female robotic voice from Tsuna's earphones.

"_Damn it, it's not enough_" Tsuna whispered to himself.

"Die!" said Nathan.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu shouted as he breathed fire onto the pillar that Nathan was on and then the pillar exploded, Nathan fell due to the fact that his ride was destroyed. "Hehe, serves you right!" said Natsu as he wiped mouth with his hand, then while Nathan was falling a boulder flew by and caught him. Nathan then stood up all bruised and hurt.

"Damn you!" Nathan shouted at Natsu

"19,000 FV… 20,000 FV Gauge Symmetry, Standby for launch" said the mysterious female robotic voice from Tsuna's earphones.

"_Good_" Tsuna thought in his mind and shouted "Natsu get out of there now!"

"Huh, Ok" said Natsu, then he jumped from boulder to boulder to get far away from Nathan.

"What the" said Nathan, he looked at Natsu jumping away, and then looked at Tsuna who looked ready to fire, then Tsuna put his other hand forward.

"X-Burner!" Tsuna shouted then hard sky flames had burst out from his hand and went directly to Nathan.

"What! That won't work!" said Nathan then he slammed both his hand on the boulder under him and it turned yellow, so did the rocks around him "Take this ultimate defense Terrascape: God's Protection!" then the boulders clumped up and turned into a giant church. Tsuna's X-burner attack hit, and a clear barrier formed in front of the church which gave Nathan for a while, but the church was enveloped with Tsuna's attack. Natsu was able to get away from the path of the attack but only barely. The stream of hard sky flames was so powerful it reach the ground bellow and formed a deep crater, some parts of which was red hot, and Nathan was in the middle of it bruised, his clothes were tattered and part of it was burnt.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Gray and Erza-**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: North end-**

We see Gray and Erza sitting down on the ground looking all bruised and hurt. "Wow is that Tsuna's attack" said Gray.

"Well, it looks like little Tsuna, isn't so little after all" said Erza while looking up.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna and Natsu-**

* * *

**-Top of the Terrascape: Sky Tower-**

We come to a scene where Natsu hopped the remaining boulder because almost all were used in forming the church, upward to Tsuna who was floating in mid air. "Wow Tsuna that attack was powerful and it was much stronger than the one that you used on me" Natsu said while frantically waving his hands in excitement, Tsuna then looked at Natsu.

"Well the one I used on you was only 5 percent, and the one I used now was a 100" said Tsuna.

"Y-you mean y-you only u-used f-five percent on m-me!?" said Natsu with a worried face.

"Well anyways, he's still not dead" said Tsuna after turning to the crater he made.

"Well then let's go get him" said Natsu after turning to the crater Tsuna made.

"Yes" said Tsuna then Natsu turned to Tsuna.

"But can you float me down there, I don't want to use the stairs" said Natsu asking help from Tsuna.

**Time passed-**

We come to a scene where Nathan was lying in the middle of a large deep crater, and from a short distance Tsuna was gently going down while holding Natsu with his hand, letting go of him before they reached the ground, Natsu landed on the ground and Tsuna landed next to him. "Give up now!" Tsuna shouted.

"Or else well make you give up!" said Natsu, then Nathan stood up and looked so wobbly.

"I won't give in to scum like you, because I'm the strongest!" Nathan shouted to the heavens, and then a yellow light came down onto Nathan. "What's this … AHHH" then the light disappeared and Nathan started to glow yellow and shined with a blinding light.

"What the!?" Natsu said while covering his eyes with his arm.

"I can't see!" Tsuna said while covering his eyes with his hands, then the blinding light faded away, Natsu and Tsuna stop covering their eyes with their hands and saw Nathan standing all dazed.

* * *

**Meanwhile a long way from Tsuna and Natsu-**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: Forest at the North end-**

We come to a scene where we see the mysterious man with the cloak that Nathan met was standing on a branch of a tall tree watching what was happening. "Well looks like that Cactus Cowboy guy couldn't beat them" he said "Hehe … Hahahahaha looks like I had to help after all" the mysterious man said he then turned around and said. "Be thankful"

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna and Natsu-**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: Crater at the North end-**

We come to a scene where Tsuna and Natsu was in a deep crater and Nathan looking like nothing happened, his wounds and bruises are gone. "Hehehe, now you'll see my true power!" Nathan shouted then he slammed both his hands to the ground and shouted "Terrascape: Statue Army!" then the ground started to become bumpy even around Tsuna and Natsu, and those bumps became bigger. Then they formed arms and legs and they stood up like living things. Then their faces glowed and the Cactus Cowboy symbol was seen.

"Crap there everywhere!" Natsu said with a worried face.

"We're out numbered" Tsuna said with a worried face.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Enma, and Wendy-**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: South end-**

We see a scene where Enma was sitting down with Wendy and Carla on the ground with a worried face because they were surrounded by Nathan's Statue Army.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Lucy and Gokudera-**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: Main Barn-**

We see Lucy and Gokudera with Mr. Yosuke and his sons behind a blue barrier with a worried face because they were surrounded by Nathan's Statue Army.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Gray and Erza-**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: North end-**

We see a scene where Erza and Gray were sitting down on the ground with a worried face because they were surrounded by Nathan's Statue Army.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna and Natsu-**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: Crater at the North end-**

We come to a scene where Tsuna and Natsu were surrounded by Nathan's Statue army and Nathan was a distance away in front of them. "Now fairies prepare to die!" Nathan shouted.

What will become of our hero? Who is this mysterious man who gave the job to the Cactus Cowboy guild? Will Natsu and Tsuna be able to beat this new challenge? What will happen to Enma, Lucy, Wendy, Gokudera, and Carla? Tune in and find out.

Chapter Twelve End

* * *

**Ending: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail ending in youtube**

We then come to a scene where we here Happy "Its Fairy Tail lectures with Professor Happy" said Happy in the background. Then we see Happy on a high desk in a coat and tie, carrying a book in front of a black board. "Hello again, its time for another Fairy Tail Lecture with Professor Happy, today we'll be discussing about Nathan's magic Terrascape again you might say its Terrascape part 2, today we have a guest" said Happy then he pointed to the side. "Our quest today is Carla" then we see Carla at the side.

"Hi, I'll be here to discuss more of Terascape with Happy, now did you know Terrascape is actually a magic for defense purposes only, but Nathan uses it for offence and defense" said Carla who was standing on another desk that appeared from the left.

"Hey I was going to say that!" shouted Happy at Carla.

"Huh, but Tatsuya-san told me to say it" said Carla as she looked at Happy

"Well ok" said Happy then he faced to the front of him. "We'll be discussing about Nathan's moves from the last episode till now, ok, lets begin! The first one is Stone pillars" said Carla.

"It's summons out pillars from the ground, he can either us it to defend of attack" said Carla.

"Can it be used to support buildings?" said Happy as he looked at Carla.

"That's not the right question now" said Carla as she looked at happy, and then Happy turned to the front.

"The next one then is Guard Wall" said Happy.

"A wall comes out from the ground to protect the user from any attack, it can also grow spikes" said Carla.

"That can be really useful in protecting us from Erza's rage when she's angry?" said Happy as he looked at Carla.

"That's not the right time for that" said Carla as she looked at happy, and then Happy turned to the front.

"The next one then is Sky Pillar" said Happy.

"The user forms a tower from the ground around him, it can then be formed into Jungle Gym to catch the casters enemies" said Carla.

"Maybe we can use that in catching fish" said Happy as he looked at Carla and was slightly drooling.

"How is that even possible!" shouted Carla as she looked angrily at happy, and then Happy turned to the front.

"The next one then is Castle Cannon" said Happy.

"Rocks clump up together to form cannons, this is the first total offensive attack of Terrascape" said Carla.

"Will it shoot out fish?" said Happy as he looked at Carla.

"That's not possible!" shouted Carla as she looked angrily at happy, and then Happy turned to the front.

"The next one then is Gyro Fan" said Happy.

"This turns a pile of rocks into a giant fan, it then calls out a tornado of sand to its opponents called Sand Gyro" said Carla.

"It can cool us down in a hot day" said Happy as he looked at Carla and was slightly drooling.

"Will you shut up" shouted Carla as she looked angrily at happy, and then Happy turned to the front.

"We shouldn't forget about this, the next is Grand Castle this was the move that trapped Yamamoto and Juvia" said Happy.

"Yes a devastating move that traps the enemy in a structure, it's mostly used for support but here Nathan used it to trap those two" said Carla.

"Yeah and it's tricky to get out since it's positioned in a high place" said Happy as he looked at Carla and was slightly drooling.

"Hmhuh" said Carla as she nodded her head but stopped as the two of them turned to the front.

"The next one then is God's Protection" said Happy.

"Clumps many rocks together to form a giant church to protect the caster" said Carla and then Happy turned to the front.

"The last one is Statue Army" said Happy.

"It's a terrifying move that requires a lot of magic, well that's all that I can give you about this move" said Carla

"Well that's all" said Happy "Stand" said Happy as he and Carla stood straight "Bow" he said as they bowed. "Bye!" he said as he threw the book that he was carrying and waved good bye and Carla waved good-bye.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Chapter Thirteen: Grand Panic**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

******Opening: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail in youtube**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoy it. I thank you all for reading my fan fic and I'm happy that you guys like it. So that's all I hope you enjoy this and review off course.**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: North end-**

We come to a scene where Tsuna and Natsu was surrounded by Nathan's Statue Army. "Attack" Nathan shouted as the ones surrounding Tsuna and Natsu jumped at them. Tsuna was able to fly upward to dodge them, but Natsu wasn't lucky. He was then piled upon by the Statue Army.

"Ahhh" Natsu shouted as he's under the statues. Then the pile shined red and the exploded. "Ahhh! You won't get me that easily!" Natsu shouted proudly with his hands on fire.

"Fool" Nathan said, and then arms came out of the ground and grabbed Natsu's arms.

"What the let me go!" Natsu shouted as he struggled to get free, but with a flash we see that those arms are broken and Tsuna was next to Natsu.

"Natsu our enemy has become a lot stronger" said Tsuna as he looked at Natsu.

"Yeah, this is going to be really tough" said Natsu with an irritated face.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Enma and Wendy-**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: South end-**

We come to a scene where Wendy and Carla were sitting down while Enma was standing up. "Enma-san!" shouted Wendy.

"Don't be an idiot Enma, you'll get killed out there" shouted Carla.

"Enma-san you need to rest!" said Wendy as Enma turned to Wendy.

"Don't worry Wendy your healing did enough" said Enma then he faced forward "I'll protect you" then two Statue's jumped and was ready to attack. Enma then turned to HDW mode .Then rings of text circled around the two statues and they both plummeted down to the ground, and the rings of text disappeared as the statues melded to the ground. But two arms came out of the ground and grabbed Enma's legs "What the!?" then Enma propelled himself to the air, destroying the arms in the process. "That was close"

"Ahhh!" shouted Wendy in the background, and then Enma looked down to see Wendy surrounded by 3 of Nathan's Statue Army statues.

"Wendy!" shouted Enma, and he then propelled to Wendy.

"Ahhh" shouted Wendy before Statues were about to attack Wendy. But then Enma came in and landed on one of the statues destroying it. Enma then gave a swift punch and kick to destroy the other two but more statues came closer.

"Wendy, Carla you need to get out of here" said Enma as he looked at Wendy and Carla.

"But Enma" said Wendy.

"Carla I'm trusting Wendy's safety to you" said Enma.

"Hey wait what do you mean!?" shouted Carla. Enma with a flick of his finger both Wendy and Carla were being circled by rings of text and was flung in the air.

"Ahhh" shouted Wendy and Carla then the rings disappeared as they were high up in the air. Then Carla grew her wings and caught Wendy.

"Enma what are you thinking!" shouted Carla, but Enma gave a smile. Then after the Statue Army statues around him pounced at him and ganged up on him as they repeatedly punched him.

"Enma-san!" shouted Wendy.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Lucy and Gokudera-**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: Main Barn-**

We come to a scene where we see the main barn is surrounded by Nathan's Statue Army. "Rocket bomb!" shouted Gokudera in the background as his Rocket bombs were shoot at the Statue Army statue's and they soon exploded. "All right" said Gokudera with Uri by his side, but then Statue Army statues pounced from behind, Gokudera turned around and said "Huh?" they were about to hit but in a flash we see them crashing down because of Lucy's whip, and then Lucy walked to Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun we should stay together" said Lucy holding her whip.

"Yeah I guess your right" said Gokudera, as he looked forward "I need to go to Juudaime" as he then left the scene and ran to the north.

"Hey! Hey come back Gokudera-kun!" said Lucy as she extended her hand.

"Miss Lucy" said Ian, then Lucy turned to the blue barrier.

"Yeah these guys can't go through our barrier" said Rio.

"Go now Lucy-chan" said Yosuke.

"Yes, thanks well I need to go" said Lucy as she turned and left following Gokudera.

"Ganbattene, Fairy Tail" said Yosuke silently to himself.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Lucy and Gokudera-**

* * *

We see Lucy running and catching up with Gokudera, while Gokudera on the other hand was blowing up the Statue Army statues that he passed and about to pass. "Gokudera" said Lucy as he caught up to Gokudera.

"Lucy" said Gokudera "Are you going to stop me?" as he was running.

"No, I'll help you out" said Lucy, while running.

"Just don't get in the way ok" said Gokudera, while running.

"Wow you're really starting to get in my nerves" said Lucy to herself while running.

"Huh? Did you say something" asked Gokudera as he faced Lucy, while running.

"Oh nothing" said Lucy as she shifted her eyes to the side, while running but then she looked at Gokudera "Hey, before we get to Tsuna, can we go check on something"

"What do you mean?" said Gokudera as he looked at Lucy, while running.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Gray and Erza-**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: North end-**

We see Erza and Gray surrounded by Nathan's Statue Army but were fending them off quite well with their attacks. "These guys are persistent" said Erza after slashing a Statue Army statue.

"Yeah I keep knocking them down but they keep coming back up" said Gray he then joined his hands and put them in front as he said "Ice Make: Hammer" then a giant ice hammer came from above and smashed some of Nathan's Statue Army statues. But when the hammer crumbled the ground that Gray's hammer smashed the statues more statues came out "Crap"

"Don't give up Gray" said Erza as she slashed another statue.

"I'm not saying that!" said Gray.

"_Tsuna, Natsu please be all right_" said Erza to herself.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna and Natsu-**

* * *

We come to a scene where Tsuna and Natsu were destroying the Nathan's Statue Army but soon coming back. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" said Natsu as a ball of flame formed and then throwing it to a group of Statue Army statues. But they soon reformed. Tsuna on the other hand was both punching and dodging the Statue Army statues. He soon destroyed all of them but they soon reformed around Tsuna, he then propelled out of there and landed near Natsu.

"These things are relentless 'huf, huf'" said Tsuna while panting.

"Yeah 'huf' I'm almost out of magic" said Natsu.

"Yeah same here. How are we going to beat these things?" said Tsuna.

"I can answer that you can't!" shouted Nathan as he heard what Tsuna was saying.

"He heard us!" said Tsuna with a pissed face.

"Blast it" said Natsu.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Enma and Wendy-**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: South end-**

We come to a scene where Wendy is flying with Carla at her back "Enma-san!" shouted Wendy, and then we see a clump of Statue Army statues punching repeatedly.

"Ahhhh" shouted Enma in the clump, and then the clump exploded and we see Enma standing up bruised, but fell forward afterward. Wendy then landed near Enma, Carla then fell beside Wendy and both ran to Enma. When they were both near to Enma they kneeled down

"Enma-san, Enma-san!" shouted Wendy repeatedly while shaking Enma.

"W-Wendy … r-run now" said Enma faintly to Wendy who he was facing.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" said Wendy while crying a little.

"You … have to… go" said Enma faintly.

"No!" shouted Wendy.

"Baka! You've gone too far!" said Carla.

"You don't need to fight for me" said Wendy and then the statues started to reform.

"Oh no their reforming" said Carla as she looked around. Then Wendy stood up.

"Carla, take Enma-san to somewhere safe" said Wendy.

"Wendy!" said Carla.

"I can buy you guys some time. Please Carla take Enma-san now!" said Wendy as she looked at Carla.

"Mmmm, as you know I'm totally against this!" said Carla as she took Enma at the back and they both flew away.

"Hey wait!" said Enma as he looked at the spot where Wendy was, he then looked at Carla "Carla put me down, I'm still ok"

"No this is what Wendy wants" said Carla.

"Carla!" shouted Enma.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Wendy-**

* * *

"Good Enma-san is far away, I can go all out now" said Wendy as she inhaled air and the statues were about to attack "Take this Roar of the Sky Dragon!" she shouted as a small tornado formed in front of her mouth, and we only see the statues flying away and being destroyed.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Enma-**

* * *

We come to a scene where Enma is being carried by Carla while flying in mid air. "Wow, is that Wendy?" said Enma.

"Yes" answered Carla.

"I didn't know that Wendy can do that" said Enma.

"Yes, Wendy is known as the Sorceress of the Sky or in better terms the Sky Dragon Slayer" explained by Carla.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Wendy-**

* * *

We come to a scene where Wendy is standing in the middle of a flat landscape. "Wendy!" shouted Carla in the background then Wendy turned to her left and saw Carla gently landing Enma.

"Carla, Enma-san" said Wendy as she ran to them, then Carla dropped Enma and landed beside him.

"Wendy that was very dangerous" said Carla while pointing at her, but she then stopped pointing.

"Sorry that I worried you guys" Wendy replied to Carla, then she looked at Enma "So are you ok Enma-san"

"Yeah, I'm all right … woah" Enma said as he almost fell but Wendy supported him at the waist.

"Wow" said Wendy.

"Thanks" said Enma. Then the both of them looked at each other and started laughing.

"Hahahhaa" laughed both of them; Carla then gave a small smile. Then Carla looked around and noticed that the statues started to reform.

"Oh no I forgot they regenerate" said Carla, with a surprised face.

"Crap" said Enma.

"Ahhh" screamed Wendy as Enma hugged her, trying to protect her. By this time the statues reformed, and then from behind two of them jumped from behind. Enma and Wendy braced for impact.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna and Natsu-**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: North end-**

We then see Natsu about to hit a Statue Army statue with his fist a blaze. "Take this!" Natsu said as he punched the Statue Army statue and destroying it, but then another one came in and was about to punch Natsu. Natsu looked at the statue, but then his eyes opened and said "Crap I'm all out of magic!" then the statue punched him and sent him flying. But with Tsuna, he punching a statue but from behind a statue punched him and sent him flying forward, destroying the one in front of him. The two of them crashed in the same area and a puff of smoke came out. Then the both of them stood up as the smoke cleared, looking bruised and with a lot of scrapes.

"Blast it, I've reached my limit" said Natsu.

"Yeah I'm almost at my limit too" said Tsuna as he was holding his left shoulder, because of the pain. Nat-tsu looked hurt too, as if he got hit as well.

"This will finish it …" said Nathan as he pointed to Tsuna and Natsu "… Go my army" then all the statues in the area leaped at them.

"No" said Natsu.

"This is bad" said Tsuna, then right before the Statue Army statues attack hit a blue light came down from above and destroyed them.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Enma and Wendy-**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: South end-**

We see Enma protecting Wendy and Carla nearby, all of them were bracing for impact because Statue Army statues were about to attack, but then they exploded. Enma, Wendy and Carla opened there eyes and saw that the statues were destroyed and then bombs came flying over them and exploded in front of the statues, exploding therefore destroying them. "Huh" said Enma, and then the three of them heard in the background.

"Enma-kun, Wendy are you ok!?" shouted Lucy in the background and the three of them tuned and saw Lucy and Gokudera, and Gokudera was holding his dynamite.

"Boy, you sure are a handful Enma" said Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun, Lucy-san" said Enma.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna and Natsu-**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: North end-**

We see Tsuna and Natsu with their eyes closed, but when they opened them they saw Yamamoto, Juvia and Kojirou and Jirou by Yamamoto's side. "Juvia-san, Yamamoto!" shouted Tsuna with a smile.

"Hi Tsuna" said Yamamoto after he turned to Tsuna and waving hi.

"Well it's seems like we made it in time" said Juvia in a French accent, as Yamamoto turned to face Nathan. "It's time for payback for what you did to us"

"Yeah, this is when the real show starts" said Yamamoto.

Yamamoto and Juvia returned. Will they be enough to beat Nathan? Will Fairy ail win against their new challenge? Tune in and find out.

Chapter Thirteen End

* * *

**A/N: I'm putting this here because I know you'll read this, so please can you guys review my fic, I feel like you guys don't like my fic, so please review! I want to hear what you think of my fic, that's all going back to the regular program.**

* * *

We then come to a scene where we here Happy "Its Fairy Tail lectures with Professor Happy" said Happy in the background. Then we see Happy on a high desk in a coat and tie, carrying a book in front of a black board. "Hello again, its time for another Fairy Tail Lecture with Professor Happy, today we'll be disusing about Terrascape: Statue Army, unfortunately Carla isn't here but since it's only one I can handle it, so anyways Statue Army is a move that requires a lot of magic since it summons an army of statues, these statues can reform from the ground when destroyed and will keep on coming like an endless army, now since theres only a limited amount of info this segment will be short, well that's all" said Happy "Stand" said Happy as he stood straight "Bow" he said as he bowed. "Bye!" he said as he threw the book that he was carrying and waved good bye.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Chapter Fourteen: Drizzles of the Rain**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's me again so anyways here's another chapter to the fan fic, hope you guys enjoy it and obviously review! That's all.**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: South end-**

We see Enma protecting Wendy, beside them was Carla and in front of them were Gokudera and Lucy. "Enma-kun" said Lucy as she waved to them and she and Gokudera were running towards them.

"Lucy-san" said Enma then he let go of Wendy, Lucy and Gokudera then stopped in front of them.

"Good thing you guys showed up like you did" said Carla.

"Yeah thanks Lucy-san" said Wendy.

"You're welcome Wendy" said Lucy as she squat then she stood up to face Enma "Thank you for protecting her"

"It's the least I can do" said Enma, and then he fell. "Ughh"

"Enma-san" said Wendy as she caught Enma.

"You scared me there" said Lucy.

"Don't worry I'll heal you" said Wend but she flinched. "Ugggh"

"No Wendy you don't have enough magic left" said Carla with concern for Wendy.

"Carla's right, you need to conserve your energy Wendy" said Lucy.

"But.." said Wendy.

"Don't worry I can handle it" said Enma while facing Wendy.

"Ok" said Wendy while facing Enma, then we see Statue Army statues reforming but swiftly blown up by Gokudera's dynamites. Then Gokudera ran to Enma's group and stopped beside Lucy.

"We need to go" said Gokudera.

"Yeah" said Lucy as she turned to Gokudera.

"Agh" Enma said in pain.

"Ughhh" said Gokudera angrily then he took Enma "Let me do that" he said and he put Enma's arm over his shoulder then supporting him. "These things will keep on coming back if we don't get rid of its source" Gokudera said to Wendy, Lucy, and Carla.

"Ok" said Lucy, then she took Wendy's hand "I'll take care of you Wendy"

"Let's go" Gokudera said as he ran, supporting Enma too, the north, and Lucy, holding Wendy's hand following Gokudera.

"Huh" said Carla noticing she was alone, then grew wings "Wait for me!" she shouted as she flew to Lucy and the rest.

* * *

**Meanwhile Back to Yamamoto and Juvia-**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: North end-**

We see Yamamoto and Juvia with Kojirou and Jirou, behind them was Natsu and Tsuna with Nat-tsu on Tsuna's shoulder all three of them looked really hurt. "Tsuna, Natsu you guys ok" said Yamamoto as he turned to Tsuna.

"Yamamoto! Juvia-san" shouted Tsuna as he turned back to normal.

"It's about time you guys showed up" said Natsu.

"Hehe" said Yamamoto as he turned back to Nathan.

"But how!" said Nathan as he swung his arm. "How did you escape that prison? It was so high up no one could've survived the fall!"

"Hehe well it's all because of him" said Yamamoto as he pointed upward. Then Nathan looked up and sees something descending.

"Huh?" said Nathan as the something floated by Yamamoto and it was Happy.

"Hiya" said Happy as he floated by Yamamoto.

"What's that!" said Nathan.

"Happy" said Tsuna.

"Happy!" shouted Natsu. Then the scene turned towards Yamamoto and with him having a smile on his face.

_**Flashback: About some time ago.**_

**-Fiore: Terrascape structure-**

We come to a scene where we see Juvia and Yamamoto facing each other while sitting down near a hole in the structure, with Yamamoto having a grin on his face. "What's this plan Yamamoto?" asked Juvia in a French accent.

"Hehe, this is my plan, Kojirou!" said Yamamoto, then he sent Kojirou out.

"Oh I see your sending your pet to find help, a simple plan but it might just work" said Juvia in a French accent as she looked down the hole but she looked at Yamamoto after words.

"Ya, think so?" said Yamamoto while smiling.

"_Even though it's a simple plan it's the best course of action to take, even I didn't think of that, Yamamoto Takeshi I think I'm having feelings for you_"said Juvia in her mind in a French accent. "Yamamoto …"

"Huh what is it?" said Yamamoto as he faced Juvia.

"I.. I…l-lo…" said Juvia in a French accent while blushing, then we hear something in the background.

"Heyyy!" said Happy in the background.

"Huh" said both Juvia and Yamamoto, then they both looked out of the hole to see Happy and Kojirou speeding to them, then he stopped in front of the two.

"That was fast" said Juvia in a French accent.

"Hahaha, Were lucky you're here Happy" said Yamamoto.

"Yeah, I happened to be in the area and when I saw Kojirou I came as quickly as I can" said Happy while flying in front of the hole, with Kojirou flying next to him.

"Well that's good, oh yeah …" said Yamamoto, then he faced Juvia "Juvia what were you going to say?"

"Oh it was nothing …" said Juvia with a French accent and also with a red face. Happy on the other hand was watching the two and commented.

"She lllllllikes you" said Happy.

"Shut up cat" said Juvia in a French accent.

"Hehe" said Happy as he turned around.

"Hahahaha" laughed Yamamoto

_**End of Flashback.**_

"So you flew down is that correct!" said Nathan.

"Yeah I helped them by flying them out of there" said Happy.

"Tsuna, Natsu you guys should rest" said Yamamoto as he turned to Tsuna, then he faced Nathan. "We'll take care or this guy we have some unfinished business with him"

"Shitty brats I'll kill you" said Nathan as he sent Statue Army statues at Yamamoto, but they were cut to pieces in a flash.

"That's enough talking" said Juvia in a French accent in a battle pose.

"Yeah your right" said Yamamoto then he unsheathed his sword.

"Die!" Nathan shouted as he sent his Statue Army at them.

"Hmph" Juvia said as she swung her arm, then a wave of water washed away, destroying the statues.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna and Natsu-**

* * *

We see Natsu and Tsuna standing at the far side of the crater "Hi Natsu" said Happy that happened to fly by Natsu and Tsuna.

"Arrrhh, you will get a serious beat down after this!" shouted Natsu to Happy.

"Ughhh, it doesn't seem that you've forgiven me yet" said Happy.

"So who do you think will win?" asked Natsu as he faced Tsuna.

"I don't know" said Tsuna, facing Yamamoto and Juvia who were fighting.

"You too huh" said Natsu who also was facing Yamamoto and Juvia who were fighting.

"But we must win" said Tsuna looking serious.

* * *

**Meanwhile Back to Yamamoto and Juvia-**

* * *

We then see Juvia and Yamamoto fighting of th Statue Army statues. "Hyaahhh" Yamamoto said as he sliced a statue in half.

"Haaah" said Juvia as another wave of water washed more statues away.

"Crap if I don't do something I'll surely lose" said Nathan to himself, he then shouted. "Terrascape: Grand Castle!" then a grid system formed reaching the edge of the crater. Then we see Yamamoto under him ready to attack.

"I won't let you" said Yamamoto, then he swung his sword and hit Nathan in turn sending him back.

"Aghhh!" Nathan said as he was sent backwards, the grid system also disappeared.

"Your move won't work on us twice" said Yamamoto as he rested his sword on his shoulder.

"Damn you! Damn you all! Attack them my army!" shouted Nathan as he pointed to Yamamoto. But when none of his Statue Army statues pursued Yamamoto, he then looked around. "What the … where's my army!"

"Oh, are these what you are looking for?" said Juvia in a French accent in the background, then Nathan turned to Juvia only to see her arm in the air and his army of statues in a giant orb of water.

"No!" Nathan shouted in shock.

"The game is over" said Yamamoto, Nathan then turned to Yamamoto, who was prepping his sword. "Your ambitions are stopped" Yamamoto said as he ran to Nathan with his sword set "Shigure Soen 8th Offensive Form: Shinotsuku Ame!" Yamamoto said as he slashed Nathan and we see four pillars of rain flames, but they slowly disappeared. Nathan was sent backwards and fell on his back and Yamamoto stood up straight and rested his sword on his shoulder.

"Yamamoto!" said Tsuna, Yamamoto then turned to see Tsuna and Natsu running towards them, while Happy was flying to him. They then stopped by Yamamoto.

"You did great buddy!" said Natsu.

"Really? Thanks" said Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto, where were you guys?" said Tsuna.

"Well that guy trapped us" said Yamamoto as he pointed to Nathan.

"Well we were only able to escape because of Yamamoto's Dying will flame Magic, it's quite a fearsome magic" said Juvia in a French accent as her hand was in the air and the water orb filled with Statue Army statues, walking towards Tsuna, and the orb was following her.

"Really" said Natsu facing at Juvia.

"Yamamoto" said Tsuna as he turned to Yamamoto.

"Haha, don't worry Tsuna I didn't show off that much" said Yamamoto facing Tsuna.

"Ok, that's good" said Tsuna.

"Anyways since we defeated that guy we can hand him over, correct?" said Juvia in a French accent as all of them turned towards her.

"Yeah" said Tsuna as he turned to Nathan lying on the ground. "It's seems that he's defeated"

"So that means that our job is done right?" said Yamamoto as he smiled, then all of them turned to him.

"I guess so" said Tsuna.

"Yes you are correct" said Juvia in a French accent, and then the scene changed to Nathan's face.

"Oh are you sure?" said Nathan then the four of them turned towards Nathan in shock.

"Hehehe" said Nathan as he stood up. "Hahahahhahhaahahahaha" he laughed to the heavens then looked at Tsuna and the rest. "I commend you fairies in driving me to this extent"

"How can he be standing" said Juvia in a French accent.

"I know I gave him a direct hit" said Yamamoto.

"Now, I will show you my ultimate taboo!" said Nathan. "Hyaaaaaahhh!" Nathan shouted, then his body shined yellow.

"Huh? What the?" said Juvia in a French accent as she looked up to see the Statue Army statues trying to break free from the water orb.

"Haaaaaah" Nathan shouted as the statues in the water orb became fiercer.

"I-I can't hold them any longer" said Juvia in a French accent as the water orb burst open, the statues came out, the orb luckily didn't make Tsuna and the rest wet but it flooded the crater. The statues then gathered around Nathan.

"Terrascape!" Nathan said with his arms extended on each side. Then his body was enveloped with yellow light and shined so bright.

"Ahhh" said Yamamoto as he stared into the light with one eye open and the other closed.

"Not this again" said Natsu as he blocked the light with his arm.

"Waahhh" said Happy as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"What is this?" said Juvia in a French accent as she turned around a little to block the light.

"Aghhh" said Tsuna as he covered his eyes with his hands, but he took a peek only to see yellow light, but then Tsuna saw a small flicker of flames that sparkled. "Is that!?" said Tsuna, then the light faded. The four of them turned to Nathan, but he wasn't there.

"Where is he!?" said Natsu as he looked around.

"He has disappeared" said Juvia in a French accent.

"Hehehe, now you shall face my true powers" said Nathan in the background, the four looked around to see where Nathan was.

"There!" Yamamoto shouted as he pointed in front of them, Tsuna, Natsu, and Juvia then turned towards where Yamamoto pointed.

"Huh" said Natsu as his eyes opened to see a giant hand come out from the water, then the earth beyond the crater started to crack. The water started to drain and something what can be described a giant golem came out of the ground. It was the same size as two mountains, Tsuna and his friends were in shock and was still in seeing the massive monster in front of them.

"This is the most powerful form of my magic, this is Terrascape: Gaia" said Nathan, echoing from the giant golem. Tsuna had a scared face as he faced the golem.

Nathan's true power, will Fairy Tail be able to stop it? And if so how? Tune in and find out.

Chapter Fourteen End

* * *

**Ending: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail ending in youtube**

We then come to a scene where we here Happy "Its Fairy Tail lectures with Professor Happy" said Happy in the background. Then we see Happy on a high desk in a coat and tie, carrying a book in front of a black board. "Hello again, its time for another Fairy Tail Lecture with Professor Happy, today we'll be disusing about Terrascape: Statue Army and Terrascape: Gaia, Statue Army calls out golems to attack the casters enemies but they only have a specific number so by catching them they can't regenerate or cause more trouble as demonstrated by Juvia. The next is Gaia this magic is still unknown but we do know that it's taboo, apparently it summons a big golem, were in trouble now but I bet Natsu will just destroy it so that's basically all" said Happy "Stand" said Happy as he stood straight "Bow" he said as he bowed. "Bye!" he said as he threw the book that he was carrying and waved good bye.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Chapter Fifteen: The Truth Behind the Flames**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**********Opening: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail in youtube**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

**A/N: Hello people! Back with more Fairy Tail Hitman Reborn crossover, I feel so good today since I finished my exams and totally aced them … I think so anyways since I feel good today I'll be posting three chapters today, I got a lot done. So here's the first one of the chapters. I'll post the rest later, enjoy.**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: North end-**

We see Tsuna with Nat-tsu on his side, Yamamoto with Kojirou floating by, and Jirou right by his side. We also see Natsu beside Tsuna with Happy flying next to him, and Juvia by Yamamoto's side. In front of the four of them is a giant stone golem known as Terrascape: Gaia and the five of them was shocked and a little terrified at the sight. "Blast it that things huge and I'm running out of magic" said Natsu.

"I'm worn out as well" said Tsuna.

"Gao" said Nat-tsu.

"DIE!" echoed Nathan from the golem, then it raised its fist and then attacked Tsuna's group. Then the attack hit and caused a big puff of smoke. We then see Tsuna in his HDW mode again flying away, while holding Yamamoto and Nat-tsu on his master's shoulder and Juvia who jumped out of the cloud and was next to them. We also see Natsu coming out of the smoke cloud with Happy carrying him.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Natsu and Happy-**

* * *

We see Happy carrying Natsu as they floated around "Good job Happy" said Natsu.

"Yeah" said Happy.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Juvia-**

* * *

"Thank you Tsuna" said Yamamoto looking at his back where Tsuna was carrying him by the hand, while Tsuna responded by looking at him and smiling then looking back in front of him.

"That guy's a lot stronger now" said Tsuna.

"Yes, it's like he became ten times stronger now" said Juvia in a French accent while in the air, then the giant raised its fist and attacked Tsuna's group.

"Look out!" said Tsuna as he propelled away with Yamamoto, while Juvia turned into water and jetted away as they dodged the fist.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Natsu and Happy-**

* * *

We see Nathan's attack to the side as Natsu and Happy just flew away to dodge the attack.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Juvia-**

* * *

We see Juvia in her water form splash down on the ground the far side of the crater and Yamamoto being gently landed down by Tsuna. Intern Yamamoto was able to land, and then Tsuna landed beside him. Then Kojirou flew by Yamamoto and Jirou ran to his master's side "This is bad, because of his size it would be difficult to stop him" said Juvia in a French accent.

"Yeah, and if we don't stop him now Mr. Yosuke's barn would be at risk" said Yamamoto as he turned his head around to the direction of the barn, but turned his head around to the battle.

"Yes we must not drag this battle to long" said Juvia in a French accent; she then looked around a little. Then she faced forward and said "We should take the terrain to our advantage and plan a surprise attack"

"Yeah" said Tsuna.

"Then we should … " said Juvia in a French accent, then she faced the golem and responded "What the!" as response of what Natsu was doing.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Natsu and Happy-**

* * *

We see Natsu speeding across the arm of the golem with Happy. "IKUZO! (LETS GO!)" Natsu shouted, and then he maneuvered around the giant golem. Natsu then was able fly behind the golem. "Take this!" said Natsu as he covered his fists with fire and then punched the golem causing a small explosion. But the golem responded by turning a little, as if the attack just tickled.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Juvia-**

* * *

We see Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Juvia at the far side of the crater. All of them had a surprised face, while Juvia had also a pissed face. "How dumb is that Natsu?" said Juvia in a French accent then Yamamoto placed both his arms behind his head.

"Hahaha, it looks like Natsu's one step ahead of us" said Yamamoto, as he was smiling.

"That guy is not following the plan" said Juvia in a French accent, and Tsuna smiled a little.

"Well I'm going to go and help him" said Tsuna, his hands then was covered by sky flames he the propelled himself towards Natsu.

"'Sigh' Natsu is such a pain" said Juvia in a French accent while covering her forehead with her hand.

"Well we might as well join in" said Yamamoto as he turned to Juvia, while holding his blade.

"I guess your right" said Juvia in a French accent, as she was facing Yamamoto.

"Well then let's start" said Yamamoto as he ran towards the golem.

"Yes" said Juvia in a French accent as she ran to the golem as well.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Natsu and Happy-**

* * *

We Natsu zooming around the golem, and then the scene changed to Natsu. "'Huf, huf' crap now I'm really running out of magic, man this guy is still resistant to magic" said Natsu. Then Natsu noticed the golems arm about to flick him away like a fly. Natsu had no time to respond.

"Watch out!" said Tsuna in the background as he grabbed Natsu in the air so that he didn't get hit by the golem. Tsuna then let go of Natsu in a far enough distance from the golem.

"You saved me again Tsuna" said Natsu.

"Natsu" said Tsuna as he stared at Natsu. "I know your almost out of magic" then Natsu's face changed to a shocked one but returned back to normal.

"And you think that will stop me" said Natsu, but Tsuna responded by a little laugh.

"Well I guessed I expected that answer" said Tsuna, then both of them stared at the golem.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Yamamoto, and Juvia-**

* * *

We see Yamamoto and Juvia at the bottom of the golem attacking it. "Shigure Soen 11th Offensive Form: Beccata di Rondine" said Yamamoto as he charged at the golem, then stopped in front of its legs. He then fiercely thrusts his blade multiple times, therefore damaging the leg severely and breaking it and causing the golem to stumble.

"Ahhh" echoed Nathan from the golem as it stumbled, then

"Water slicer" said Juvia in a French accent as she swung her arm and lines of water were summoned and jetted to the golems left shoulder causing it to have small cuts.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna and Natsu -**

* * *

We see Tsuna and Natsu floating in the sky. "Well, should we join in" said Tsuna.

"Yeah" Natsu replied.

"Ikuzo" said Tsuna as both of them jetted towards the golem, and gave a powerful punch to the golem. The golem stumble a little, then both of them split up Natsu giving flamed covered punches causing small explosions, while Tsuna gave sky flame covered punches. The golem looked beaten up, Tsuna and Natsu gathered and was about to give the final attack.

"Todomeda! (Time to finish this)" said Tsuna.

"Ahhhh" shouted both Tsuna and Natsu as they were about to give the final attack.

"Play time's over" echoed Nathan from the golem as he slapped both Tsuna and Natsu away. The both of were sent flying and smashed into the wall at the far side of the crater.

"Aghh" said Tsuna in pain.

"Tsuna!" shouted Yamamoto as he turned around to where Tsuna is.

"Yamamoto, look out!" shouted Juvia in a French accent. Then Yamamoto turned around only to see the golem's leg about to hit him. The golem kicked Yamamoto, and Juvia who was next to him and sent them flying to another wall at the far side of the crater.

"Die!" echoed Nathan from the golem, as cannons grew around the golems body, it then fired yellow streams of energy at the four of them. They fell on the ground in front of them. Tsuna then turned back to normal

"Darn it, I can't move my body" said Natsu, then the cannons of the golem were charging for another burst.

"Oh no, he's about to attack" said Tsuna

"This was a quick fight, but I'll end this now" echoed Nathan from the golem, as it fired its cannons again at the four of them. Tsuna closed his eyes to brace himself, but in a flash the sound of explosions were heard. Tsuna then opened his eyes to see Gray and Gokudera in front of him, and Lucy and Erza in front of Yamamoto and Juvia, with Erza holding a sword.

"G-Gray" said Natsu.

"Gokudera-kun" said Tsuna.

"Juudaime" said Gokudera as he kneeled in front of Tsuna.

"I-I'm alright" said Tsuna as he slowly stood up while Gokudera was guiding him.

"I can't believe you lost to that thing" said Gray.

"Shut up" said Natsu as he slowly stood up. "Hey Happy you ok?" he said as he turned to Happy at his back.

"Yeah~" said Happy as he fell.

"Happy!" said Natsu as he turned to face Happy.

"Looks like he's out" said Gray.

"Juudaime are you sure your all right" said Gokudera as he supported Tsuna.

"Yes Gokudera-kun I'm alright, but how are Yamamoto and Juvia-san" said Tsuna.

"They're ok" said Erza in the background, and then we see Lucy and Erza walking to them, with Lucy supporting Juvia and Yamamoto holding his arm.

"Lucy-san! Erza-san!" said Tsuna as he turned to the two.

"You don't need to worry about these two Tsuna" said Erza.

"Yeah, you don't need to worry Tsuna" said Yamamoto.

"Well at least you're not dead Baseball-freak" said Gokudera letting go of Tsuna and staring at Yamamoto.

"Don't say that Gokudera-kun" said Tsuna, then streams of yellow light was about to hit Tsuna's group. "Huh"

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" shouted Wendy in the background, then a small tornado swept away the streams of light, then Tsuna turned to the left to see Enma looking beaten up with bruises and a black eye, and Wendy looking tired and supporting Enma.

"Wendy, Enma-kun" said Tsuna. Then the both of them walked towards Tsuna.

"I'll take care of him" said Lucy as she took out her key "Gate of the Maiden I open thee" then she swung it. "Virgo" then light shined but slowly disappeared as a pink haired woman with blue eyes and wearing the typical black and white maid's uniform appeared in front of Lucy.

"Hime (Princess) is it time for punishment?" said the girl named Virgo.

"No that's not it" said Lucy as she had her palm on her face, then the golem moved. Then Lucy pointed to the golem "I want you to stop that thing"

"Understood" said Virgo, as a light brown magic circle appeared under her. Virgo then sunk into the ground and within a few moments the ground under the golem collapsed and made the golem fall. Virgo then dug up next to Lucy "Hime did I do well?"

"Yes you did" said Lucy.

"So is it time for punishment?" said Virgo.

"That was a compliment" said Lucy, she then swung the key and then Virgo was enveloped by light and then disappeared. Then Enma and Wendy walked to Tsuna

"Tsuna-kun" said Enma.

"Tsuna-san" said Wendy as the two of them stopped in front of Tsuna.

"W-what happened to you" said Tsuna, worrying about Enma.

"It's nothing, just a few scrapes and bruises" said Enma.

"But those are not just scrapes and bruises!" shouted Tsuna.

"Don't worry Tsuna-kun, you should focus at the battle at hand" said Enma

"Yeah, I guess your right" said Tsuna, Erza then smiled.

"Hmph" said Erza as a close up to her face showed she looked to her side to see the golem getting out of the hole. "It looks like the battle is still not over" as all of them turned towards the golem. The golem was able to get out of the hole. Then Lucy, Erza, and Gray walked in front of Tsuna.

"Don't worry Tsuna we'll handle this" said Lucy as she took her whip, and when she took it she flinched a little.

"Yeah we'll make sure this guy will pay for what he did" said Gray, and then he flinched a little.

"We won't let him harm anyone else" said Erza, and then she flinched a little. Tsuna noticed this with his hyper intuition and gone back to HDW mode.

"You guys don't have to do that" Tsuna said as he walked in front of the three of them.

"What" said Gray.

"Tsuna-kun you're badly injured" said Lucy.

"Lucy-san, Gray, Erza-san you're all running out of magic" said Tsuna

"Huh" said all three of them.

"You guys don't need to worry, we'll take care of this" said Tsuna

"But" said Lucy.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun" said Tsuna.

"Right" said Gokudera as he walked to the right side of Tsuna.

"OK" said Yamamoto as he walked towards Tsuna's left side.

"We'll be using them" said Tsuna.

"You don't mean" said Yamamoto.

"OK Juudaime" said Gokudera.

"But your injuries!" said Wendy in concern.

"Don't worry Wendy" said Enma as he faced Wendy and as she turned to Enma, but then turned back to Tsuna and so did Wendy "They can handle it"

"Ok" said Tsuna.

"Kojirou, Jirou" said Yamamoto as Kojirou and Jirou went to Yamamoto.

"Uri" said Gokudera as Uri went to Gokudera.

"Nat-tsu" said Tsuna.

"Gao" said Natsu on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Cambio Forma!" said the three of them as their animals glowed with white light and jumped to their masters, then light enveloped the body of the three of them and the Vongola symbol appeared on them but soon disappeared. The light faded, we then see Gokudera in his Vongola gear and also Yamamoto in a traditional samurai outfit consisting of metal bracers on his arms, metal armored sandals, Kamishimo, and a Hakama. He also had sheaths on both of his hips, and holding two katanas with figurines of Kojirou and Jirou on the end of each of them. Then on Tsuna on each of his arms were orange boosters.

"Now let's begin the true fight" said Tsuna. All of the Fairy Tail members were in shock.

The real fight is about to begin, with Tsuna and his guardians equipped with their Vongola gear, will this be enough to beat Nathan's giant golem? Tune in and find out

Chapter Fifteen End

* * *

We then come to a scene where we here Happy "Its Fairy Tail lectures with Professor Happy" said Happy in the background. Then we see Happy on a high desk in a coat and tie, carrying a book in front of a black board. "Hello again, its time for another Fairy Tail Lecture with Professor Happy, today we'll be disusing more about Terrascape: Gaia, it's a taboo in the Terrascape magic, it turns the caster into pure magic and merges him with the ground around him forming a giant golem, it attacks with his giant hands and legs, it also attacks with cannons that it forms around its body, man this is bad I just hope that this new armor that Tsuna's team has can beat Nathan so anyways that's basically all" said Happy "Stand" said Happy as he stood straight "Bow" he said as he bowed. "Bye!" he said as he threw the book that he was carrying and waved good bye.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Chapter Sixteen: The Powerful Flames**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

**A/N: The second part of today's posting trilogy hope you guys enjoy, oh and review!**

* * *

**-A farm somewhere west of Fiore: North end-**

We see Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto in their Vongola gears standing in front of Lucy, Gray and Erza who happened to also be in front of Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Enma. Happy was lying unconscious beside Natsu, Wendy was supporting Enma who was severely bruised.

"That armor it looks familiar" said Erza

"Hey isn't that…" said Gray, as the scene shifted towards Gokudera.

"Yeah isn't that the armor that destroyed part of the city?" said Lucy.

"Did Nat-tsu, turn into" said Wendy.

"I never knew that those pets can do that" said Natsu.

"Yes, all of them, Nat-tsu, Kojirou, Jirou, and Uri can change their form and equip themselves to Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto, and Gokudera to turn into the Vongola gear" said Enma.

"Vongola Gear?" said Wendy.

"I've never heard of such a thing" said Carla.

"Dying will flame magic is so cool" said Natsu.

"Yamamoto, you're so great, I'm loving you even more" said Juvia in a French accent, as all of the Fairy Tail members were in awe.

"Go for it Tsuna-kun" said Enma.

"Ikuzo" said Tsuna, then the three of them disappeared.

"Huh" said all the Fairy Tail members.

"Ahhh? Where did they go?" echoed Nathan from the golem, and then Yamamoto appeared by the golems left leg with his hands on the handles of his sheathed swords.

"Shigure Soen 12th Offensive form: Sadachi: Kirisame" said Yamamoto, he then unsheathed his swords and sent out multiple waves of slashes and completely destroyed the golems leg.

"AHHH!" said the golem as it fell because of the loss of a leg. It then supported itself with its arm. Then Gokudera appeared in front of its right leg.

"Rocket Bomb X" said Gokudera as he thrown 10 to 20 bombs at the golems leg causing it to crumble and get destroyed, the golem then fell and only was supported by its two arms.

"Why you!" echoed Nathan from the golem, as it grew cannons and shot streams of yellow at Gokudera, the attack hit and caused a big puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared we see Gokudera surrounded be circular bonny shields.

"Systema C.A.I." said Gokudera.

"Damn it, I need to regenerate" echoed Nathan from the golem, as it absorbed the ground with its arms and started regenerating its broken legs. Then Tsuna appeared in front of it. "Huh!?"

"I won't let you" said Tsuna as he uses his hand to support his other hand "X-Cannon" then from the boosters came out sky flames. Tsuna then shoot two highly concentrated flame cannon ball like projectiles at the golem. It hit the golem and exploded, causing it to flop back.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Enma, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, and Erza-**

* * *

We see Natsu and the rest in the same place as earlier. "Ts-Tsuna-kun is that strong all this time" said Lucy.

"I can't believe that little old Tsuna has a punch to him" said Gray.

"Yeah, you're doing great Tsuna" said Natsu.

"Tsuna-san, Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san" said Wendy.

"Well, we shouldn't be outdone by them, we should join in" said Erza.

"Yeah" said Gray.

"Ok" said Lucy.

"Alright" said Natsu, then the four of them ran to the golem, the golem also stood up a little.

"Requip!" shouted Erza as she glowed with light, when it disappeared Erza was wearing an armor with golden and light bluish in color. The breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings, and has thin plates going up to surround Erza's neck, with a white skirt attached to it. Erza's head was adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair gets styled in a long braid with a orb at the end. Also she was holding a long spear, with a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield attaching it to the shaft, which is adorned by a large ribbon. "Lightning Empress Armor" the she jumped and with her weapon opening up shot bolts of lightning at the golem. It caused a deep line at the chest area of the golem.

"Take this" shouted Gray as he made a bow out of ice and shot a arrow made out of ice at golem. The attack made deep hole on the golem's chest.

"Damn you all!" echoed Nathan from the golem, then he was being pulled by Lucy's whip "What the!"

"I won't let you escape" said Lucy as she tugs the golems left arm with her whip.

"Hahh, this is payback!" said Natsu as he jumped at the golem. "Fire Dragon's Iron fist!" then with his covered with fire gave a powerful punch to the golem, causing an explosion.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza-san, Lucy-san, thanks" said Tsuna.

"Tsuna" said Yamamoto, then Tsuna turned to beneath him.

"Let's defeat this guy Juudaime" said Gokudera beside Yamamoto.

"Yes" said Tsuna as he nodded his head, and propelled to the golem.

"Ahhhh" shouted Erza as she shot bolts of lightning at the golem.

"Hyaah!" shouted Yamamoto as he slashed the golem.

"Haah!" shouted Natsu as he punched the golem.

"Hah" said Gray as he froze the arms of the golem.

"Hmph" said Gokudera as he threw dynamites at the golem, they exploded and caused a deep hole on the chest.

"Haah" said Tsuna as he shoot flame cannonballs at the golem.

"HAAAAH! That's it!" echoed Nathan from the golem, all of them stopped attacking. Then the golem started to grow.

"Oh no!" said Erza.

"He's growing even bigger" said Gray.

"If he grows even bigger, even the farm won't be sparred" said Lucy.

"Crap" said Gokudera.

"This doesn't look good" said Yamamoto, then a close up to Tsuna's face.

"Everyone I need you all to go!" shouted Tsuna, as the scene returned to normal.

"What!" said Erza.

"What is that guy up to now" said Gray.

"Gokudera you don't think Tsuna will" said Yamamoto, as he faced Gokudera.

"Yes Juudaime might do that" said Gokudera, as he faced Yamamoto. "In any case we need to go!"

"Yeah" said Yamamoto, as both of them ran farther away from the golem.

"Where are they going?" said Erza as she saw the two run away.

"Is Tsuna about too…" said Natsu as he was looking at Tsuna.

"Natsu, do you know what are they talking about?" said Gray.

"We need to go!" said Natsu, as he faced Gray.

"What!?" said Gray, then Natsu started to run.

"Just shut up and run" said Natsu, as he continued to run.

"Oh, ok then" said Gray as he ran too, and Erza ran too. Then we see Tsuna crossing his arms.

"Operation XX" said Tsuna

"The combustion levels of the counter burner and the left and right burner are raising" said the robotic woman voice from Tsuna's earphones. Then from both the boosters came out sky flames.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Enma, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, and Erza-**

* * *

We see Enma, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, and Erza grouped up. "Are you ok Enma-san" said Wendy as she supported Enma.

"Yeah I'm ok" said Enma. Then all of them looked at Tsuna.

"What is Tsuna doing?" said Erza.

"Hehe, that's Tsuna's X-Burner, that's the move that made this crater" said Natsu.

"Yeah I know that move, but if that thing keeps growing, that move won't be much effective" shouted Gray at Natsu.

"Hehe, you guys are clueless" said Gokudera crossing his arms in pride of his boss, Yamamoto was also with Yamamoto.

"What!" said Gray as he turned angrily at Gokudera and Yamamoto. Natsu also turned.

"Hehe, just watch" said Yamamoto.

"Huh!" said Gray as he turned to Tsuna.

"What the" said Erza.

"Wow" said Lucy, as response in seeing a massive amount of soft sky flames coming out of Tsuna's boosters.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna-**

* * *

We see Tsuna expelling out soft sky flames out of his boosters. "Gauge Symmetrical, Stand by for discharge" " said the robotic woman voice from Tsuna's earphones.

"Ok" said Tsuna.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Enma, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, and Erza-**

* * *

We see Enma, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, and Erza grouped up staring at Tsuna. "Whats going on?" said Natsu.

"The move you must have seen must have been the weaker X-Burner, this move is the upgraded version" said Gokudera.

"When Nat-tsu equips to Tsuna, he can unleash a powerful burst of flames with both his hands" said Yamamoto.

"The XX-Burner" said Enma.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna-**

* * *

We see Tsuna expelling out soft sky flames out of his boosters, and hard sky flames started to form around both of his hands. "It's time, XX-Burner!" shouted Tsuna.

"I won't let you!" echoed Nathan from the golem, as it extended its arm at Tsuna.

"Haaaaah!" shouted Tsuna, as he shot the sky flames at the golem. It took the form of Nat-tsu and hit the golem's hand. The attack engulfed disintegrated the golem's hand and it slowly reached down, covering all of it in sky flames.

"Ahhhh!" echoed Nathan from the golem, as it disintegrated. The attack caused a big explosion and covered the hole with smoke.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Enma, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, and Erza-**

* * *

We see Enma, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, and Erza grouped up staring at Tsuna and at the bottom was Nathan laying unconsciously on the ground. "Yatta!" said Natsu.

"Th-that was Tsuna-kun!?" said Lucy.

"You did it Juudaime" said Gokudera.

"Good job Tsuna" said Yamamoto.

"That kid is strong" said Juvia in a French accent.

"Tsuna-san" said Wendy in joy.

"Tsuna-kun" said Enma.

"Tsuna" said Erza, we then see Tsuna floating in mid air but his flames stop being produced and his HDW mode turned off. Tsuna then fell.

"Tsuna" said Gray, Yamamoto, Erza, and Juvia.

"Tsuna-kun" said Lucy and Enma.

"Tsuna-san" said Wendy.

"Crap" said Natsu.

"Oh no, I don't have enough magic to fly" said Carla.

"Juudaime" said Gokudera, and then he looked around and stopped as he stared at Happy. His face then turned to a serious one. He ran to the blue cat, grabbed him and threw him at Tsuna. "Go get him U.M.A.!" he shouted as he threw Happy. Happy then opened his eyes.

"Wahhhh!" shouted Happy as he was thrown at Tsuna who was still falling.

"Happy was awake all this time" said Lucy.

"This is not what I expected!" shouted Happy.

"Shut up and catch Juudaime!" shouted Gokudera.

"Huh" said Happy then he looked forward to see Tsuna falling. "Oh" then he grew wings and jetted to Tsuna. He caught him and flew down. Happy was able to gently let Tsuna down, he let go of Tsuna, but Tsuna was still about to fall. Luckily he was caught by Yamamoto and Gokudera, they both supported Tsuna on each side.

"Juudaime" said Gokudera as he supported Tsuna.

"I'm alright Gokudera-kun" said Tsuna.

"You did great Tsuna" said Yamamoto as he supported Tsuna.

"What are you saying Baseball-freak!? Of course Juudaime would do great" shouted Gokudera as he supported Tsuna.

"You guys shouldn't fight" said Tsuna.

"You did great Tsuna" said Erza who was walking towards Tsuna.

"Erza-san" said Tsuna, as Gokudera and Yamamoto let go of Tsuna so that he can stand on his own.

"You three are stronger than we expected" said Erza.

"Yeah" said Wendy as she slowly walked to Tsuna with Enma.

"Wendy, Enma-kun" said Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun" said Enma as he smiled at Tsuna.

"Yamamoto, your mastery of the sword is impressive, I'd say that it would be in rivalry of mine" said Erza as she looked at Yamamoto

"Hehe, thanks" said Yamamoto as he scratched the back of his head, Erza then faced Gokudera

"Gokudera, your intelligence and initiative to protect your comrades makes you a good team mate" said Erza

"Tch, I don't need compliments from you" said Gokudera as he turned away, then Erza faced Tsuna.

"Tsuna you are an exceptional warrior, your leadership and strength defines you as a good ally and friend, if it weren't for you we wouldn't have won" said Erza.

"Hehe, you're making me blushing" said Tsuna as he looked flattered, and was blushing. But Tsuna stopped and looked at Erza straight. "But it wasn't entirely my fault, if it wasn't for Yamamoto, and Juvia-san we wouldn't be here"

"Well if it wasn't for you Tsuna, we wouldn't have beaten that giant golem" said Juvia in a French accent as she walked to Tsuna.

"Juvia-san! Your injuries" said Tsuna.

"No worries I'm all right" said Juvia in a French accent.

"Hehe" said Yamamoto as he looked at Juvia, but then turned to Tsuna. "She's right"

"Yamamoto" said Tsuna.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy-**

* * *

We see happy flying to the screen. "Well if it wasn't for me Yamamoto, and Juvia wouldn't be here, so it's because of me that we won" said Happy.

"Oh really now?" said Natsu who appeared behind Happy with red eyes and an evil aura.

"So you think you're the hero now, huh? Happy" said Gray who appeared behind Happy to the left with red eyes and an evil aura.

"Coming from the cat that deserted his comrades" said Lucy who appeared behind Happy to the right with red eyes and an evil aura.

"Ughhhh" said Happy as he started to sweat. "Oh no! I completely forgot!" said Happy as he had a shocked face.

"Time for punishment" said Lucy as all three of them started to beat up happy.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna, Gokudera, Enma, Wendy, Yamamoto, Juvia and Erza-**

* * *

We see Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Juvia and Erza in their original places. "So does this mean our job is done" said Tsuna.

"Yes, it's official" said Erza, then she rubbed her chin with her hand. "But something is still bothering me"

"What is it Erza-san" asked Tsuna.

"The fact that someone would employ a job for a dark guild" said Erza as she rubbed her chin.

"Oh, we saw the one who gave the job" said Yamamoto.

"Yes, it was a mysterious man, we couldn't see his face because of the cloak he was wearing" said Juvia in a French accent.

"A mystery indeed" said Tsuna. "_But the real mystery is … were those flames back there? were those-_" Tsuna was interrupted as he fainted.

"Tsuna!" said Erza.

"Juudaime!" said Gokudera. Yamamoto checked on Tsuna.

"Hahaha, he's just sleeping" said Yamamoto.

"Hehe, well I guess that that attack took a lot out of him" said Erza.

"'Snore'" said Tsuna as he slept.

* * *

**Meanwhile in a far part of the forest-**

* * *

We see the mysterious cloaked man on top of a mountain "I didn't think the Cactus Cowboy guild would fail like that" said the mysterious cloaked man. Then three more cloaked figures arrived.

"So you couldn't win huh?" said the women with a cloak over with red lining.

"It was inevitable you know choosing a weak guild to do this job" said the teen with a cloak over with green lining.

"Yes" said the guy with a cloak over with violet lining.

"Yeah, yeah I know" said mysterious cloaked man, he then turned around. "Let's just report it to the boss" he said as he started walking.

"Yes" said the three other cloaked people as they walked by the mysterious cloaked man.

"May the red moon rise, the demons of darkness pillage, a black wind that brings death we are Chaos Exodus" said the mysterious cloaked man, as all of them exited the scene together.

Tsuna managed to defeat Nathan, but it seems that there's a new challenge to their journey, who are these mysterious people? What's this Chaos Exodus? Tune in and find out.

Chapter Sixteen End

* * *

**Ending: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail ending in youtube**

We then come to a scene where we here Happy "Its Fairy Tail lectures with Professor Happy" said Happy in the background. Then we see Happy on a high desk in a coat and tie, carrying a book in front of a black board. "Hello again, its time for another Fairy Tail Lecture with Professor Happy, today we'll be disusing about Terrascape: Gaia more, as we know Terrascape: Gaia turns the caster into a giant golem it's quite strong but was taken down by Tsuna and his team anyways I'll have to cut this short for today so" said Happy "Stand" said Happy as he stood straight "Bow" he said as he bowed. "Bye!" he said as he threw the book that he was carrying and waved good bye.

* * *

**Preview-**

We see a box in the center of the screen with images of the next episode with Chibi Natsu peeking over the box at the top left looking down on Chibi Tsuna sitting down on the bottom right looking at Natsu with the Vongola symbol at the bottom left, and the Fairy Tail symbol on the top right, also with a blue background. "Haha, Tsuna was very strong back there with that gear and those flames, man I want to learn that magic!" said Natsu in the background as the box showed the team in Fairy Tail.

"Yeah, that magic managed to destroy that giant with one attack, Tsuna's starting to look stronger than you Natsu" said Happy in the background as the box showed the team talking to each other members

"Ah, that's not true I wasn't able to destroy that thing because I was running out of magic, yeah, next time I see that Nathan guy I'll bring my A game" said Natsu in the background as the box showed the Tsuna walking through a hallway.

"Whatever you say" said Happy in the background as the box showed Erza in a dark room talking seriously to Makarov

"Next time, True Road" said the two as we see 'True Road' in kanji.

"You think Tsuna will teach me that magic?" asked Natsu as we see Lucy, Gray, and Natsu surprised.

"Probably but you can see true power when Master punishes you for disobeying" said Happy in the background as we see Makarov look serious.

"Oh no!" shouted Natsu as we see Reborn also looking serious, and before the end of the scene we see a faint look of waiter uniforms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Chapter Seventeen: The Big Reveal**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**************Opening: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail in youtube**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

**A/N: Here's the last part of the trilogy, please review. The next chapter will be posted as soon as possible, so until then enjoy.**

* * *

**-Magnolia: Fairy Tail-**

We see the people in Fairy Tail doing the normal things that they do. Then the door slammed open and we see Natsu with his face, arms, and torso all covered up with bandages , Juvia with bandages on her face, Gray with bandages on his face and his arms, Lucy with bandages on her face, Wendy with bandages on her face, and Erza with bandages on her face. Tsuna with bandages on his face and arms, Enma with a cast on his right arm and, bandages wrapped over his forehead and eye, Yamamoto with bandages on his face, and Gokudera with bandages on his face. Natsu was on Tsuna's shoulder, Kojirou on Yamamoto's shoulder, Jirou by Yamamoto's side, and Uri a distance away from Gokudera. Happy was flying by Natsu, Carla standing beside Wendy."We're back!" shouted Natsu.

"We're back everyone" shouted Tsuna too.

"Welcome home" shouted everyone in Fairy Tail, then all of them went inside of the guild and everyone gathered by them.

"So Tsuna how was the job" asked Lisanna, who gathered by Tsuna.

"Well it was kind of hard, but we finished it quickly" said Tsuna, then the scene changed to Natsu.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Natsu and Happy-**

* * *

We see Natsu surrounded by Fairy Tail members. "So Natsu I've heard you joined Tsuna's job without permission" said Elfman.

"Yeah so what about it" said Natsu.

"We did great in the job" said Happy as he flew in front of the screen.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Yamamoto and Juvia-**

* * *

We see Yamamoto and Juvia surrounded by Fairy Tail members. "So Yamamoto was the job easy" asked a Fairy Tail member.

"Well it was a piece of cake" said Yamamoto, then he turned to Juvia. "Right Juvia-chan?"

"I wouldn't say that Takeshi-kun" said Juvia in a French accent, while blushing.

"Juvia-chan? Takeshi-kun" said a group of fairy tail members, that mostly comprised of two old mans, a couple of cowboys and a girl with purple hair and in a white dress.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Enma and Wendy-**

* * *

We see Enma and Wendy surrounded by Fairy Tail members. "Aww" said Enma as he flinched.

"Are you ok Enma-nii" said Wendy as she was worried for Enma.

"Yeah I'm all right, Wendy-chan" said Enma as he faced Wendy.

"Hey Loser-Enma you shouldn't over exert yourself" said Carla.

"Loser-Enma? Enma-nii? Wendy-chan?" said of fairy tail members, that mostly comprised of two old mans, a couple of cowboys and a girl with purple hair and in a white dress.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Gokudera and Gray-**

* * *

We see Gray surrounded by Fairy Tail members. "So Gray what happened?" said a Fairy Tail member.

"Well the mission was-" said Gray as he was interrupted while having no clothes by Gokudera.

"Hey Perv your clothes" said Gokudera as he walked to Gray.

"Woah!" said Gray as he noticed he had no clothes.

"Pathetic" said Gokudera.

"What did you say Bomb-brain!" said Gray as he looked angrily at Gokudera.

"Say that again Striper-head!" said Gokudera as he looked angrily at Grey.

"Why you!" said Gray as he looked angrily at Gokudera, then the scene changed to Enma.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Enma-**

* * *

We see Enma surrounded by Fairy Tail members. "Enma-kun" said Tsuna as he walked to Enma.

"Tsuna-kun, Aww" said Enma as he flinched again.

"Enma-kun!" said Tsuna.

"Don't worry, I'm alright" said Enma to Tsuna.

"I told you Loser-Enma to not over exert yourself" said Carla.

"I know hehe" said Enma as he laughed.

"Enma-kun" said Tsuna then Enma turned to Tsuna.

"I don't mind if she says it" said Enma.

"Well if you say so" said Tsuna.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Erza-**

* * *

We see Erza surrounded by Fairy Tail members. "So Erza did you finish the job all by yourself" said a Fairy Tail member.

"Well it wasn't all me" said Erza, the she grabbed Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera then huddled them in front of her. "It's all because of Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi" the three of them were shocked in what happened.

"Huh" said a group of fairy tail members, that mostly comprised of two old mans, a couple of cowboys and a girl with purple hair and in a white dress.

"What has this world come too!" said the old man with the unusual hairstyle.

"Let me go" said Gokudera as he escaped the grip of Erza, with Yamamoto, and Tsuna. Then Nat-tsu, Uri, Kojirou, and Jirou came by.

"Oh you're back, Erza" said Makarov as he walked to the group.

"Master" said the four of them.

"Erza I need to talk to you" said Makarov

"Ok Master" said Erza, then Makarov turned around and started walking, but he stopped and turned to Tsuna.

"Oh Tsuna I almost forgot, you should swing by later too" said Makarov.

"Yes, Master" said Tsuna.

"All right then" said Makarov, then he continued walking.

"What was that about" said Gokudera.

"Don't know" said Yamamoto.

"Well since it's the Master, it must be important" said Erza as she faced the three, but turned around. "I'm off then" she said as she left.

"She's off" said Yamamoto.

"So Juudaime why do you think that gramps going to talk with you about?" said Gokudera

"Well judging it's the Master I think they'll discuss about our job" said Tsuna while thinking.

"What's not to discuss we aced it and even defeated a dark guild in the process" said Gokudera while he look prideful.

"Haha yeah, and don't forget we destroyed part of the land too" said Yamamoto. Then the other two froze in realizing what happened.

"B-but we w-weren't the ones w-who did that right" said Tsuna as he was sulking.

"Yeah" said Gokudera as he sulked with Tsuna.

"Yo Tsuna!" said Natsu as he walked to Tsuna's group with Gray and Lucy

"Oh Lucy-san, Gray, Natsu" said Tsuna as he with the other two looked to Natsu, Gray and Lucy.

"So why were you guys sulking a while ago" asked Lucy.

"Well Lucy-san we were discussing what kind of punishment the Master gives" said Tsuna.

"Well let me think" said Lucy as she rubbed her chin and looked up, but she faced Tsuna "I don't know really" then she turned to Gray behind her. "Hey Gray" she said then she saw Gray crouched and shivering in fear, "Huh"

"Ugha, I don't want to experience that ever again!" said Gray as he shivered in fear.

"Pervert" said Gokudera.

"Gray" said Tsuna, and then Natsu put his arm over Tsuna's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Tsuna, if you didn't break any guild rules you wouldn't get punished" said Natsu with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess your right" said Tsuna as he looked at Natsu, but then his face changed to a confused one. "But doesn't that mean you'll get punished since you disobeyed Master's orders" then Natsu started sweating. Before they knew it he was with Gray crouching and shivering. "Is his punishments that scary!" shouted Tsuna.

_**Sometime later-**_

* * *

**-Fairy Tail: Some Dark room-**

We see Erza and Makarov sitting down on cushioned sofas facing each other, and Erza was sipping some tea that was prepared. "So Master we both know that you didn't call me just to talk and have tea" said Erza.

"You're right Erza let's get down to business then, you must have noticed the change in weather patterns lately" said Makarov.

"Yes, warm temperatures in a supposedly cold dessert night, unexpected rainfall and etc" said Erza.

"Yes, I wouldn't count them as a threat but I received this letter" said Makarov, as he thrown a folded piece of paper at Erza. Erza caught the paper and started to read the contents.

"Huh! This is!" said Erza with a surprised face.

* * *

**Meanwhile outside the room-**

* * *

**-Fairy Tail: Some Dark Hallway-**

We see Tsuna walking through the dark. "I hope I'm not too early" said Tsuna as he continued to walk through the hallway. He then came across a somewhat closed door he took a peek of who was inside only to see Erza and Makarov. "Huh?"

* * *

**Meanwhile inside the room-**

* * *

**-Fairy Tail: Some Dark room-**

We see Erza and Makarov sitting down on cushioned sofas facing each other, and Erza. "So someone came here from another dimension to destroy ours" said Erza, then from a view from the door Tsuna had a shocked face.

* * *

**Meanwhile outside the room-**

* * *

**-Fairy Tail: Some Dark Hallway-**

We see Tsuna peeking through the door. "Another dimension? Could they mean me" said Tsuna

**Meanwhile inside the room-**

**-Fairy Tail: Some Dark room-**

We see Erza and Makarov sitting down on cushioned sofas facing each other, and Erza. "Well it's in that letter but I'm not sure yet, although the evidence is true" said Makarov, then he looked at Erza seriously. "I'm looking into it, and looking into Tsuna as well"

* * *

**Meanwhile outside the room-**

* * *

**-Fairy Tail: Some Dark Hallway-**

We see Tsuna peeking through the door. "Huh?" said Tsuna.

* * *

**Meanwhile inside the room-**

* * *

**-Fairy Tail: Some Dark room-**

We see Erza and Makarov sitting down on cushioned sofas facing each other, and Erza. "So you're saying that Tsuna is this person from another dimension" said Erza.

"No, but-" said Makarov as he was interrupted.

"Hah" said Erza as she threw a sword at the door. The sword hit the door

* * *

**Meanwhile outside the room-**

* * *

**-Fairy Tail: Some Dark Hallway-**

We see Tsuna shocked at the sword that almost hit him, he then looked in again and saw Erza coming. "HIIIII" shouted Tsuna silently, then he ran to behind a post to hide.

"Whose there!" shouted Erza that slammed the door open and looked around.

"Erza let them be" said Makarov in the background.

"…Ok" said Erza as she went back in and closed the door shut. Tsuna was still paralyzed in fear of what transpired.

* * *

**Meanwhile inside the room-**

* * *

**-Fairy Tail: Some Dark room-**

We see Erza and Makarov sitting down on cushioned sofas facing each other, and Erza. "What were you going to say Master?" said Erza.

"Ahh yes, about Tsuna, it's the fact that his story doesn't match up" said Makarov.

"You're right I had doubts about his story from the beginning, but it didn't matter to me that much but right now I might as well check it out" said Erza.

"I'll let you research about Tsuna then" said Makarov.

"I'm off" said Erza as she left the room.

* * *

**Meanwhile outside the room-**

* * *

**-Fairy Tail: Some Dark Hallway-**

We see Erza pass by the pole of the hallway, not even noticing that Tsuna was there. "That was scary" said Tsuna as he quaked in fear.

* * *

**Meanwhile inside the room-**

* * *

**-Fairy Tail: Some Dark room-**

We see Makarov sitting on the sofa, as he saw the door slightly open. "Ugh, hello?" said Tsuna as he opened the door and slowly went in.

"Oh it's you Tsuna, come in, come in" said Makarov.

"Yes" said Tsuna as he closed the door gently and walked to Makarov. Tsuna then sat down on the sofa right in front of Makarov. There was an awkward silence between the two, and lasted for a while. Tsuna stared at Makarov, who was looking serious while he had his eyes closed. The silence was broken as Makarov was snoring and a bubble was formed in front of his nose. "He fell asleep!" Tsuna shouted, and then the bubble popped.

"Huh, what happened?" asked Makarov as he woke from his sleep. His eyes then turned to Tsuna "Oh Tsuna how long have you been here?"

"_This guy is seriously old!_" said Tsuna while having a shocked face. "Well I've just arrived a few minutes ago" he said as he shifted his eyes away.

"Well, I must be getting old now, hahaha" said Makarov.

"_He admitted it_" said Tsuna in his mind as he was looking at the other direction, he then turned to Makarov. "Ugh, Master why did you call me here?"

"Yes, I almost forgot" said Makarov looking happy, he then faced Tsuna. "So Tsuna how was your mission, was Natsu and the rest a burden to you and your team?"

"_I kind of knew he would say that_" said Tsuna in his mind. "No, actually they helped us a lot in the mission"

"Is that so, well that means I don't need to punish them for disobeying my orders" said Makarov.

"Hehehe" said Tsuna on the outside with an awkward out, smile but on the inside. "_You're welcome Natsu_"

"Anyways, so Tsuna how's your time being with Fairy Tail?" said Makarov.

"Well, this guild is a lively one, the people are kind and treats me as one of there family, I love this guild" said Tsuna.

"Is that so, Fairy Tail is a guild were we treat every member as family so I'm glad that you think so" said Makarov.

"Hehehe, thanks" said Tsuna.

"Ok then you may go now" said Makarov.

"That was short!" shouted Tsuna.

"What, is that a problem?" said Makarov.

"Well no, well I'm off then" said Tsuna as he turned and left through the door.

"Do fairies have tails? It's not actually known, so it's an eternal mystery, or an eternal adventure, Tsuna what is your mystery?" said Makarov as Tsuna left the room.

What does this mean? Who could've been sent to destroy the world of Fairy Tail? Is it Tsuna? Will this be another obstacle to Tsuna's journey? Tune in and find out.

Chapter Seventeen End


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Chapter Eighteen: Café Day**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

**A/N: Not much will happen in this chapter so you can skip this if you want, but I suggest you read this because it will be important in the future, and future development of the characters. I'll try to post the next one as soon as possible. Oh and as always review and enjoy**

* * *

**-Hargeon City: Streets-**

We see scenes of Magnolia, ("_A few days have passed since the Cactus Cowboy incident. After what transpired at Mr. Yosuke's farm the magic counsel heard what happened and captured every Cactus Cowboy member, although the counsel did confront us for fighting a Dark Guild. It was intense but it slowly eased up but still…_"} narrated Lucy. Then we see Lucy in a brown shirt and in a pink skirt walking with a white creature with a yellow drill for a nose, Gray in a white buttoned shirt with green pants, and Natsu in his usual outfits, oh and Happy walking through the streets, of course Happy was flying. 'Sigh' said Lucy as she sulked while walking through the streets with Natsu, Gray, and Happy.

"What's wrong Lucy? You look tired" said Gray as he faced Lucy.

"Well who wouldn't be through, all the things that happened" said Lucy.

"Yeah I agree, well at least we finished this request early so we can go home" said Gray as he looked straight.

"Oh come on, you guys are just a bunch of ninnies" said Natsu.

"What was that Flame-breath" said Gray.

"You heard me Porn-star wannabe" said Natsu, as both of them were face to face.

"Hahaha" said Lucy, then she looked up. "Well it looks like its lunch time" then she turned behind her. "Hey why don't we go eat lunch-" said Lucy but then we see Gray, Happy and Natsu already in front of her, while she had a surprised face.

"Ok Lucy, you'll pay for it right?" said Gray as he wave his arm.

"I'm going to eat until I can't eat anymore" said Natsu, as he raised both of his arms in the air.

"Aye!" said Happy who was flying by Natsu.

"Uhhh" said Lucy as she was frozen, then the scene change to the sky, and we can hear in the background. "That's not I meant!"

_**Sometime Later-**_

* * *

**-Hargeon Town: 8 Islands Restaurant -**

We see Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Happy and the little creature with Lucy in front of the 8 Islands Restaurant. "It's been a long time since we've been here" said Gray.

"Yeah I wonder how Yajima-san has been" said Lucy.

"Ok then lets go in!" said Natsu as he went to the door and opened it.

"Lets eat!" said Happy as he flied in.

"Woah!" said both of them with a surprised face.

"What are you guys doing" said Gray at the back.

"Refill here" said Tsuna in the background.

"Huh" said both Lucy and Gray, then the two of them ran to the door and were shocked.

* * *

**-8 Islands Restaurant: Inside-**

We see people in the restaurant eating their food, then we see Tsuna in black pant with a black vest over a white short sleeved T-shirt, lifting a tray with empty jugs of beer. "I need a refill here" said Tsuna. We then see Gokudera in the same outfit as Tsuna while lifting a tray of empty beer jugs.

"I'm on it Juudaime!" said Gokudera, and then the scene changed to Enma in the same outfit as Gokudera while holding a clipboard and pencil in front of some costumers.

"I need a Beast Man Curry" said Enma, and then the scene changed to Yamamoto in the same outfit as Enma while lifting a tray of empty beer jugs.

"Ok" said Yamamoto, and then we see Nat-tsu, Jirou, and Uri carrying plates of food on their heads. Kojirou was on Jirou's back, if you were worried about him.

"Gao" said Nat-tsu as he brought a plate to a customer.

"Ruf" said Jirou as he brought a plate to a customer, Uri did so but kept silent.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Happy-**

* * *

We see Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Happy in shock, but soon turned back to normal. "Is that Tsuna?" said Lucy.

"Y-yeah" said Gray, then we see Tsuna turning to the door.

"Oh Lucy-san, Gray, Natsu" said Tsuna.

"Hi, Tsuna-kun" said Lucy then Tsuna ran towards the group.

"I didn't expect you guys were coming here" said Tsuna as he lowered the tray.

"Well we just came here to get a bite to eat" said Lucy.

"In any case why are you guys here?" said Gray.

"Well were actually here to get some money to pay the rent" said Tsuna.

"But I remembered that you got a lot of money to pay your rent for a long time" said Gray.

"Yeah, but a few days ago Gokudera-kun accidentally set off one of his bombs and blew up part of the hotel, so almost all of the reward money was spent in fixing it" said Tsuna.

"Nice, I'm proud of you Tsuna" said Natsu as he put his arm over Tsuna.

"That is nothing to be proud about" said Lucy, Gray, and Happy in there minds.

"Well it's all because of that Bomb-brain that you need to work" said Gray.

"What was that Pervert!" said Gokudera who was passing by stared angrily.

"You heard me!" shouted Gray at Gokudera.

"Hahaha" said Lucy as she laughed.

"Don't fight you guys" said Tsuna as he tried to prevent the fight.

"I knew you guys were here" said an old man in the background, the six of them turned to where the voice was only to see an old short man in a chiefs outfit.

"Yajima-san" said Lucy.

"I was right to guess that you guys were here" said Yajima.

"Yo, old man" said Natsu.

"I've heard a lot of things from Fairy Tail these days, especially the one with the whole Cactus Cowboy incident" said Yajima.

"Well it's all because of this guy" said Natsu as he pointed to Tsuna, who was still had his arm over Tsuna's.

"Natsu" said Tsuna as he pushed away Natsu.

"Hohoho, I know, Tsuna already told me about it, anyways you guys are going to eat right, go on right ahead" said Yajima.

"Yes" said the six of them.

"Let me escort you to your seats" said Tsuna, as the six of them turned around.

"Oh Tsuna you can take you're brake now, you deserve it" said Yajima.

"Huh" said Tsuna, and then the six of them turned to Yajima. "But"

"Don't worry Tsuna" said Yamamoto, as Tsuna turned towards him.

"We can handle it Juudaime" said Gokudera, as Tsuna turned towards him.

"Just leave it to us" said Enma, as Tsuna turned towards him.

"Guys … ok" said Tsuna, he then turned towards Natsu and the rest. "I'll be right back, I just need to change" he said.

"Ok" said Lucy.

"I'm off" said Tsuna as the five of them split up.

_**A few minutes later**_**-**

We see Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Happy walking around the interior of the restaurant. "Man there's no more seats" said Gray.

"I'm hungry!" said Natsu.

"This place is packed already" said Lucy.

"Lucy-san, Natsu-san, Gray-san! Over here" said Wendy in the background, then the four of them turned to see Wendy sitting down by a table in a green dress with her hair just normal. Carla was sited next to her in a blue top, white skirt and black boots.

"Wendy" said the four of them. Then they sat by Wendy, Natsu and Gray on one side, Lucy sitting by Wendy as the white thing sat by her, and Happy by Carla.

"I didn't think that you would come here" said Lucy.

"Yeah, well Enma-nii recommended me to come, so here I am" said Wendy.

"I just came along because I don't trust Enma that much" said Carla.

"Carla!" said Wendy as she turned to Carla.

"Well you two seem to be getting along" said Gray, and then the two turned to Gray.

"Yeah, after the last job, Enma-nii and me have been really getting along" said Wendy.

"Awwe, that's sweet" said Lucy.

"That Loser-Enma also said that Wendy reminds him of his younger sister" said Carla.

"Huh, Enma-kun has a little sister?" said Lucy.

"Hey" said Tsuna as he was running in a green T-shirt over a white shirt and wearing blue pants.

"Oh hey Tsuna-kun" said Lucy.

"Tsuna-san" said Wendy.

"Oh Tsuna" said Natsu, then he scooted a little to let Tsuna seat. Tsuna smiled and turned to the white creature next to Lucy.

"Ugh, Lucy-san what's that" said Tsuna as he used his hand to the thing, but he brought it down when Lucy turned to it.

"You mean him" said Lucy as she started to pet it. "His name is Plue, he's one of my Celestial Spirits" she said as she kept patting Plue and he liked it.

"Ok then" said Tsuna, then Lucy stopped patting Plue and turned to Tsuna.

"Hey, Tsuna is it true that Enma has a little sister" said Lucy as she and the others faced Tsuna.

"Y-yeah, but she died" said Tsuna as he shifted his eyes.

"What!?" said the group.

"She died when she and Enma were young, we don't actually talk about it" said Tsuna.

"Well that's rough" said Natsu.

"I shouldn't have asked, sorry" said Lucy as she looked sad.

"_So that's the reason why Enma-nii is protective over me, I understand_" said Wendy in her mind and sulked, but she returned back to normal when Tsuna asked...

"Anyways speaking of Enma-kun, Wendy-chan I heard that you're a dragon like Natsu" said Tsuna as he faced Wendy.

"Yes, I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer" said Wendy.

"That's cool" said Tsuna as he looked happy for Wendy.

"So Tsuna-kun how did you guys meet, you know how you guys became friends" said Lucy as Tsuna turned to her, her body leaned forward put her elbow on the table, her head resting on her hand and

"Ugh, well" said Tsuna as he scratched the left side of his face. "Well we became friends because of a certain person"

"A certain person?" said Wendy, Tsuna then looked up to think.

"I'm not going to put too much detail but we basically became friends after we faced many challenges, fighting enemies, going through time, and even parallel dimensions" said Tsuna as he lowered his head, then he faced the group. "Even through all these challenges we persevered and tightened our friendship" Tsuna then noticed that the group was frozen in awe. "_Oh no I said too much_". The group had a blank look, and intern Tsuna had a worried on. The silence was broken when Natsu uttered the some words.

"Woah, you guys are exactly like us!" said Natsu.

"I don't know about the time skipping part but we can relate to the parallel world part" said Lucy to Wendy.

"Yeah, it's like Edolas" said Wendy to Lucy.

"Yeah, I never thought our group had so much in common" said Gray to Tsuna.

"Aye" said Happy as he raised his hand.

"_These guys can relate!?_" said Tsuna in his mind as his eyes shifted away from the group, but then looked towards the group. "Hey, it seems that you guys went through a lot" Tsuna said as he lean towards the table.

"Well we did go through a lot let me think, well it started when me and Natsu met, then I joined Fairy Tail and met Erza and Gray, we had accomplished a lot of jobs together and had fun doing them, unfortunately we destroyed a lot of things in the process, we were regarded as the strongest team and our first mission together was to defeat a dark guild, we then gone on our first S-ranked mission without permission, in the end we managed to accomplish it, then we faced our enemy guild the Phantom Lord, but we won of course, after that we fought a really bad guy named Jallal who aimed to revive a dark mage named Zeref, but with the help of Erza we stopped his ambitions, we were surprised in what happened next, one of our own guild member betrayed us and caused quite a commotion in our guild by making us fight each other with his gang of followers but we stopped him before he got what he wanted, and then we and other guild joined forces to defeat another dark guild, there we met Wendy and Carla, when the air cooled down we managed to get in another mess concerning a parallel world called Edolas there we met our parallel versions of ourselves and battled against an evil king that was planning to kill our friends, then we met you guys, and that's pretty much what we went through" said Lucy then she turned to Natsu and Gray "Did I get it all"

"No you didn't you, you forgot to mention how awesome I am" said Natsu.

"Yeah and you left me out too" said Gray, Tsuna had a shocked face of what Lucy said.

"_These guys are really something_" said Tsuna, then after that a familiar sound coming from Tsuna 'Grugurgrpgurrghghghg' Tsuna's face then blushed.

"Well it seems like someone's hungry" said Lucy, as she smiled. The rest also smiled of what happened. "Hehe" laughed Lucy she then waved to a waiter that was not Gokudera, Enma or Yamamoto. "Hey were ready to order" then the waiter came to them.

"May I take your order" said the waiter.

_**After the day was over-**_

* * *

**-Hargeon City: Streets-**

We see Tsuna with Nat-tsu on his shoulder, Yamamoto in a blue long sleeved T-shirt over a green shirt and wearing light brown pants with Kojirou and Jirou by his side, Gokudera in a black and red hooded jacket and blue pants with Uri in front of him, Natsu with Happy walking next to him, Wendy with Carla walking beside her, Enma in his Shimon school uniform over a yellow shirt, Lucy, and Gray. "Thanks you guys, for waiting for us to finish" said Tsuna.

"You don't need to say that Tsuna-kun" said Lucy as she turned to Tsuna.

"So Enma-nii how much money did you get" said Wendy as she turned to Enma

"We got enough to pay rent for a while" said Enma.

"Well at least that job wasn't a total waste of time" said Gokudera.

"Hahaha, yeah the money that we got from Mr. Yosuke was used to repair the hotel after all" said Yamamoto.

"What are you saying Baseball-freak" shouted Gokudera as he faced Yamamoto.

"You two shouldn't fight" said Tsuna as he tried to stop the two from fighting. Then Enma, Carla and Wendy went forward.

"Well we're off" said Wendy as she faced Tsuna's group.

"I'm just going to walk Wendy-chan home and I'll go back to our place" said Enma.

"Yeah ok" said Tsuna as he faced Enma.

"I could've walked Wendy home by myself" said Carla.

"Hehe" said Enma as he faced Carla. "Let's go" he said as he faced Wendy.

"Ok" said Wendy as the three started to walk away from the group.

"We'll be off too" said Natsu as he, Gray, Lucy and Happy started to walk away.

"By Tsuna kun" said Lucy as she waved goodbye to Tsuna, and left. The remaining three was just staring at the orange sky.

"_Well after that mission, and the whole Erza thing is killing me, I need to rest, I wonder why did those people try to stop that festival, and more to that matter who would want to stop it_" said Tsuna in his mind, he then had a big stretch. "_I really shouldn't think about these things too much, I might as well rest for a job tomorrow_" he said in his mind. He then turned to his friends. "Let's go home"

"Yeah" said Yamamoto and Gokudera as the screen then faded black and turned into a view of a creepy castle.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at some unknown location-**

* * *

**-Some castle somewhere in Fiore: Throne Room-**

We see the interior of a castle throne room. It was dark but you can see tall pillars, a red rug across the room and a throne at the end of the rug and someone was seating on it. We then see seven people starting from the left was a woman with a coat lined with red, next was a teen girl with a coat lined with light violet, next to her was a teen boy with a coat lined with green, next to him was a muscular man with a coat lined with yellow, next to him was a rather tall man with a coat lined with violet, next to him was a teen with a coat lined with blue. They were lined up as they kneeled down on one knee. The room was dim so their facial features were not clear. "Boss" said the lot as they kneeled. We then have a close up to the man as he had a coat with long sleeves over a buttoned shirt and with black pants. The man was smiling.

"So the plan was a failure huh? Said the man on the throne

"Yes, that dark guild wasn't that strong but we got what we wanted from them" said the man in the coat with violet lining as he turned to the man on the throne. Then a origami wolf leaped from the man's back, then from the man on the throne he opened his hand as the origami wolf landed on his hand. The little wolf then circled around in place before hi jumped up and glowed. Magic then burst out of it as three rectangular screens appeared which each had a picture of Yamamoto, Enma, and Gokudera on it and had information on them.

"Yeah we got enough for our plans, especially that one" said the woman with the coat lined with red as there appeared another screen with a picture of Tsuna and his information. Then the man on the throne had a smirk

"Yes our plan shall be proceeding nicely" said the man on the throne. "The beginning of the end" he said as the screen faded black.

* * *

**Meanwhile in a dark room somewhere back at Tsuna's dimension-**

* * *

**-Some dark room-**

We see Giannini typing on some computers but then turning around. "Reborn-san, were almost out of time" said Giannini.

"How much time till it happens" said Reborn who was on top of a table as he turned to Giannini.

"About 2 weeks, twenty days top" said Giannini, then Reborn started to rub his chin and had a pissed face.

"Dame-Tsuna what are you doing!?" said Reborn. "I can't believe I'm forced to do this and I thought I wouldn't be needed but I'm going to send the rest, Tsuna you must save our world before it's too late" said Reborn, then the screen faded to black.

The plot thickens, what will happen next? Why would Tsuna need to save his own world? Why does his world need saving? What is this guild planning? Tune in and find out.

Chapter Eighteen End

* * *

**Ending: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail ending in youtube**

* * *

**Preview-**

We see the preview window (explained at chapter 16). "Natsu is it true that you can eat fire?" said Happy in the background as the box showed Gokudera sulking.

"Well of coarse Happy, you've known me for a long time you should already know that" said Natsu in the background as the box showed

"It's just that I've been wondering can you eat the fire in explosions of a bomb?" said Happy in the background as the box showed Gray beside Tsuna.

"Of course I can eat the fire from explosions, as long as there's fire I can eat it" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Gray and Gokudera arguing.

"I don't know if you were to fight Gokudera you would surely lose" said Happy in the background as the box showed Gray and Gokudera in a village with Gokudera holding a piece of paper.

"What was that!" said Natsu in the background as the box showed a giant plant with flower like mouths.

"Next time: Red Rivalry" said the two as we see 'Red Rivalry' in kanji.

"I actually think that Gray would have a chance against Gokudera" said Happy in the background as the box showed Gokudera pointing at Gray with an angry face.

"No way, that pansy can't even beat me" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Gray and Gokudera knuckle touching as they prepared to fight something.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my readers, are you guys enjoying this fan fiction? I hope so, I'm just here to tell you guys to review and now I'm readyh to answer your questions, just ask and I'll answer it in the next chapter. So that's all, stay safe, have a good meal and read my fics Caoi Caoi!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Chapter Nineteen: Pyrotechnics**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

******Opening: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail in youtube**

**A/N: Hello everyone I'm back! So sorry for this being late, so to make it up for you I'll be posting another chapter later on, so relax and enjoy, oh and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**-Magnolia: Fairy Tail-**

We see Gokudera in a red sleeveless jacket over a black long sleeved shirt with black pant sitting down sulking, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Lucy and Gray by the side looking at Gokudera. "Ugh, should we do something?" said Lucy.

"Yeah we should do something" said Yamamoto.

"Tsuna, go talk to him" said Gray as he faced Tsuna.

"Y-yeah" said Tsuna, then he started to walk to Gokudera.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Gokudera-**

* * *

We see Gokudera sulking while sitting down, Tsuna then walked to him and stopped beside him. "G-Gokudera-kun" said Tsuna.

"I'm a failure" murmured Gokudera as he continued to sulk.

"G-Gokudera-kun" said Tsuna as he increase the volume a little.

"I don't deserve to be a right hand man" murmured Gokudera as he continued to sulk.

"Gokudera-kun!" shouted Tsuna.

"Huh!" said Gokudera as he turned to Tsuna, and immediately stood up. "Subimaze (I'm sorry) Juudaime"

"What happened?" said Tsuna.

"Well it's just that…" said Gokudera.

"It's just that what?" said Tsuna.

"It's just that I've run out of materials for my dynamites" said Gokudera

"What!?" shouted Tsuna.

"Since we got here, my supplies kept on decreasing, and now I ran out of them" said Gokudera.

"But don't you get dynamites when you go into Cambio Forma?" said Tsuna.

"Yeah but it's not the same with my original dynamite, I prefer them better" said Gokudera.

"Right" said Tsuna with a weird out face, but soon turned normal. "So what do you need to make your bombs?"

"All I need now is gunpowder to make them explode" said Gokuderaa.

"Ok then, I'll ask around" said Tsuna.

"Thank you Juudaime" said Gokudera

"Yeah" said Tsuna as he left and walked back to Yamamoto, Lucy, and Gray.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Yamamoto, Lucy, and Gray-**

* * *

We see Yamamoto, Lucy, and Gray grouped together then Tsuna walked to them. "So what happened?" said Lucy.

"Yeah what happened" said Yamamoto.

"Well, Gokudera ran out of his gun powder for his dynamite" said Tsuna.

"Gun powder huh? Why don't we ask Bisca and Alzak then" said Gray.

"You guys should ask them, if anyone should know about fire power it's them!" said Lucy.

"Oh ok" said Tsuna.

_**Sometime later-**_

We see Tsuna and Yamamoto in front of a couple in cowboy attire as all of them were in front of the Request board. "What? Gun powder?" said the man named Alzak

"Sorry we're fresh out" said the woman named Bisca.

"Oh is that so" said Yamamoto.

"What a shame" said Tsuna as he bowed his head a little in disappointment.

"Don't be sad" said Bisca as she faced Alzak.

"Yes" said Alzak as he nodded in confirmation, then turned around and faced the request board. "Lets see …. It was here as I remember" he said as he looked around the board. "Here it is" then Alzak pulled down a request and gave it to Tsuna. "Here" Tsuna then took the paper.

"What's this" said Tsuna as he took the sheet with a picture of a menacing plant, Yamamoto also leaned to see it. Then they both faced the two cowboys.

"Well that's the highly explosive plant called Illumatix" said Bisca.

"Explosive!?" said both Tsuna and Yamamoto.

"Did someone say explosive?" said Gokudera who slid into the scene.

"Gokudera-kun" said Tsuna as he turned in surprise in seeing Gokudera next to him.

"I heard explosives" said Gokudera.

"Yes the Illumatix is a plant that grows in the west of Mt Hakobe, when it's flowers are dried and pounded down properly it can become a potent explosive" said Alzak.

"Really!" said the three, then Lucy and Gray came by.

"So did you guys find something?" said Lucy, as the two of them stopped by Tsuna's group, Tsuna then turned.

"Yeah" said Tsuna and turned again to face his friends, who faced each other.

"This is good not only does Gokudera get his gunpowder, we can pay rent for a while to" said Yamamoto with a smile.

"Right" said Tsuna.

"Don't worry Juudaime" said Gokudera then the other two faced Gokudera. "I'll take care of this, no sweat" he said as he took the paper from Tsuna. "Uri"

"Hisss" said Uri, then the two of them ran to the door and went out of the guild.

"Hehehe" Tsuna commented with a weird out face.

"Well that guys out" said Gray as he walked by Tsuna.

"Yeah" said Tsuna, then his face turned back to normal and turned to Gray. "Ugh Gray can you go with Gokudera-kun?"

"Huh?" said Gray as he faced Tsuna.

"Well knowing Gokudera he'll probably make a mess of things when I'm not with him" said Tsuna, then from a confused face Gray smiled.

"Ok then I'll do it" said Gray as he left waving his arm. When Gray was gone Bisca walked to Tsuna's side.

"You did a good choice" said Bisca, then Tsuna faced her.

"You think so" said Tsuna, and then he had thought of something face then faced Bisca again. "Oh yeah, Bisca-san as I read the request said exterminate, why so?" then Bisca faced Tsuna.

"Well you see the Illumatix is a man eating plant" said Bisca as she giggled at the end.

"Whaaat!" shouted Tsuna.

_**Sometime later-**_

* * *

**-A Wagon somewhere in Fiore-**

We see Gray with his eyes closed and the background was black. "I know that I agreed to what Tsuna said but…" said Gray as the background turned to the inside of a wagon.

"Come on go faster!" shouted Gokudera in the background.

"Sorry sir I can't go any faster" said the Wagon driver from the outside.

"I don't care just go faster!" shouted Gokudera, then a anime anger symbol appeared on Gray's head.

"Will you shut up!" shouted Gray as he finally snapped.

"What!?" said Gokudera as he faced Gray.

"This thing won't go any faster as it is so calm down" said Gray as the symbol disappeared.

"Hmph" said Gokudera as he sat down the couch facing Gray.

"Man you're a handful" said Gray as he closed his eyes.

"You're one to talk, and why are you even coming with me?" said Gokudera.

"Well Tsuna asked me to go with you because you'll just cause trouble when you get there" said Gray as he faced Gokudera. "And beside you said it yourself you're running out dynamites right"

"Tch" said Gokudera there was an awkward silence between the two before Gray asked.

"So you and Tsuna are quite tight, why is that so?" said Gray.

"Like I'll tell you" said Gokudera as he looked away.

"Why you!" said Gray.

"I won't disappoint Juudaime, I need my bombs" murmured Gokudera.

"Hmmm?" said Gray as he stared at Gokudera with concern, then the scene changed to the outside of the wagon.

* * *

**-Fiore-**

We see a wagon in the middle of a road surrounded by a field, the wagon was being pulled by a big pink pig and a man in normal attire controlling it. "Come on! Go faster already!" shouted Gokudera in the background.

"Shut up already" said Gray in the background.

"What was that Strip-club worker" shouted Gokudera in the background.

"I said shut up Explosives-maniac!" shouted Gray in the background.

"Why you!" shouted Gokudera in the background.

"And this is what I have to deal with every time I let a Fairy Tail ride my wagon" said the wagon rider.

* * *

**-Wayami Village-**

We see Gokudera and Gray in front of a village gate where the villagers were happily working. "So this is the village huh" said Gray.

"Yeah" said Gokudera, as he looked at request sheet, then a villager noticed the two.

"Huh" said the male villager as he turned to Gray and Gokudera, and then everyone else started to turn to the two.

"It's a guild" said a villager then the villagers started to run to the two.

"Finally a guild came to save us!" said a said a villager then the villagers started to run to the two. We then see the two surrounded by the villagers.

"Woah" said Gray.

"Don't push" said Gokudera, then the crowd moved a little and a path opened in front of Gray and Gokudera. Then from that path came an old man.

"Hello, I am the mayor of this village and I was the one who sent the request, I thank you both for coming here, that pesky plant is infesting our forest" said the Mayor.

"Don't worry I'll take care of this" said Gokudera, he then turned around and started to run to the forest as he pushed away people in the way. People saw this and were looking at Gokudera, even Gray.

"Ughh" said everyone then Gray turned to the Mayor. "Don't worry we'll take care of this" Gray said then he turned and ran off. Then a villager walked to the mayor

"Sir, you think they'll be alright" said the villager.

"I don't know many have gone into the forest but never came back" said the Mayor.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Gokudera and Gray**

* * *

**-Wayami Forest-**

We see Gokudera walking through a forest clearing, and then we Gray trying to catch up with Gokudera. "Hey wait up!" said Gray as he waved to Gokudera, then he manage to catch up with Gokudera. "Man you're fast"

"Tch" Gokudera said silently as he looked pissed.

"Well this is going to be easy right" said Gray.

"Tch" Gokudera said silently as he looked even more pissed, then Gray looked at Gokudera

"Hey we should work together so that we can finish this job quickly" said Gray, then Gokudera stopped walking. Gray noticed this and stopped too. "What wrong?" then Gokudera faced Gray with an angry face.

"Lets get one thing straight, we are not teammates" said Gokudera.

"What?" said Gray.

"It may be true that Juudaime sent you to help me, but that's the way he is, but if you dare get in my way, I promise you I'll not hesitate to blow you up" said Gokudera.

Looks like Gokudera doesn't like Gray. Will this affect their job? Will they be able to finish it? What will happen next? What will be of the two? And another question is, is the Illumatix really that deadly? Tune in and find out.

Chapter Nineteen End

* * *

**A/N: Haha, looks like Gokudera isn't going well with Gray stay tune to the next one later. Sorry for the short chapter though, if I continue it would be very awkward for the next chap so bare with it**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Chapter Twenty: The Boombastic Duo**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

**A/N: Here's the second part, hope you guys like it. As always enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**-Wayami Forest-**

We see Gokudera and Gray walking through a forest, Gray then faced Gokudera who was still walking. "_What's wrong with this guy, why is he so bent in completing this mission all alone?_" said Gray in his mind.

"Woah" said Gokudera as he tripped and fell.

"Hey are you ok?" said Gray.

"I don't need your help" said Gokudera as he grasped some grass, then he stood up and faced Gray.

"I don't think that plant is anywhere near here, it might be deeper in the forest so we should check there" said Gray.

"Tch" said Gokudera as he turned around and started walking again.

"What's this guy's problem!" said Gray. "'Sigh' oh well Tsuna asked me to do this so might as well bare with him for a while" he said as he started to walk the same direction as Gokudera, we then see a moving root at the side of the screen.

_**Sometime later-**_

We see Gokudera and Gray walking through a forest. "HELP ME!" shouted a kid somewhere in the background.

"What was that? A kid?" said Gray, then we see Gokudera run of to where the sound was. "H-hey, dam it" he said as he then ran to where Gokudera was running to. We then see a kid in kid attire, being dragged by some sort of root.

"Someone please help me!" shouted the kid as he was trying not to be dragged in. We then see the boy being flipped over and a giant mouth appear from the ground. "H-help!" he shouted as he closed his eyes. We then see the plant mouth freeze with ice, and Gray and Gokudera came in. Gray was sitting near the kid trying to comfort him and Gokudera in front of them.

"Are you ok?" said Gray as he tried to comfort the kid.

'Sob' said the kid.

"Hey is the brat alright?" said Gokudera.

"Yeah, he's just shocked from what he experienced" said Gray, and then the sound of rustling came from the front of the two.

"I-It's coming!" said the kid, then Gray stood up and he and Gokudera faced to the front. Then the tree's were plowed away when a giant plant came out. The plant was huge, giant flowers coupled with smaller flowers covered the plant.

"W-what is that" said Gray as he had a panicked face and pointed at the plant. Then Gray turned to the kid because he said

"That's the Illuminatrix plant" said the kid, Gray then faced the plant again and pointed at it.

"You mean to say that's the plant that we have to get!" said Gray as he had a panicked face and pointed at the plant.

"Hehe, this is good I've been waiting for a challenge like this" said Gokudera, Gray then turned to Gokudera.

"What are you saying?" said Gray.

"I'll beat this guy alone" said Gokudera as he faced Gray.

"Heh, no way I won't let you fight since you ran out of bombs" said Gray.

"Tch" said Gokudera.

"_Damn this guy_" said Gray as he stared at Gokudera, then he faced the plant. "Here he comes" he said, then the giant plant's huge flowers opened up like they were mouths.

"Roar!" shouted the plant, then the two got in battle positions. But from behind we then see roots come out from the ground, the kid intern turned around.

"Ahh" said the kid, Gray and Gokudera then turned to the kid.

"Shit!" said Gray as he put his hands together and froze the roots. We then see the plant propelled at the two. "Crap I can't make it in time"

"Rahhh" said the Illumatrix plant as it rushed towards them.

"Gokudera!" said Gray as he tried to turn.

"Hehe, not going to work" said Gokudera as we see that with a flick of a finger he sent a small stick of dynamite that was lighted. The stick was flipping towards the plant. It exploded and sent the plant backwards.

"What the?" said Gray as he turned.

"I'm prepared for there kind of things, I keep a set of small dynamites like these just in case things like these happen" said Gokudera.

"'Phew' you got me going there" said Gray.

"Shut up" said Gokudera "_Ok, since this thing's flowers are explosive I have to be careful with planning my attacks_" he said in his mind. "Yosh (Yes), Uri"

"Meow!" said Uri as we see him in front of Gokudera.

"Cambio-" said Gokudera as he was interrupted by the fact that we see Uri flying across the screen, the view widened as we see the reason Uri was flying, and it was flung by a root that came out of the ground. Gokudera still with a surprised face turned to where Uri flew. "Uri!" shouted Gokudera as Uri flew and crashed into a tree, Gokudera then turned to Uri. Then another root grew out from the side and was about to attack. The root swung to the side of Gokudera, but within a flash we see Gray between the root and Gokudera. Gray crossed his arms to guard the attack. The attack connected and hit Gray's arm.

"Ahh" said Gray as he tried to guard the attack, but this was in vain as he and Gokudera was pushed back from the attack. The two of them were pushed back and crashed onto a tree, the two then separated.

"Baka! Not only did that attack got the both of us because of your 'guarding' you got involved in my fight" shouted Gokudera at Gray.

"Well sorry" said Gray as he held his right shoulder.

"Me-ow" said Uri as it crawled to Gokudera, then he fell down.

"Uri!" said Gokudera as he rushed to Uri, he then picked it up.

"Crap … huh?!" said Gray as he turned around and saw the plant about to attack the kid.

"Ahhh!" shouted the kid as he closed his eyes and covered his head with his arms.

"No you don't!" said Gray as he stood up and was about to joined his hands. But he flinched and looked at his right arm. "_Oh no, it's broken_"

"Ahhh!" shouted the kid, then we see 2 mini dynamites fly to the plant. The dynamites then exploded and pushed the plant back again. Gokudera then walked in front of the kid with Uri fainted on his shoulder.

"Good going Bomb-brain" said Gray.

"Th-thank you mister" said the kid.

"Just move away" said Gokudera.

"O-ok" said the kid as he ran towards Gray.

"Time to end this" said Gokudera as he held two mini bombs between three fingers.

"Raahh" said the plant as it opened its flower's mouths and spat some liquid at Gokudera. Gokudera instinctively jumped back. The liquid landed on some trees and some ground, they then started to melt and smoke came out of them, the liquid soon disappeared and caused a crater.

"I-is that's acid!" shouted Gokudera as he pointed to the small crater.

"This isn't good" shouted Gray from the side

"Graahh" shouted the plant as it spouted more acid at them. Gokudera then turned around and Gray picked up the kid as both of them ran away.

"Ahh" shouted the two of them while they dodge the acid. After a while we see them running across a cave. They then go into it to get away from the plant.

* * *

**-Wayami Forest: Cave-**

We then see the plant going passed the cave. Gray was at the side of the entrance of the cave seeing if the plant was still there, and Gokudera was sitting by the kid. "'Sigh' man that was close" said Gray as he slouched and laid back at the wall of the cave, but he then faced Gokudera. "What were you thinking back there?"

"Tch, don't judge me" said Gokudera as he looked away.

"Damn this guy, 'sigh' how Tsuna see's you I have no clue" said Gray, then Gokudera's face became calmer and a little sadder. "Man" he said as slouched back. "Geh" he said as he flinched from the pain in his arm, so much so that he grabbed it with his arm.

"Huh" said Gokudera as he looked at Gray's arm, he then turned to the kid still in shock and Uri beside him fainted. "I did it again" Gokudera said silently to himself.

"What?" said Gray.

"'Sigh' It's because Juudaime saved me" said Gokudera.

"Huh?" said Gray.

"I was a rowdy kid back then, no one liked me and no one took me in, it was when I met Juudaime I accepted my life, he saved me from dying, so I devoted my life to serve him and become his right hand someday" said Gokudera.

"Why are you telling me this?" said Gray.

"Well you asked me earlier so I might as well tell you since you sort of saved my life" said Gokudera.

"I don't really care" said Gray.

"What!" shouted Gokudera at Gray.

"Anyways we better finish this job quick, if you want to return alive to your 'Juudaime'" said Gray as he stood up.

"What did you say!?" shouted Gokudera as he stood up in anger, but his anger soon faded and his face changed to a calmer one "Hehe, I guess you're right, we have to defeat that plant to complete our job to go back home" he said then the two of them smiled at each other.

"Ok then, we have to find a way to beat that plant" said Gray.

"It's going to be hard since your arm is broken and Uri still unconscious" said Gokudera.

"Yeah" said Gray as he rubbed his arm.

"There's only one way to beat the Illuminatrix plant" said the kid.

"Huh?" said the two as they turned to the kid.

"Illuminatrix plant is a powerful creature that can practically beat anyone, it spews acid, grow root's and even regenerate broken parts, but it has one weakness it's heart, the plant you guy's faced was just a part" said the kid.

"What so you mean that wasn't our real enemy" said Gray.

"Yes, the heart of the Illuminatrix plant is always positioned far away and always hidden from view but its reasoned to believe that this Illuminatrix plant's heart is at the center of the forest" said the kid, then he sulked some more. "That's why I came here you see my big sister was captured by this plant so I wanted to save her, the plant doesn't kill its victims quickly, it take them one day before they get dissolved and eaten, so I have to save her before she" he said as he started to cry.

"Don't worry kid" said Gokudera.

"We'll take care of saving your sister" said Gray.

"Th-Thank you!" said the kid as he looked at the two and stopped crying.

"So where do you think does that plant keep his victims" asked Gray.

"The plant keeps its victims near its heart" said the kid.

"Well that's pretty simple" said Gray.

"It's like getting two birds with one stone" said Gokudera, then the two of them turned to the kid.

"Meow~" said Uri as he slowly climb up on all fours.

"Uri, you're awake" said Gokudera

"Meow" said Uri.

"Alright then were all set" said Gray.

"Yes" said Gokudera in agreement then he faced the kid. "Hey kid you stay here"

"Ok" said the kid.

"Ikuze" said Gray, Gokudera nodded then the two of them ran out with Uri behind them. Then when they were gone the kid said.

"Ganbatene, misters, please save my sister" said the kid.

_**Sometime later-**_

* * *

**-Wayami Forest: Forest heart-**

We see a giant flower with human sized orbs at the base of it, and roots coming out from it. We then see Gokudera and Gray step in. "So is that the heart" said Gray.

"It look's crappy, it makes me want to puke" said Gokudera, then 5 giant plants like earlier grew out from the ground.

"Graahhh!" shouted the plants as the flowers opened up like mouths.

"Well we expected this much" said Gokudera.

"Yeah let's get ready" said Gray as he stripped his top.

"Ohh" said Gokudera as he nodded in agreement, then Uri went in front of Gokudera.

"Meow!" shouted Uri.

"It's time for revenge Uri! Cambio Forma!" shouted Gokudera as Uri lighted up, when the light disappeared Uri was gone and Gokudera had his Vongola gear on. Then the two of them was side to side.

"Rahhh!" shouted one of them as it rushed towards the two. The plant crashed and caused a puff of smoke. Then the plant was covered with red fire, after a few seconds it exploded. After the explosion we see the two of them jumping out of the smoke in different directions.

"You guys are slow" said Gray.

"Haha, don't underestimate us, the disintegration property of my flames makes sure you guys are toast" said Gokudera.

"Rahh" shouted the rest of the plants as two of them each go for the two.

"No you don't!" shouted Gokudera as he was still in the air, he then took out 8 sticks of dynamite. "Rocket Bomb X!" he shouted as he threw the bombs at the plants. The dynamites exploded and blew up the two.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Grey-**

* * *

We see Gray still in the air as two of the plants charged at him, one of them was about to reach him "Not a chance" said Gray as he not only dodge the attack but used the plant as ground for him to jump over it, he flipped so that he faced the plant, he then joined his hands together and said. "Take this Ice Make: Prison" he said as a giant ice cage appeared and caged the plant.

"Rahh" said the plant that got trapped as he squirmed around, braking some columns in the process

"No you don't" said Gray as he raised his joined hands. "Ice Make: Hammer" he said as he slammed his hands down and a giant ice hammer formed and smashed the prison including the plant with it. Gray then landed on the ground in front of the crushed plant. "That took care of him" he said, then the other plant came from behind. "Huh" said Gray but he instantly joined his hand, but he flinched. "_Crap my arm_" he said in his mind, then plant rushed to Gray, then a big puff of smoke was formed. Then the smoke cleared and we see Gokudera in front of Gray, and both of them were surrounded by circular bony shields.

"Systema C.A.I." said Gokudera, and then he turned to Gray. "Yo, Pervert you ok?" said Gokudera as he slightly turned to Gray.

"I didn't need your help, Bomb-brain" said Gray.

"Now were even" said Gokudera as he faced in front. "Let's finish this"

"Ohha" said Gray in agreement. Then the two knuckle touched and rushed towards the giant flower as more plants grew.

_**Sometime later-**_

* * *

**-Wayami Forest: Cave-**

We see the kid sulking in the cave. "Hey kid why so sad?" said Gray in the background.

"Huh?" said the kid as he faced the entrance of the cave and saw Gray and Gokudera with a few scrapes and bruises. Gokudera was carrying one of the giant plant's flowers. We then see the kid running to them. "You guys came back"

"Yeah" said Gokudera.

"Don't worry kid your sisters safe she's back in the village with all the other villagers we saved" said Gray, then the kids eyes became watery and he started to cry.

"Thank you!" said the kid.

"All that's left is you, so lets go" said Gokudera.

"Yes" said the kid in agreement.

_**Some more time passed-**_

* * *

**-Wayami Village-**

We see Gokudera and Gray giving a ride to the kid on his shoulders, walking to the village where they see a group of people with happy faces for some of their love ones are back. The two came closer, then a teenage girl in the same attire of the other villagers noticed the three and ran to them. "Hazuki!" said the teen as she ran.

"Sister!" said the kid named Hazuki, then Gray let Hazuki down. Then the teen instantly hugged Hazuki.

"I thought I would never get the chance to see you again" said the teen as she started to cry.

"Me too I missed you sister" said Hazuki, then she wiped away her tears, stood up and face Gray and Gokudera, Hazuki did the same. The other villagers then gathered around the two.

"We all thank you for saving our village and our villagers" said the mayor.

"You don't need to say that, it's the least we can do" said Gray.

"Anyway's we'll be off then" said Gokudera.

"Oh, if you must go please take this with you" said the mayor as some villagers move aside to show a cart with food, money, and clothing. "It's a token of our gratitude"

"Thanks" said Gokudera

_**Sometime later-**_

* * *

**-Fiore-**

We see Gray and Gokudera walking away from the village, Gray was dragging the cart with the flower and Uri on the top of it, the villagers waving good bye. "Bye!" said the villagers.

"Bye" said the two as the turned and wave, but faced the forward after waving good bye.

"Those villagers were nice" said Gray.

"Yeah" said Gokudera, then he faced Gray. "You weren't so bad back there Gray"

"Same to you Gokudera" said Gray as he faced Gokudera. Then the two of them smiled at each other. "Oh yeah, I have a question"

"What?" said Gokudera, then the scene changed to the orange sun setting sky.

"Why am I carrying this stuff!?" shouted Gray in the background.

It looks like Gray and Gokudera are friends now, but even more challenges lie ahead. What will happen next? Tune in and find out.

Chapter Twenty End

* * *

******Ending: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail ending in youtube**

* * *

**Preview-**

We see the preview window (explained at chapter 16). "Ahhhhh" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Happy sulking.

"Natsu why are you shouting" said Happy in the background as the box showed Tsuna talking with Lucy.

"People keeps on mistaking my name with Tsuna's pet" said Natsu in the background as the Happy running away from Natsu.

"What do you mean" said Happy in the background as the box showed Carla talking.

"When they call my name they're actually calling Tsuna's pet, it's getting so annoying!" said Happy in the background as the box showed Happy putting on a headband.

"You're over reacting" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Happy and Natsu squaring off with each other.

"Next time: Happy's time with Nat-tsu the lion" said the two as we see 'Happy's time with Nat-tsu the lion' in kanji.

"I got to prepare for playing with Nat-tsu later" said Happy in the background as the box showed Happy going to give a punch.

"What was that?" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Happy giving swift pnches to Nat-tsu but missing.

"Not you!" said Happy in the background as the box showed Nat-tsu fainting.

"See what I mean!" shouted Natsu in the background as the box showed Happy about to be crushed by a rock.

* * *

**-Some dark room somewhere in Fiore-**

We see the back view Gray and Gokudera in a dark room being spotlighted upon Gray was standing beside Gokudera, and Gokudera was sitting down on the floor with the giant flower beside them, the scene then changed the front view. "Okay, don't screw it this time"

"I know" said Gokudera as he was holding a mortar and pistil. He then slowly lowered the pistil to the mortar, but when it had contact the whole thing exploded.

'Cough' said the two as they were black as a result of the explosion.

"You did it again!" shouted Gray.

"Don't blame me for this you screwed up the other ones" said Gokudera.

"Why you!" said Gray.

"I did say they should grind it up properly" said a chibi Bisca at the side.

"Man these two are trouble" said a chibi Alzak from the side.

"I know" said a chibi Tsuna from the side who was between Bisca and Alzak and was sulking, while this was happening we hear Gray and Gokudera arguing

"It's all your fault!" shouted the two.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Chapter Twenty-one: Happy's time with Nat-tsu the lion**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

**********Opening: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail in youtube**

**A/N: Here's another chapter of the KHR and FT crossover, hope you guys enjoy and review. Oh and since this is a episode for Nat-tsu and Happy, there will be some translations on what Nat-tsu is saying.**

* * *

**-Magnolia: Fairy Tail-**

We see Happy sitting on the counter of the guild sulking right beside a jug. Happy then took the jug and took a big sip. He then put it down. "Another" said Happy, then Lucy came by and sat next to him.

"You seem down Happy" said Lucy as he slouched on the counter.

"Hmph" said Happy as he scouted away from Lucy looking at the other direction.

"Why you!" said Lucy with an angry face, then Tsuna walked by with Nat-tsu on his shoulder.

"Huh?" said Tsuna as he turned to Lucy. "Lucy-san"

"Oh Tsuna-kun" said Lucy as she turned to Tsuna, then Tsuna walked to her. Tsuna then stood by Lucy.

"Huh?" said Tsuna as he noticed Happy, he then turned to Lucy again. "What's wrong with Happy?" he said then the two of them turned to Happy.

"I don't know he's been like that all morning" said Lucy.

"This is kind of like last time" said Tsuna as the background was Gokudera sulking, but it returned to normal as Nat-tsu hopped of Tsuna, landed on the floor, then hopped to Happy's side.

"Gao" said Nat-tsu.

"Geh" said Happy, then he stood up and ran away. "I'm leaving" he said as he ran.

"Gao?" said Nat-tsu as he tilted his head and stared at where Happy gone to.

"What's wrong with Happy" said Tsuna as he stared at where Happy gone to.

"I don't know" said Lucy as she stared at where Happy gone to. Then Levy with Wendy carryng Carla walking by, then they turned to the two.

"Lu-chan" said Levy as she and Wendy walked to Tsuna and Lucy.

"Lucy-san, Tsuna-san" said Wendy as she and Levy walked to Tsuna and Lucy.

"Oh Levy-chan, Wendy" said Lucy as she and Tsuna turned to face the two, Wendy then she put down Carla down onto the counter.

"What were you guy's looking at?" said Levy.

"Well, Happy just left unexpectedly" said Lucy.

"That figures" said Carla who was next to Nat-tsu.

"Oh Carla" said Tsuna as the four of them turned to Carla.

"Carla, you must know something about this" said Lucy.

"Yeah, you're close to Happy right? So why is Happy acting like this?" asked Tsuna.

"Well Happy started to freak out yesterday" said Carla as she thought to herself

_**Flashback: About yesterday morning.**_

We see Happy running through the guild. "Carla~" said Happy as he ran with his hand up, we then see Carla on top of a table.

"Happy" said Carla, then we see Happy climbing up the table and sitting next to Carla.

"Hi" said Happy.

"Boy you're peppy today" said Carla.

"Hehe, I guess so" said Happy as he scratched the back of his head, he put his hand down as he noticed a flower next to Carla. "Carla, who gave you that?" he said as he pointed to the flower.

"Oh this, that cat named Nat-tsu gave it to me a while ago, I gave him a fish so he gave me this" said Carla.

"Well he's like that, you should be more kinder to you know, he's a very shy lion if not in battle" said Happy.

"Ok then" said Carla.

"Gao" said Nat-tsu in the background, then the two of them turned to the bottom to see Nat-tsu holding a fish in his mouth.

"Nat-tsu" said the both of them, then Nat-tsu climbed on to the table and sat beside Carla.

"Gao" said Nat-tsu as he extended the fish to Carla.

"Is this for me?" said Carla as she took the fish from Nat-tsu, then she smiled. "Thanks I happen to love fish"

"Gao" said Nat-tsu.

"What!" said Happy as he froze up.

"Man, it looks like those two are a couple now" said an old man with brown hair in a pompadour hairstyle, wearing a green long sleeved shirt with a green flower pattern, and with red pants.

"It looks like there's going to be a new love team here" said an old man with dark blue hair slicked back, wearing a long white coat over a dark blue shirt and he was also wearing greenish brown pants.

"No!" said Happy, then he grew wings and flew away. "No way this is not happening!"

{"Then after that"} narrated Carla as the scene changed to a scene where we Happy watching Carla pat Nat-tsu on the head, next scene changed to a scene where we Happy watching Nat-tsu cuddling against Carla, next scene changed to a scene where we Happy panicking while watching Nat-tsu bump into Carla.

_**End of flash back.**_

We then see the Tsuna, Lucy, Levy, and Wendy listening to Carla. "What could this mean?" said Tsuna as he rubbed his chin.

"It seems that Happy is" said Lucy.

"Jealous with Carla and Nat-tsu" said Levy.

"Oh I see" said Tsuna as he lowered his hand.

"What?" said Carla.

"Carla, it seem's that Happy thinks that you like Nat-tsu" said Wendy.

"I-Impossible! That cat actually thinks that me and Nat-tsu are … no way he was the one that I should be more kinder to Nat-tsu" shouted Carla.

"Hehe" said Wendy as she looked happily at Carla.

"Hehehe" said Tsuna, then he went closer to Nat-tsu. "Nat-tsu you should go and talk to Happy and clear up this misunderstanding, you might be the only one that Happy might listen to"

"Gao" said Na-tsu, then he turned around and ran off.

* * *

**-Fiore: Some forest next to Magnolia-**

We see Nat-tsu running throught the forest but stopped as Happy was in front of him facing the other way. "Gao (Happy!)" said Nat-tsu.

"Oh it's you Nat-tsu" said Happy as he turned to Nat-tsu.

"Gao (I'm glad that I saw you we need to back to the guild now)" said Nat-tsu

"Nat-tsu you were my best friend, ever since we met back in that forest" said Happy.

"Gao? (What do you mean?)" said Nat-tsu as he tilted his head, then Happy pointed at Nat-tsu

"Since you and Carla are together, we are no longer friends, I challenge you Nat-tsu for the hand of Carla!" shouted Happy

"Gao! (What!?)" said Nat-tsu.

"Tomorrow noon, meet me at the clearing of the forest west of Magnolia, there we'll fight" said Happy.

"Gao! (No Happy! It's a misunderstanding)" said Nat-tsu.

"Are you saying my feelings are a misunderstanding? Enough of this, when we meet again tomorrow we'll not be friends, but as enemies" said Happy then he turned around and started running "There we will settle things" Happy said as he ran.

"Gao! (This is not good)" said Nat-tsu, a few moments later we see Tsuna, Wendy, Carla, and Lucy run by.

"Nat-tsu" said Tsuna, then the four of them ran towards Nat-tsu. "Nat-tsu, so how'd it go" said Tsuna, then Nat-tsu turned to Tsuna.

"Gao (Well you see…)" said Nat-tsu

_**Sometime later-**_

We see the six of them. "I can't believe that cat!" said Carla.

"What? What did he say?" said Wendy, then Carla turned to the three. The scent then changed to the sky. "Ehhh!" shouted the three to the heavens.

* * *

**-Magnolia-**

We see Happy adjusting a strap on his head and wearing it as a headband. "Time to train" said Happy, and then his training started. We then see Happy train, punching a punching bag, running while a wheel was attached on him by a rope, and chugging a green bubbling liquid, then we see him running up some stairs, and when he got to the top he jumped around celebrated.

_**The next day-**_

* * *

**-Fiore: Forest Clearing West of Fiore-**

We see Tsuna, Lucy, Wendy with Carla next to her, Gokudera wearing a red T-shirt and dark blue pants with Uri by his side, and Nat-tsu in front of all them, Tsuna then turned to Gokudera who was holding red flags as if he was ready to cheer. "Ugh, Gokudera-kun why are you here?" said Tsuna, then Gokudera turned to Tsuna.

"Oh, well I heard that Nat-tsu is going to fight that U.M.A. so I came here to cheer him on" said Gokudera, then he turned to face Nat-tsu and started cheering. "You can do it Nat-tsu!"

"Ok then" said Tsuna as a sweat drop was seen at the back of his head, but soon disappeared as he turned to the front to see Happy walking to them.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Happy and Natsu-**

* * *

We see Happy and Nat-tsu squaring off. "It's time to finish this old friend" said Happy.

"Gao (Please Happy, we don't have to do this!)" said Nat-tsu.

"Enough talk, lets fight" said Happy, we then see Happy go into a fighting position.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna, Gokudera, Wendy, Carla and Lucy-**

* * *

We see the five of them cheering "You can do it Happy!" said Wendy as she cheered on for Happy.

"Hmph, you guys are idiots" said Carla

"Go for it Nat-tsu!" said Lucy as she cheered on for Nat-tsu.

"You can do it Nat-tsu" said Gokudera as he started to wave the flags.

"I'm against this, but good luck to both of you" said Tsuna sarcastically.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Happy and Natsu-**

* * *

We see the the two facing off. "Gao (I don't want to fight you)" said Nat-tsu, then we see Uri walk by. "Gao? (Huh?)" said Natsu as he turned to Uri.

"Hiiisss! (You will!)" said Uri as he jumped at Nat-tsu and started to fight him. After a few scratches we see Uri walk away with Nat-tsu on the ground.

"Gao (Game on)" said Nat-tsu. So after a few moments we see them staring off.

"Lets begin" said Happy as he ran to Nat-tsu. When he was at front of Nat-tsu he started to give of one punch after another, Nat-tsu responded by moving side to side to dodge them. Happy then broke off from the battle "Stop dodging I've gone through a lot of training for this" he said as he frantically waved his arms.

"Gao (I said I don't want to fight you Happy)" said Nat-tsu.

"I won't give in to your words" said Happy as he sprouted his wings and flew off in the air, he then turned to Nat-tsu and rushed to Nat-tsu. "Max Speed Attack!" Happy said as he spun and then dived to Nat-tsu. Nat-tsu ducked to dodge the attack, Happy lifted his trajectory a little to prevent himself from hitting the ground. Happy then flew into the side of the mountain which caused a puff of smoke.

"Gao (Happy!)" said Nat-tsu, then we see Happy coming out of the smoke all wobbly and his wings gone.

"I'm all right" said Happy as he swayed around, then he straightened up and faced Nat-tsu. "Let's continue fighting" then he charged at Nat-tsu. Happy then delivered more punches at Nat-tsu. We then see Happy giving punches to Nat-tsu but he dodges all of them. But through all the punches of Happy, since he missed he overshot and hits the trees or rocks instead, because of his pride he got back up and continued fighting. Nat-tsu noticed that his friend is getting injured, and said in his mind

"_Gao _(_If this continues Happy will get seriously get injured_)" said Nat-tsu in his mind, as he dodged Happy's attacks. "_Gao _(_There's only one thing to do_)" he said in his mind.

"Take this!" said Happy as he gave one last punch, but it was different this time. The punch hit Nat-tsu, then he fell back with a little acting.

"Gao~" said Nat-tsu as he acted to faint.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna, Gokudera, Wendy, Carla and Lucy-**

* * *

We see the five of them standing still, shocked of the development "Happy won" said Wendy the other three were silent.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Happy and Nat-tsu-**

* * *

We see Nat-tsu on the ground, and Happy in front of him, his fist still in front of him. "Huh" said Happy, then he brought down his hand and faced to it. "I won" Happy said, then he jumped for joy. "I won!" said Happy, and then we see him on the ground in joy. We then see the five come to the two. Tsuna and Gokudera gone to the fallen Nat-tsu, the other three went to the overjoyed Happy.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Nat-tsu, Tsuna, and Gokudera-**

* * *

We see the two boys by Nat-tsu, Gokudera was crying and covering his tears with his arm. Tsuna was with Nat-tsu, kneeling beside him. "I can't believe it, I can't believe Nat-tsu lost to that U.M.A.!" said Gokudera as he continued to cry.

"You don't have to cry" said Tsuna as he faced Gokudera, then he turned to Nat-tsu who was still playing dead. "Nat-tsu…"

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Happy, Wendy, Carla, and Lucy**

* * *

We see the three girls by the overjoyed cat. "So you won huh" said Lucy.

"You were great Happy" said Wendy.

"Yay! Yay!" said Happy then he ran to Carla. "Carla, did you see that I won"

"Man, you're such an idiot" said Carla as she faced away, then she refaced Happy "You know that…" we then see Happy flying around the air "You're not even listening!"

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Nat-tsu, Tsuna, and Gokudera-**

* * *

We see Tsuna by Nat-tsu and Gokudera still crying, Tsuna then faced Nat-tsu. "Nat-tsu you can stop acting now" said Tsuna, then Nat-tsu opened one of his eyes to see Tsuna. Then Nat-tsu stood up on all fours, seeing this Gokudera stoped crying. "So that was all an act to let Happy win"

"Gao (Yes)" said Nat-tsu.

"Man you got me worried there, but you did a good thing" said Tsuna.

"Nat-tsu! You did a honorable thing!" said Gokudera as he cried on his arm again.

"You're crying again Gokudera-kun" said Tsuna as he turned to Gokudera.

"Gao (Hehe)" said Nat-tsu, then he faced towards the overjoyed Happy who was flying in circles.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Happy, Wendy, Carla, and Lucy**

* * *

We see the three girls by the overjoyed cat that was flying in circles. "I won! I won! I won!" chanted Happy as he circled around, but stopped going in circles and flew off on his own. He flew near the mountain and his wings disappeared, he then started dancing. Then the rock behind him that he attacked earlier started to crack. We then see the rock chip of and sooner or later it snapped off, and was about to fall on Happy.

"Happy!" said Tsuna, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla.

"U.M.A.!" said Gokudera.

"Huh" said Happy turned to see a rock about to on him. Then a few moments later, before Happy was going to get hit by the rock he was rescued by Nat-tsu.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Happy and Natsu-**

* * *

We see Nat-tsu by Happy who had fainted, then Happy woke up to see that Nat-tsu saved him. "Nat-tsu? You saved me?" said Happy as he stood up.

"Gao (Yeah)" said Nat-tsu.

"So did you lost on purpose to let me win?" said Happy.

"Gao (Yes, I just don't want to hurt my best friend)" said Nat-tsu, then Happy started to cry.

"Nat-tsu" said Happy as then he hugged Nat-tsu. "I can't believe that I have a great friend"

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Tsuna, and Gokudera-**

* * *

We see the three girls standing next to each other, we then see the two boys walk to them. "Wow, there really good friends" said Lucy.

"Yeah, it seems that Nat-tsu lost for Happy" said Tsuna.

"What a bunch of idiots" said Carla

"Happy Ending" said Wendy, then the scene changed to the sky.

"Nat-tsu since we're friends again, lets fight!" said Happy in the background.

"Gao (N-nani?(W-what?)) said Nat-tsu in the background.

"No!" said Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Tsuna, and Gokudera in the background.

Chapter Twenty-One End

* * *

******Ending: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail ending in youtube**

* * *

**Preview-**

We see the preview window (explained at chapter 16). "Yeepee! Me and Nat-tsu are friends again!" said Happy in the background as the box showed Yamamoto sitting down in a outdoor cafe.

"You seem Happy" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Juvia in a sundress running towards Yamamoto.

"Yeah having a good bond with a friend is the best" said Happy in the background as the box showed see Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Tsuna, and Gokudera peeking by a building corner.

"Speaking of bonds, have you noticed Yamamoto and Juvia lately" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Juvia and Yamamoto walking through Magnolia.

"Oh, you finally noticed that two huh, shishishi" said Happy in the background as the box showed Yamamoto and Juvia a bunch of white roses, then going into a cake shop.

"Um, what's with that laugh?" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Lucy looking shocked.

"Huh, oh it's nothing" said Happy in the background as the box showed Juvia and Yamamoto talking to each other, but then looking serious.

"Next time: Blue Day" said the two as we see 'Blue Day' in kanji.

"So what did you mean about 'finally noticed'?" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Gray unleashing his Ice Lances.

"You haven't noticed, those two are like a couple now" said Happy in the background as the box showed Juvia and Yamamoto beside each other laughing.

"Na-nani!" shouted Natsu in the background as the box showed two people in a tuxedo and a wedding dress.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Chapter Twenty-two: Blue Day**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

**************Opening: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail in youtube**

**A/N: Hi guys managed to finish this quick, phew, anyways the nex one might be a little late because exams are catching up with me so it might take a while but aside from that nothing musch so enjoy and review!**

* * *

**-Magnolia-**

We see Yamamoto in a long sleeved coat over a white shirt and black pants by a table of a café as he looked like he was waiting for someone. "Huh?" said Yamamoto as he then turned to see Juvia running to him.

"Takeshi-kun" said Juvia in a pale blue sundress as she waved to Takeshi as she ran to Yamamoto.

"Oh, Juvia-chan" said Yamamoto as we then see Yamamoto standing up and meeting up with Juvia.

"Did I make you wait for long?" said Juvia in a French accent.

"No I just arrived" said Yamamoto.

"Good to hear then" said Juvia in a French accent.

"Lets go then" said Yamamoto as he turned as a gesture to leave.

"Yes" said Juvia as we see them walk away.

{"It looks like Yamamoto and Juvia are having a little date but what is this"} said Narrator as the scene changed to the edge of a building as we see Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Happy in their usual outfits, Tsuna in a red hooded jacket with light brown pants, and Gokudera in a blue open vest over a gray T-shirt and light blue pants peeking on what was happening, with Nat-tsu on Tsuna's shoulder and Uri beside Gokudera. {"It looks like Tsuna-tachi and Natsu-tachi with their friends are spying on them"}

"Hmm" said the group as they were anticipating what was going to happen next

We see see Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Tsuna, and Gokudera peeking on what was happening. "You're hunch was right Tsuna-kun" said Lucy.

"Yeah" said Tsuna.

_**Flashback: About early yesterday at Fairy Tail.**_

We see Yamamoto and Juvia talking with each other. "We'll do it tomorrow" said Yamamoto.

"Yes, I cant wait" said Juvia in a French accent as she smiled and went off. We then see Tsuna and Gokudera eavesdropping on the two.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Tsuna and Gokudera-**

* * *

We see the two eavesdropping on the two. "What were they talking about?" said Gokudera

_**End of flash back.**_

We see see Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Tsuna, and Gokudera peeking on what was happening. "What is that Baseball-freak up to?" said Gokudera.

"Could it be that there on a date" said Lucy.

"They've been close since our last mission so maybe" said Tsuna.

"They lllllike each other" commented Happy.

"No that's impossible, Juvia would never be with that guy" said Gray as he went out of the huddle.

"Well, well looks like the Gray's a little jealous" said Natsu.

"N-no I'm not!" shouted Gray

"Yeah, is losing your girl to that Baseball-freak effecting you that much" said Gokudera.

"Sh-shut, besides those two are running off we have to catch up to them" said Gray as he turned and ran to the two.

"Hehe, whatever you say" said Natsu as he started to walk.

"Hehehehe" laughed Tsuna as he also started to walk.

_**Sometime later**_**-**

* * *

**-Magnolia: Flower Shop-**

We see Yamamoto with Juvia in front of an open flower shop, and the group of spies behind the bushes. "They all look so beautiful" said Juvia in a French accent.

"Hehe" said Yamamoto as the female store clerk came by.

"Do you want anything" said the store clerk.

"We'll have a bouquet of white roses please" said Yamamoto as he faced the clerk.

"Ok, I'll get them right away" said the clerk as she turned to fetch the order, then the two faced each other.

"Hehe" giggled both of them as the scene changed to the spies.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna, Natsu, Gray, Gokudera and Lucy-**

* * *

We see them grouped together behind the bushes. "White roses huh" said Gokudera.

"Don't they mean love or something" said Tsuna.

"Hoh, this is getting interesting" said Lucy.

"Yeah, they really look like they're on a date does this mean" said Happy.

"It doesn't mean anything!" said Gray.

"Hehe" said Gokudera and Natsu as they looked at Gray. We then see the clerk returning and giving a the bouquet to Yamamoto, but Yamamoto gave it to Juvia.

"Grrrr" growled Gray as he saw this

_**Sometime later-**_

* * *

**-Magnolia: Cake Shop-**

We see the two enter the cake shop as we see the spies go behind a building. "What are they doing now?" asked Tsuna.

"Are they going to buy a wedding cake?" said Lucy.

"Hell no!" said Gray.

"Lucy-san you sure have an active imagination" said Tsuna.

"Hey look they're coming out" said Natsu as he saw the two coming out.

"Let's follow them" said Tsuna as they all ran to follow the two.

"_Juvia is not with him, she's not_" said Gray in his mind as he ran. We then see scenes of Yamamoto and Juvia eating ice cream together while we see the six spying on them behind a building and Gray looking angry, we then see the two as they were walking through the market as they looked that they were having a great time, while we also see the six behind a stand as they looked concern as for Gray as they looked at him kicking a box. The next scene was Yamamoto and Juvia looking at each other smiling, while we see the six in the middle of the two as Gray looked like he was going to attack but the other five restricted him, the scene then faded black as we then see the two in front of a restaurant.

* * *

**-Magnolia: In Front of Some Restaurant-**

We see the two in front of the elegant restaurant. "Should we go in" said Juvia in a French accent as he turned to Yamamoto.

"Yeah let's" said Yamamoto as he turned to Juvia as both of them then turned and entered the restaurant. The scene then changed to the side as we see the six.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna, Natsu, Gray, Gokudera and Lucy-**

* * *

We see the six hiding behind a building as they were eavesdropping on the two, while Gray had no shirt on. "Wow those two are really having a date now" said Lucy.

"Man those guys are running through Magnolia" said Gokudera.

"And through all that Gray managed lose his shirt in the process" said Happy as his eyes shifted to Gray at his side.

"Grrr" growled Gray angrily.

"Hehe, you're really jealous huh?" said Natsu.

"Oh shut it!" shouted Gray as he turned to Natsu.

"You want to fight!?" said Natsu as he turned to Gray.

"Guys you shouldn't fight" said Tsuna as he tried to stop the two.

"Hey Juudaime we should go nearer" said Gokudera as he turned to Tsuna, then Tsuna turned to Gokudera.

"Y-yeah, we should" said Tsuna.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Juvia and Yamamoto-**

* * *

**-Magnolia: Some Restaurant-**

We see the two sitting on a table facing each other. "This is lovely isn't it" said Juvia in a French accent.

"Yeah, I had fun today" said Yamamoto.

"I'm glad that you agree" said Juvia in a French accent, she then took a sip of tea. We then see the six peeking through the window of the restaurant, but Juvia noticed this as her eyes sharply shifted to the right. She then put down the tea cup and refaced Yamamoto. "You notice them too huh?" she said

"Yeah, what are they up too?" said Yamamoto.

"We are leaving" she said in a French accent.

"We'll just have take out, let's go" said Yamamoto as he took his coat and left too.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna, Natsu, Gray, Gokudera and Lucy-**

* * *

**-Magnolia: In Front of Some Restaurant-**

We see them peeking over the window. "Hey they're moving" said Natsu.

"Hide!" said Lucy as they moved to the other corner of the building to hide. We then see the two coming out of the restaurant.

"They're running away" said Gokudera.

"After them!" shouted Tsuna with his fist up high. Then it became a cartoon chase scene as we see Juvia and Yamamoto going through Magnolia and the six sneakily following them.

* * *

**-Magnolia-**

We see Juvia walking fast as Yamamoto was behind her. "Hey Juvia-chan wait up!" said Yamamoto as he ran.

"We need to hurry" said Juvia in a French accent.

"Hmm" said Yamamoto as he nodded and both started to walk faster.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna, Natsu, Gray, Gokudera and Lucy-**

* * *

We see the six running but still hiding from the two. "Did they notice us?" said Lucy as she looked tired.

"Were losing them" said Gokudera.

"Ike!" shouted Natsu as he ran.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Juvia and Yamamoto-**

* * *

We see the two cut through a corner. "Juvia wait up" said Yamamoto as he was running.

"We must hurry" said Juvia in a French accent, as she then slipped some water. "Oh" she said as she fell backwards.

"I got you" said Yamamoto as he caught Juvia.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna, Natsu, Gray, Gokudera and Lucy-**

* * *

We see the six cutting the corner. "Huh?" said all of them as from they're perspective they see Yamamoto hugging Juvia.

"Why you!?" said Gray as he had a angry face.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Juvia and Yamamoto-**

* * *

We see Juvia being caught by Yamamoto. "That was close" said Yamamoto.

"Thank you" said Juvia in a French accent.

"Hehehe" said Yamamoto, and then he looked serious as his eyes shifted to the side. Yamamoto then he pushed Juvia to the side as they dodged a Ice lance.

"How dare you do that to Juvia" said Gray as we see him with his hands together and cold air coming out of it.

"Gray!?" said Yamamoto as he turned to see Gray.

"Gray-sama" said Juvia in a French accent as she turned to see Gray.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna, Natsu, Gokudera and Lucy-**

* * *

We see the other five shocked. "Gray" said Tsuna, Natsu, and Natsu.

"Pervert" said Gokudera.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Juvia, Gray, and Yamamoto-**

* * *

We see the three together. "Gray-sama it's not what you think" said Juvia.

"I'll spear you with a lot of icicles in you, you'll look like Swiss cheese" said Gray as he then propelled 7 Ice lances at Yamamoto, but Yamamoto jumped and dodged them all.

"Takeshi-kun" said Juvia as she turned to Yamamoto, but then turned to Gray. "Gray-sama, wha are you doing?" she said in a french accent.

"I'll beat him up!" said Gray as he then ran to Yamamoto.

"Gray-sama!" said Juvia, then the other four walked by.

"Juvia-san!" said Tsuna as he and the rest walked to Juvia.

"Oh Tsuna" said Juvia in a French accent as she turned.

"What is with you two? Why were you guys dating?" said Tsuna.

"Dating!? Is this what this' all about?" said Juvia in a french accent, she then turned to Gray. "Gray-sama!" she shouted.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Yamamoto and Gray-**

* * *

We see the two squaring off. "Gray you don't have to do this" said Yamamoto.

"Shut up!" said Gray as he then sent more Ice lances at Yamamoto, but Yamamoto jumped backward again and dodged them. "Hah!" he shouted as he charged at Yamamoto, he then gave a few swift punches, but Yamamoto just dodged them. Then Yamamoto separated from Gray and landed on his knee.

"Gray!" said Yamamoto.

"This'll finish it" said Gray as he placed his hands together.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna, Natsu, Gokudera, Juvia and Lucy-**

* * *

We see the five looking worried. "Yamamoto!" shouted Tsuna.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Yamamoto and Gray-**

* * *

We see the two squaring, a few moments later. "Huh?" said Gray as he still was in his position. "Why can't I move!" he said as he couldn't move. Yamamoto then stood up.

"'Sigh' Well that was close" said Yamamoto as he smiled at the end.

"Yamamoto" said Tsuna as we see him and the rest came by.

"Why can't I move!?" shouted Gray.

"Hehe" said Yamamoto as he pointed above. The others looked up only to see Kojirou circling above Gray.

"Huh?" said Gray.

"The Tranquility factor of my flames are able to slow down a person, so basically you're just moving slow not frozen still" said Yamamoto.

"Is that so" said Gray.

"Everyone please come down" said Tsuna.

"Tch" said Gray as Kojirou then flew to Yamamoto. Then everyone gathered.

"Ok Juvia-san why were you two dating?" said Tsuna.

"Dating?" said both Juvia and Yamamoto, then they turned to each other. "Hahaha!" both of them said, then they re-turned to the group.

"Were not dating" said Juvia an a French accent as she waved her hand.

"That would be wrong" said Yamamoto.

"What!" said everyone.

"We're here now because were on a job request" said Juvia in a French accent.

"A job!" said everyone.

"But how about that dinner at that restaurant!" said Gray.

"Well I had a reservation for two there and…" said Juvia in a French accent.

"Your first choice was Yamamoto" said Gray

"No, don't you remember Gray-sama I asked you first" said Juvia in a French accent.

"What!" said Gray.

_**Flashback: About the day before yesterday at the guild.**_

We see Juvia and Gray facing each other. "Gray-sama I-I have a-a reservation for two to this re-restaurant, would you w-want to go with me" said Juvia in a French as she said it shyly.

"Ugh, sorry but I don't like those kinds of fancy places" said Gray.

"Keh!" said Juvia as she froze.

"Ok then see yah" said Gray as he then turned, waved goodbye and left

_**End of flash back.**_

We see Gray all shocked of what he remembered. "So it was your fault huh" said Natsu as we him slide from the side looking disappointed.

"I'm very disappointed with you" said Gokudera as we him slide from the side looking disappointed.

"Wait!" said Gray.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna and the others-**

* * *

We see them grouped together. "Yes, it was kind enough of Takeshi-kun to come with me as friends" said Juvia in a French accent.

"Ok, that explains the dinner thing but what about the flowers, and that visit to that cake shop?" asked Tsuna.

"Oh those" said Yamamoto, then he and Juvia faced each other.

"Hmm" said both of them as they nodded then re-faced the others.

"Follow me" said Yamamoto as they turned and walked. The screen then faded black.

_**Sometime later-**_

* * *

**-Magnolia: The interior of some building-**

We then see the screen return to normal as we see pops of confetti. The screen then changed to see two newlyweds. The bride was holding a bouquet of white roses and beside them was a giant wedding cake. We then see Tsuna, Natsu, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Juvia, and Lucy grouped together. "This is the job we took, to assist in the preparations of their wedding" said Juvia.

"Juvia-chan asked me to join her, I want to be useful and go with someone other than you guys so I took the job" said Yamamoto.

"Well that's good for you Yamamoto" said Tsuna as he faced Yamamoto.

"At least you're not completely useless" said Gokudera as he faced Yamamoto and crossed his arms.

"Haha, thanks" said Yamamoto.

"That wasn't a compliment!" shouted Gokudera at Yamamoto.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Natsu and Lucy-**

* * *

We see the two by each other. "Boy that Yamamoto is sure one fun guy" said Natsu with a smile and crossing his arms.

"I agree" said Lucy as she paused to think, but then turned to Natsu. "But wait, if Juvia was the one who took the request, why did she chose Yamamoto?" she said.

"Yeah, that is odd" said Natsu, then both of them turned to Juvia. Juvia then turned to them.

"Tehee" giggled Juvia as she covered her mouth with her hand and smilled.

* * *

******Ending: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail ending in youtube**

* * *

We see Natsu and Lucy beside each other. "Oh hey, where's Gray?" said Lucy.

"Huh? Where is that stripper?" said Natsu as both of them turned and turned to look for Gray.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Gray-**

* * *

**-Magnolia: The exterior of some building-**

We see Gray in front of the gate but being blocked by a guard. "Sorry sir but we have a dress code" said the guard.

"But my friends are in their" said Gray.

"No, if I let you in I'll get fired" said the guard.

"Come on let me in!" said Gray

Chapter Twenty-two

* * *

******Ending: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail ending in youtube**

* * *

**Preview-**

"Man I'm hungry" said Natsu in the background as the box showed the people of Fairy Tail unhappy and moaning.

"I'm making breakfast breakfast now, what do you want?" said Happy in the background as the box showed Gokudera, Tsuna, and Yamamoto talking with each other.

"Thank goodness, how about some eggs" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Mirajane talking.

"No eggs" said Happy in the background as the box showed the entrance of the guild slammed open and Enma and Wendy with Carla by the entrance.

"Bread?" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Enma and Wendy talking with Mirajane.

"None" said Happy in the background as the box showed Enma and Wendy with Carla in the streets of Magnolia.

"Fire?" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Enma and Wendy talking to a middle aged man.

"No more matches" said Happy in the background as the box showed Enma and Wendy flying in the air.

"Then what do we have?!" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Enma and Wendy being surrounded by rats.

"Next Time: Big Earth and Little Sky" said the two as we see 'Brother Earth and Sister Sky' in kanji.

"What we don't have is beer" said Happy in the background as the box showed Wendy about to be covered by rats.

"Then why did you suggest breakfast in the first place" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Enma about to attack with his fist.


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Chapter Twenty-three: Brother Earth and Sister Sky**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

**Opening: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail opening in youtube**

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Or to the people who are reading this on Christmas if not Hey! Everyone! … ok this is awkward now so anyways here's the new chapter so sit back and enjoy and review!**

* * *

**-Magnolia: Fairy Tail-**

We see views of Fairy Tail with their members having fun. {"It seems that Fairy Tail is having a fun time, but that will soon end when we hear…"} said the narrator as we then hear a drop. We then see Mira in her red dress holding a cup to a nozzle connected to a barrel at the front counter.

"Sorry everyone, it seems like we've run out" said Mirajane.

"What!" shouted most of the guild members.

"You've got to be kidding!" shouted a woman with wavy brown hair, and wearing a blue bikini and orangey brown jeans.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera-**

* * *

The scene then changed to Tsuna in a blue jacket with brown pants, Gokudera in a grey long sleeved T-shirt with red pants, and Yamamoto in a T-shirt with the Fairy Tail symbol on it with brown pants and his sword on his back watching the whole mess, with their animals next to them. "Man, those people can't live without their alcohol.

"Hahaha, that sure looks fun" said Yamamoto.

"Hehe" said Tsuna as he took a sip of juice from a jug. But then the scene changed to the entrance of the guild.

* * *

**Meanwhile to the entrance-**

* * *

We see the doors suddenly open as we see Enma in his Shimon uniform and a red shirt under it, Wendy in a blue sundress, and Carla in a blue top and grey skirt. "We're back" said Enma as he noticed no one noticed them. "Huh, tough crowd" he said as he looked disappointed.

"Well at least were back now" said Wendy as she turned to Enma.

"I guess so" said Enma as he turned to Wendy.

"Geez you two are getting to close for comfort" commented Carla of the two.

"Hehehe" said Enma as a response to Carla.

"Yo, Wendy" said Natsu in the background as we see Natsu, Lucy, and Happy in there usual outfits walking to them.

"Minna (Everyone)-san" said Wendy as she with Carla gone towards them. Enma just smiled as he saw the two.

"Enma-kun" said Tsuna in the background.

"Huh?" said Enma as he turned to see Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto walking to him. "Tsuna-kun, Minna" he said.

"So where did you go?" asked Gokudera.

"Well I've been with Wendy-chan and Carla on a mission since yesterday" said Enma then he turned to Gokudera. "Don't worry I've already gave it to the Hotel manager for today's and tomorrow's rent" he said.

"Good, the rent is getting more and more annoying these days" said Gokudera.

"Hehehe" said Tsuna.

"So what's happening here?" said Enma as all of them turned to the face the arguing people.

"It seems that they're arguing about the lack of supply for the beer" said Tsuna.

"That something" said Enma.

"Panicking over a supply of alcohol" said Gokudera.

* * *

**Meanwhile to Mirajane-**

* * *

We see Mirajane. "Sorry but we've run out" said Mirajane.

"Hah, this is bad" said the brunette as she sulked.

"We haven't received any shipping since yesterday, I'm getting worried" said Mirajane as she looked concern. Then everyone looked worried.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Tsuna and the rest-**

* * *

We see the team together. We then see Enma and Wendy turn to each other. "Hmm" said the both of them as they nodded. They then turned to the other guild members.

"We'll go" said Enma.

"What!?" said almost all the guild members.

"Yes, we'll go and check what's happening" said Wendy.

"Wendy, are you sure" said Carla as she turned to Wendy.

"I'm sure about this" said Wendy as she turned to Carla.

"Are you sure about this Enma-kun, I mean you just came back from a job" said Tsuna as we see him and Natsu beside each other facing Enma.

"Don't worry about me Tsuna-kun, me and Wendy-chan work together really well, you might say we're the same as you and Natsu" said Enma.

"Wow, that's a good thing" said Natsu

"Ok" said Tsuna. "_Boy, Enma-kun has really changed ever since we've came here_"

"So you two are going to check on the deliveries right?" said Mirajane as we see the group turning to see her walking to them.

"Mira-san" said Tsuna.

"Hmm" said Enma as he nodded in confirmation, and then we see Wendy walking to him. "Me and Wendy-chan will see what's wrong" he said.

"Are you two going to do this" said Mirajane.

"Yes, Enma-nii and me will do our best" said Wendy.

"Ok then, here" said Mirajane as she gave a piece of paper. Enma took the piece of paper. "That's the address of the place where we usually get out deliveries" she said.

"Understood" said Enma then he turned to Wendy. "You ready Wendy-chan" he said.

"Umph" said Wendy in confirmation.

"If you're going to go I'll come with you guys" said Carla as she insisted.

"Ikuze" said Enma as he turned slightly.

"Hai (Yes)" said both Wendy and Carla, they then went off through the guilds entrance. We then see Tsuna and the rest coming to the door.

"Ganbatenne! Enma-kun, Wendy!" shouted Lucy as she waved good bye.

"You guys can do it" said Natsu as he cheered on the two.

"Do your best guys" said Gray as he cheered on the two.

"Don't screw it up!" said Gokudera as he looked angry.

"Bring back some beer" said the brunette as she cheered on the two.

"_Good luck Enma-kun_" said Tsuna in his mind.

_**Sometime Later-**_

* * *

**-Magnolia: Beer Store Outside-**

We see the three in front of the beer shop with Enma holding up the piece of paper that Mirajane gave. "This is the place" said Enma as he looked at the piece of paper.

"Lets go in then" said Wendy as she turned to Enma.

"Yeah" said Enma as he turned ti Wendy.

"Geez, would you guys just go in" said Carla.

"Hehehe" laughed the two, then the two went in.

* * *

**-Beer Store: Interior-**

We see the door open and a ring of a bell got hit with the door. "Kon'nichiwa (Hello)" said Enma and Wendy as we see them and Carla in front of the door. We then see a middle aged man in a bar tenders outfit behind a counter with beer barrels stacked up behind him.

"Oh hello, not many customers come this time of day" said the old man who seemed to be the owner.

"Were actually not customers" said Enma.

"We're actually here because of our guild Fairy Tail" said Wendy

"So you guys are here for the beer right, but sorry I'm fresh out" said the owner.

"Oh is that so" said Wendy as she looked sad.

"But what about those barrels behind you?" said Enma as he pointed to the barrels behind the owner.

"These things, unfortunately there for display" said the owner as he back pointed to his back with his thumb but he put his hand down.

"Bummer" said Enma as he looked disappointed.

"Don't worry this isn't the only beer shop in Magnolia, just search around a little" said the owner as Enma and Wendy then perked up.

"Thank you" said Wendy.

"Let's go Wendy-chan" said Enma as he looked at Wendy.

"Ok" said Wendy as she turned to Enma. Then they went out the door with the ring from the bell.

* * *

**-Magnolia: Beer Store Outside-**

We see Wendy and Carla out and then Enma came joining as he closed the door. "Well that was a big disappointment" said Carla as she crossed her arms. Then the two smiled a little in reaction to Carla.

"Anyways lets go find some other places that sell beer" said Enma. Then the scene changed to scenes where they found beer stores.

* * *

**-Magnolia: Some Beer store-**

We see Enma and Wendy looking rather shocked as we see a sales lady looking sad. We also see a rack with a 'Sold out' sign, implying that their beer was sold out. "Ehhh" said the both Enma and Wendy as they discovered the store was sold out.

* * *

**-Magnolia: Another Beer store-**

We then see a scene Enma and Wendy looking rather shocked as we see a sales man looking sad. We also see a rack with again a 'Sold out' sign, implying that their beer was sold out. "EHhh" said the both Enma and Wendy as they discovered the store was sold out.

* * *

**-Magnolia: Some Beer store-**

We then come to a scene where we just see Enma and Wendy looking surprised as they were looking at a 'Sold out' sign "EHHH!" shouted Enma and Wendy.

* * *

**-Magnolia-**

"It seems 'huf' that every shop that we come across to has run out of beer and any alchohol" said Enma as he looked tired as he was and on the ground.

"Yeah, 'huf' and even the little chocolate wine candies are sold out" said Wendy.

"But why only alcohol?" said Carla as she was sitting down, then Enma sat up straight.

"Hmmmm…" said Enma as he had his hand on his chin. "Hey can we go back to the beer shops" he said as he turned to the other two.

"Oh, ok" said Wendy in confirmation as we see that she looked confused.

**Sometime later-**

* * *

**-Beer Store: Interior-**

We come to a scene where we see the interiors of the beer shop from earlier as we see the nice old owner cleaning a wine glass with some cloth. "Huh?" said the owner as he then turned to face the door as it was slammed opened and we see Enma, Wendy and Carla rushing in.

"Ok you search there I'll search here" said Enma as he faced Wendy and Carla.

"Right" said Wendy and Carla as they faced Enma, they then split up and started ravaging through the store.

"H-hey, what are you guys doing!" shouted the owner, then Enma turned to the owner.

"Sorry about this Sir, but we're here on a hunch we won't be talking long" said Enma.

"Is that so…" said the owner as he let the people who were going through his store.

_**Sometime later-**_

We see the owner, Enma, Wendy, and Carla grouping together. "Well did you guys find anything?" asked the owner.

"No we didn't see anything" said Enma as he looked disappointed.

"Enma-nii what are we looking for anyways?" asked Wendy as she turned to Enma.

"I don't actually know, it's just that the whole alcohol shortage deal is really bugging me" said Enma as he rubbed his chin in contemplation. We then see the owner smile.

"I like you kids" said the owner.

"What?" said Enma and Wendy as they turned to the owner, Enma also put down his hand.

"Let me give this for you guys since you guys seem so determined on what you're doing, I'm going to let you in on a little secret" said the owner.

"Huh?" said the two again.

"You see I keep the finest wine locked up here and I saved it, but since I saw your determination I decided to give it to you guys" said the owner.

"Really" said Enma as he looked happy.

"That's great!" said Wendy as she also looked Happy

"Hehe, as long as you guys keep doing on what your doing and give in a good word of my shop ok" said the owner.

"Umm" said Wendy as she nodded in confirmation.

"We'll do that" said Enma.

"Geez you kept a bottle of wine all for yourself?" said Carla.

"Well, it's technically on sale it's just that no one has bought it yet because its expensive" said the owner.

"How much?" asked Enma.

"Ok then" said the owned as he pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote the price. "Here" he said as he gave the paper to the two. Then Enma took the paper and both of them looked at the paper.

"Gah" said Enma and Wendy as both of them looked surprised and shocked.

"That's a lot of zeroes" said Enma.

"I could never afford that" said Wendy.

"So what's the price?" asked Carla, then Enma turned to Carla.

"You shouldn't know" said Enma.

"Oh… I see" said Carla, we then turn to the owner.

"Lets go get it then" said the owner, then Enma, Wendy and Carla, while putting down the piece of paper, turned to the owner.

"Yes" said the three

_**Sometime later-**_

We see the four of them in a room. Then the owner rotated a painting as it showed a hidden safe "Ok I keep it in the safe here …." said the owner, then with a few turns of the knob the safe clicked and slightly opened. Then the owner turned to the two. "Ok here it is" he said as he re-turned to the safe, but the safe was empty. "What the!? It's gone" shouted the owner.

"But why?" said Wendy as she looked shooked.

"Are you serious" said Enma as he looked shocked.

"Did you misplaced it?" asked Carla.

"I don't know, I swear that I placed it here" said the owner as he turned to the three.

"So where could it be?" said Enma as they all looked around.

"Squeek" said a rodent in the background. Then the four of them turned to see a rat with it's tail wrapping around a wine bottle

"Ughhh…" said the four as they saw the awkward scene.

"Is that a rat?" asked Wendy as she looked confused.

"And is it carrying a bottle of wine with its tail?" asked Enma as he looked confused.

"Squeeek!" squealed the rat as it ran away with the wine bottle to a open window.

"That was my wine" said the owner

"Really" said Wendy as she turned to the owner.

"Carla go after it" said Enma as he pointed to the window.

"I'm not that kind of cat" exclaimed Carla as she turned to Enma.

"Then we have no choice then" said Enma as he activated his HDW mode and flew off to the window.

"Wendy" shouted Carla as she turned to Wendy.

"Ok" said Wendy in confirmation, she then turned to the owner. "Sorry for the inconvenience, we promise we'll get the wine back" she said as she bowed.

"Wendy!" shouted Carla as we see her by the window.

"Alright" said Wendy as she stopped bowing and ran to Carla.

"Man, it's always rowdy with Fairy Tail" commented the owner.

* * *

**-Magnolia-**

We see Enma in HDW mode and flying across the sky of Magnolia. "Enma-nii!" said Wendy in the background as we then see Wendy being carried by Carla flying by.

"Wendy-chan" said Enma as he turned his head to the two. We then see Wendy and Carla flying by Enma. The three then faced forward.

"So what do you think was that think" asked Wendy.

"I don't know, but I kind of figured it out, someone must have been controlling that rat, ordering it to steel any form of alcohol" said Enma

"Someone ordered them too…" said Wendy.

"Yeah, or at least that's what I think" said Enma.

"Well this is a mystery" said Carla.

"I kinda feel like one of those detective people" said Wendy as we see in the background a image of Wendy dressed as a detective with the brown tunic and pipe. While we also see Enma looking like a sidekick to Wendy.

"More like the other way around, Wendy-chan" said Enma as the image was reverse, Enma being the detective and Wendy the sidekick, but the scene gone back to normal. "Anyways we need to follow that thing it may lead us to the ring keeper" he said as the continued flying.

"Yes, I agree" said Wendy as she agreed.

* * *

**-Magnolia: Some abandoned building-**

We come to the interior of abandoned building, we also see a man being surrounded by rats. It is also noticeable that there were lots of beer and wine bottles, wine barrels and even boxes of chocolates. 'Glug, glug, glug' said the man in thieves attire as he drank the stolen beer from every shop. "Hahhhh!" he said as he stopped chugging. "This is the most finest beer that my pets have brought me" said the man as he looked happy.

"Squeek, Squeewk" said the legion of rats around him.

"'Hic' Yes ever since I've arrived in Magnolia it's been a gold mine, because of my magic I can get all the beer, wine, and any other alcohol I want!" said the man as he stepped proudly forward. "I am the Rat Tamer Randolf!" the man named Randolf said.

"Squeek!" shouted the rat with the fine wine wrapped by its tail as we see it running or crawling to Randolf.

"Oh what's the problem" said Randolf as he kneeled down to comfort the rat

"Squeek" said the rat.

"Wow, this a top grade wine good job!" said Randolf as he grabbed the bottle.

"Squeek" said the rat.

"What you've been followed!" said Randolf as he looked shocked, then a crash. We then see Wendy and Enma, with Carla beside them as they were in front of the hole they made on the building. "Who are you people?" he said as he turned to the two.

"Are you the one steeling the beer?" said Enma as he looked at Randolf.

"Yes, now what of it?" said Randilf. "_Crap if they squeal I'll be arrested_" he said in his mind

"We came here to bring back the supply of alcohol back to everyone" said Wendy as she looked at Randolf.

"So come with, so that we can bring everything back to normal" said Enma.

"Oh really now? It seems to me that you guys are quite in a dellema" said Randolf as he placed down the wine bottle.

"What?" said both Enma and Wendy.

"Because you're not leaving this place alive!" said Randolf as he swung his arm and a green magic circle appeared. Then we see red eyes opening up around the three. Enma, Carla, and Wendy looked around to see the eyes staring at them. "Animal Raid" he said as the circle disappeared and then the eyes which were rats attacked the three simultaneously, like a wave.

"Hah" said Enma and Wendy as Enma just propelled away, and Carla jumped on Wendy's back and flew away. The rats quickly grouped together under them.

"Haha! You can't escape" said Randolf

* * *

**Meanwhile with Wendy and Enma-**

* * *

We then see Enma and Wendy who were maneuvering around the rats that were leaping at them. "No one will be left alive" he said as Enma and Wendy dodged the attacks.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Randolf-**

* * *

We see Randolf. "Because" said Randolf.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Wendy and Enma-**

* * *

We see Wendy and Carla moving in the air then Carla got knocked off by a rat. "Wendy!" said Carla as he fell.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Randolf-**

* * *

We see Randolf. "I…" said Randolf as

* * *

**Meanwhile with Wendy and Enma-**

* * *

We see Wendy who was on the ground turned to Carla. "Carla!" said Wendy as she turned to Carla, but then a wave of rats formed behind her. "Huh?" she said as she turned to the rats. "Uahh" said Wendy as she was covered by rats.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Randolf-**

* * *

We see Randolf. "Am…" said Randolf.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Wendy and Enma-**

* * *

We see Enma stop to turn to Wendy. "Wendy-chan!" shouted Enma as he faced the mound of rats above Wendy. But then a shadow formed around him. "Huh" he said as he looked up to see rats above him but then covering him. "Ahh" said Enma as he was covered.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Randolf-**

* * *

We see Randolf. "Randolf, the Rat Tamer!" shouted Randolf to the heavens as we see two mounds of rats where Wendy and Enma were. "Hehe, that should've finished them" he said.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Carla-**

* * *

We see Carla far from the mounds. "Loser Enma! Wendy!" shouted Carla at the side.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Randolf-**

* * *

We see Randolf. "Hehehe" said Randolf. "Huh!?" he said as he looked shocked.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Wendy and Enma-**

* * *

We see the two mounds of rats break away as Wendy and Enma were standing up."So you're Randolf the Rat Tamer huh?" said Wendy as her upper face was shadowed.

"The one that's been stealing things from many towns and cities" said Enma as his upper face was shadowed. Now we come back to Randolf.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Randolf-**

* * *

We see Randolf. "Why yes, my reputation exceeds me" said Randolf as he took pride of himself. Now back to Enma and Wendy.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Wendy and Enma-**

* * *

We see Enma and Wendy. "Good" said Wendy as she smiled.

"Good because …" said Enma as his face was no longer shadowed and he pulled out a request sheet saying 'Hunt down Randolf the Rat Tamer' "We happen to have a job on hunting you down" he said. Back to Randolf.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Randolf-**

* * *

We see Randolf. "Crap" said Randolf as he looked scared. Now back to Enma and Wendy.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Wendy and Enma-**

* * *

We see Enma and Wendy. "This is good" said Enma

"It's like killing two birds with one stone saying" said Wendy.

"Let's go Wendy-chan" said Enma as he prepared himself.

"Yes" said Wendy, then she started casting a spell. "O swift wind that dashes through the heavens … VERNIER!" she shouted as she swung her arms, then Enma glowed orange.

"Ikuze!" said Enma as he dashed to Randolf, it was noticeable that his speed was increased.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Randolf-**

* * *

We see Randolf. "Crap" said Randolf, then he both his arms. "Animal flood" he said as two wave of rats from each side was going to cover Enma.

"Hmph" said Enma as he propelled himself dodging the wave.

"Ahh" said Randolf as we see Enma under him about to hit him.

"O strengthen of arm to cleave the heavens!" said Wendy in the background.

"Huh?" said Randolf as he turned to Wendy who was chanting a spell.

"ARMS!" said Wendy as she swung her arms, then Randolf faced Enma.

"Haah?" said Randolf in surprise as Enma had an orange aura flowing through him.

"Yaahh!" shouted Enma as he punched Randolf sending him flying into the air.

"Gah, this is a pain" said Randolf as he was in the air, then he turned to see Wendy. "She's the one to blame" he said as he snapped his finger and then rats raced to her.

"Wendy-chan!" shouted Enma as he turned to Wendy.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Wendy-**

* * *

We see Wendy as rats were about to reach her. "Ahhh" screamed Wendy as she turned around and tried to run away, but she failed as she tripped on a crack on the floor. "Gyahh" she said as she fell, like in the anime's it was viewed three times in three different angles. "Ahngg" said Wendy as she lifted up, but it was noticeable that the rats were about to reach her.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Enma-**

* * *

We see Enma turning to Wendy. "WENDY-CHAN!" shouted Enma as he looked worried.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Wendy-**

* * *

We see Wendy on the ground about to be covered by rats. The rats were about to reach her but a white flash pick her up and nearly dodging the rats. We then see Wendy being carried by Carla. "Carla?" said Wendy as she turned her head to face Carla.

"You're quite a mess Wendy" said Carla.

"Hahaha" laughed Wendy.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Enma-**

* * *

We see Randolf doing some flips and landing on some clear ground. "This is no good time to escape" said Randolf, he then turned around and tried to run but was surrounded by rings o texts and was sent plummeting down "Hahh" he said in pain.

"How dare you attack Wendy-chan, I won't let you escape" said Enma as he looked really angry.

"Hah, hah" said Randolf as the rings of texts disappeared and he started to crawl away. We also see Enma slowly walking to him. "Hah!" he said as he flipped and faced Enma, he was scared as hinted by his face as he saw Enma in front of him.

"You deserve this" said Enma as he raised his fist.

"Sp-spare me!" said Randolf as he looked scared.

"It's too late for that" said Enma.

"Ahh" said Randolf as Enma launched his fist and was going to hit Randolf. "Ahhhh" he screamed as Enma kneeled down and was about to be punched. But the attack stopped right in front of his nose. Randolf was extremely terrified. Then Enma turned off his HDW mode and moved his fist a little to show his face.

"Booo" said Enma as he didn't look angry, but Randolf looked scared.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Randolf. "Ughh" he said as he fainted. Then all the rats noticed that Randolf fainted and ran off. We see Enma standing up straight; we also see Wendy come flying in.

"Enma-nii" said Wendy as she landed next to Enma, Carla also letting go of Wendy landed next to him.

"Wendy-chan" said Enma as he turned to the two.

"You sure did a number on him" said Carla, then the three turned to the fainted man.

"Yeah" said Enma then he turned to Wendy and Carla. "We should return these stolen alcohol now" he said.

"Umm" said Wendy as she nodded in confirmation.

_**Later at night-**_

* * *

**-Magnolia: Fairy Tail-**

We see the people of Fairy Tail suffering from lack of beer, especially the brunette from earlier. "Give me beer!" she groaned.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray-**

* * *

We see the team with their respective animals near, and the Fairy Tail team together on a table watching the mess. "Man they really need there alcohol" said Gokudera.

"It will be really difficult if this keeps up" said Gray.

"I just hope Enma-kun returns soon" said Tsuna.

"We're back!" shouted Enma in the background.

"Huh?" said everyone in Fairy Tail as the turned to the door.

* * *

**Meanwhile to the entrance-**

* * *

We see Enma, Wendy, and Carla by the entrance with about 20 barrels of alcohol behind them. "And we brought beer" said Enma

* * *

**Meanwhile with Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray-**

* * *

We see the team together. "Thank you!" shouted the brunette as she ran to the barrels.

"Enma-kun" said Tsuna.

* * *

**Meanwhile to the entrance-**

* * *

We see the brunette hugging Enma. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" said the brunette repeatedly as she was hugging Enma.

"Y-your welcome" said Enma as he was felt weird.

"Yahoo" said the brunette as she detached from the hug and ran to the barrels which were being huddled by the rest of the guild members.

"Enma-kun" said Tsuna in the background, then Enma turned to see Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera walking to him.

"Minna" said Enma.

"You got the beer after all huh" said Gokudera.

"Yeah, and I got some money out of it as well" said Enma.

"What?" said Gokudera.

"I'll explain it to you guys later" said Enma.

"Anyways you did great on this mission" said Yamamoto as he looked happy.

"Well It wasn't all me Wendy-chan helped me out a lot" said Enma.

"It's a good thing you and Wendy-chan cooperate well" said Tsuna.

"Hoh" said Enma as he nodded in confirmation.

"Hey Enma" said the brunette as she wrapped her arm Enma's shoulder. "Join us in this drinking party, since you got this"

"Wait what?" said Enma as he was dragged to the barrels.

"Hehe,Enma-kun has really changed for the better" said Tsuna. Then the scene changed to the outside of the guild.

"No I'm still under aged, noooooo!" shouted Enma in the background.

Chapter Twenty-three End

* * *

**Ending: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail ending in youtube**

* * *

We then come to a scene where we here Happy "Its Fairy Tail lectures with Professor Happy" said Happy in the background. Then we see Happy on a high desk in a coat and tie, carrying a book in front of a black board. "Hello again, its time for another Fairy Tail Lecture with Professor Happy, today we'll be disusing about Tamer Magic, now Tamer magic is basically a kind of magic that lets you control animals, it's not that strong of a magic but still is quite fersome if underestimated, hehe, I wonder if I can learn that to get some fish to go into my mouth, anyways that's all" said Happy "Stand" said Happy as he stood straight "Bow" he said as he bowed. "Bye!" he said as he threw the book that he was carrying and waved good bye.

* * *

**Preview-**

"Haha! Erza's back! Now I can fight her again" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Tsuna and Natsu, with Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Happy, and Carla sitting down by a table, but then they turned to one side at the same time as if something happened.

"Aye, but she brought bad news with her" said Happy in the background as the box showed Erza walking down the guild, then Tsuna's group came by and started talking to her.

"Yeah, who knew someone could've planned that behind our backs" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Natsu and Happy happily jumping in Tsuna's room in his apartment,.

"The world is falling apart!" said Happy in the background as the box showed the group talking about something.

"Oh stop being a Scardy Cat " said Natsu in the background as the box showed Tsuna looking scared.

"Hello, for your information I am a cat, and I don't need to here that from a guy so scared he's blue!" said Happy in the background as the box showed Tsuna's group with Yamamoto, Enma, and Gokudera now, walking through a forest but then stopping in front of a .building

"Next Time: Other Colors" said the two as we see 'Other Colors' in kanji.

"Wh-what to you mean, if anyone's blue here its you" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Erza pulling out her weapon and blocking an attack from a blunt weapon.

"That's not fear that's my natural color" said Happy in the background as the box showed Erza blocking the weapon, and then someone giving an evil smirk.


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: Chapter Twenty-four: Trouble at Home**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

**Opening: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail opening in youtube**

**A/N: Hello my faithful readers, another chapter to this fan fiction. Not much to say right now but enjoy and don't forget to review**

* * *

**-Magnolia: Fairy Tail-**

We see the people in Fairy Tail as usual drinking, eating, and enjoying their times with each other. We also see Tsuna in a orange jacket and brown pants and Natsu, Lucy, Wendy and Gray in their usual attire sitting down. Nat-tsu was sitting beside Happy, Carla and three of them were sitting on the table. The five of them were talking and having fun. Although the fun was stopped when we see the front door of the guild violently opened. "Huh?" said the five of them with Carla, as they turned to the door, but Happy was just eating a fish. We see that it was Erza who slammed the door open.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Erza-**

* * *

We see her in front of the door but soon walking. "Erza your back" said a guild member to Erza in her armor.

"Yes, it's been a long time" responded Erza

"Why were you gone so long Erza?" said a guild member to Erza who passed him.

"Well it was for a personal matter" said Erza, we then see Tsuna and the rest walking to Erza.

"Yo, Erza" said Natsu.

"Hello everyone" said Erza.

"You've been gone for quite a while" said Gray.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you since you were called by Master" said Lucy.

"So Erza, why were you gone for so long?" said Carla

"Sorry for making you all worry, I've been taking care of some stuff for the Master" said Erza.

"Stuff?" said Tsuna.

"What do you mean?" said Wendy.

"Don't worry I'll tell you guys, let's talk in someplace more quiet" said Erza as she walked.

"Well if you say so" said Natsu as he followed Erza

"Why do we need to go to somewhere else" said Gray as he followed her

"Is it that of a secret" said Lucy as she followed too, we then see Tsuna with a nervous face.

"_Could it be about me? No it can't be_" said Tsuna in his mind, then his face change in response of hearing Natsu.

"Hey Tsuna are you coming!" said Natsu in the background.

"Oh, yeah" said Tsuna as he ran towards the group. We then see Tsuna catch up to the group.

"So what are we going to talk about Erza" said Natsu.

"I'll tell you everything later" said Erza.

_**Sometime later-**_

* * *

**-Tsuna's Apartment-**

We see the place where the four are living, the room was somewhat filthy. Dirty clothing, books here and there, and some dirty plates then the door instantly opened. We then see Natsu and Happy bursting in. "Wahhoo" said Natsu as he went in, he and Happy then looked around to survey the room. "Wow Tsuna you have quite a place" he said.

"Yeah" said Happy.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to the door-**

* * *

We see the other seven, including Happy, Nat-tsu, and Carla walking in. "Boy these two are excited" said Lucy.

"Do they not notice the filth" said Carla.

"Well sorry about that" said Tsuna

"So Tsuna, is this room all for the four of you?" said Gray.

"Actually they gave us two rooms that are linked together" said Tsuna

"Well that's lucky" said Gray.

"Hey Gray, you got to see this!" said Natsu as we see him with Happy by the window.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" said Gray as he walked to the two.

"Well sorry about using your apartment Tsuna" said Erza as she turned to Tsuna.

"I-it's ok Erza-san, I don't think we would mind if you guys used our place for this" said Tsuna as he turned to Erza, then Erza turned to the front.

"We might as well start, Lucy gather the guys" said Erza.

"Oh, ok" said Lucy.

_**Sometime later-**_

We see the Tsuna, Lucy and Wendy sitting down on the coach with Happy, Nat-tsu, and Carla. Gray and Natsu were standing beside them and Erza was positioned right in front of them. "Ok I'll now explain what my mission was" said Erza.

"Ummm" said all of them as they were practically at the edge of there seats for what Erza was about to say.

"Basically I've been sent by the Master to gather information to confirm his hunch, and … apparently he was correct, some being was sent here from another dimension to destroy our world" said Erza.

"Ehhh" said all, except Tsuna.

"B-but that's impossible right?" said Lucy

"Yes, Yes" said Wendy.

"No it's possible" said Erza.

"What!" said Wendy and Lucy.

"W-wouldn't that be really hard, for one person to do that task?" said Lucy.

"Yes, Yes" said Wendy.

"No since he was able to come here from another dimension they may have the power to do so" said Erza.

"What!" said Wendy and Lucy.

"Y-you got to be kidding right Erza? Also what's with this other dimension thing?" said Gray.

"Since the parallel world Edolas exists, it's inevitable other dimensions exist also" said Erza.

"Heeh" said Gray, then there was silence in the group but was broken by Natsu.

"So Erza, does this guy have any reason to do that?" said Natsu.

"No, so far I haven't found the reason" said Erza, and then Natsu smashed his fist with the palm of his hand.

"Then let's go get that bastard and ring his neck so that he can explain it to us" said Natsu

"I knew you would say that, that's why from now we are assigned by the Master to hunt down this person and take him down" said Erza.

"Well, since it came from Erza it must be true" said Gray.

"You may be right" said Lucy.

"Yeah" said Happy, while this was going on we see that Tsuna was nervously sitting down quietly. We also see that Nat-tsu was looking at his master with worry

"Well let's go, we need to prepare and we also have to go so that we don't intrude on Tsuna" said Erza as she started to walk to the door, the two girls beside Tsuna also stood up.

"Yeah your right" said Lucy as she walked to the door with Wendy, Natsu and Gray also walked to the door too.

"Man, am I hungry" said Natsu.

"You're hungry already" said Gray, as both of them went through the door. Lucy then turned to Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun we'll be going now, ugh Tsuna-kun" said Lucy as she stared at Tsuna, Tsuna realized this and returned to normal and turned to Lucy.

"Oh ok" said Tsuna in response.

"Alright then" said Lucy as she went out.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna-**

* * *

We see Tsuna by the coach, we also see Carla in front of him. "You're not you're usual self now Tsuna" said Carla, then she turned away. "Anyways I don't really care" she said then she re-turned to Tsuna, then she paused and images flashed through the screen. We see images of a ruined battle field, then we see Natsu bruised and on the ground. We then see Tsuna in HDW mode standing. Then we see a close up to a mouth that was laughing evilly. "Hah" said Carla in shock in what she saw.

"Sorry about that, hehehe, Carla?" said Tsuna as he was facing Carla.

"Oh, it's nothing" said Carla as she turned away.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to the rest-**

* * *

We see Wendy outside holding the door open. "Carla, were going" said Wendy, from the door.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Carla-**

* * *

We see Tsuna standing and right next to him was Carla, and Nat-tsu by the couch. "Yes I'm coming" said Carla as she started to walk to the door, an as she was walking she said in her mind. "_What was that? Was that Tsuna, but why?_"

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna-**

* * *

We see Tsuna standing and Nat-tsu by the couch. "That person, please … no it couldn't be me, it couldn't, I didn't come to destroy this place" said Tsuna to himself, then he turned to Nat-tsu and smiled.

_**Sometime later-**_

* * *

**-Magnolia: Fairy Tail-**

We see Tsuna, Yamamoto in a blue long sleeved open T-shirt over a green shirt with brown pants and his sword at back, Gokudera a black and red jacket with blue pants and Enma in the Shimon uniform over a orange shirt and sitting down on the front counter with their animals next to them. Tsuna was slouching on the counter mopping with a straw to his mouth going to a mug of juice. "Juudaime, are you alright?" said Gokudera.

"Yeah you were like that since you came back" said Yamamoto.

"Tsuna-kun" said Enma.

"I'm all right, I just have a lot of things in mind" said Tsuna as he took a sip.

"Juudaime" said Gokudera.

"You know you can tell us" said Yamamoto.

"No, there's no need for that" said Tsuna as he sat up straight. "It's my problem and I have to resolve it"

"Well ok" said Gokudera, then we see in the background Natsu running to them with his backpack, and Happy flying to them also.

"Hey Tsuna, lets go on a job!" said Natsu.

"Let's go on a job!" said Happy.

"A job?" said Tsuna, as the four of them turned to Natsu. "Why all of the sudden"

"Well we found this job" said Natsu as he showed a paper saying 'Beat the Raffia gang'

"Yeah, it pays a lot" said Happy.

"And since it's thieves maybe that punk is here too" said Natsu.

"Punk?" said Gokudera.

"Who are you talking about?" said Enma.

"Ohh, its nothing" said Tsuna as he turned to Enma then Gokudera expressing that there was nothing, but he then turned to Natsu. "Why not, I'm up for a job, but we need to go back to our place to get some things"

"Don't worry it'll be a quick job" said Gray in the background, then we see Erza, Lucy, and Gray going near them.

"Gray, Lucy-san, Erza-san" said Tsuna.

"So you guys are coming too?" said Gokudera.

"Of course, since you might screw it up" said Gray to Gokudera.

"What!" said Gokudera.

"Maa, maa Gokudera" said Yamamoto as he tried to calm down Gokudera. "It'll be more fun since you guys are here"

"Lets go then" said Lucy.

"Hmm" said Tsuna as he nodded.

"Hey let us go with you" said Carla in the background.

"Huh?" said the eight, then they turned around to see Carla.

"Carla!" said Wendy beside Carla.

"We'll be coming with you guys" said Carla.

"Carla stop it!" said Wendy.

"We don't mind if you guys are coming" said Erza.

"Then it's decided, let's go" said Carla as she turned around and walk to the door.

"Hehe" said Wendy, then we see the four walk by and Enma stood next to Wendy.

"Well at least we can go together" said Enma as he faced Wendy.

"Yeah your right" said Wendy as he turned to Enma.

"Hey let's go already" said Carla in the background.

"We might as well go now" said Tsuna, then from a close up to Tsuna's face the scene dissolved to a close up with Tsuna's face behind a window in a train with a annoyed face.

* * *

**-Train-**

We see Tsuna with a rather annoyed face by the window, but the scene changed to the inside of the train where we see Tsuna sitting by the window we also see Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Enma, sitting in front of him. We see on Tsuna's side Natsu lying down, with his head and arms dangling on the edge of the sofa. While the other four was sitting on the couches next to them, Erza and Gray was sitting together and in front of them was Wendy and Lucy, Carla was obviously sitting next to Wendy. The other animals including Happy were at the seats behind Tsuna. "Ughhh" said Natsu with his cheeks puffed and was about to barf, Tsuna then turned towards his friends.

"What's wrong with this guy?" said Gokudera.

"Hehe, Natsu goes like this whenever he's in transportation" said Tsuna.

"So he has the case of motion sickness" said Gokudera.

"Hahaha, that's a really funny side to Natsu" said Yamamoto.

"Shut up … stop this thing already … grrr" said Natsu as he looked like he really was gonna barf.

"Oh no is he going to barf?" said Yamamoto as he stood up.

"Don't barf here" said Gokudera as he stood up.

"Paper bag we need a paper bag" said Enma as he stood up.

"Don't braf Natsu, don't barf!" said Tsuna, the scene then changed to the other four.

"Man there noisy" said Gray as he looked at the pathetic display.

"But you have to admire how they get along" said Lucy as she also looked the five. Erza was just eating a slice of cake not minding what was happening, but Carla was focused on Tsuna.

_**Sometime later-**_

* * *

**-Hachiba City: Train Station-**

We see the group coming out of the train; Tsuna was the last one that came out of the train. The group huddled up. "Ok so the camp of those thieves, are at the outskirts of this city" said Erza as she pulled out the request sheet.

"Let's finish this quick" said Natsu.

"Yes" said Tsuna

* * *

**Meanwhile in a dark room somewhere back at Tsuna's dimension-**

* * *

**-Some dark room-**

We see the room filled with smoke but the smoke slowly thinned and we see Reborn. "Do your job Tsuna"

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna-**

* * *

**-Hachiba City: Outskirts- **

We then see the group walking by a path in the forest. The scene then changed to Wendy. "Huh" said Wendy as she looked up. "What's that?" she said as she pointed, the rest looked up and saw five rays of light coming down, one was color yellow, another was green, and another was in a dark violet, the other two was light violet.

"Isn't it a little bit early for shooting stars" said Lucy, then the scene changed back to the lights. Something was odd with green light as it shifted directions and strayed away from the others, soon they were out of sight.

"That was odd" said Gray.

"Well we better get back to our job" said Erza as all of them turned to her.

"Ouh" said the group in agreement then the continued there walk.

_**Sometime later-**_

* * *

**-Hachiba City Outskirts: Thieves camp- **

We see the group with their animals in front of a building. "So, this is their camp" said Gray.

"I'm all fired up" said Natsu as he slammed his fist to his palm, then he charged in but was stopped by Erza as she tugged his shirt.

"Haha, you're excited huh? Natsu" said Yamamoto.

"Don't just charge in ok" said Erza.

"But that Natsu's character" said Happy.

"Pitiful" said Carla, then from the entrance of the camp we see a thief coming out. Erza with her instincts pushed Natsu to the side and grabbed the thief.

"Where do you think you're going" said Erza as she tightened the grip, the thief was squirming and really looked hurt

"L-let me go!" said the thief as he squirmed even more.

"We won't" said Erza.

"Th-then get me out of this place before those people get me!" said the thief.

"People?" said Tsuna, then loudly from the entrance they heard.

"TO THE EXTREME!" shouted the voice coming from the entrance. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Enma paused in reaction to the voice.

"What was that?" said Gray.

"I don't know" said Natsu as he stood up, then Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Enma turned to each other.

"You don't think…" said Tsuna.

"No it couldn't be…" said Gokudera.

"That he's …" said Yamamoto.

"Here" said Enma, then we heard another shout from this voice from the entrance.

"EXTREME!" said the voice.

"There it is again" said Wendy.

"Creepy" said Lucy, with their theory confirmed Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Enma instantly dashed to the building.

* * *

**-Thieves Camp-**

We see people being knocked back, but then we see Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Enma coming in. "Huh?" said Tsuna, as the scene changed to where four people were beating up the thieves. There was a teen with short white hair in a black sweater, under that is a T-shirt, with a blue tie, and wearing grayish pants, with his arms covered in bandages punching the thieves. The other on was wearing a long sleeved white T-shirt, he was wearing a long sleeved black T-shirt over his shoulders with a red band on one of its sleeves, beating up the thieves with a pair of tonfas. The other two were next to each other on of them was a tall man with purple hair in a pineapple fashion wearing a open long sleeved green T-shirt over a white shirt with a blue and blue green mist pattern with green pants, there was one noticeable feature about this guy, it's that his right eye was red and had the kanji for one on it, he was fighting off the thieves with a trident and defending the girl beside him who was carrying a bag. The other one was a girl with the same color and kind of hair with a long sleeved green T-shirt with a green skirt and long black boots; unlike the man beside her she had a eye patch with a skull on it on her right eye. "Oni-san, Hibari-san, Mokuro, Chrome!" shouted Tsuna

It looks like the other guardians are here; will they be of help or just a burden? Why are they here in the first place? What is Reborn's reason to send them? And who was the one sent to destroy Natsu's world? Tune in and find out.

Chapter Twenty-two End


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: Chapter Twenty-five: New Friends**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

**A/N: Hi guys Happy new years! Or what ever time your reading this so anyways the next one will be out a little late because of some matters, so aside from that I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review.**

* * *

**-Thieves Camp-**

We see four mysterious people, and in front of them were Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Enma looking rather confused. "Oni-san, Hibari-san, Mukuro, Chrome!" shouted Tsuna then a yellow bird flew down on the black haired teens shoulder. "And even Hibird" he said.

"Sawada!" said the white haired teen as he punched a thief in the face and sent him away, he then turned to Tsuna's group, the scene then changed to the girl.

"Bossu" said the girl as she ran to Tsuna's group.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna-**

* * *

We see the two new comers running to Tsuna, the two then joined the group and faced each other. "Hey Sawada" said the white haired teen.

"Bossu" said the girl.

"Oni-san, Chrome why are you guys here?" said Tsuna.

"Yeah, why are you here Turf-top" said Gokudera.

"What did you say Tako-head! (Octopus-head!)" shouted the white haired teen at Gokudera.

"Why you!" said Gokudera.

"Oni-san!" said Tsuna as an attempt to stop the fight.

"R-right, Master Pao Pao sent me here to train and to help you guys anyway possible" said the white hair teen.

"Master Pao Pao huh" said Tsuna, then we see Reborn in a elephant hat, blue boxing gloves and only wearing boxers, but soon disappeared.

"Hahaha, well since Senpai's here it'll be more interesting" said Yamamoto.

"It's so isn't!" said Gokudera as he turned to Yamamoto.

"Hahaha" said Yamamoto.

"Hehehe" said Tsuna he then noticed his jacket being tugged. "Huh?" he said as he turned to see the girl. "Chrome, oh yeah what's the reason why you guys are here?"

"Bossu, w-well that baby came by and told Mokuro-sama and the other one something to peek there interest so we gathered in one spot but then we were enveloped by smoke and the next thing we knew we were falling from the sky" said the girl.

"Is that so ..." said Tsuna. "_What is Reborn thinking?_" he said in his mind.

"Are you guys done talking" said the black haired teen in the background, then the whole lot turned two face the two.

"Kufufu that Arcuboleno told me that if I came here I would be able to fight powerful people" said the indigo haired man.

"Same here" said the black haired teen.

"What! Reborn promised that!" shouted Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun!" said Lucy in the background, then we see Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy coming in, Lucy then looked around and saw the beaten up thieves and the four new people in the room. "Tsuna-kun, who are they?"

"Huh?" said the white haired teen, then he turned to Tsuna. "Sawada who're those people?"

"There people that I meet that's Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Erza, and Natsu" said Tsuna as he pointed to each individual, but the four of them reacted to Natsu's name.

"Natsu … hehe" said the three newcomers, of course Hibari didn't lauqgh.

"Hey it's not funny!" shouted Natsu.

"So there your friends, huh?" said the white haired teen.

"Yes" said Tsuna, then he turned to the other group.

"Ano … Tsuna-kun who are these people? Are they all your friends?" said Lucy.

"Oh yeah, well you can say there all my friends this is Ryohei Sasagawa" said Tsuna as he pointed to the white haired teen.

"My motto is TO THE EXTREME!" shouted the white haired teen named Ryohei.

"This is Chrome Dokuro" said Tsuna as he pointed to the girl next to him.

"Hmm" said the girl named Chrome as she shyly holds the bag tighter.

"The two behind are also … allies … the one with the indigo hair is named Mokuro Rokudo" said Tsuna.

"Kufufu" said the purple haired man named Mokuro.

"The last one's name is Hibari Kyouya" said Tsuna.

"Hmph" said the black haired teen as he turned away.

"And that's all of them-" said Tsuna as he was interrupted by Natsu who is patting him on the back repeatedly.

"So there you're friends, haha Tsuna your one popular guy" said Natsu then he stopped patting Tsuna's back.

"Well I don't like those guys at the back" said Gray.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Chrome-**

* * *

We see Lucy, Wendy in front of Chrome. "Hi my name is Lucy" said Lucy

"I'm Wendy" said Wendy.

"Ch-Chrome" said Chrome.

"Well nice to meet you Chrome" said Lucy as she extended her hand. Chrome then shyly extended her hand to shake with Lucy's. They then shook hands.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna-**

* * *

We see Tsuna's group with the new comer Ryohei. "So Tsuna do they have the same magic as you do?" said Natsu.

"Magic?" asked Ryohei.

"Hahahah, Yeah they do" said Tsuna then he turned to Ryohei. "We'll explain later"

"Like if you can understand it" said Gokudera.

"What did you say Tako-head" said Ryohei.

"Tako-head …" said the Fairy Tail group members, then each one of there faces puffed up and they started laughing. "Hahahah"

"What's so funny!" shouted Gokudera at the group.

"Oh nothing, Squid-head" said Gray.

"Squ-Squid-head" said Gokudera, 'Meow, meow, meow' sounded the sound effects as a image of a squid instead of Gokudera's hair kept flashing but soon gone back to its original state. "Let alone that Turf-top calls me Tako-head, but now you call me Squid-head, I'm going to kill you!"

"No Gokudera-kun" said Tsuna as he restrained Gokudera.

"Control yourself!" said Enma as he also restrained Gokudera.

"Maa Maa Gokudera" said Yamamoto.

"Shut up! Let me at that guy! I'll beat the crap out of him" said Gokudera.

"Like if you can beat me" said Gray as there was a close up to his face.

"You're one to talk you're already half naked!" shouted Gokudera.

"Huh" said Gray as the close up slowly back-up then we see Gray only in his boxers, "Woah! Where are my clothes!?"

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Ryohei and Chrome-**

* * *

We see the two standing next to each other. "Did that guy just strip?" said Ryohei as he crossed his arms together in confusion.

"Yeah he did" said Chrome.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to the main group-**

* * *

We see Gray panicking over where his clothes were "Hah! You're still a no good stripper!" said Gokudera.

"What was that!" said Gray as he turned to Gokudera.

"You want to fight!" said Gokudera as he faced Gray.

"Yeah" said Gray.

"No!" said Tsuna as he and Enma kept holding onto Gokudera.

"Alright let's calm down before this fight becomes worse" said Erza.

"You should listen to her Gokudera kun" said Tsuna

"Tch, Ok I'll calm down since Juudaime said so" said Gokudera as he broke away from the two. We then see Erza turning to Gray and presented him with his pants.

"Here I found these back there, hurry up and change" said Erza as she gave the pants to Gray.

"All right" said Gray as he took his pants and shifted to the side.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Hibari-**

* * *

We see Hibari giving a distinct look at Erza. "Hmm" said Hibari then we see Erza turn to Hibari, he just responded by turning away.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to the main group-**

* * *

We see the group all together then the silence was disturbed. "There they are!" shouted a thief in the background, then Tsuna's group with they're new arrivals gone into battle position. Then thieves appeared and surrounded the group. We also see Gray still putting on his pants.

"Well it looks like we still have a battle to fight" said Erza.

"Alright! I'm all fired up" said Natsu as he slammed his flaming fist to his palm.

"HIIIII! They surrounded us" said Tsuna, then Enma turned into HDW mode.

"Ike (Lets go), Tsuna-kun" said Enma, Tsuna turned to him and nodded in agreement then turned into HDW mode.

"Let's finish this" said Tsuna as he readied to fight.

"Time to fight" said Gokudera as he readied his bombs.

"Yeah" said Yamamoto as unsheathed his sword from his back, then everyone else readied to fight.

"Kill them" said a thief as all of them attacked the group with their weapons in hand. The group split up to deal with the thieves. Tsuna and Natsu were in one spot, Gokudera and Gray were in another. Lucy, and Chrome were grouped in one spot, Wendy with Enma, and the rest were soloing even Hibari and Mokuro.

* * *

**Meanwhile to Tsuna and Natsu-**

* * *

We see Tsuna and Natsu back to back surrounded by thieves. "Hehe, time for some teamwork Tsuna" said Natsu as he smiled a little.

"Yeah, let's show them what our teamwork is all about" said Tsuna.

"Hahh!" shouted a thief as he jumped at Tsuna, but Tsuna ducked to let a flaming kick from Natsu hit and push him aside. Then another thief from behind Natsu was about to hit him with his weapon while Natsu was still in the air, but Tsuna was under him. From there Tsuna gave a flame covered uppercut to the thief and blew him away. Natsu landed safely, the two then exchanged looks and smiles. They then covered their fists their flames with and gave punches to thieves at each of their sides.

* * *

**Meanwhile to Gray and Gokudera-**

* * *

We see Gokudera beside Gray surrounded by thieves. "Don't mess me up ok" said Gokudera.

"Same to you" said Gray.

"Attack!" shouted a thief as he and the other thieves jumped and attacked, the two just smiled .

"Ice Make: Fishnet!" shouted Gray as he put his hands together and sprayed a ice fishnet at the thieves freezing them. The thieves were frozen still looking around seeing their current status. Then the thieves' eyes turned to one spot as they say stick of dynamites in front of them. The result was an explosion blowing the thieves away free from the ice but laying on the ground. We then see the two standing beside each other looking.

* * *

**Meanwhile to Lucy and Chrome-**

* * *

We see the three girls surrounded by the thieves. "Don't worry Chrome I'll handle this" said Lucy as she displayed a golden key. "Gate of the Lion I open thee" she said as she swung the key. "Loke!" she shouted as light shined and slowly disappeared and man with short spicky orange hair in a tuxedo with sunglasses.

"You called me Lucy my love" said the man named Loke. We also see Chrome in amazement.

"Let's leave this talk for later, right now, attack them" said Lucy.

"As you command" said Loke as he faced the thieves. "By the power of Regulus" he said as his fists were covered in light. "Take this" he said as he punched the thieves away.

"Nice one Loke" said Lucy.

"Always a pleasure to help Lucy" said Loke as he adjusted his sunglasses, but then he looked at Chrome acting all innocent. Loke then rushed to her. "Well hello there who might you be?"

"Loke!" shouted Lucy.

"Umm" said Chrome.

"Let's go to somewhere quieter" said Loke as he was walking with chrome to the door.

* * *

**Meanwhile to Lucy-**

* * *

We see Lucy and Wendy standing beside each other "Loke!" shouted Lucy. Then instantly Loke was beside her.

"Of course I wouldn't forget about you Lucy" said Loke.

"Will you just get them" said Lucy.

"Hehe, as you wish" said Loke, and then his hands were glowing light. He then leaped to the thieves and attacked them

"Man, he just gets my nerves" said Lucy, we then see Chrome by her.

"Hmm" said Chrome as she nodded.

* * *

**Meanwhile to Mokuro-**

* * *

We see Mokuro surrounded by thieves, the thieves then slashed Mokuro but he dodge by leaping. "Kufufufu, interesting these midgets might be weak but-" said Mokuro as he was interrupted by a thief who casted his spell and shoot fire at Mokuro, but he just dodged. "These midgets have some interesting tricks" he said as he dashed to the mage and slashed him with his trident. He then turned to face Tsuna who was fighting of the thieves. "What world have you gotten us into young Vongola"

* * *

**Meanwhile to Erza-**

* * *

We see Erza surrounded by thieves. "Requip" said Erza as she was covered with light, then we see flashes of sword slashes and we then see Erza in her Heaven's Wheel Armor and right behind her was a star and her enemies flying off. "Heavens Wheel Armor Trinity Blade" she said, then when her enemies were down she re-equipped back to her normal armor.

* * *

**Meanwhile to Hibari-**

* * *

We see Hibari surrounded by thieves as he was looking at Erza. "Ho, that woman is interesting" said Hibari then the thieves jumped at him, but when they clumped on him a few thump sounds later we see them flying away and crashing them to the ground.

* * *

**Meanwhile to Enma and Wendy-**

* * *

We see the two standing next to each other surrounded. "Ganbatene Enma-nii" said Wendy.

"Thanks Wendy-chan" said Enma as he turned and smiled at Wendy. We then see a thief about to attack Enma but he was surrounded by rings of text. He then plummeted to the ground. Enma then turned to face the thieves. "You guys wont get out that easily" he said with a smile with his fists covered with flames as he jumped at them.

"Go Go Go!" said Wendy at the side cheering Enma on.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna-**

* * *

We see Tsuna fighting of the thieves, but we then see Loke come punching in. the two then stood next to each other. "So you must be Tsuna" said Loke.

"And you're?" said Tsuna.

"Oh I'm one of Lucy's spirits my name's Loke, I've heard a lot about you from the other spirits" said Loke.

"Well I'm happy to hear that, watch out" said Tsuna as he punched a thief who was about to hit Loke.

"Thanks, I hope we work together exceptionally" said Loke.

"I hope so too" said Tsuna as they exchanged smiles.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Yamamoto-**

* * *

We see a clump of thieves but we see a few slashes we see them falling down as Yamamoto was standing at the center. "Hehe" said Yamamoto.

* * *

**Meanwhile to Ryohei-**

* * *

We see a clump of thieves but we see a thud sounds we see them falling down as Ryohei was standing at the center. "TO THE EXTREME" shouted Ryohei.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna-**

* * *

We see Tsuna punching a thief. "Hah" said Tsuna as he punched the last thief. With one swift punch the thief fell. Tsuna then turned off his HDW mode. "'Sigh' that's the last of them" he said as the rest of the group.

"We did great Tsuna" said Natsu as he walked to Tsuna.

"Yeah" said Tsuna.

"Juudaime" said Gokudera with the other friends of Tsuna

"Gokudera-kun" said Tsuna as he faced Gokudera

"Well it seems like we're done here" said Gray as looked around.

"I guess so" said Lucy.

"I can safely assure you that there are no more enemies in sight" said Loke.

"Why are you still here?" said Lucy.

"So let's go home then" said Erza.

"Yes" said Tsuna then with his Hyper Intuition Tsuna shifted to the left to dodge Hibari who was rushing towards Erza. Erza instantly drew out her sword and blocked Hibari's tonfa.

"Huh!?" shouted Natsu.

"What is the meaning of this" said Erza.

"The battle has just begun" said Hibari with a grin. Tsuna and the rest were in shock and was just staring at what was happening.

Why is Hibari attacking Erza all of the sudden? Is there some tension in the group? Is Loke in love with Chrome? Tune in and find out.

Chapter Twenty-three End

* * *

**Ending: Hitman Reborn X Fairy Tail ending in youtube**

* * *

**Preview-**

"Uwaah! Who is this guy" said Happy in the background as the box showed Erza and Hibari with their weapons clashing together.

"Well this Hibari guy has nerves to challenge Erza like that" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Erza extended her hand across Natsu.

"Let's just see if he can support his actions not like you" said Happy in the background as the box showed Erza and Hibari fighting.

"And what does that mean?" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Chrome almost being hit by some purple sphere with spikes.

"Well you do charge into things to quickly without thinking" said Happy in the background as the box showed Loke beside Chrome.

"No way that not how I role" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Natsu scared and crawling away from Mukuro.

"Next time: Violet Battle" said the two as we see 'Violet Battle' in kanji.

"Since you think of me like that I'll go challenge Erza right now!" said Natsu in the background as the box showed the team going back to the guild and then a kid jumping at Tsuna.

"See no thinking at all" said Happy in the background as the box showed Hibari with a hedgehog, Mukuro with a owl, and Ryohei with a kangaroo.


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: Chapter Twenty-six: Power fights power**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

**A/N: Hah, finally got some free time to do this, it took a long time to do this with school and everything. But enough about me here's the new chap that everyone wants, so enjoy and review!**

* * *

**-Thieves Camp-**

We see Tsuna, Natsu, Lucy, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Gray, Enma and Wendy with the new comers Chrome, Ryohei, and Mukuro grouped together. The whole lot of them where staring blankly as the center as we see Hibari and Erza with their weapons. "Hi-Hibari-san!" said Tsuna as we can hear the nervousness in his voice. The two gave a serious stare at each other but they then separated by jumping backwards.

"What the hell is that guy doing!" said Gray.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted.

"Shut up herbivore" said Hibari as he pointed his tonfa at the group. "That baby promised me a good fight, and so far I haven't found one in one of these midgets, but this one peeks my interest" he said.

"Baby?" said Lucy.

"Why you!" said Natsu.

"I'm going to blow him up" said Gokudera as he took out a stick of his dynamite and ignited it. The scene then changed to Natsu as he stepped forward with an angry face but was stopped as Erza extended her hand across Natsu to stop him.

"Huh" said Natsu.

"No Natsu, I'll handle him" said Erza.

"But Erza" said Lucy as she turned to Lucy.

"It's ok" said Erza as she turned to Lucy, but then she re-turned to Hibari. "Ok I'll humor you" she said as from the arm that she was blocking Natsu with a sword came out and another one came out of her other hand. "Hmph" she said as she leaped to Hibari.

"Hmph" said Hibari as he smiled, he then leaped at Erza. The two then clashed their weapons and started to fight. It was an epic battle between the two. Each of them gave quick attacks to each other with their weapons, but blocking with them from the other ones attacks. Quick flashes of thrusts and slashes were given to each other. They were so fast and evenly matched the only thing that was seen was them and streaks of white lines crossing each other.

"Hmph" said Erza as she kept slashing Hibari, but being blocked by his tonfas

"Hmph" said Hibari as he kept jabbing at Erza but being blocked by her swords. The two were having a tug of war of power with each other. In which one was stronger in a few moments Hibari was being pushed back by Erza but going back to normal, and on the other hand Erza was being pushed back by Hibari but going back to normal. The two power houses were exchanging their blows with one another up to the point that they couldn't go anymore and just jumped back.

"You're quite strong" said Erza as she was huffing and catching her breath.

"You're strong too" said Hibari they then had a stare of but sooner or later they leaped at each other and started fighting again

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna's group-**

* * *

We see everyone in shock, in seeing the powerful battle the other two are having. "I can't believe that Erza is evenly matched with that guy" said Lucy.

"I can't believe that Hibari-san complimented someone" said Tsuna.

"Y-yeah" said Enma with a weird out face.

"I agree" said Gokudera holding up his stick of dynamite. Then Tsuna turned to Gokudera and saw that the dynamite he was still holding was still lit.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Your bomb!" shouted Tsuna as he pointed to it.

"Huh?" said Gokudera as he then turned to his dynamite. "Shit!" he said as he noticed it almost to the end, it then blew up causing a puff of smoke.

* * *

**-Hachiba City Outskirts: Thieves camp- **

We see the outside view of the gate of the building, but then we hear a big explosion and from the entrance a big puff of smoke came out. After a while we see everyone except Hibari and Erza, coming out of the building. 'Cough, cough' said everyone.

"What happened" said Happy as he ran with Carla and the rest of the animals who was left behind.

"'Cough' Well this Squid-head just blew us up with his bomb" said Gray.

"Squid-head?" said Happy.

"Oh shut up" said Gokudera, then we see the animals go to their masters. Uri with Gokudera, Kojirou and Jirou with Yamamoto, and Nat-tsu climbed up to Tsuna's shoulder.

"Well at least you got out alive" said Carla, then we see Natsu walking to Happy. Then Happy bent to the side a little to see the three people standing by Tsuna.

"Huh, who're they?" said Happy.

"Well there Tsuna's friends" said Natsu.

"Really!" said Happy.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna's group-**

* * *

We see Happy running to Ryohei, Chrome, and Mukuro. "Hi my name is Happy" said Happy as he raised his hand, but then his face turned to a confused one. "Huh?" Happy said, from now we see the three from the back but the scene changed to the front as we see the three of them with a surprised and confusing face, and yes even Mukuro had one.

"Is that a talking cat?" said Ryohei as he had a shocked face,

"Ughh…" said Chrome as she stared at Happy.

"Kufufufu, interesting" said Mokuro as from a surprised face he turned into a interested face.

"What is wrong with you people why haven't you seen a talking cat!?" said Happy.

"It's not like we're a normal species remember" said Carla as she walked by.

"But…" said Happy as he turned to Carla.

"Hmph" Carla said, then she turned to the other three. "By the way, my name is Carla"

"Another talking cat…" said Mukuro.

"Hmm" said Chrome shyly.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND TO THE EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei as he was far from the group raising both his fists in the air.

"What's his problem? Is he always like this?" said Carla, we see Tsuna and Yamamoto by her side.

"Y-yeah" said Tsuna.

"Hahaha, Senpai's really energetic " said Yamamoto.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Natsu and Happy-**

* * *

We see Natsu and Happy next to each other then Chrome, Wendy, Lucy, and Enma walked by. "Huh" said Happy then he turned to Lucy. "Hey Lucy where's Erza?" said.

"Huh, Erza?" said Lucy, then her eyes shifted to the camps gates which was still spewing out smoke.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the entrance-**

* * *

We see the gates spewing out smoke but then Erza and Hibari came out. The two then landed farther away from each other having a stare off, but soon charged at each other clashing their weapons.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Natsu and Happy-**

* * *

We see the three of them with Wendy, Chrome, Enma and Carla standing by each other. "Who the heck is that!" said Carla as she was shocked.

"That's one of Tsuna's friends" said Natsu.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Erza and Hibari-**

* * *

We see the two still clashing there weapons, after a few slashes and thrusts they jumped back but soon jumped back at each.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Natsu, Lucy and Happy-**

* * *

We see the three of them with Wendy, Chrome, Enma and Carla standing by each other. "What's that!? That new guy's a equal match with Erza the great" said Happy as he was shocked.

"Erza the great huh" said Lucy at the side.

"Wow Hibari-san is really strong" said Wendy then she turned to face Enma. "Right Enma-nii"

"Yeah he's strong enough to be acknowledged by Adelheid" said Enma as he stared at the two.

"What was that?" said Wendy in confusion.

"Oh nothing, nothing" said Enma as he tried to convince that it was nothing.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Erza and Hibari-**

* * *

We see the two far from each other having another stare off. "You've got some moves there" said Erza.

"Hmph" said Hibari as he gave a smirk. "You too, but I think it's time to bite you to death" said Hibari as he readied his tonfas showing of a silver chain bracelet with a spiked hedgehog design on it. "Roll" he said as his Bracelet of the Cloud X lit up and shined a bright light then after the light disappeared we see a small hedgehog with long spikes instead of quills on it.

"Kyuu!" said the hedgehog named roll.

"So is that your animal, is it like Tsuna's and the rest?" asked Erza.

"Don't clump my Roll with those herbivores' box animals" said Hibari.

"Box animal? … Huh!" said Erza as she saw purple spheres coming at her. She had no time to react and was covered by the spheres.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Natsu, Lucy, Chrome, Loke, Mukuro, Wendy, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Gray, Ryohei, Carla and Happy-**

* * *

We see the group together. "Erza!" shouted Natsu, Lucy, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Gray.

"Erza-san" shouted Wendy, Enma and Tsuna simultaneous with the others.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Erza and Hibari-**

* * *

We see the clump of spiky spheres all grouped together but they were pushed away by Erza in a blue, white, and black heavily armored suit of armor with spikes, she was also wielding a shield. "Hahh" shouted Erza as she pushed the spheres.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Natsu, Lucy, Chrome, Loke, Mukuro, Wendy, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Gray, Ryohei, Carla and Happy-**

* * *

We see them grouped together. 'Sigh' said the group.

"That was as relief" said Lucy

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Erza and Hibari-**

* * *

We see Erza in the shield armor facing Hibari as they were surrounded by the spiky spheres . "I shouldn't have underestimated you since your young, but now I'll be taking you seriously" said Erza as she was covered with light then when the light disappeared we see Erza in a black, orange and red armor with high boots and paired with gauntlets, we also see that she had wings and had her hair is tied up in pigtails by black bows.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Natsu, Lucy, Chrome, Loke, Mukuro, Wendy, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Gray, Ryohei, Carla and Happy-**

* * *

We see the group together. "The Flame Empress armor" said Loke.

"That armor can lessen the damage from flame attacks so since that Hibari guy uses Dying Will Flame Magic it's sure to work" said Gray.

"_Should I tell them that dying will flame isn't actual fire?_" said Tsuna as his eyes shifted to the two.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Erza and Hibari-**

* * *

We see the two having another stare of and being surrounded by the spheres. Then the two charged at each other Hibari charged at Erza with the spheres forming a wall in front of him, while Erza covered her sword with fire. The two then clashed causing a big explosion. The two were sent back but got back on their feet and charged at each other.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with ****Natsu, Lucy, Chrome, Loke, Mokuro, Wendy, Yamamoto, Gokuera, Gray, Ryohei, Carla and Happy-**

* * *

We see the group as they were panicking as to flames and spheres were flying towards them. "HIIIIII! This is not good!" screamed Tsuna as he panicked over the chaos that that's happening.

"This is going out of hand!" said Gray.

"Hahaha, they're going all out" said Yamamoto.

"This is not something to laugh about!" shouted Gokudera and Tsuna simultaneously.

"This is causing a lot of chaos" said Gray, we then see Natsu eating some fire and holding a branch on fire.

"I'd say they should keep going" said Natsu as he was chewing on some fire.

"And you're having time to eat!?" said Gray as he turned to Natsu.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Erza and Hibari-**

* * *

We see Erza being surrounded by spheres with her eyes closed, but then she opened them as she turned around to block Hibari's tonfa with her sword. "You changed your style" said Erza.

"Hmph" said Hibari, then he was pushed back by Erza and got behind the spheres. Erza then jumped to his direction. Gliding through the air and hoping on the spheres and pushing the ones after her to the side with her sword. She then caught up to Hibari and slashed him, but he blocked it with his tonfa.

**Meanwhile back with Natsu, Lucy, Chrome, Loke, Mokuro, Wendy, Yamamoto, Gokuera, Gray, Ryohei, Carla and Happy-**

We see the group together and also spheres that were pushed by Erza crashing down to the ground and hitting the trees. "H-hey should we stop them or something?" said Lucy

"We should" said Wendy.

"Hmm" said Chrome shyly. Then one of the spheres was about to hit Chrome. She closed her eyes as it was about to hit her.

"Chrome!" shouted Lucy as she noticed what's was going to happen, then a flash and we see Mukuro with his trident and a white owl with armor on its wings and with the Vongola 10th generation symbol on its forehead. Chrome then opened her eyes.

"Are you alright my Nagi?" said Mokuro as he turned to Chrome.

"Mukuro-sama" said Chrome as she blushed slightly.

"This isn't good … if this keeps up we'll get caught up in the commotion"said Gokudera.

"Hey Tsuna we have too …" said Natsu as he turned to Tsuna, but when he turned he wasn't there. "Huh, Tsuna, Tsuna!" he said as he looked around.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Erza and Hibari-**

* * *

We see the two surrounded by spheres clashing their weapons but they separated, a few huffs and they charged at each other again and was going to deliver one powerful blow to each other but then when they were about to clash we see the X-gloves in front of their faces, causing them to stop. We then see Tsuna in the middle of them bent a little forward in HDW mode. "Will you guys stop" said Tsuna seriously.

"Tsuna!?" said Erza, then the two then backed off and lowered their weapons, then Tsuna's HDW mode turned off.

"It's not a good time or place to do this so please stop!" said Tsuna, Erza gave a stern look at Tsuna but just smiled and requiped to her usual armor.

"Well ok" said Erza.

"Hmph" said Hibari as he turned around, then Hibird came and landed on his shoulder.

'Phew' said Tsuna, then an arm was wrapped over Tsuna's neck. "Huh?"

"Sugoi (Awesome) Tsuna! You managed to stop Erza and that Hibari guy" said Natsu.

"Nice one Tsuna" said Gray as he and the others walked to him.

"You're one brave boy Tsuna-kun" said Lucy as she and the others walked to him.

"That's Juudaime for you" said Gokudera as he and the others walked to him.

"You did great Tsuna" said Yamamoto.

"Of course Baseball-freak" said Gokudera as he faced Yamamoto angrily.

"Maa maa, Gokudera" said Yamamoto as he faced Gokudera, and Gokudera just growled at him.

"Sawada" said Ryohei.

"Bossu" said Chrome.

"You guys" said Tsuna as he pushed Natsu away. Then the scene changed to the sky. "Let's go back home, to Fairy Tail"

It seems like the fight between Erza and Hibari was a draw or at least for the moment. This story is starting to get interesting as a twist is coming along. Will Tsuna and his friends overcome it? Time will tell so until then tune in.

Chapter Twenty-Four End


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: Chapter Twenty-seven: New Friends**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

**A/N: Hi guy's another chapter, a little rest chapter after our first epic battle with Erza and Hibari. So anyways aside from the new chapter I'll be posting my first forum later on in the week about a well talked about question about the two animes so anyways enjoy and review!**

* * *

**-Hachiba City Outskirts: Thieves camp- **

We see a view of the sky, it was a quiet view but it was disturbed as we have a close up to Ryohei's face. "KANGARYUU!" shouted Ryohei as the screen was covered by light and a Kangaroo with golden armor appeared.

"Oni-san why did you bring out Kangaryuu?" said Tsuna with Nat-tsu on his shoulder as he walked by with Gokudera, Gray and Natsu.

"WELL I FELT LEFT OUT SO I CALLED MY BOX ANIMAL!" shouted Ryohei, the other four were covering their ears with their hands.

"Hmmm" said Tsuna as he covered his ears,

"Stop shouting" said Gray as his ears were still covered by his hands.

"Will you shut up Turf-top" said Gokudera.

"What was that Tako-head?!" said Ryohei as he stared angrily at Gokudera.

"You heard me!" said Gokudera as he stared angrily at Ryohei

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna-**

* * *

We see Tsuna looking at the two fight. "Hehehe" said Tsuna, then we see Happy walking by.

"Nat-tsu lets play!" said Happy, then Tsuna turned to Happy.

"I don't want to do that right now" said Natsu as he turned to Happy.

"Not you" said Happy as he angrily faced Natsu. Then he turned to face the Nat-tsu at Tsuna's face. "So Nat-tsu lets play, I'm already friends with Hibird, Mokurou, Roll, and Kangaryuu" he said as the four animals came by. "So how about it" he said, Nat-tsu turned to Tsuna.

"Go ahead" said Tsuna.

"Gao!" said Nat-tsu in enjoyment, he then jumped oh Tsuna's shoulder and ran with Happy and with the other animals to play. Natsu had a blank look while this was happening but shuck his head and walked to Tsuna.

"Hey Tsuna" said Natsu.

"What is it Natsu" said Tsuna as he turned to Natsu.

"That Ryohei guy called your pets box animals" said Natsu.

"Oh, y-yeah we call them that" said Tsuna as he had a panicked face.

"That's a weird name to give to your pets" said Gray.

"I-it's complicated" said Tsuna with a panicked face.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Ryohei and Gokudera-**

* * *

We see the two staring each other angrily, but Ryohei calmed down as he asked. "I've been meaning to ask you this Gokudera, what's with the tattoo on your neck, I've never thought you were the kind of guy to get a tattoo" asked Ryohei as he pointed to the Fairy Tail emblem on Gokudera's neck.

"Oh you mean this" said Gokudera as he hovered his hand over his Fairy Tail emblem.

"Yeah I noticed them over some of these people here" said Ryohei as he looked confused.*

"Yes I've noticed that too" said Mokuro as he walked to the two with Chrome by his side. "What is that symbol anyways?" he said

"Hmph, well it's the symbol of the guild I'm in" said Gokudera as he stood up all proud and all.

"Well you seem all proud of our guild" said Gray in the background then the two turned to see Gray walking to the two with Tsuna and Natsu.

"That's not what I meant!" said Gokudera.

"Sure it isn't" said Gray.

"Shut it!" said Gokudera.

"Hehehe" said Tsuna as he laughed, but then he faced the three confused people. "Well you see Onii-san, that's the symbol of the guild were in, as you can see" said Tsuna as he rolled up his left sleeve to show of his emblem. "I have one too, and so does Enma-kun and Yamamoto, it symbolizes our guild Fairy Tail" he said

"Fairy Tail what's that" said Ryohei as he looked even more confused.

"What do you mean you don't know Fairy Tail?" said Gray.

"Yeah were a pretty famous wizards guild for our destruction you know that" said Natsu.

"WELL I'VE NEVER HEARD OF IT! AND WHAT'S UP WITH WIZARDS AND THIS MAG~" shouted Ryohei as he was interrupted by both Tsuna and Gokudera as they both held Ryohei's mouth.

"Hehehe, you see Turf-top is very forgetful" said Gokudera as he tried to convince the two.

"IWWM NAWT!" said Ryohei as he trried to talk over the two hands covering his mouth.

"Hehe Yeah, yeah" said Tsuna, then he turned around with Ryohei and Gokudera and whispered. "As I said Onii-san we'll explain later" he said.

"Yeah were going to explain later, so keep it down ok" said Gokudera

"Oh ok then" said Ryohei.

"And Mokuro" said Tsuna as he turned to Mokuro as he had a face full of sharp trident in front of his face. "HIII!" said Tsuna as silently as possible.

"You better explain it to us later" said Mokuro.

"Yes, yes!" said Tsuna. Then we see them turning around and facing the other two.

"Sorry about that I must've forgotten about that hehe" said Ryohei with a weird out face.

"Yeah yeah" said Tsuna with a weird out face.

"Well ok then" said Natsu.

"Weird" said Gray so they all returned back to normal, we then see Lucy running to Chrome.

"Chrome" said Lucy as she was running, then Lucy was able to stand in front of Chrome "I've been wondering about this but are you alright, I mean since you were about to get hit by that thing?" she said as Chrome just gave a blank stare but she then gave a smile and gave an answer.

"Yes, thank you for concerning about me Lucy-san" said Chrome

"You don't have to be too formal with me just call me Lucy" said Lucy.

"Ok, but it's all because of Mokuro-sama" said Chrome then the both of them turned to Mokuro.

"Well thanks for saving Chrome-chan" said Lucy.

"You don't have to say it, I would save Chrome even if you don't tell me" said Mokuro as he faced Lucy.

"Well that's good to hear" said Lucy.

"Kufufu" said Mokuro.

"If you weren't that creepy I would give you more respect" said Lucy, then she turned to Chrome. "Huh?" she said as she saw Chrome but in front of her was Loke with a bouquet of flowers. "LOKE!" shouted Lucy.

"For you my little Chrome" said Loke.

"Oh" responded Chrome.

"Why are you even here?" shouted Lucy.

"Let's a little walk around this fine forest" said Loke as we see him beside Chrome and was about to wrap his hand over Chrome but it was slapped away by Mokuro.

"Mokuro-sama" said Chrome as she ran to Mokuro's back.

"You shouldn't do that to my little Nagi" said Mokuro as he had a serious stare at Loke, Loke gave a stare to Mokuro too.

"Well your one to talk, is she your property or something?" said Loke.

"Why yes you might say that" said Mokuro.

"Chrome come with me" said Lucy as she took Chrome away from the two. They both stood by each other away from the two. "Oh no will this end in another fight?" said Lucy as she stared with concern.

"What's happening" said Tsuna as he entered the scene with Gokudera and Ryohei.

"Mokuro-sama and that other one are going to fight" said Chrome.

"What!" said Tsuna, the two had a serious stare off which looked like they were about to fight, but it was stopped as we see Natsu wrapping his arms over the two's shoulders.

"Oh come on you guys you shouldn't fight here" said Natsu as he smiled, then the two pushed Natsu aside.

"Well ok I'll let him slide for now" said Loke as he turned around and walked away.

"Hmph" said Mokuro as he started to walk away.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna, Lucy, Gokudera, Gray, Ryohei, and Chrome-**

* * *

We see the group together. 'Sigh' said everyone.

"That was a relief" said Lucy.

"Yeah" said Tsuna.

"Either Natsu is brave guy or a stupid one, trying to stop that Mokuro" said Gokudera.

"That guy is amazing TO THE EXTREME" said Ryohei.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Natsu and Mokuro-**

* * *

We see Makuro walking away from the smiling Natsu, then Mokuro stopped and turned to Natsu. "You're to clingy you know" said Mokuro.

"Hehe, well Tsuna's friends are my friends too" said Natsu.

"Hmph, that little Vongola isn't my friend, and I don't need friends" said Mokuro as he turned around and continued to walk to Chrome.

"Huh what was that?" said Natsu.

"Oh nothing" said Mokuro as he turned and continued walking.

"You're one ok guy Pineaple-head" said Natsu, but then when he said the last part of his sentence Mokuro stopped and his upper face was shadowed.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna, Lucy, Gokudera, Gray Ryohei, and Chrome-**

* * *

We see the group together. "Hey did he just say that!" said Gokudera frantically.

"This is extremely not good!" said Ryohei frantically.

"Oh no!" said Tsuna frantically.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Natsu and Mokuro-**

* * *

We see Natsu still smiling but then a flash and a thud we see Natsu flying and crashing to a tree. "Ughh" said Natsu as he hit the tree and slid down. When Natsu opened his eyes Mokuro's trident was positioned to stab his head.

"You shouldn't have said that" said Mokuro as his upper face was shadowed and his eyes were red.

"Ahhhh" said Natsu as he was scared, well why wouldn't he a spear was going to stab his head and he wasn't in the right spot to dodge and or to counter.

"Say your prayers" said Mokuro as he pulled back his spear and was about to stab Natsu, and we see Natsu looking really scared now back to Mokuro as he was about to stab Natsu. But he stopped, Mokuro turned behind him with his face back to normal, as he saw Loke holding the end of his spear . "What the" he said.

"You shouldn't do that, you don't want to make the ladies cry right" said Loke, then Mokuro turned to Chrome.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna, Lucy, Gokudera, Gray Ryohei, and Chrome-**

* * *

We see a close up to Chrome's face. "Mokuro-sama" said Chrome.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Natsu, Loke and Mokuro-**

* * *

We see the Loke holding the end of the spear of Mokuro, we also see Natsu crawling away from the two.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna, Lucy, Gokudera, Gray, Ryohei, and Chrome-**

* * *

We see Natsu crawling away then Tsuna and the rest ran to him. "Natsu" said Tsuna as he knelt to comfort Natsu.

"Haahh, that was scary it reminded me of Erza back then when she, hah…" said Natsu as he really looked scared.

"Yeah, he'll get to you" said Tsuna.

"So is he alright" asked Ryohei.

"Yeah he's just recovering" said Tsuna as he turned to Ryohei.

"Hehe, you look pathetic" said Gray, then Natsu stood up and faced Gray.

"Well you weren't there, the sheer terror it was like angry Erza all over again, you hear me Erza!" said Natsu as you can hear the sacredness of his voice, and at the end we see at background a menacing image of Erza, but soon disappeared.

"Hah, you're just a big woos" said Gray.

"Why you!" said Natsu as he leaped at Gray and started fighting as they rolled to the right.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Loke and Mokuro-**

* * *

We see the two together, Loke holding the end of Mokuro's spear. "Hmph" said Mokuro as he pulled back his spear. "Ok I'll stop, but this isn't the time or place to do battle, so it would be pointless" he said as he started walking away. "We'll settle things at another time" he said as he was walking. while this was happening Loke was staring at Mokuro seriously, but then …

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna, Natsu, Lucy, Gokudera, Gray, Ryohei, and Chrome-**

* * *

We see Chrome but suddenly Loke appeared next to her in a cool pose. "Oh" said Chrome in surprise.

"Well did you see that Chrome-chan, I took care of that guy easily" said Loke as he adjusted his sun glasses. "Now let's continue the discussion about our da~" he said as he disappeared in a stream of light. We then see Lucy with her hand positioned as she had swung it and as she was holding Loke's key.

"Man that guy gets on my nerves" said Lucy as she looked really angry. We then see the Tsuna stand up from kneeling. "So now what?" she asked.

"Well…" said Tsuna as the two fighting wizards roll by behind him.

"Take this!" said Gray as he was fighting Natsu.

"No take this!" said Natsu as he was fighting Gray

"Hehehe" laughed Tsuna.

"I say we should go back to our guild now" said Erza in the background, then the five of them turned to see Erza, Yamamoto, Wendy, Carla and Enma walk to them.

"Oh, you're right" said Tsuna.

"Huh" said Gokudera as he turned to the two fighting guys, only to see them by each other's shoulders. "What the!" he said.

"Huh, Natsu, Gray were you two fighting?" said Erza as he faced the two.

"No way!" said Gray.

"Were best friends" said Natsu.

"Good then" said Erza.

"I can't believe you're like this Pervert, haha" said Gokudera as he started to laugh.

"Please shut up" said Gray as he tried to make Erza happy.

"So, anyways we should go now since the job is over right" said Enma.

"You're right Enma-kun, we should inform the client first before we go" said Tsuna.

"Yes" said Erza.

"Hmph" said Hibari as he was leaning on a tree, then we see Erza turn to him and just smiled.

_**Sometime later-**_

* * *

**-Magnolia city-**

We see the group walking through the streets, and we also see Erza dragging her giant cart of stuff and even Hibari with Hibird on his shoulder, but he was walking distant from the group. We also see Yamamoto carrying Natsu on his back, and then Tsuna turned to face Yamamoto. "Sorry about that Yamamoto" said Tsuna, and then Yamamoto turned to face him.

"No problems Tsuna, besides were almost back to the guild anyways" said Yamamoto.

"You're right" said Tsuna.

"Ghhrr" said Natsu.

"Hehehe" said the two as they turned to Natsu. Tsuna then turned to his front.

"Huh" said Tsuna as they were in front of the guilds entrance, they noticed both Juvia and Gajeel right in front of them

"Takeshi-kun, Minna" said Juvia as she and Gajeel saw them.

"Hoh, I never thought we would meet you guys like this" said Yamamoto then the other two walked to them.

"Why, yes me too" said Juvia, we then see Tsuna walk by.

"So why were you guys together" asked Tsuna.

"Well me and Gajeel-kun were on a job together, and just got back from it right now" said Juvia.

"Really now…" said Tsuna, and then he faced Gajeel. "Come to think of it I've never got the chance to talk with Gajeel-san, so I heard that you were a dragon slayer like Natsu is it true"

"Yeah I'm the Iron Dragon slayer so what of it" said Gajeel as he looked angrily at Tsuna.

"Oh nothing" said Tsuna as he looked scared.

"Huh" said. "Tsuna who are those people?" she asked as she pointed to the four new comers.

"Oh there my … Friends" said Tsuna.

"Well nice to meet you my name is Juvia Lockser" said Juvia as she introduced herself, she then hovered her hand over Gajeel. "And this is Gajeel Redfoxx"

"Can we stop with the introductions and just go in I'm hungry already" said Gajeel

"R-right" said Tsuna as all of them started to walk to the guilds entrance. "_What was Reborn thinking in sending these guys here? Well I better live with it_" he said in his mind. They then entered the guild.

* * *

**-Magnolia: Fairy Tail-**

We see the entrance of Fairy Tail open and we see the group. "Were back! … Gah!" Tsuna said as his jaw dropped only to see his fellow guild members surrounding a five year old boy with an afro and wearing a cow suit, also with two horns on either side of his head, waving his arms in the air and swaying his body around.

"Doki doki doki" said the five year old boy as he was swaying his body.

"Hahaha" said the guild members surrounding him.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna's group-**

* * *

We see the group in shock of the little boy, but not as shocked as Gokudera and Tsuna with their jaws dropped, we then see Alzak walking by them. "Hahaha this kids hilarious" said Alzak.

"Uhhh" said Tsuna and Gokudera.

"So who is he?" said Natsu as he turned to Alzak.

"Well we found him at the forest …" said Alzak

_**Flashback: Around the time Tsuna met with his other friends.**_

We see Bisca and Alzak walking through a road near Magnolia. {"You see me and Bisca were going back from a job but suddenly"} narrated Alzak as a green light smashed in front of the two. When the smoke cleared we see the kid unconscious. {"He crashed in front of us so we did what we had to do, bring him back to the guild"} he narrated as we see the two running with the kid in hand to Magnolia

_**End of flash back.**_

"So after that he woke up and there, I think his name is Lambo" said Alzak, then all of them turned to the kid named Lambo.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Lambo-**

* * *

We see the Guild members laughing over what Lambo was doing, we then see him standing proudly. "Lambo-san is the best!" said Lambo then he turned to face Tsuna's group. "Huh" said Lambo, he then raised his hand "Tsuna" he said as he looked happy to see him

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna's group-**

* * *

We see the group looking at Lambo, but Gokudera and Tsuna had their jaws dropped as they were looking at him. Then Tsuna's face returned to normal. "Of all the people why did you send him too!" shouted Tsuna.

Well it looks like Tsuna has another problem to face, Will little Lambo be a burden to Tsuna's mission? Tune in and find out

Chapter Twenty-seven End

* * *

**Preview-**

"Ryohei, Chrome, that Lambo kid, Hibari and that M-M-Mukuro guy all friends of Tsuna, this'll be fun" said Natsu in the background as the box showed body parts being stamped.

"Aye, and they're going to join Fairy Tail" said Happy in the background as the box showed Tsuna, Gokudera, and Enma looking scared as they were talking with a brunette and Mirajane, and then we see them backing away from Mirajane.

"Haha, Fairy Tail will be more exciting now" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Gajeel and Lambo having a little conversation.

"I didn't know Tsuna would have powerful friends like them" said Happy in the background as the box showed Tsuna having a conversation with his friends.

"Well we don't know much about Tsuna" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Tsuna being pointed by Mukuro's trident.

"Yeah, in fact we don't know about anything about Tsuna's life before Fairy Tail" said Happy in the background as the box showed Tsuna's team having a tour in Magnolia.

"Come to think of it we never did ask him about it" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Mukuro and Hibari fighting.

"Aye" said Happy in the background as the box showed Tsuna's team meating with Natsu's team.

"Next Time: Old Friends and the New" said the two as we see 'Old Friends and the New' in kanji.

"Tsuna's really a mystery" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Tsuna and the rest in Tsuna's apartment.

"Aye" said Happy in the background as the box showed Tsuna looking serious.

"Well enough about that lets eat" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Mukuro giving a final blow with his trident.

"You recuperated quickly!" said Happy in the background as the box showed Tsuna's group and Natsu's by the city as we see the sunset.


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: Chapter Twenty-eight: Proud to be Fairy Tail**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

**A/N: Hi guys I'm back, so sorry about the very late update I had to do a lot of things for school this year, but any way's I'm back and here's a new chapter so enjoy and review!**

* * *

**-Magnolia: Fairy Tail-**

We see the screen split into five on the top was a view of Lambo's back as it was stamped and a green Fairy Tail symbol appeared, on the top right was a view of Ryohei's top left chest as it was stamped and a yellow Fairy Tail symbol appeared, on the top left we see Hibari's lower right arm being stamped and a violet Fairy Tail symbol appeared, on the lower right was Chrome's left hand being stamped and a indigo Fairy Tail symbol appeared, on the lower right was Mokuro's hand being stamped and a indigo Fairy Tail symbol appeared. The screen then turned to the normal screen as we see Tsuna's group from behind as we see Mirajane walking to them. "Hehe, there, there all members of Fairy Tail now" said Mirajane as she smiled in front of them, we then turn to their front view as we see Tsuna, Gokudera, and Enma surprised.

"D-did she j-just" said Enma as he was surprised.

"I get Turf-top, that Chrome girl and even that Aho-shi (Stupid-cow) but Mukuro, and Hibari" said Gokudera as he looked shocked.

"Mira-san what did you do to them?" said Tsuna as she looked shocked.

"Hehe" said Mirajane as she smiled and tilted her head.

"Well Mirajane is a S-class wizard" said a woman's voice in the background.

"Huh?" said Tsuna as the three confused boys turned to see a brown haired girl with just a blue bikini and blue pants, with a furry purse by a table as she had s jug of beer. "Cana-san" he said

"Mirajane's a S-class wizard and was referred to as 'Mira the demon'" said the woman named Cana.

"What!" shouted the three.

"Yeah, and she used to fight with Erza when we were young" said Cana as she was smiling.

"What!" shouted the three again.

"Oh come on Cana you don't need to tell them that" said Mirajane as she appeared by Cana's side.

"But it's true" said Cana as she turned to face Mirajane.

"Hehehe, huh" said Mirajane as she turned to the three, to her surprise she saw them grouped up far away from her looking very scared. "Hehe" she said as she just smiled and tilted her head.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna and the rest-**

* * *

We see the three boys surprised and scared of what they heard and also was in a anime scared position, but returned to their normal state as they heard the voice of Ryohei. "Sawada!" said Ryohei in the background, we then see Ryohei walking to them and the three turning to him.

"Onii-san" said Tsuna as we see he and the other two turn to Ryohei. "So why did you join?"

"Because this place is great!" said Ryohei.

"Hehe, glad you like it here" said Tsuna.

"FAIRY TAIL TO THE EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei, Gokudera, Enma and even Tsunacovered their ears.

"Kufufufu" said Mokuro in the background.

"Mukuro" said Tsuna as he saw Mukuro and Chrome walking to him

"Well I joined because Nagi wanted to join, and I thought it would be interesting if I joined" said Mokuro.

"Hehe, is that so" said Tsuna, then Tsuna realized something. "Oh yeah, why did Hibari-san join?" he said as he turned to Gokudera.

"Beats me" said Gokudera as he turned to Tsuna. Then both of them turned to Hibari as he was at the far side of the guild all alone leaning on a wall.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Hibari-**

* * *

We see Hibari as he was at the far side of the guild all alone leaning on a wall. "Hmph" said Hibari as he turned away from noticing the two staring at him, but then turned to Erza.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna-**

* * *

We see Tsuna by his friends. "Yo Ryohei!" said Elfman in the background.

"Huh?" said Tsuna, then he turned to see Elfman and Lissana walking to them.

"Yo, Elfman" said Ryohei and the rest then turned to face Elfman.

"Elfman-san, Lissana-san" said Tsuna.

"Hi Tsuna" said Lissana as she walked to Tsuna.

"Lissana-san" said Tsuna as he faced her, we then see Ryohei walk to Elfman and they both started talking. We then see Tsuna and Lissana turn to the two. "So are they friends already?"

"Yeah, they've been like that ever since Elf-nii met Ryohei, they have a lot in common I would say" said Lissana.

"A lot in common huh…" said Tsuna.

"TO THE EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei.

"MAN!" shouted Elfman.

"Hmmmm" said Tsuna as he covered his ears.

"Hehe, well it seems like there having fun" said Lissana.

"Yep, but now it's going to get even noisier" said Tsuna.

"Tsuna!" said Lambo in the background.

"Huh" said Tsuna, he then turned around and down to see Lambo on a table looking up to him.

"Lambo-san wants to play, play with me ne~" said Lambo as he looked happy.

"Lambo, sorry but I can't right now" said Tsuna.

"Rahh, Lambo-san want's to play, so play with me!" said Lambo as he jumped from the table and was going to Tsuna, but Gokudera came in and grabbed Lambo at the back.

"Aho-shi! Juudaime is busy so don't disturb him" said Gokudera, Lambo was squirming around so he was able to get out of Gokudera's hold. He then landed on the ground

"Baka! Bakadera (Stupidera)! You don't know anything ne~!" shouted Lambo as he then turned around and ran away.

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh on him?" said Tsuna as he faced Gokudera.

"Nope, he deserved it" said Gokudera as he crossed his arms.

"R-right" said Tsuna as he looked concern.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Lambo**

* * *

We see Lambo running through the floor of the guild, but he then bumped into a black cat. "Ahh" said Lambo as he fell to the ground. We then see the black cat turn around, and we see it was Panther Lily.

"Oh did I hurt you there" said Lily, he then he extended his hand. "Here I'll help you up" he said.

'Sob' said Lambo as he wiped a tear on his cheek and took Lily's hand and stood up. Lambo then looked closely at Lily. "Ahh, taking cat!" said Lambo as he was surprised by the fact that it's his first time seeing and talking to a talking cat.

"Lily" said Happy in the background; we then see Happy and Carla fly down.

"Ehh, more talking cats" said Lambo as he looked more surprised.

"Huh" said Happy as he then turned to Lambo. "Don't worry we won't bite" he said.

"So why did you guys come here?" asked Lily as Happy turned to Lily.

"Well we came here because we wanted to talk to the new kid" said Happy.

"I just came here to ask him something" said Carla.

"Ok then let's go talk to him then" said Lily as he walked through the center of the two. "So kid we'll introduce ourselves first my name is Panther Lily" he said.

"I'm Happy" said Happy.

"Carla" said Carla.

"What's yours?" asked Lily.

"Hmph" said Lambo as he stood up proudly. "Lambo-san's my name" he said, then Happy and Carla gone closer to Lambo.

"So Lambo…" said Happy.

"Call me Lambo-san ne~" said Lambo as he frantically waved his arms.

"So anyways, Lambo" said Happy as Lambo then stopped waving. "You have a 'box animal' like Tsuna right? So what's it like?" he asked. Then Lambo stood up proudly.

"Yes, Gyudon is the best ne~" said Lambo.

"So his name is Gyudon huh, can you bring it out" said Happy.

"But before that can you answer my question first?" said Carla as the two of them turned to her. "Ok Lambo, how can you describe your relationship with Tsuna?" she asked.

"Well Dame-Tsuna is my minion and he does everything I tell him" said Lambo as honestly as he can. Carla then walked away.

"I should've never asked" Carla said as she was walking away.

"That was weird" said Happy as he looked at Carla.

"Hey Panther" said Gajeel as he walked into the scene.

"Oh Gajeel" said Lily as he turned to face Gajeel.

"Why are you wasting you're time with that kid" said Gajeel.

"Lambo-san's just an interesting kid" said Lily.

"Lambo-san?" asked Gajeel.

"Hehe, it's just to humor the kid" said Lily.

"Well don't get to much of it in your head" said Gajeel, then he had a feeling that someone was looking so he turned to Lambo. "Huh" he reacted as Lambo was staring at him.

"Ughh" said Lambo as he stared at Gajeel.

"What?" said Gajeel. They both had a stare of but then Gajeel gave him a serious look which intern scared Lambo.

"Eghhh" said Lambo as he looked like he was going to cry, so he did. "Wahhhh! He's scary" he cried, the crying continued until we see Levy coming into the screen.

"There, there" said Levy as he picked up Lambo. Levy was in a blue vest over a orange cloth covering her chest area, with a pair of white pants. She then faced Gajeel angrily. "Gajeel, how can you make Lambo cry!?" she said.

"Well it's not my fault!" shouted Gajeel.

"Wahhh!" cried Lambo.

"There there" said Levy as she comforted the crying Lambo. "Would you want some candy?"

"'Sob' Lambo-san want grape flavored ne~" said Lambo.

"Ok then let's go get some" said Levy as she turned and walked away.

"Levy's the greatest" said the two love struck boys that were in love with Levy.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Gajeel-**

* * *

We see Gajeel shocked for what happened. "What's her problem?" said Gajeel.

"Maybe her motherly instincts kicked in" said Lily at the top of the table

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Lambo-**

* * *

We see Lambo being carried by Levy, he then faced Gajeel and pulled down his eye bag and stuck out his tongue. "Bleee" said Lambo.

**Meanwhile back to Gajeel-**

We see Gajeel and Lily. "Why that kid" said Gajeel as he became angry.

"Hehe" said Lily.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Tsuna and the rest-**

* * *

We see Tsuna "Oh Vongola, I didn't come here to chit chat" said Mokuro.

"What?" said Tsuna as he turned to Mokuro, but then he was faced with a spear ready to impale his head.

"You said you were going explain this predicament right?" said Mokuro as he readied to stab.

"HIIII! Yes! Yes!" said Tsuna, he then turned to Gokudera with a scared face. "Gokudera-kun go get Enma-kun and Yamamoto so that they can help us explain"

"Ok, Juudaime" said Gokudera, then Tsuna turned to Ryohei with a scared face who was still with Ryohei, Ryohei and Elfman also turned to Tsuna.

"Onii-san we'll be going now" said Tsuna.

"Oh ok" said Ryohei.

"I'll go get Lambo and Hibari-san" said Tsuna.

_**Sometime Later-**_

* * *

**-Magnolia: Tsuna's Apartment-**

We see the group in the room, Ryohei sitting with Chrome on a sofa in front of Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Enma who were sitting on the sofa in front of them. Gokudera was standing next to Tsuna's sofa, and Hibari and Mokuro were standing and separate from the group and from each other. Lambo was just running around.

"Hahaha!" said Lambo as he was running around and about in Tsuna's apartment. Gokudera looked pissed off, until he couldn't take anymore of the annoying brats antics.

"Will you stop it Aho-shi!" shouted Gokudera at Lambo.

"You can't make me ne~" said Lambo as he then turned around and ran away.

"I hate that kid" said Gokudera as he clenched his fist.

"Hehehe" said Tsuna, then he looked serious. "Ok we'll start now" said Tsuna.

"Hmmm" said Ryohei as he was on the edge of his seat with anticipation.

"It all started when I …" said Tsuna as the screen faded to black.

The five new people in the group joined Fairy Tail. What will happen now? What could be the outcome of these events? What could be the relation of Lambo and Gajeel? Tune in and Find out.

Chapter Twenty-six End

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the short chapter again, I didn't have enough time to do this with school and all so I sincerely apologies and will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: Chapter Twenty-nine: Battle Monkeys**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

**A/N: Finished this early as I said so here's a new chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy and review!**

* * *

**-Magnolia: Tsuna's Apartment-**

We see the out side of the apartment as we suddenly hear something that breaks the silence. "I GET IT TO THE EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei in the background, as we then se them in Tsuna's apartment Ryohei sitting with Chrome on a sofa in front of Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Enma who were sitting on the sofa in front of them. Gokudera was standing next to Tsuna's sofa, and Hibari and Mokuro were standing and separate from the group and from each other.

"I doubt that" said Gokudera, then we see Ryohei face Tsuna and displayed a sketch pad.

"Ok were currently in a different dimension, we were sent here by Reborn can train, in here people don't use flames but use magic, this place has places called guilds that people join to become a full wizard, and where people post job requests, you guys came here a couple of weeks ago and met those people, you guys then gone on your first mission, but then you found out that one of the workers in that job was a traitor and tried to steal the food supply to stop the festival, but you guys stopped him" said Ryohei as he displayed poorly drawn pictures, at first it was a poorly drawn picture of the earth with a cross on it, then it was a poorly drawn picture of a cross over a flame and under it was a star, next was a poorly drawn picture of the Fairy Tail symbol, next was a poorly drawn picture of Natsu ,Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy's faces, next was a poorly drawn picture of Nathan's face, next was a poorly drawn picture of Nathan with cross eyes. He then put the sketch book down and shouted "I SO GET IT TO THE EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei.

"I don't believe that you understand all of that, with that pea sized brain of yours" said Gokudera.

"Hey, when I need to understand thing I can" said Ryohei as he faced Gokudera.

"And as I said I don't believe you!" said Gokudera.

"Why you!" said Ryohei.

"Maa maa, Gokudera, Senpai" said Yamamoto as he tried to stop the two.

"Hehehe" said Tsuna.

"So do you guys have a place? We don't mind if you guys want to stay here" said Enma

"Yeah, we'll be happy to ask the owner to get you guy's some rooms" said Tsuna then Ryohei turned to Tsuna.

"I actually don't need to, those Strauss siblings offered me to stay with them" said Ryohei.

"Lucy asked me to stay with her, so I'm going to sleep there" said Chrome.

"That's good news" said Tsuna, then he turned to Hibari and Mokuro. "How about you two?"

"I don't mind staying in this hotel" said Mokuro.

"Ok I'll go ask the owner" said Tsuna.

"I'll have the finest and quietest room" said Mokuro.

"Ehhh" said Tsuna.

"Same here" said Hibari.

"EHHHH!" said Tsuna louder.

_**Sometime later-**_

* * *

**-Magnolia-**

We see the Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Chrome and Enma walking through the streets of Magnolia, with Chrome carrying Lambo. We then see Tsuna pull out a wallet, opened it up to show nothing was there. Tsuna then started to cry. "I can't believe my wallet can be this empty" said Tsuna.

"Well, it was a good idea to pay in advance for two days" said Enma as he Tsuna.

"I know 'sob'" said Tsuna, he then put back his wallet. "I guess you're right" he said as he then straightened and turned the group. "We might as well have a tour around Magnolia"

"Yeah TOUR TO THE EXTREME" shouted Ryohei.

"Hmmm" said Tsuna as he covered his ears, but placed them down.

"Hahahaha, Lambo-san wants candy ne~" said Lambo.

"'Sigh' well better start the tour now" said Tsuna as the tour started. Tsuna showed various places to the three. Showing the Kardia Cathedral, the South gate park, Magnolia hospital, Magnolia Pubic Bath, and even the Magnolia Cake Shop.

_**Sometime Later-**_

We see the team walking through the city streets. "Wow I never knew Magnolia woud be this extreme" said Ryohei.

"We've been here for a while now so we get along with the people here" said Tsuna as he turned to Ryohei.

"Hey, speaking of people getting along what happened to that Mokuro guy and Hibari?" said Gokudera, then the six of them stopped walking.

"You don't think they" said Yamamoto.

"I just hope not" said Ryohei.

"But what if…" said Enma.

"They" said Tsuna, and then they heard a big explosion as a big puff of smoke came from the building behind them. The team then turned to see Mokuro and

Hibari come dashing out of the smoke.

* * *

**Meanwhile to Mokuro and Hibari-**

* * *

We see Hibari and Mokuro landed on the ground have a square off with each other. "Well it's been a long time since we fought" said Mokuro.

"Hmph" said Hibari as he charged at Mokuro.

"Guess there's no time to talk" said Mokuro as he closed his eyes, but reopened them to charge at Hibari.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna and the rest-**

* * *

We see the team panicking. "HIIIII! There destroying the city!" screamed Tsuna.

"If this keeps up they'll destroy part of Magnolia" said Enma.

"Hahaha, like what Gokudera did when we came here" said Yamamoto with a smile.

"Shut it Baseball-freak" said Gokudera as he looked disappointed and his upper face was shadowed.

"We have to stop them" said Ryohei.

"But who would?" said Tsuna as he sulked.

"Yeah" said the rest as they sulked, except chrome.

* * *

**Meanwhile to Mokuro and Hibari-**

* * *

We see the two fighting as serious as ever. Mokuro was stabbing and slashing with his spear. Hibari was thrusting his tonfas around. The two were jumping around, exchanging powerfull blows after blows and destroying the city in the process.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna and the rest-**

* * *

We see the team sulking, we then see Natsu, Gray, Lucy in their previous clothing since it was still a day, and Happy with the other animals including Kangaryuu, Roll and Mokurou. "Yo Tsuna!" said Natsu as he waved to Tsuna. Then the group turned to face them.

"Oh Natsu" said Tsuna as they turned. "Why are you guys here?"

"Well we came by to give these guy's back" said Natsu as he pointed to Tsuna's animals.

"Gao" said Nat-tsu

"Ruf" said Jirou.

"Hiss" said Uri, then the whole lot of them went to there masters, and Nat-stu climbed on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Yeah, we've been playing all day" said Happy.

"Man it's tough babysitting these guys" said Natsu as he crossed his arms.

"And that includes Happy" said Lucy.

"Hey!" shouted Happy.

"So what's happening here?" said Natsu as he lowered his arms and faced the two that were fighting. Tsuna and the rest then turned to them as well.

"Actually those two aren't the best of friends" said Tsuna.

"Really?" said Natsu.

"We have to stop them" said Gray.

"That's what weve been trying to do Pervert" said Gokudera.

"If they don't stop what will happen to Magnolia" said Lucy.

* * *

**Meanwhile to Mokuro and Hibari-**

* * *

We see the two separate from contact of their weapons, but charged at each other. "Time to finish this" said Mokuro as he was going to give one powerful attack.

"Hmph" said Hibari as he also was going to give one powerful attack like Mokuro.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna and the rest-**

* * *

We see the group together. "Are they going finish it?" said Gray.

"I can't watch" said Lucy as she turned around.

* * *

**Meanwhile to Mokuro and Hibari-**

* * *

We then see the two about to collide. They swung their weapons, but just as they were to clash, they heard a weird sound. "Wooohh!" shouted something in the background. The two then turned only to be pushed aside and was sent flying and crashing into a building by a Vulcan who came crashing by.

"Ahhh it's a Vulcan" said a lady.

"Everybody run" said a man as all of the people ran away. Then two more Vulcans appeared.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna and the rest-**

* * *

We see the group together. "Oh no it's Vulcans" said Gray.

"Why are they here, shouldn't they be at Mt. Hakobe" said Lucy as she looked worried.

"Lucy-san what are those things?" asked Tsuna as he turned to Lucy.

"Well there a breed of animals that live in the mountains, we've come across those things a lot and there trouble, they have the ability to take over a human being to go on with their lives" said Lucy as she turned to Tsuna, but both of them then turned to the Vulcans.

"That's terrible" said Tsuna.

"Yeah, they normally live in cold climates, but because of the temperature change they must have fleed here" said Lucy.

"In any case we have to stop them then" said Yamamoto.

"I'LL STOP THEM TO THE EXTREME!" said Ryohei as he shouted to the heavens, then he dashed towards the Vulcan.

"Onii-san" said Tsuna.

"Turf-top" said Gokudera.

"It seems that we need to join in" said Tsuna as he put on his mittens.

"Haha, I'm all fired up" said Natsu as he slamed his fist to his palm.

"No, let us" said Mokuro in the background.

"Huh?" said everyone as they turned to where Mokuro and Hibari landed.

* * *

**Meanwhile to Mokuro and Hibari-**

* * *

We see the spot where the two landed as it was spewing out smoke. We then see the two stands up. "Kufufufu, we have a score to settle with those things" said Mokuro.

"I'll bite them to death" said Hibari.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna and the rest-**

* * *

We see the group together as they see Mokuro and Hbari pass by. "But you can't, all by your selves" said Lucy.

"Let us-" said Natsu as he was interrupted by Mokuro who turned to him.

"What was that?" said Mokuro.

"Oh nothing!" said Natsu as he was scared.

"I thought so" said Mokuro as he continued to walk with Hibari.

"But…" said Gray.

"Gray you shouldn't stop them" said Tsuna.

"Those three are more than enough to beat those Vulcans" said Enma.

"If you say so" said Gray.

* * *

**Meanwhile to Ryohei, Mokuro and Hibari-**

* * *

We see Ryohei as Mokuro and Hibari walked by. "I've been waiting for you guys" said Ryohei as he turned to them.

"Hmph, lets just finish this quickly" said Hibari.

"I agree" said Mokuro.

"Ok then" said Ryohei as he turned to the Vulcans . "Ikuzo!" he said as all of them leaped to their individual Vulcan to fight. The Vulcans were just doing there business, and one was picking its nose, but then noticed the three charging at them.

"Whoooo" shouted one of them as the three then charged at Ryohei, Mokuro and Hibari .

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Ryohei-**

* * *

We see Ryohei and one of the Vulcans come face to face. The Vulcan then swung his giant fist but Ryohei ducked to dodge, from his experience as a boxer. "Extreme Upper!" shouted Ryohei as gave an uppercut to the beast. The beast stumbled but came back and gave a few more punches, but Ryohei dodge them all. "Take this Extreme Right Straight" he shouted as he gave a right hook to the Vulcan. "Extreme Left hook!" he shouted as he gave a left hook to the Vulcan. The Vulcan stumbled and paused. "Todomeda! Maximum Cannon!" he shouted as his fist shined and as he punched the Vulcan it was like an explosion of yellow light as the Vulcan was sent crashing into the building. "TO THE EXTREME!" he shouted.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Hibari-**

* * *

We see Vulcan as he swung his arm and was about to hit Hibari. But Hibari blocked with one of his tonfas."Uhg" said the Vulcan.

"Your getting annoying" said Hibari as both his tonfas were covered with cloud flames. "I'm going to bite you to death" he said.

"Ugh?" said the Vulcan as Hibari then pushed the Vulcan's arm away and spun around to give swift blows to the Vulcan and blown him away.

"That's what you get when you mess with me" said Hibari.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Mokuro-**

* * *

We see Mokuro standing still not doing anything as he had his eyes closed.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna and the rest-**

* * *

We see the group together. "What is he doing, if he just stands there he'll get hit" said Lucy.

"He's planning something" said Tsuna.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Mokuro-**

* * *

We see Mokuro as he was standing still, but then we see the Vulcan jump up from behind him. "I'll be taking over you now" said the Vulcan as he grabbed each of Mokuro's shoulders

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna and the rest-**

* * *

We see the group together. "Oh no!" shouted Lucy.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Mokuro-**

* * *

We see Mokuro as he was held down by a Vulcan but after a while nothing happened. "Huh?" said the Vulcan in confusion.

"Kufufufu, you fell right into my trap" said Mokuro as he opened his eyes to show his right eye to have the kanji three on it, Mokuro then exploded into snakes and covered the Vulcan.

"Hebi" said the Vulcan as the snakes was restricting him, and then we see Mokuro behind the Vulcan.

"Kufufu, time to end this" said Mokuro as he swung his Trident and pushed him aside. The Vulcan crashed down and all the snakes disappeared. We then see the Vulcans running away looking all beaten up.

"Come back here" shouted Ryohei.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna and the rest-**

* * *

We see the group together and all of the Fairy Tail Members were shocked. "Wow they're strong" said Grey as he looked shock.

"I never knew they were that strong" said Natsu as he looked shock.

"_Onii-san, Mokuro, Chrome, Hibari-san, and even Lambo … Reborn why did send these guys?_" said Tsuna in his mind as the sun sets.

The story is getting more and more tense, what's going to happen next? Tune in and find out.

Chapter Twenty-six End

* * *

**Preview-**

"One, two, three, four" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Tsuna talking to Juvia with Gokudera and Yamamoto, and then we see Yamamoto throwing something.

"Hey Happy what are you doing" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Tsuna with his team talking with Natsu and his team.

"I'm counting how much candy I have" said Happy in the background as the box showed Natsu talking with Gajeel and he was angry.

"You seem happy" said Natsu in the background as the box showed the city of Magnolia being watched by a mysterious group of people.

"Aye, Oh look grape flavored candy 'Nom, nom, nom' " said Happy in the background as the box showed Lambo running away from cats.

"Hehe" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Gajeel and Panther Lily searching for something.

"Next Time: A Little Spark" said the two as we see '' in kanji.

"Hey can I have some" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Fairy Tail fighting with some thieves.

"The answer to that is no" said Happy in the background as the box showed Lambo in the air with joy, and then Gajeel as he looked really mad.


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: Chapter Twenty-four: The Brave and the Bold**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

**A/N: Hey guys been a long time since I posted and I saw all your reviews, and I'll consider your suggestions. Unfortunately I'll be posting slowly because college is coming up so anyways enjoy and review!**

* * *

**-Magnolia: Fairy Tail-**

We see the members of Fairy Tail having fun and doing what Fairy Tail members do. We also see Lambo and Happy running around guild floor, but because of that running they did not notice that a tall black haired bob cut man wearing a black open vest with green lining and a loin cloth, he also wear a skull necklace and skull belt. "Ough" said Lambo as he bumped into a man and fell on Happy. Lambo then twirled around before he hit Happy's head with his head and toppled over each other. While this was happening we see a pink grenade coming out of Lambo's afro it then hit some guild members a few times until it was hit so hard it went up to the ceiling and caught itself on a loose nail.

"Uh, you kids shouldn't run around like that" said the man.

"Uhhhhh" said Lambo as he was lying on Happy.

"Aye" said Happy as Lambo was lying on him. We then see Tsuna in a blue jacket with a Fairy Tail symbol on the right chest and light brown pants, Yamamoto in a white open shirt and orange shirt inside with blue pants, and Gokudera in red long sleeved shirt and blue pants walk by.

"Huh Lambo, Happy" said Tsuna as he looked down to Happy and Lambo.

"These two play too much" said Gokudera as he looked down to Happy and Lambo.

"Hahaha, they looked like they're having fun" said Yamamoto as he looked down to Happy and Lambo.

"Takeshi-kun" said Juvia in the background wearing her usual get up.

"Huh" said Yamamoto as the three of them turned to see Juvia walking to them. "Ah, Juvia-chan" he said as the two of them started to talk.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna and Gokudera-**

* * *

We see the two as they were watching Yamamoto and Juvia talk. "Boy those two seem close" said Gokudera.

"Yeah, after that Nathan thing they're really good friends now" said Tsuna.

"But that's a litle bit to close don't you think" commented Gokudera.

"I guess, as long as Yamamoto's happy it's ok" said Tsuna as he looked happy for Yamamoto.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to the grenade above-**

* * *

We see the grenade as it slowly gone down.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna and Gokudera-**

* * *

We see the two together, then Yamamoto and Juvia. "Were back" said Yamamoto.

"So what were you guys talking about?" asked Tsuna.

"Oh, we were just talking about some stuff" said Yamamoto.

"Stuff?" said Gokudera.

"Takeshi-kun has a lot of interesting things to talk about" said Juvia.

"What were they talking about?" said the two.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to the grenade above-**

* * *

We see the grenade as it slowly gone down, and then it fell and the trigger was released and went down.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Tsuna, Juvia, Yamamoto and Gokudera-**

* * *

We see a view of Tsuna. "Oh yeah, Juvia-san I was going to ask-" said Tsuna as he was interrupted by the grenade falling onto his head. "Ouff" said Tsuna as he was hit from above, he then stumbled backward and extended his arms. Accidentally he caught the grenade , Tsuna then faced the object in his hands. "Huh, what's this?" said Tsuna.

"Juudaime that's a…" said Gokudera.

"Huh?" said Tsuna as he looked closely and noticed that it was a grenade. "Ahhhhh!" he shouted as he stumbled back and passed the grenade to Gokudera. Tsuna then covered his ears as Gokudera caught the grenade.

"Ya-Ya-Ya-Yamamoto" said Gokudera as he passed it to Yamamoto. Yamamoto then caught it.

"Huh? Whats this?" asked Yamamoto.

"What is that?" said Juvia as she looked at the grenade.

"Yamamoto that's a…" shouted Tsuna as he looked worried with Gokudera.

"A Baseball" said Gokudera as he pointed behind him to a wall at the far side of the guild.

"Hmph" said Yamamoto as he had a serious face, he then got into his baseball throwing position. "Haaah" he said as he threw the grenade across the room, the grenade then exploded. While this was happening Juvia had a shocked face.

"What was that!" shouted a guild member in the background.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" said Tsuna as he repeatedly bowed down.

"Hahaha that was fun" said Yamamoto as he looked happy.

"Ugh …Takeshi-kun" said Juvia she was frozen still in surprise of what she saw. We then see Gokudera then grabbed Lambo angrily.

"You stupid cow you almost blew us up!" shouted Gokudera as he held Lambo.

"It wasn't Lambo-san's fault ne~" said Lambo as he squirmed around, he then got out of the hold and landed on the ground. He then turned to face Gokudera and pulled down his eye bag and stuck out his tongue. "Bleee" said Lambo before he turned around and ran away. Lambo then passed Happy as he then sat up straight.

"What happened?" said Happy as he rubbed his eye.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Gokudera-**

* * *

We see him looking angry as he clenched his hand. "Grrr" said Gokudera as he looked angry. We then see Tsuna walk by.

"Lambo is sure a hand full" sad Tsuna as he looked tired, then Tsuna's realized something. "Oh yeah Juvia-san" he said as he turned to Juvia, who still looked dazed.

"Ugh.." said Juvia as she looked dazed, but then shuck her head and turned to Tsuna. "Yes what is it Tsuna" she said in a French accent as she turned to Tsuna.

"Well our team and Natsu's are going to go on a mission later" said Tsuna.

"Yes and what do you want from me?" said Juvia.

"And we can't take Lambo there, and everyone else seems busy so… what I'm trying to say is can you babysit Lambo" said Tsuna.

"Impossible, sorry I can't I'll be going on a job too" said Juvia in a French accent.

"Well that's too bad" said Tsuna as he looked disappointed.

"But I think Gajeel-kun doesn't have anything to do" said Juvia.

"B-but, isn't Gajeel-san angry at Lambo?" said Tsuna.

"Yes, but it's better than nothing right?" said Juvia.

"Well I guess you're right Juvia-san" said Tsuna as he sulked.

"Ok I'll go get him" said Juvia as he then turned around and ran off.

"Man, this is bad" said Tsuna as he sulked and at the side we see Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Erza wearing there usual get up walk to them.

"Yo Tsuna, you ready" said Natsu, then Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto turned to them.

"Guys, not yet we just need to find someone to look after Lambo" said Tsuna.

"That's a shame" said Lucy.

"It's that Aho-shi's fault" said Gokudera.

"We're actually asking Gajeel-san if he can do it" said Tsuna.

"So you guys are asking Gajeel" said Natsu.

"This won't turn out well" said Gray.

"Let me go" said Gajeel in the background as they all turned to see Gajeel wearing his usual get up being pushed by Juvia.

"Oh come on you haven't even heard the request yet" said Juvia as she was pushing Gajeel.

"I don't want to hear it" said Gajeel as he complained all the way. We then see Gajeel in front of Tsuna. "Ok let me go" he said as he was in front of Tsuna, Juvia then walked in front of Tsuna.

"Juvia" said Gray.

"Oh Gray-sama" said Juvia as she turned to Gray, but she then turned to Tsuna. "Ok Tsuna ask away"

"Why did you drag me all the way here?" said Gajeel.

"Gajeel-san can you look after Lambo?" said Tsuna.

"What!? Look after that brat! No way!" shouted Gajeel.

"But…" said Tsuna.

"Oh come on Gajeel look after the kid" said Natsu as he walked by.

"Like I'll ever listen to you!" said Gajeel.

"You won't look after him because your week" said Natsu as he was taunting Gajeel.

"What!?" shouted Gajeel.

"Yeah, you're so weak you can't even take care of a child, all you have to do is keep him in the guild" said Natsu.

"So are you saying that I'm weak, huh Salamander" shouted Gajeel as he looked really mad.

"Yeah, as weak a noodle" said Natsu.

"Ok then I'll take care of this brat, if it shows how wrong you are Salamander" said Gajeel then he turned around and walked away stopping by Lambo just to grab him by the afro.

"Ahh" said Lambo in shock.

"You're coming with me brat" said Gajeel as he took him away.

"No let me go! Let me go!" shouted Lambo, we then see Natsu with a smile going to Tsuna.

"Hehe" said Natsu.

"Thanks for the help Natsu" said Tsuna.

"No problem buddy" said Natsu as he turned to Tsuna. "Let's go already" he said.

"Ok" said Tsuna as all of them went off. As they were leaving the guild Tsuna paused and turned around slightly. "I have a feeling about this" he said.

"Tsuna you coming?" said Natsu in the background.

"Oh! Yeah" said Tsuna as he then turned and ran off.

_**Sometime later-**_

We see Lambo being carried by Lily as they fly through the guild. "Gyahahaha, faster! Faster!" said Lambo.

"Yes, Lambo-san" said Lily as he then got faster and flew through the guild. After a few rounds they then landed on the ground. "There" he said.

"Ughhh" said Lambo as he looked dizzy. "Ka-ma-n (Gotta-stay-calm)" he said as he dizzily walked away. Lily then turned to Gajeel who was sitting down on a bench.

"You might want to help out a little" said Lily.

"Nah, I'm not good with kids" said Gajeel as he turned to Lily.

"Ok then" said Lily, we then see Lambo walk to him.

"Hey Lily get me some candy" said Lambo.

"Understood Lambo-san" said Lily, he then turned to Gajeel. "Hey Gajeel, look after Lambo-san for a while I'll just get him some candy" he said.

"All right but hurry it up ok" said Gajeel as he chewed on a piece if iron.

"Just look after him, Tsuna will be really disappointed if you lose him" said Lily.

"Yeah, yeah I know" said Gajeel as he looked like he didn't care as he turned away.

"Just look after him" said Lily as he grew his wings and flew away.

"Hmph" said Gajeel as he munched on some more steel, we then see Lambo have a sly smile, he then climbed up to the table and walked to Gajeel. "What do you want?" he said as he turned to Lambo.

"Hey Lambo-san want to play ne~" said Lambo.

"I don't want too" said Gajeel.

"Oh come on Lambo-san will even let you play with his toys" said Lambo, we then see Lambo crawling around Gajeel. We see him crawling around him and even pulling on his cheek. "Come on!"

"No, now go away" said Gajeel as he slapped Lambo away. Lambo fell on the ground but got back up and faced Gajeel.

"Well if you won't play with me I'll find someone else!" shouted Lambo as he ran off.

"Well good riddens" said Gajeel as he got back to his meal. We then see Lily landing by Gajeel with a paper bag.

"Huh? Where's Lambo?" said Lily as he turned to Gajeel.

"Heck if I know, he'll come back when he's hungry" said Gajeel.

"I hope so" said Lily as he looked concern.

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere in Magnolia at top of a building-**

* * *

**-Magnolia-**

We see a silhouette of a group of men. "Hey are you ready" said one of the men.

"Yes, it's time to attack" said another man as we see him smile.

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere else in Magnolia -**

* * *

We see Lambo walking through a alley way. "I don't need anyone to play" said Lambo as he looked angry, he then stopped and looked forward. "Huh" he said as we see a dark corner. Then eyes we're seen being opened. "Geh" said Lambo as he looked scared. We then see a few angry cats coming out of the dark corner. "Gah" said Lambo ashe looked really scared now. A few thuds and scratches later we see the corner of a building as we see cats coming out happily. The cats also had one individual candy being carried in their mouths. We then come back to Lambo as we see him all bruised and scratched up. He then got up on all fours "Ka-ma-n" said Lambo as he was about to cry. "I can't!" he said as he sat up straight. "Wahhh!" shouted Lambo as he stood up, then he calmed down as he was searching through his afro, and then taking one last piece of candy. "W-well at least I h-have one left" said Lambo as he looked sad, he then faced forward as he noticed the cats back and wanting his last piece of candy. "Gahh" he shouted as he ran away from the cats.

_**An hour passed-**_

* * *

**-Magnolia: Fairy Tail-**

We see Gajeel with Panther Lily next to him looking at the open front entrance. "It's been an hour, I'm starting to worry" said Lily as he then turned to Gajeel. "Gajeel…" he said.

"I know" said Gajeel as he stood and walked to the door. "Come on Panther" he said as he was walking to the door.

"Hehe" commented Lily as he grew his wings and flew towards Gajeel.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the outskirts of Magnolia-**

* * *

**-Fiore: Outskirts of Magnolia-**

We see some people who looked like thieves overlooking Magnolia. "Were all set now leader" said one of the thieves to the one in the front.

"The others have already raided part of the town already" said one of the thieves to the left.

"Yes, the raid has just begun" said the so called leader of the group.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Lambo- **

* * *

We see Lambo running away from the cats but bumped into a persons leg. "Geh?" said Lambo as he looked up. We then the the person giving a evil smirk. The cats went running away, and left Lambo looking all scared. "Ahhh" he shouted as the scene changed to the sky.

What does this mean? Who are these people? What are they going to do? What happened to Lambo? What will happen to little Lambo and Gajeel? Tune in and find out.

Chapter Twenty-eight End

* * *

**A/N: Hello guys before you go might want to tell you guys I have a forum for Anime vs Anime battles so you should go there and place your comments there. Here's the link: **

myforums/TatsuyaGoldWolf123/4014669/** ,if it doesn't show check it out at my profile.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Title: Chapter Thirty-one: Mr. Gajeel**

**Author:**** TatsuyaGoldWolf123**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Fairy Tail. Neither do I own any characters, ideas, nor places and events associated with them.**

**A/N: another chapter, yay! Now time to get serious here, if I haven't said it yet I'll say it again, I'll be uploading these chapters a little slower now. Not to be alarmed I'm still going to finish this fanfiction till the end but because I'm going to college I'll be out putting maybe one in every two weeks now, occasionally some early ones if I have time but not always. So enjoy and review! Oh and I put something else at the end of this chapter so please read that too and not just skip it.**

* * *

**-Magnolia-**

We see Gajeel and Lily, who was flying, searching for Lambo. "Lambo!" shouted Gajeel as he looked around with his hand beside his mouth to amplify the sound.

"Lambo-san" shouted Lily as he also searched, then the two stopped on spot.

"That kid's nowhere to be seen" said Gajeel as he turned to Lily.

"I'll go up higher and see where he could be" said Lily.

"Yeah, you do that" said Gajeel as he was looking at Lily who was flying up high, but looked back down. "Man, that brat's trouble, huh?" he said as he looked forward to see three thieves in front of him.

"Ugh" said one of the thieves as he saw Gajeel.

"Attack!" shouted one of them as the three of them charged at Gajeel.

"Huh? You guys want to fight?" said Gajeel as we see the thieves near him about to attack. But a few thumps was then see the thieves lying on the ground with big bumps on them. We also see Gajeel walking away. "You guys aren't even worth using my magic on" he commented as he walked away.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Pantherlily-**

* * *

We see Lily flying up above the city of Magnolia. "Where could he be?" said Lily as he looked around. "Huh? What's this?" he said as we see people attacking the city.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at Magnolia-**

* * *

We see the thieves raiding Magnolia. "Haha!" said one of them as took a basket from a lady.

"Ahh" said the lady as she ran away. We then see more thieves raiding as they set fire to some of the buildings and rudely taking and eating the food in stands.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Pantherlily-**

* * *

We see Lily flying up above the city of Magnolia. "What the, they're attacking Magnolia" said Lily as he looked. "I have to go tell Gajeel" he said as he was about to fly down but stopped as back down to the city. "But no I must inform the guild first, I just hope Gajeel can hold them off for a while" said Lily as he flew towards the direction of the guild.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Gajeel-**

* * *

We see Gajeel walking through a street and trying to search for Lambo. "Lambo where are you!" said Gajeel as he searched for Lambo, lifting up garbage tins, looking through some trash, seeing through a window, and lifting up pots."Hah, where is that brat" said Gajeel as he walked through the streets. We then see him almost passing through a aley way, but then he notice something and pressed his back on the building as we see a few of the raiding thieves going past the alley way beside Gajeel. Then Gajeel turned to see through the alley way. "What was that about" said Gajeel as he then walked towards the other side. He then hid behind some boxes.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with the thieves in front of Gajeel-**

* * *

We see three thieves talking with each other. "Sir, status report the raid is going as planned" said one of the thieves.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Gajeel-**

* * *

We see Gajeel behind some boxes. "Raid!?" said Gajeel in shock.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with the thieves in front of Gajeel-**

* * *

We see three thieves talking with each other. "Yes, and attacking while those guild members are busy with they're work, haha, spying on them really paid off, and now we can steal everything a quick Hit-and-Run tactic" said one of the thieves.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Gajeel and Pantherlily- **

* * *

We see Gajeel behind some boxes. "What is this about a raid, are they attacking the city of Magnolia?" said Gajeel.

"Gajeel" said Lily in the background.

"Huh?" said Gajeel as he turned to see Lily flying to him.

"Oh Panther" said Gajeel as he turned to see Lily flying and landing beside him.

"Gajeel bad news!" said Lily.

"There are people raiding Magnolia" said Gajeel.

"Y-yes how did you know" said Lily.

"Well I heard it from them" said Gajeel as he turned to the thieves and Lily climbing on the box and peeking on the thieves. "So they're attacking the city while we're all doing our missions, what a cowardly way to attack a city"

"Yeah" said Lily.

"Hey captain!" said one of the thieves in the background.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with the thieves in front of Gajeel-**

* * *

We then see another one of the thieves running towards the group with a bag. "Captain" said the running thief as he stopped in front of the others. "Captain I have great news" he said.

"Yes what is it?" said the captain of the group.

"Here" said the thief as he held up the bag that was squirming. "I was able to capture one of those Fairy Tail members" he said.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Gajeel and Pantherlily- **

* * *

We see Gajeel and Lily behind some boxes. "Huh?" said Gajeel as he widened his eyes.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with the thieves in front of Gajeel-**

* * *

We see four thieves talking with each other. "That's good we can use him as a bargaining tool if those Fairy Tail members that were left would resist us" said the so called captain.

"Your brilliant captain" said one of the thieves.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Gajeel and Pantherlily-**

* * *

We see Gajeel and Lily behind some boxes. "It can't be, did they capture Lambo-san" said Lily.

"Grr" said Gajeel as his face was shadowed.

"In any case we need to go back to the guild to launch a counter attack" said Lily as he turned to Gajeel. But we see Gajeel with no response. "Gajeel?" he said, and then we see Gajeel bursting out of there hiding spot and facing to the direction of the thieves.

"Hahh, give that brat back to me!" shouted Gajeel.

"Oh crap he's one of those Fairy Tails" said one of the thieves. Then the captain turned to the one that had the bag.

"He's after the hostage we need to run" said the so called captain.

"Yes" said the theif that had a bag. Then the four turned and ran away.

"Hey come back" said Gajeel as he ran after them. Lily was left behind.

"Well it looks like Gajeel likes Lambo-san, hey wait for me!" said Lily as he then grew his wings and flew to Gajeel.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with the thieves-**

* * *

We see the thieves running away. "This isn't good" said one of the thieves.

"Yes I agree, Minna! Attack them!" shouted the so called captain as about 5 new thieves came in with weapons at the ready.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Gajeel-**

* * *

We see Gajeel as he was running. "Heh, you think that would stop me?" said Gajeel as the thieves attacked, but Gajeel readied his fist and in a flash we see the thieves landing on the ground unconscious. "Hehe" he said.

"Gajeel!" said Lily in the background as we see him fly beside Gajeel.

"Oh Panther what took you so long?" said Gajeel.

"No time here they come" said Lily as more thieves appeared. Gajeel and Lily stopped in front of them. "I'll hold them off, you go save Lambo-san" he said.

"What the? Why me? Are you saying I like that brat!" shouted Gajeel as he turned to Lily.

"Ghehe, I didn't say that, but you should go" said Lyly.

"Yeah, you're right" said Gajeel then he started to run through the mob. "Out of my way" he said, the thieves were a little confused as they saw this.

"What are you looking at, I'm your enemy" said Lily.

"Huh?" said the thieves as they turned to Lily.

"Hehe" said Lily as we see him smile, then he started to grow and that smile became more beastly.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Gajeel-**

* * *

We see Gajeel chasing the four thieves. "Give that kid back!" Gajeel shouted, then the scene changed to a over view of Magnolia as we see big puffs of smoke

coming out because of Gajeel. We also see the setting sun as it became night time.

_**A while later-**_

We see the thieves at outside of the city, and then Gajeel stepped in. "There's no where else to run" said Gajeel, then the thieves turned to Gajeel.

"I guess your right … or this is just a trap that we were leading you" said the so called captain as more thieves appeared.

"Crap" said Gajeel.

"Hehe, your fairly outnumbered" said the so called captain.

"Tch" said Gajeel as he looked unhappy.

"Who said were outnumbered?" said some guy in the background. Gajeel widened his eyes as he turned to see everyone in Fairy Tail that was left. "Warren" he said as black, straight hair, which was initially styled in an undercut-like fashion, with most of it being kept quite short aside from a prominent wisp on the right part of his face, with a red jacket and white pants walking to him.

"Crap" said the so called captain.

"Attack!" said the members of Fairy Tail

"Don't worry we'll handle this" said Warren as we see him walk to Gajeel.

"I don't need you guys" said Gajeel.

"So Gajeel where's Lily" said Warren.

"Oh Panther, you don't have to worry about him" said Gajeel as he smiled.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Pantherlily-**

* * *

We see Pantherlily beside the group of thieves who were unconscious. "That took longer than expected" said Lily.

* * *

**Meanwhile back to Gajeel-**

* * *

We see Gajeel and Warren while we also see the Fairy Tail members fighting the raiding thieves at the background. "He'll be fine, anyways I need to go" said Gajeel as he turned to the front and started running.

"Ughh, what was that about?" said Warren.

* * *

**Meanwhile at some cliff outside of Magnolia- **

* * *

**-Fiore: Outskirts of Magnolia-**

We come to a scene at the top of a cliff overlooking Magnolia, we then see Lambo coming in. "Ugh, I'm so tired, that old man was so scary I ran away like those cats, and now I'm lost" said Lambo as we see a old man with a scary dog hat and dog shirt on, Lambo was in front of him and he was so scared he ran away, the image then faded away as Lambo fell down. "Lambo-san's going to sleep now" he said as he fell asleep. "Grllrlrlr" said Lambo as he was sleeping, but then rolled a little which lead to his downfall, literally as he fell of the cliff rolling down. As he was rolling down and hitting the rocks we see a pink bazooka coming out of Lambo's afro and rolled with him until it and Lambo reached a clearing with trees surrounding it. Lambo managed to land safely in the bushes and continued to sleep. Then the scene shifted to the clearing as we see the four thieves out of breath at the ridge of a hill overlooking the city of Magnolia.

"'Huf, huf' This isn't good, that guild knows our plan" said one of

"Yes but we still have one trump card" said one of the thieves as he pointed to the bag.

"Indeed we can still win this" said the so called captain.

"Not when I'm around" said Gajeel in the background.

"Huh?" said the thieves as they turned to see Gajeel.

"Hah, I'll be taking that guy back from you guys, he's my responsibility so I'll be thanking you if you give him back to me" said Gajeel.

"Not you again!" said one of the thieves.

"You make me laugh, if you don't understand the situation, you're not in a good situation for demands, in fact we should be the ones who should be barking the orders" said the so called captain as the pointed a knife at the bag.

"Tch" said Gajeel as he looked pissed.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Lambo-**

* * *

We see him sleeping soundly, but he then started to crawl to the pink bazooka. Then it exploded into pink smoke. "Yare, Yare (Geez), where was I transported this time" said the voice of a young man as we see his figure coming out of the. When the smoke cleared we see a guy in his teens with black hair, and wearing a black long sleeved shirt over a cow patterned one with light brown pants. And also a cow horn necklace. "Huh?" said the teen as he noticed Gajeel and the thieves. "Is that Gajeel-san" he said.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Gajeel and the thieves-**

* * *

We see Gajeel in front of the thieves who were pointing at the bag with a knife. "So what do you have to say now?" said the so called captain.

"Grrr" growled Gajeel.

"Yare, yare, this is no good" said the teen in the background. Then the five people turned to the teen.

"Who's he?" said one of the thieves.

"I don't know? He's not one of those Fairy Tail members" said the so called Captain.

"I haven't seen him around" said Gajeel then he smirked. "This is my chance"

"You guy's shouldn't fight, as I remember you guys-" said the teen as he was interrupted by the fact that Gajeel kicked him in the back.

"Sorry kid but I have to do this!" said Gajeel as he kicked the back of the teen and pushing him to the thieves. The teen then ran into the thieves knocking the one with the bag out and launching the bag into the air, the other three managed to dodge him.

"Ugh … ahhh" said Gajeel as he caught the bag. "Gotcha, your one big pain in the neck you got that brat" he said

"Damn it" said the so called leader.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with the teen-**

* * *

We see him on all fours with the thief unconscious beside him. "Ga-ma-n" said the teen then he stood up straight and started to cry. "I can't! Gahh!" he shouted. We then see Gajeel by the side.

"Man this kid's a cry baby" said Gajeel. "Hey kid you need to leave" he said then the teen stopped crying and turned to Gajeel.

"Hehe, good old Gajeel-san" said the teen as he stood up.

"Gajeel-sa- do I even know you?" said Gajeel.

"I guess you wouldn't, but I'll not back down from this fight" said the teen as he looked serious.

"Well you're a tough one but don't come crying to me when you're beaten up" said Gajeel.

"That won't be a problem" said the teen as he pulled out two horns out of his pockets. Then the sky darkened. "Thunder-set!" he said as a strike of lightning hit him when he placed the horns on both sides of his head.

"Ugh, are you ok?" said Gajeel.

"Yeah, I'm alright" said the teen as we see currents electricity on his body.

"_He's one tough kid_" said Gajeel in his mind as he smilled. "Your ok" he said.

"Thanks" said the teen.

"Well better start" said Gajeel as he turned around and faced the thieves.

"I agree" said the teen as he readied and turned to the thieves.

"Don't underestimate us" said the so called captain as they readied their weapons.

"Hehe" said Gajeel as the two of them were back to back. Then they launched at the thieves.

"Elettrico Cornata" said the teen as he charged at the two thieves. But they dodged the attack since it was too obvious.

"Hah you think that we'll fall for a stupid move like that!" said one of the thieves as he was in the air.

"That move was so easy to predict" said one of the thieves as he was in the air.

"Ugh?" said both of the thieves as they both noticed that since they were on the top of the hill that they jumped over the edge. "Ahhh!" the two shouted as they fell.

"That wasn't the outcome that I wanted" said the teen as he looked over the edge.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Gajeel-**

* * *

We see Gajeel in front of the so called thief captain while holding a sword. "Haha, Gajeel of the Black steel I know a lot about you from my informant, I know that you can eat steel, but you can't eat this weapon as it is not made out of steel, in fact it's made from solidified gems, so it'll be hard to chew" said the so called captain as he showed off his blade.

"As if I'll eat that little stick, and besides I'll be shoving that little weapon of yours through your skull" said Gajeel.

"Heh, then let's start" said the so called captain as they charged at each other.

"Iron Dragon's: Iron Pillar!" shouted Gajeel as his arm turned into a iron pillar, then it extended and was about to hit the captain but he dodged.

"Hmph" said the so called Captain as he dodged the attack and grazed the edge of his sword and was near to Gajeel. "You can see how distant our skills are" the so called captain said.

"Uhg" said Gajeel before the captain of the thieves slashed his crystal sword, but Gajeel did a back flip and dodged the attack. He then turned his arm back to normal. "Geh, coming from a bunch of weaklings, attacking this city when we don't have that much guild members and taking a kid hostage" he said.

"It's called strategy, anyways I'll be ending this now!" said the so called captain as he smashed the ground with his sword and the wave of that attack cracked the ground and sent Gajeel flying with a burst of magic. "And now time to end this" he said as he readied his sword to stab Gajeel.

"Hehe, you fell for it" said Gajeel as he smirked.

"What?" said the so called captain.

"Now take this! This is my strategy!" shouted Gajeel as he inhaled. "Roar of the Iron Dragon!" shouted Gajeel as a gale of gray wind came swirling down from Gajeel's mouth and strikes the captain, then we see the captain all bruised and tattered up as he collapsed.

"How'd you like that punk" said Gajeel as we see him on the ground.

"Nice one Gajeel-san" said the teen in the background and we also hear clapping.

"Oh it's you, why are you still here? And stop calling me Gajeel-san!" said Gajeel as we see the teen walk to him.

"Good old Gajeel-san" said the teen.

"Hmph, oh yeah Lambo" said Gajeel as he then ran towards the squirming bag that was placed near a tree before the battle started.

"Huh?" said the teen in confusion. We then see Gajeel reach into the bag.

"You're really a trouble maker you know that" said Gajeel as he searched the bag and then grabing some sort of tail. "Haha, I got your tail, wait until I-" he said as we him pulling up a blue tail. "Huh?" said Gajeel in confusion.

"Aye!" said Happy as we see him with his wings out and all happy. "Thanks Gajeel for saving me" he said as he flew beside Gajeel who looked shocked. "Ugh, mind if you let go of my tail" said Happy.

"Ugh" said Gajeel as he looked shocked. We then see the anger symbol on his head. "Grr" he said as he then he stuffed Happy back in the bag

"Ugha" said Happy as he was stuffed in the bag and then being thrown of the cliff by Gajeel.

"And stay out!" said Gajeel as he threw the bag away, we then see the teen give a little smile.

"Well I'm off" said the teen, and then Gajeel turned to him.

"Oh hey" said Gajeel as he searched his pockets. "Here" he said as we see a piece of candy going to the teen, the teen caught it.

"Grape candy" said the teen.

"I'm just giving that to you since I didn't need it, I had it to lure that brat out but I couldn't find him, but don't go thinking I'll give you candy again!" said Gajeel.

"Thanks" said the teen.

"Gajeel!" said Lily in the background.

"Hmm" said the two as they turned to see Lily flying to them. We then see Lily flying next to Gajeel.

"Oh Panther, you made it" said Gajeel.

"Yeah, so did you manage to get Lambo-san back?" said Lily

"Nope he wasn't in the bag" said Gajeel

"It's all your fault!" said Lily as the scene changed to the teen.

"Wh-why me!" said Gajeel in the background

"Wasn't it you who lost him in the first place" said Lily in the background.

"Well you're the one who left him with me!" said Gajeel in the background as the teen smiled

"I'm going now" said the teen as he then turned and walked away.

"Huh" said Gajeel as he turned to only see a puff of pink smoke flowing away. "Where'd he go?" he said.

"Hey Gajeel" said Lily.

"Yeah I know!" said Gajeel as he turned to Lily.

_**Sometime later-**_

* * *

**-Magnolia-**

We see Gajeel and Lily walking together, with Lily flying. "This is crap we searched everywhere but we couldn't find him" said Gajeel.

"Yeah, I'd hate to break the news to Tsuna" said Lily.

"Me too" said Gajeel, then he opened the door of the guild only to see the guild members surrounding Lambo waving his arms in the air and swaying his body around.

"Doki doki doki" said the five year old boy as he was swaying his body.

"Hahaha" said the guild members surrounding him. Gajeel and Lily had their jaws dropped

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Lambo- **

* * *

We see Lambo swaying his body, but stopping as he saw Gajeel. He then jumped at Gajeel. "Gajeel!" said Lambo as he jumped towards. Then the scene changed to the outside of the guild

"Get away from me brat!" shouted Gajeel in the background.

* * *

**Preview-**

"It's the beach!" said both Natsu and Happy in the background as the box showed the inside of a dark castle.

"Yeah" said Happy in the background as the box showed Tsuna talking with Lucy, and Lucy moving away.

"Finally we can go to the beach, last time we were there it wasn't so fun" said Natsu in the background as the box showed Tsuna and the rest lined up and then Lucy and Leo coming in.

"Aye, that was the time when Natsu got beaten up buy that blockhead" said Happy in the background as the box showed the team coming across a clown.

"Hey! No way I was beaten up, atleast I wasn't the one who got captured by the enemy" said Natsu in the background as the box showed everyone in the beach and having fun.

"I have no recollection of that" said Happy in the background as the box showed at night and everyone was about to leave.

"You big fibber you so remember that" said Natsu in the background as the box showed the clown in front of the group.

"Guess I was lucky to forget" said Happy in the background as the box showed Enma and Wendy running around red and in pain.

"Next Time: Lucky Clown" said the two as we see 'Lucky Clown'

"Don't lie!" said Natsu in the background as the box showed everyone stuck under a big tree.

"Hehe, say Natsu who's that clown" said Happy in the background as the box showed Lucy shouting with the background colored white.

"I don't know" said Natsu in the background as the box showed a mysterious girl and the sunrise.

* * *

**-Magnolia-**

We see Tsuna and the rest back from the job looking really shocked, because of the fact that the city was in shambles. Broken pieces of wood and some fires, and the people are cleaning up the mess. "What the heck happened here!?" shouted Tsuna as the scene changed to the night sky.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guy's just a quick note from here I'll start to change the story line of the first chapters. Just a few changes in there so you might want to check them out because the changes will affect the next few chapters a little, so stay tune you might read something interesting.**


End file.
